Nueva generacion del dios de la destruccion
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: ¿Qúé pasaría si 5 años antes de que bills mandara a eliminar al los saiyayins fuera a reclutar a una para ser el siguiente dios de la destrucción? y ese nuevo se enamora de una pelirosa clasificación M por contenido sexual y la sangre. Gran crossover y gran harem.
1. Chapter 1

EPISODIO1: ELEGIR AL NUEVO DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCION

 **Señor Bills no cree que ya es momento que deje de ser el dios de la destrucción y que busque a otro para tomar el cargo-Dijo Wiss al dios de la destrucción**

 **Pero que estas diciendo** **Wiss** **¿Por qué dejaría de ser dios?** - **Dijo Bills sin creer lo que había dicho Wiss**

 **Bueno señor creo que ya estado mucho tiempo como dios de la destrucción y seria bueno que busquemos un** **remplazo- Explico Wiss**

 **DIJO BIlls**

 **Entonces señor ¿dejara su puesto? -** Pregunto wiss

 **Aun no Wiss primero debo encontrar a la persona que tome mi lugar como dios** - **DIJO BILLS**

 **Entiendo señor, pero debo recordarle que es fácil escoger un nuevo dios-Dijo Wiss**

 **Eso lose muy bien, el candidato para un dios debe ser fuerte-dijo Bills**

 **Tengo una idea 'porque no vamos al planeta vegeta?-sugirió wiss sorprendiendo a bills**

 **¿Porque tendríamos que ir? todos los de ese planeta son unos monos estúpidos más el rey Vegeta es una peste-replico bills**

 **Puede ser pero su raza es muy fuerte tal vez podemos reclutar a un saiyayin para ser el nuevo dios de la destrucción-explico wiss haciendo pensar a bills**

 **Si tienes razón Wiss, esta bien iremos al planeta vegeta-dijo wiss**

 **En ese caso es hora de irnos-dijo wiss sacando su baston y se fueron al planeta vegeta**

 _ **EN EL PLANETA VEGETA**_

 **Estaba el rey Vegeta sentado en su trono con una copa de vino en su mano, mientras adelante de el estaba otro saiyayin de rodillas**

 **Saiyauin: Por favor rey Vegeta le prometo que no le volveré a fallar- en ese momento el rey vegeta se para se su asiento y camina donde esta el saiyayin**

 **claro que no me fallaras de nuevo ya que no necesitamos saiyayins inutiles como tu- en ese momento el rey vegeta lanza un poderos rayo de energía al saiyayin haciéndolo polvo**

 **Inútil, ni necesitamos a saiyayins de clase baja-dijo el rey vegeta rumbo a su trono pero antes que se sentara escucho una voz muy familiar**

 **hace mucho que no nos vemos rey vegeta-el rey vegeta al reconocer esa voz se volteo a ver a la persona con miedo**

 **Se.. ñor Bills ¿Qué hace aquí? -dijo el rey vegeta con miedo**

 **solo vine de paseo-dijo bills**

 **espero que no venga a destruir mi planeta-dijo el rey vegeta con un poco de miedo**

 **No mientras no me hagan enojar-respondio bills**

 **entonces a que se debe su visita-pregunto el rey vegeta**

 **Vengo en busca de un sucesor, quero llevarme a un saiyayin para entrenarlo y convertirlo en el siguiente dios de la destrucción-explico bills**

 **en ese momento el rey vegeta pensó que el único saiyayin que seria bueno seria su hijo el príncipe vegeta, pensó que el siendo el rey del planeta y su hijo el dios de la destrucción los saiyayins serian imparables.**

 **Señor bills creo que el saiyayin que busca seria mi hijo-dijo el rey vegeta con esperanza que escogiera a su hijo**

 **No estoy interesado en tu hijo, yo quiero a un saiyayin un poco más joven para entrenarlo y educarlo como un dios-dijo bills**

 **Pero señor mi hijo es un saiyayin de elite es muy fuerte y..-antes que acabara de hablar bills le grito**

 **¡SILENCIO!-grito bills callando al rey vegeta**

 **Yo elegiré al saiyayin que será mi sucesor-dijo bills**

 **esta bien señor bills-dijo el rey vegeta**

 **Señor bills le sugiero que elija a un bebe para educarlo mejor-Sugirió wiss**

 **Tienes razón wiss así podre educarlo como se debe-dijo bills**

 **Así que rey vegeta ¿hay algunos bebes saiyayin aquí?-pregunto wiss**

 **Si por favor síganme-dijo el rey vegeta comenzando a caminar donde esta los recién nacidos**

 **Cuando llegaron a la zona de los bebes entraron a elegir a cual deberían llevar**

 **Señor bills que le parece este- dijo wiss mostrando a un bebe de clase alta con el pelo muy largo**

 **No wiss - dijo bills**

 **Pero señor es un saiyayin de clase alta seguro seria un buen dios-dijo wiss**

 **Recuerda que un dios el nivel de pelea no es importante wiss-explico bills**

 **Creo que tiene razón-dijo wiss bajando al bebe**

 **De repente cuando bills iba caminandi sintió que algo había agarrado su colo y volteo a ver a un bebe saiyayin con el pelo (como gohan en gt)**

 **Que le pasa a este niño-pensó bills y comenzó a cargar al bebe en ese momento bills sintió algo,sintio que este niño era el indicado que el seria el próximo dios de la destrucción**

 **Nos llevamos este wiss-dijo bills**

 **Pero señor bills es un bebe de clase baja no creo que sea un buen dios-dijo el rey vegeta**

 **Esatas dudando de mi opción- dijo bills con voz sombria**

 **n.. señor-dijo el rey con miedo**

 **De acuerdo e tomado mi decisión me llevare a este bebe-dijo bills**

 **¿Cómo lo nombrara señor?-pregunto wiss**

 **Lo nombrare Rikkun el próximo dios de ka destrucción-dijo bills mientras cargaba al bebe**


	2. Chapter 2

EPISODIO2

 ** _Habían pasado 6 años desde que Bills y Wiss habían recogido a Rikkun del planeta Vegeta, El planeta ya había sido destruido por Freezer cuando Rikkun había cumplido los cinco años, Wiss era quien entrenaba a Rikkun y también era el que lo educaba. Al principio fue algo difícil por el comportamiento de los saiyajins. Bills fue a dormir cuando Rikkun cumplió 4 años, pero antes de dormir le dijo a Wiss que se hiciera cargo de Rikkun que le ensañara todo lo necesario para que fuera un excelente dios._**

 ** _Rikkun ahora llevaba una vestimenta como Bills solo que estas eran de color verde, su cabello seguía igual, tenia una buena musculatura, su pantalón tenia un agujero para que saliera su cola._**

 ** _Rikkun y Wiss se encontraban entrenando en el patio del planeta en donde vivían, mientras que Bills dormía._**

No es nada Wiss-sama, es que me siento algo solo estando aquí-dijo Rikkun

Pero si estamos el señor Bills y yo aquí-dijo Wiss

Lose pero quiero conocer o pasar tiempo con niños de mi edad-dijo Rikkun

Ahora que recuerdo hoy tenemos que visitar a Lord Deviluke y el tiene un hija de tu edad tal vez te podríamos llevar a conocerla-dijo Whiss

¿Enserio puedo ir?-dijo Rikkun emocionado

SI, solo deja ir por el señor Bills-dijo Wiss dirigiéndose al cuarto de Bills

 ** _Después de un tiempo Wiss regreso con Bills que estaba un poco molesto por que lo habían despertado de su siesta._**

Espero que tengan un buen motivo para despertarme, apenas dormí 2 años, eso ni siquiera es una pequeña siesta-dijo el dos de la destrucción

Señor Bills recuerde que hoy tenemos que ir con Lord Deviluke-dijo Wiss

Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo-dijo Bills-

Por cierto señor llevaremos a Rikkun con nosotros-dijo Wiss

¿Por que lo llevaremos, es mejor que se quede aquí entrenando?-dijo Bills

Lo llevaremos por que dice que se siente solo y recuerde que Lord Deviluke tiene una hija tal vez el podría jugar con ella-dijo Wiss

Esta bien soló por esta vez podrás venir con nosotros.-dijo Bills

Gracias Bills-sama-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces ya hay que irnos-dijo Wiss sacando su bastón y comenzando a tele transportarse junto con Bills y Rikkun

 ** _EN UN LUGAR MUY LEJOS DE HAY:_**

 ** _Planeta Deviluke_**

Asegúrense de tener todo listo para recibir al señor Bills- dijo un hombre alto con el pelo negro, con pendientes, pulseras en el brazo izquierdo y vestido con un traje y unos pantalones negros y capa. Tenia una cola de demonio que tenia un tridente al final.

Lord Deviluke todo esta listo-dijo un caballero

Bien solo hay que esperar al señor Bills-dijo Lord Deviluke

Creo que no será necesario esperar- se escucho una voz

 ** _Todos los_** **_que se encontraban presentes se quedaron el shock al ver al dios de la destrucción que apareció enfrente de ellos junto con Wiss y Rikkun._**

Señor Bills es un placer tenerlo aquí-dijo Lord Deviluke

Es un gusto volverlo a ver Lord Deviluke-dijo Bills

También es un placer volverlo a ver señor Wiss-dijo Lord Deviluke

Mucho gusto Lord Deviluke-dijo Wiss

 ** _Lord Deviluke se quedo mirando a Rikkun por unos segundos, estaba confundido por que nunca había visto a Rikkun antes._**

¿Quién es ese niño Señor Bills?-dijo Lord Deviluke

El es Rikkun, lo traje del planeta Vegeta para convertirlo en el próximo dios de la destrucción-dijo Bills

¿El próximo dios de la destrucción?-dijo sorprendido Lord Deviluke

Si he decidido dejar el puesto de dios de la destrucción, así que fui al planeta Vegeta a escoger al próximo dios de la destrucción-dijo Bills

Es un gusto conocerlo Lord Deviluke-dijo Rikkun

El gusto es mio-dijo Lord Deviluke

Dime Deviluke, ¿es cierto que tienes una hija?-dijo Bills

Si es cierto, ¿Por que?-dijo el Lord

Tenia pensado que Rikkun juego con otro niño de u edad, ya que dice que esta solo en donde vivimos-dijo Bills

Claro, creo que a Lala también le justaria jugar con otro niño-dijo Lord Deviluke-síganme

 ** _Lord Deviluke llevo a Bills junto con Wiss y Rikkun a una habitación._**

Lala, abre soy papá-dijo lord tocando la puerta

 ** _La puerta se abrió rebelando a una niña de 6 años de edad con el pelo color rosa chicle, ojos verde esmeralda, tenia una cola que_** _**al final un triangulo plano que asemeja mas a un corazón. Y vestía una hermoso vestido blanco.**_

¿Qué pasa papá?-dijo Lala

Hija te presento a Rikkun, el vino a jugar contigo-dijo su padre presentando a Rikkun

¿Enserio viene a jugar conmigo?-dijo Lala ilusionada

SI-dijo su padre

Mucho gusto, soy Lala Deviluke-dijo presentándose

Yo soy Rikkun, mucho gusto-dijo Rikkun

Bien dejemos a estos dos que jueguen, señor Bills la comida esta lista-dijo Lord Deviluke

Bien ya tengo hambre, Rikkun cuando acabes de jugar puedes venir a comer si quieres-dijo el dios de la destrucción

De acuerdo-dijo rikkun

Diviértanse-dijo Wiss

 ** _Los adultos se fueron a comer, mientras que Rikkun y Lala se quedaron jugando._**

¿A que quieres jugar Rikkun?-dijo Lala

No lose, ¿que quieres jugar tu?-dijo Rikkun

Quiero saber si podría probar uno de mis inventos-dijo Lala

¿Eres inventora?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Si, soy una gran inventora-dijo Lala

Esta bien, vamos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Tiempo después, Lala y Rikkun se encontraban en la cima de una gran montaña. Rikkun tenia una mochila cuete puesta y Lala tenia un control._**

Me estas diciendo que tengo que saltar-dijo Rikkun

Si, yo activare la mochila cuando estés cayendo-dijo Lala con una sonrisa

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun saltando

 ** _Pasaron unos 10 segundos_**

Bien, ahora presionare el botón-dijo Lala oprimiendo el botón

 _ **Pasaron unos minutos y no sucedía nada**_

Espero que Rikkun este bien-dijo preocupada

Estoy bien-dijo Rikkun frotando atrás de ella

Rikkun estas bien, que paso con la mochila-dijo Lala

Al principio funciono pero después fallo, toma aquí esta-dijo entregándole la mochila

Le falta algunas mejoras-dijo Lala

De seguro podrás repararla, ya que eres una gran inventora no-dijo Rikkun

Tienes razón, soy una gran inventora-dijo Lala

¿Quieres seguir jugando?-dijo Rikkun

Claro-dijo con una sonrisa

 ** _Siguieron jugando por un largo tiempo, jugaron a las escondidillas, atrapadas, etc. Ahora se encontraban jugando béisbol._**

Esta bien, hay va-dijo Lala antes de lanzar la pelota con toda su fuerza

 _ **Rikkun golpeo la pelota, la saco literalmente del planeta.**_

Si que eres fuerte Rikkun-dijo Lala

Tu igual eres fuerte Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿En verdad lo crees?-dijo Lala

Si, también eres la persona más inteligente que he conocido-dijo Rikkun

Gracias por el cumplido-dijo Lala

Solo digo la verdad, ello ¿no tienes hambre? por que yo si-dijo Rikkun

No tengo hambre, pero si quieres puedes ir a comer, yo tengo que ir por algo a mi cuarto-dijo Lala

Bien, nos vemos-Rikkun dirigiéndose al comedor

* * *

 ** _En el comedor_**

 _ **Bills estaba comiendo una gelatina y a su lado Wiss igual comiendo una gelatina, Lord Deviluke estaba en el otro lado de la mesa comiendo y viendo a Bills.**_

¿Le gusto la comida señor Bills?-pregunto el lord

Si, la comida estaba deliciosa no puedo quejarme-dijo antes de terminar su postre

 ** _Las puertas del comedor se abrieron revelando a Rikkun._**

¿Terminaste de jugar?-dijo Wiss

Si, vine por que me dio hambre-dijo Rikkun

¿Dónde esta Lala?-dijo Deviluke

Ella dijo que iba por algo a su cuarto-dijo Rikku

Esta bien, siéntate y come-dijo Bills

SI-dijo Rikkun sentándose

 _ **Rikkun comenzó a comer, todos menos Bills y Wiss se sorprendieron por la forma de comer de Rikkun, comía sin parar y a una velocidad increíble, todos los cocineros entraban y salían de la cocina para llevarle comida a Rikkun.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo Rikkun estaba satisfecho.**_

Bien creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Bills

Si ya es hora de regresar a casa-dijo Wiss

Fue un placer tenerlos aquí de nuevo-dijo el lord

Bueno nos despedimos-dijo Bills

 ** _Antes que se fueran llego Lala entrando corriendo al comedor._**

¡Esperen!-grito Lala

¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo su padre

Quiero darle esto a Rikkun-dijo mostrando una pulsera de metal

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Rikkun

Es un regalo que hice para ti-dijo Lala

Parece que te hiciste una buena amiga-dijo Wiss

Acepto el regalo-dijo Rikkun tomando la pulsera y poniéndosela en su mano derecha

Esa pulsera significa nuestra amista, así que no la pierdas-dijo Lala

No la perderé-dijo Rikkun

Adiós-dijo Lala

Adiós Lala-dijo Rikkun antes que desapareciera junto con Wiss y Bills

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

EPISODIO 3

 _ **10 años después.**_

 _ **Habían pasado 10 años desde que Rikkun había conocido a Lala, Cuando regresaron a casa Bills se fue a dormir y Wiss siguió entrenando a Rikkun.**_

 _ **Su entrenamiento fue duro, Wiss lo entreno muy duro para que tuviera el poder de un dios. Uno de sus entrenamientos Rikkun sufrió una transformación, su piel se había vuelto más bronceada, su cabello había tomado un tono rojizo-purpura, las pupilas de sus ojos se volvieron de color rojizo y se había vuelto un poco más delgado.**_

 _ **Se había quedado sorprendido por esa transformación, pero su poder era casi el mismo que el de Bills, eso fue lo que le dijo Wiss. Rikkun se estaba acostumbrando de su nuevo poder, pero gracias a Wiss fue fácil. El nombro su tranformacion como Super Saiyajin Dios.**_

 _ **Ahora Rikkun tiene 16 años, seguía llevando la misma ropa que antes, su cabello había crecido un poco, ahora tenia su cabello largo que le llegaba esta su hombros, aun tenia su cola, la tenia amarada en su cintura. El aun tenia la pulsera que le había dado Lala, el nunc se la había quitado desde ese día, ya que para el significaba mucho ya que era el regalo de su única amiga.**_

* * *

 _ **T**_ _ **iempo después.**_

 _ **Bills junto con Wiss y Rikkun se encontraban en un planeta comiendo, Bills se había despertado unos meses después de la transformación de Rikkun, Cuando vio a Rikkun se sorprendió como había cambiado en estos años, noto lo fuerte que se había echo así que decidió llevarlo a evaluar su poder.**_

¿Qué le parece la comida Bills-sama?-dijo un sujeto que parecía una cucaracha que estaba nervioso junto a otra gente con la misma apariencia

La verdad a mi gusto-dijo Bills, eso alegro al sujeto

Pero esta vez no seré yo quien decida, si no mi sucesor-dijo Bills

¿Qué te parece la comida Rikkun?-dijo Wiss

Todo estaba delicioso-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Esas palabras alegraron a la gente cucaracha.**_

Pero estaba muy grasosa, asi que lo justo seria que se queden con la mitad-dijo Rikkun

¿La mitad?-dijo el sujeto confundido

 ** _Rikkun simplemente toco la mesa con su dedo, un brillo rojo apareció y acto después la mitad del planeta exploto._**

 ** _¡BOOM!_**

 ** _Fuera del planeta, se encontraban Bills, Wiss y Rikkun en el espacio viendo como explotara la mitad del planeta._**

Tomaste una buena decisión Rikkun, esa comida era muy grasosa-dijo Bills limpiándose los diente

¿Acaso tenia mucha grasa?-dijo Wiss

Esa comida era muy grasosa, no es bueno comer tantas calorías-dijo Rikkun

Tienes razón, eso daña al cuerpo-dijo Bills

Bien ya que terminamos aquí volvamos a casa, quiero descansar-dijo Rikkun

Yo igual, quiero dormir-dijo Bills

Muy bien entonces vámonos-dijo Wiss antes de tele transportarse junto con Bills y Rikkun.

* * *

 _ **En un lugar lejos de hay.**_

 _ **Arriba de un tejado de un gran edificio se encontraban 3 personas. Dos de ellos eran hombres de traje con gafas de sol, ellos habían acorralado a la tercera persona. Que era una muchacha delgada con un vestido blanco extraño y un sombrero.**_

Te encontramos, es inútil que huyas-dijo uno de los hombres

Ahora ven con nosotros por favor-dijo el otro hombre

 ** _La chica se quedo callada._**

 _Espero que Rikkun aun tenga la pulsera que le di-pensó la chica_

* * *

 ** _En el planeta del dios de la destrucción_**

 ** _Habían llegado a casa, lo primero que hizo Rikkun al llegar fue ir a tomar un baño, entro a la gran habitación, se desvistió y entro al agua. Rikkun se sentó en donde habían algunas rocas, se recargo en ellas y se relajo. El dirigió su mirada al techo._**

 ** _Rikkun siguió buscando la pulsera hasta que comenzaron a salir burbujas y pequeñas chispas de electricidad._**

¿Hmm?-dijo confundido

 ** _De repente hubo una pequeña explosión en el agua._**

 ** _Rikkun vio una silueta a través del vapor que había echo la explosión. Vio a una chica de su edad que estaba de pie delante de el. La chica tenia el pelo largo de color rosa chicle que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenia una espiral en la parte superior de su cabeza, tenia un cuerpo delgado pero con curvas notables y tenia una cara bonita que le pareció a Rikkun lindo._**

 ** _Los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados mientras suspiraba de satisfacción y empujaba su pelo hacia atrás._**

M-hm, escape exitoso-dijo ella de modo inocente y lindo a la vez

 ** _Rikkun se quedo sorprendido al ver a la peli rosa, estaba contemplando la belleza de su cuerpo._**

 ** _Los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que Rikkun estaba enfrente de ella._**

¿Hmm?-dijo la chica

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Antes que la chica dijera algo se escucharon unos gritos_**.

¡Rikkun!

 ** _Eran los gritos de Bills y Wiss. Rikkun salio del agua y tomo una toalla para cubrirse el torso, salió del baño dejando a la chica sola._**

 ** _Bills y Wiss estaban afuera del_** ** _baño esperando a Rikkun esta que salió._**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun

Escuchamos una explosión, espero que no hayas destruido nada-dijo Bills

Que sea un dios de la destrucción no signifique que pase todo el tiempo destruyendo cosas-dijo Rikkun

Si no destruiste nada entonces ¿Qué fue esa explosión?-dijo Bills

Pues la verdad no sabia como explicarlo-dijo Rikkun

Lo sabia destruiste de nuevo algo-dijo Bills

No es verdad-dijo Rikkun

Dejen de pelear, señor Bills lo mejor es que veamos si es que destruyo algo-dijo Wiss

Tienes razón Wiss vayamos a ver-dijo Bills

 ** _Entraron a la habitación y la encontraron intacta y la chic ya no estaba._**

Parece que fue una falsa alarma-dijo Wiss

Eso parece, bueno nos vamos pero más te vale que no destruyas nada-dijo Bills

No lo hare-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Wiss y Bills se retiraron dejando a Rikkun soló, el entro de nuevo al baño._**

 _Me pregunto que le paso a la chica-pensó Rikkun antes de agarrar su ropa y vestirse_

 _ **Rikkun se fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la misma chica con una toalla cubriéndose el cuerpo.**_

 _ **Rikkun se quedo viendo el cuerpo de la chica que era tapado por la toalla, aun tenia el cabello húmedo.**_

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Rikkun saliendo de su transe

¿Yo? ¿No te acuerdas de mi Rikkun?-dijo la chica

¿Te conozco?-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun recuerda soy yo Lala Deviluke-dijo la chica

¿Lala?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Si, sali del planeta Deviluke-dijo Lala

No te creo, no es posible que Lala llegue aquí-dijo Rikkun

¿No me crees?-dijo Lala

No-dijo Rikkun

Te demostrare que digo la verdad-dijo Lala dándose la vuelta

 ** _Lala mostro su trasero bien formado para el y revelando su cola_**

Ves, te decía la verdad-dijo Lala

Esta bien si eres Lala, ahora cúbrete-dijo Rikkun un poco sonrojado

Aw,estas sonrojado que lindo-dijo Lala riendo inocentemente y cubriéndose

Me alegra volverte a ver-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

A mi también, pero cambiaste mucho, antes no tenias el pelo rojo y las ojos rojos-dijo Lala

Es un resultado de mi entrenamiento pero no es nada malo-dijo Rikkun- ¿Dime como es que llegaste aquí?

Llegue gracias a esto, ¡Ta-da!-dijo Lala levantando su mano izquierda, mostrando un brazalete que levaba.

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rikkun

Este es el Pyon Pyon-Warp-kun, esto me permite teletransportarme cuando quiera-dijo Lala

Pero este lugar es muy difícil de encontrar ya que queda muy lejos en el espacio-dijo Rikkun

Esos es verdad, pero gracias a la pulsera que te di, a la cual le puse un chip de rastreo que estaba conectado con el Pyon Pyon-Warp-Kun-dijo Lala

¿Y quiere decir?-dijo Rikkun

Que mientras reciba la señal de la pulsera podre tele transportarme donde provenga la señal-dijo Lala-Por cierto te dije que la cuidaras y la encuentro tirada en el baño-dijo poniendo cara enojada

 _Se ve linda enojada-Pensó Rikkun-_ Perdón no volverá a pasar

Esta bien, toma-dijo Sonriendo y entregándole la pulsera

Dime Lala ¿Por que saliste de Deviluke?-dijo Rikkun poniéndose la pulsera en su mano derecha

La verdad es que estoy siendo perseguida-dijo Lala

¿Que?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Pensé que venir aquí contigo estaría a salvo, pero me siguieron hasta acá-dijo Lala

No te preocupes, si se atreven a hacerte daño yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Rikkun

Gracias Rikkun eres un buen amigo-dijo Lala dándole un abrazo y haciendo sonrojar al siguiente dios de la destrucción

No tienes que agradecerme Lala-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

¡Lala-sama! me alegro que este bien-un ser blanco que tenia remolimos como ojos y alas de murciélago en la espalda apareció de la nada

¡Peke! me encontraste-dijo Lala rompiendo el abrazo con Rikkun para abrazar a la criatura

Estoy feliz que también hayas escapado-dijo Lala

De echo el barco afuera en la atmosfera, pude escapar por una ventana-dijo Peke

¿Qué es esa cosa Lala?-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Peke se quedo viendo a Rikkun_**

Lala-sama ¿Quién es este tipo con cara de idiota?-dijo Peke

¿Idiota?-susurro molesto Rikkun

El es Rikkun un amigo de mi infancia-dijo Lala- Rikkun este es peke un robot que yo hice

¿Un robot?-dijo Rikkun

Si, te enseñare lo que hace, Peke as lo tuyo-dijo Lala

 _ **En un destello de luz, Lala se cubrió rápidamente con un traje blanco que hacia mostrar sus curvas. En su cabeza tenia un sombrero blanco que se parecía a la cabeza de Peke y tenia un par de alas de murciélago en los laterales.**_

¿Es muy apretado para usted Lala-sama?-pregunto Peke

No esta bien-dijo Lala-¿Que te parece Rikkun?

Se te ve muy bien-dijo Rikkun

¡Rikkun, ven aquí!-se oyeron los gritos de Bills

¿Ahora que hice?-dijo Rikkun-Espera aquí Lala

No yo voy contigo-dijo Lala

Esta bien, así le podría explicar a Bills tu situación, vamos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun y Lala fueron a la sala donde estaban Wiss y Bills sentados en el sofá pero no estaban solos, con ellos estaban do hombres de trajes negro y gafas de sol que tenia una cola parecida a la de Lala._**

Caray si que eres una chica problemática, escaparte de Deviluke y venir al planeta del dios de la destrucción-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Lala tenia una expresión molesta en su cara, Peke estaba temblando en su forma de sombrero._**

Peke-dijo Lala con tono molesto

¿Si Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

¿No te dije que te aseguraras que nadie te siguiera?-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala-sama-dijo Peke

¡Robot tonto, todo el plan se ha ido por el desagüe!-grito Lala como un niño

Así que era verdad que Lala estaba aquí-dijo Bills-Rikkun tendrás problemas por no decirnos

Bien entonces ¿lista para irnos?-dijo-dijo el otro hombre de traje

Lala simplemente le saco la lengua- Bleh, no hay manera que me vaya con ustedes

Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o difícil-dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a Lala

Ella dijo que no ira con ustedes-dijo Rikkun interfiriéndose

Rikkun no te metas, esto no nos incumbe-dijo Bills

Lala es mi amiga y no dejare que le han daño-dijo Rikkun

Pero son ordenes de su padre, como princesa tienes que venir y cumplir tu deber-dijo uno de los hombres

No quiero, sucesor o no, estoy cansada de ir a reuniones de matrimonios arreglados-dijo Lala

 _¿Quiere decir que solo vino acá por eso?-pensó Rikkun_

No me importa lo que diga papá, no regresare-dijo Lala

Entonces la llevaremos a la **fuerza-dijo** uno de los hombres

 ** _Los hombres se lanzaron hacia Lala, pero Rikkun se puso enfrente de ella._**

Ella dijo que no regresara-dijo Rikkun antes de lanzare un rayo de energía a los hombres, dejándolos tendidos en el suelo

Impresionante-dijo Lala al ver como Rikkun la había protegido

¡Vámonos. no quiero morir!-gritaron los caballero antes de tele transportarse a su nave y irse

¿Estas bien Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

 ** _¡GOLPE!_**

¡Auch! ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?!-grito Rikkun sobándose la cabeza

¡Eso te ganas por ocasionarnos problemas!-grito Bills-¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer eso?!

Tenia que hacerlo, no iba a permitir que siguieran obligando a Lala algo que ella no quiere-dijo Rikkun

Creo que en eso tiene razón-dijo Wiss

No trates de defenderlo Wiss, ahora tendré que ir a hablar con Lord Deviluke para arreglar esto-dijo Bills

Lo siento Rikkun, creo que soló te he ocasionado problemas-dijo Lala triste

No te preocupes, de seguro si hablamos con tu padre esto se arreglara-dijo Rikkun

Gracias Rikkun por ayudarme-dijo Lala antes de darle un abrazo

No hay de que-dijo avergonzado

Bien, creo que Lala-san se quedara no-dijo Wiss

Si, no quiero regresar-dijo Lala

Bien entonces sígueme para que te muestre tu habitación-dijo Wiss

De acuerdo-dijo Lala

 _ **Wiss y Lala dejaron la sala dejando a Rikkun y Bills solos.**_

Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo Rikku-dijo Bills

Tranquilo, que podría pasar, solo hablare con su padre-dijo Rikkun

Recuerda que Lord Deviluke es uno de los seres más poderosos del 6 universo-dijo Bills

Eso ya lose no tienes que recordármelo-dijo Rikkun- Solo hablare con el para que deje a Lala hacer lo que ella quiera

¿Por que te interesa tanto ayudar a esa niña?-dijo Bills

Es mi única amiga y esa es razón suficiente-dijo Rikku

Es esa la razón o es que estas enamorado de ella-dijo Bills

¿Que? como se te ocurre eso-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

Lo sabia, te gusta-dijo Bills

Puede ser que volverla a ver así me haya sorprendido. pero creo que si me gusta-dijo Rikkun

¿Ah, si? ¿Así que tu también lo estabas pensando?-un tono inocente se escucho detrás de ellos

 _ **Rikkun se dio la vuelta para ver a Lala parada detrás de el con una sonrisa en su rostro y alado de ella esta Wiss riendo.**_

Entonces vamos a casarnos Rikkun-dijo Lala antes de aferrarse al brazo derecho de Rikkun

¡¿Que?!-grito Rikkun

Jo jo jo, el amor juvenil es tan hermoso-dijo Wiss

Esto no va salir nada bien-dijo Bills

 ** _Fin_**


	4. Chapter 4

EPISODIO 4

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba dormido en su habitación, después de lo de Lala el decidió ir a dormir._**

Hmm-murmuro dormido mientras se daba vuelta

 ** _El sintió algo en su mano que era muy suave, pero tenia una textura diferente en comparación de su cama y sus almohadas._**

 ** _Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente antes de quedarse en shock al darse cuenta a la persona que tenia a su lado._**

 ** _Era una chica de pelo largo y de color rosa._**

 _¿Lala? entonces lo que sentí-pensó Rikkun antes de levantar las sabanas y revelar a Peke que estaba dormido_

Que bueno es solo Peke-dijo aliviado

 ** _La peli-rosa comenzó a despertarse, se sentó y comenzó a estirarse._**

¿Qué pasa Rikkun?-dijo Lala

¿Qué pasa? dime ¿Por que estas en mi cama? y ¿Por que estas desnuda?-dijo Rikkun con un pequeño sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de Lala

Es que quería dormir contigo-dijo Lala frotándose los ojos

Y es muy difícil para mi permanecer tanto tiempo como la ropa de Lala-sama, tengo que recargarme de vez en cuando-dijo Peke ya despierto

 _ **¡Knock Knock!**_

Rikkun ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte dormido? tenemos que ir a ver...

 _ **Wiss había ido a despertar a su alumno ya que tenían que hablar con el padre de Lala.**_

 _ **La visión de su alumno y de Lala desnuda en la misma cama, no era algo que estaba esperando para ver.**_

Perdón por interrumpir-dijo Wiss antes de cerrar la puerta

¡TE EQUIVOCAS!-grito Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después._**

 ** _Todos estaban listos para ir a hablar con el padre de Lala, Lala estaba un poco nerviosa por ir a ver a su padre._**

Tranquila Lala, veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Rikkun

¿Estas seguro?-dijo Lala

Claro, solo hablaremos con el-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien te creo-dijo Lala

Encontré la nave del padre de Lala, esta un poco lejos así que tardaremos unos 15 minutos en llegar-dijo Wiss viendo su bastón

Bien entonces vámonos-dijo Bills

De acuerdo-dijo Wiss antes de usar su tele transportación

* * *

 ** _En la nave de Lord Deviluke_**

¿Sabias que Lala-sama esta en el planeta de Bills?-dijo un guardia de una puerta

¿Qué crees que haga Lord Deviluke?-dijo otro guardia

No lose, pero me da más curiosidad lo que va hacer Bills-dijo otro guardia

Para ti es señor Bills-se escucho una voz

 ** _Habían llegado a la nave del padre de Lala, y habían aparecido enfrente de los guardias._**

Señor Bills es un gusto tenerlo aquí-dijeron los caballeros haciendo una reverencia.

Díganme ¿esta Deviluke adentro? tengo que hablar con el-dijo Bills

Si señor esta dentro pase-dijo el guardia abriendo las puertas.

 _ **Ellos entraron a la habitación, dentro de la habitación se encontraron con un niño que vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones cortos que le hacían juego con la chaqueta, estaba sentado en donde debería estar Lord Deviluke.**_

Oye niño ¿Sabes donde esta Deviluke? necesito hablar con el-dijo Rikkun

Que falta de respeto, así me saludas después de tantos años-dijo el niño

¿A que te refieres? nunca te había visto-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-dijo Lala llamando su atención

¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo Rikkun

El es mi padre-dijo Lala

¡¿Que?!-gritaron Bills, Wiss y Rikkun sorprendidos

Wow, ¿Qué le paso?-dijo Rikkun

Esto es la causa de tantas batallas-dijo Lord Deviluke- Pero aunque me veas así sigo siendo el rey de la galaxia; Gid Lucion Deviluke

Bueno a lo que hemos venido, hemos venido a discutir sobre Lala-dijo Rikkun

Si yo igual quería tocar ese tema-dijo Gid

Quiero pedirle que suspenda las reuniones de matrimonio de Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿Que? hago esas reuniones es para buscar a mi sucesor, así que debo decir que no-dijo Gid

Pero Lala no quiere casarse con ninguno de esos tipos, no cree que es cruel casarla con una persona que ella no ama-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento pero la respuesta sigue siendo no-dijo Gid- Así que denme a mi hija

Yo no quiero volver-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala pero tengo que buscar mi sucesor-dijo Gid

Pero papá ya tengo a alguien que me gusta-dijo Lala

¿Quien?-dijo su padre

Estoy enamorada de Rikkun-dijo Lala

 ** _Eso tomo por sorpresa a Gid, nunca pensó que su hija se enamorara y menos del próximo dios de la destrucción. Gid sequedo pensando por unos segundos hasta que decidió hablar._**

Esta bien suspenderé las reuniones-dijo Gid

Gracias papá-dijo Lala feliz

Dime algo Rikkun ¿También te gusta Lala?-dijo Gid

Pues la verdad si-dijo Rikkun un poco sonrojado

Bien entonces tu serás quien se case con mi hija y te convertirás en mi sucesor-dijo Gid

Espere no cree que casarnos seria demasiado pronto-dijo Rikkun

¿Acaso no te quieres casar conmigo?-dijo Lala con los ojos que parecían que estaba apunto de llorar

No llores, si me quiero casar contigo-dijo Rikkun

Me alegra eso-dijo Lala con una sonrisa y abrazando a Rikkun

Esto será interesante, la princesa Deviluke y el próximo dios de la destrucción, será una gran boda-dijo Wiss

Ser un dios dela destrucción y ser el rey de la galaxia esto será difícil-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto, quiero decirles que quiero nietos-dijo Gid con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Rikkun y a Lala

Eso no estaría mal, eso significaría que podría haber otro dios de la destrucción-dijo Bills

La boda se llevara acabo en 1 año mientras preparamos todo, mientras Lala vivirá contigo-dijo Gid

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después._**

 ** _Regresaron a casa junto con Lala_**

Me iré a tomar un baño-dijo Rikkun

Oh Rikkun, me bañare contigo-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras._**

No es necesario-dijo Rikkun

Aw, ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?-dijo Lala dándole unos ojos de cachorro

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun cediendo

Vamos-dijo Lala agarrando a Rikkun del brazo y dirigiéndose al baño.

 ** _En el baño_**

 ** _Se encontraban Lala y Rikkun en el agua, Rikkun estaba sonrojado y tratando de no mirar el cuerpo de Lala. Pero luego cambio su expresión cosa que noto Lala._**

¿Qué pasa Rikkun?-dijo Lala

No pasa nada, solo estoy pensando sobre nuestro compromiso-dijo Rikkun

¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Lala

Si quiero casarme contigo, solo que pienso que nos estamos apresurando muy rápido-dijo Rikkun

Tal vez tengas razón, apenas nos acabamos de rencontrar-dijo Lala- Pero tenemos 1 año antes que se realice la boda tal vez podíamos conocernos más

Tienes razón, podemos conocernos más en este año-dijo Rikkun

¿Me podrías lavar la espalda?-dijo Lala dándose vuelta

Claro-dijo Rikkun agarrando un jabón y comenzando a lavar la espalda de Lala

 ** _Habían acabado de tomar su baño, estaban afuera del agua con un toalla cada uno, Rikkun sin darse cuenta pio el jabón que estaba en el piso, se resbalo cayendo encima de Lala._**

¿Esta bien Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Ahhh-fue un gemido de Lala- Rikkun mi cola

¿Tu cola?-dijo Rikkun confundido, vio su mano derecha y se dio cuenta que estaba agarrando la cola de Lala

Suel*gemido*tala*gemido*por favor-dijo Lala gimiendo

Perdón-dijo Rikkun soltando su cola

Gracias-dijo Lala

¿Estas bien?-dijo Rikkun poniéndose de pie

Si estoy bien-dijo Lala- Solo que mi cola es sensible

No sabia eso, te ayudo a pararte-dijo Rikkun ayudando a Lala

Gracias, dime tu cola no es sensible-dijo Lala

Al principio si, pero con el entrenamiento la fortalecí-dijo Rikkun mostrando su cola

Bueno creo que es mejor que nos vistamos-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Rikkun se puso su típica ropa de dios y Lala llamo a Peke para vestirla.**_ **_Después se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban Wiss y Bills._**

¿Qué haremos hoy?-dijo Rikkun

Estaba pensado que podríamos comer algo ya que tengo hambre-dijo Bills

Ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo hambre-dijo Rikkun

Bueno esperen aquí que yo me hare cargo de eso-dijo Wiss

¿Wiss-sama le podría ayudar a cocinar?-dijo Lala

Claro Lala-san vamos-dijo Wiss

 ** _Wiss y Lala se dirigieron a la cocina mientras que Bills y Rikkun esperaban en la sala._**

Dime ¿Qué piensas de tu compromiso con Lala?-dijo Bills

Supongo que esta bien, Lala y yo decidimos usar este año para conocernos mejor-dijo Rikkun

Es bueno que se conozcan mejor, ya que esa decisión de casarse fue muy apresurara-dijo Bills

Si que lo fue, pero me alegro que Lala este feliz-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun y Bills se pasaron el tiempo platicando hasta que Wiss los llamo para comer._**

 ** _Fueron al comedor donde se encontraron con un gran banquete, se sentaron para comer, antes que Rikkun comenzara a comer fue interrumpido por Wiss._**

Espera Rikkun, Lala-san preparo algo solo para ti-dijo Wiss

¿Para mi?-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, Lala salió con un plato algo de color negro que parecía tener la apariencia de gelatina. Puso el plato enfrente de Rikkun.**_

Adelante Rikkun pruébalo, lo hice solo para ti-dijo Lala con una sonrisa

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun antes de tomar una cuchara y probar la comida que hizo Lala

 ** _Rikkun se quedo en shock, no por que la comida supiera bien, sino todo lo contrario, a duras penas trago lo que tenia en su boca y aguantando el vomito._**

¿Qué tal esta Rikkun? ¿Sabe bien?-dijo Lala aun con su sonrisa

Si sabe muy bien-mintió Rikkun

Me alegra eso, ya que es mi primera vez cocinando-dijo Lala

¿Tu primera vez?-dijo Rikkun

Si, al principio pensé que lo había echo mal pero me alegra que te haya gustado-dijo Lala

Rikkun déjame probarlo-dijo Billis

¡No!-grito Rikkun- _Si bills prueba la comida de Lala de seguro le dirá que es asquerosa-pensó Rikkun_

No seas envidioso, dame un poco-dijo Bills

¡Dije que no! ¡Lala lo hizo para mi así que yo me lo comeré todo!-grito Rikkun antes de devorar la comida que le hizo Lala

¡Como te atreves a no convidarme de esa comida!-grito furioso Bills

Rikkun me alegra que te guste mi comida pero es malo no compartir-dijo Lala

Estoy de acuerdo con Lala-san, mínimo nos podrías haber dado un pequeño bocado-dijo Wiss

No, Lala lo hizo para mi y si me disculpan voy al baño-dijo Rikkun antes de correr al baño

¿Qué le pasa? normalmente comparte la comida con nosotros-dijo Bills

No lose, tal vez de verdad le encanta la comida de Lala-san-dijo Wiss

Me hace feliz que le guste mi comida-dijo Lala con una sonrisa

 ** _En el baño_**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba vomitando en el escusado._**

Tengo que lavarme la boca-dijo Rikkun dejando de vomitar y ir por un enjuague bocal

No puedo creer que Lala cocine tan mal-dijo Rikkun antes de usar el enjuague

Conque esa era la razón que no dejaste que probáramos su comida-dijo Wiss apareciendo de repente

 ** _Rikkun escupio el enjuague cunado escucho a Wiss._**

¿Por que no le dijiste que sabia mal?-dijo Wiss

No quería herir sus sentimientos ya que era su primera vez cocinando-dijo Rikkun

Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, pero tienes que decirle la verdad-dijo Wiss

No puedo se pondría triste-dijo Rikkun- Tengo una idea, por que no le enseñas a cocinar Wiss

¿Yo?-dijo Wiss

Si tu eres un buen cocinero, le podrías enseñar a Lala-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien, creo que puedo enseñarle algunas cosas-dijo Wiss

Te lo agradezco-dijo Rikkun- Pero no le digas a Lala de esto

De acuerdo-dijo Wiss

 ** _Wiss y Rikkun regresaron al comedor, Wiss le dijo a Lala que le enseñaría a cocinar para que Rikkun le gustara más su comida, Lala acepto con gusto, Rikkun comenzó a comer junto con Bills y los demás._**

 ** _Después de comer Wiss comenzó a enseñarle a Lala a cocinar, le pidió a Rikkun que fuera al planeta Andrómeda por algunos ingredientes para que Lala pudiera practicar. Rikkun podía tele transportarse por que Wiss le había enseñado como hacerlo, así que se tele transporto al planeta Andrómeda._**

Veamos que tengo que llevar-dijo Rikkun viendo una lista que le había dado Wiss-Solo tengo que llevar un pulpo, fácil

 ** _Rikkun se dirigió al mar del planeta, cuando llego al mar soltó una pequeña bola de energía al mar, lo que ocasiono una gran explosión que hizo que el agua desapareciera, Rikkun alzo su brazo derecho con la mano extendida como si estuviera esperando algo, en pocos segundos un gran pulpo le cayo del cielo, Rikkun simplemente lo atrapo._**

Ya quiero probar lo que hará Lala con este pulpo-dijo Rikkun antes de tele transportase

 ** _Rikkun se había tele transportado en la sala de su casa, fue a entregar lo que Wss le había pedido, cuando entro a la cocina a entregar el pulpo se encontró con Wiss y Lala acompañados con un sujeto con una armadura de temática esquelética con una capa que le hacia juego._**

¿Tu quien eres?-dijo Rikkun

Que bueno que hallas regresado Rikkun, te presento a Zastin uno de los guardaespaldas de Lala-san-dijo Wiss

¿Guardaespaldas?-dijo Rikkun confundido

Si Zastin viene de parte de mi papá-dijo Lala

Es un gusto conocerlo Rikkun-dono-dijo Zastin

Puedo saber la causa de tu visita-dijo Rikkun

Vengo a darle un mensaje de su majestad para usted-dijo Zastin sacando un dispositivo que froto enfrente de Rikkun

 **Rikkun, escucha finalmente he cancelado todas las reuniones de matrimonio.**

Rikkun y Lala se habían puesto felices al escuchar eso

 **Toda la galaxia del norte sabe sobre su compromiso. Algunos de los candidatos no estaban contentos al saber que Lala ya había escogido a su prometido así que decidieron ir por ella, pero cuando les dije que se trataba del sucesor de Bills todos retrocedieron, así que no tendrán problema.**

 **Y recuerda que la boda será en 1 año, así que cuida a Lala bien.**

Bueno eso es todo de mi parte, adiós-dijo Zastin ante de tele transportarse a su nave y irse

Vaya, nadie quiere enfrentarse contra Rikkun-dijo Lala

Seria una tontería pelear contra un dios-dijo Wiss- ¿Por cierto Rikkun trajiste lo que te pedí?

Si, aquí esta el pulpo, traído desde Andrómeda-dijo Rikkun enseñando el pulpo

Bien, Lala-san pondrás a prueba lo que enseñe haciendo un platillo delicioso para Rikkun con ese pulpo-dijo Wiss

Si, le enseñare a Rikkun el resultado de mi entrenamiento-dijo Lala entusiasmada

Rikkun ve a esperar afuera, te llamaremos cuando este la comida lista-dijo Wiss

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun saliendo de la cocina

 ** _Rikkun se fue ala sala a esperar que la comida estuviera lista, hasta que Wiss la llamo, Rikkun entro al comedor y se encontró con un gran banquete que había echo Lala._**

Vaya todo se ve delicioso-dijo Rikkun

Lala-san puso todo su esfuerzo haciendo todos estos platillos así que pruébalos-dijo Wiss

Adelante Rikkun puse todo mi esfuerzo y amor-dijo Lala

Bien lo probare-dijo Rikkun antes de probar uno de los platillos

 _ **Rikkun se quedo en shock al probarlo, era lo más delicioso que había probado, Rikkun de inmediato comenzó a comer todo los platillo.**_

Esto sabe increíble-dijo Rikkun

Me pone feliz que te guste-dijo Lala

Así que están comiendo sin mi-dijo Bills entrando al comedor

Bills-sama ¿Quiere probar?-dijo Lala

Con mucho gusto-dijo Bills comenzando a comer

 ** _Bills al igual que Rikkun se había quedado en shock al probar la comida de Lala._**

Esto es lo más delicioso que he probado-dijo Bills

Parece que has mejorado mucho Lala-san-dijo Wiss

 ** _Después de acabar de comer Rikkun se dirigía a su habitación para ir a dormir, cuando entro a su cuarto se encontró con Lala que estaba desnuda en su cama y un Peke dormido en el suelo con una almohada._**

¿Lala que haces en mi cuarto? y cúbrete-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

Viene a dormir contigo eso es lo que hacen las parejas casadas-dijo Lala

Pero aun no estamos casados, así que ve a tu habitación-dijo Rikkun

¿Acaso no me quieres?-dijo Lala con sus ojos apunto de llorar

No llores, esta bien puedes quedarte-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces ven a la cama-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun apago la luz y luego se metió a su cama para dormir junto con Lala._**

Buenas noches Rikkun-dijo Lala antes de quedar dormida

Buenas noches Lala-dijo Rikkun antes de quedar dormido

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _ANIMES PARA EL CROSSOVER ( por el momento):_**

 ** _Highschool DxD_**

 ** _Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Bleach_**

 ** _Si quieren que incluya a otra serie déjenlo en los cometarios la serie que les gustaría que anexe._**


	5. Chapter 5

EPISODIO 5

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: En este capitulo habrá lemon**_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Lala se encontraba dormida en la cama de Rikkun, ella comenzó a despertar poco a poco. Cuando estuvo completamente despierta se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la cama. Despertó a Peke y se vistió para salir a buscar a Rikkun. Ella salió al jardín a buscar a Rikkun pero al único que encontró fue a Wiss que estaba regando las flores._**

Wiss-sama ¿Sabe donde esta Rikkun?-dijo Lala

Veo que ya despertó Lala-san, Rikkun salió con el señor Bills a visitar un planeta-dijo Wiss

¿Tardaran en regresar?-dijo Lala

No lo creo ya que el planeta al que fueron queda muy cerca de aquí-dijo Wiss- Es más creo que ya deben estar a punto de regresar

 _ **Después de que Wiss dijera eso Bills y Rikkun aparecieron delante de ellos**_

Ese lugar fue un poco problemático-dijo Rikkun

Si que lo fue, pero eso ya no importa ya que fue destruido-dijo Bills

 ** _Rikkun vio donde estaba Wiss y vio que Lala estaba parada a su lado._**

Veo que ya despertaste Lala ¿Qué haces aquí en el jardín?-dijo Rikkun

Te estaba buscando ya que me dejaste sola-dijo Lala con una cara enojada

Lo siento por dejarte pero Bills y yo teníamos que ir a visitar un planeta-dijo Rikkun

Te perdono pero no me dejes sola otra vez-dijo Lala

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun

¿Cómo les fue?-dijo Wiss

Nos fue bien, la comida estaba deliciosa pero la gente le puso veneno, así que destruimos el planeta-dijo Rikkun

Si, fue una lastima por que su comida era deliciosa, pero fueron estúpidos al creer que con veneno nos matarían-dijo Bills

Rikkun recuerda que hoy tenemos que entrenar-dijo Wiss

Eso lose Wiss, mejor empecemos ya-dijo Rikkun

¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-dijo Lala

Claro-dijo Rikkun

Bueno yo me iré a relajar a la sala-dijo Bills

 _ **Wiss comenzó a entrenar a Rikkun mientras que Lala se quedaba viendo como entrenaba, Wiss había invocado unos bloques de sementó.**_

Bien Rikkun levántalos-dijo Wiss

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun intentando levantar los bloques

Estos bloques pesan lo triple que los últimos-dijo Wiss

Eso lose-dijo Rikkun logrando levantar los bloques

Bien ahora da 20 vueltas al planeta-dijo Wiss

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun comenzando a caminar con los bloque en sus brazos

¿Cuánto pesan esos bloque?-dijo Lala

Pesan 30000 toneladas cada bloque-dijo Wiss

Entonces Rikkun esta levantando 60000 toneladas-dijo Lala impresionada

No cabe duda que Rikkun-dono es demasiado fuerte-dijo Peke

 ** _Rikkun dio las 20 vueltas al planeta, después el y Wiss siguieron con su entrenamiento, después de entrenar Rikkun se dedico a descansar cerca del lago junto con Lala._**

Estoy muy cansado-dio Rikkun acostado en el pasto

Rikkun eres demasiado fuerte, puedes levantar 60000 toneladas muy fácilmente-dijo Lala sentada a su lado

Eso es gracias a mi entrenamiento que tuve todos estos años-dijo Rikkun

Y de seguro tu sigues siendo tan inteligente Lala-dijo Rikkun

Lala-sama es la persona más inteligente en toda la galaxia-dijo Peke

¿De verdad? me gustaría ver uno de tus experimentos como hace 10 años-dijo Rikkun

Bien te los mostrare-dijo Lala sacando un aparato que parecía un celular

 ** _Lala apareció una mochila cohete._**

¿Otra mochila cohete?-dijo Rikkun

Si pero esta es muy diferente a la de hace 10 años-dijo Lala-¿La quieres probar?

Claro-dijo Rikkun antes de ponerse la mochila-¿Como se enciende?

Se tengo que apretar este botón-dijo Lala apretando un boto que estaba atrás de la mochila

 _ **Rikkun salió volando, voló a una velocidad increíble, Lala observaba como Rikkun volaba y se puso contenta al ver que su invento funcionaba y de como Rikkun se divertía.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo Rikkun aterrizo delante de Lala.**_

Funciona de maravilla, si que eres la chica más inteligente de la galaxia no del universo-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

Me gusta que digas eso-dijo Lala

¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-dijo Rikkun

Tal vez podríamos jugar como hace 10 años-dijo Lala

Bien, si eso quieres-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Rikkun y Lala ahora se encontraban jugando Beisbol, Rikkun tenia el bate y Lala era quien lanzaba._**

Lánzamela con todas tus fuerzas Lala-dijo Rikkun

Bien hay va-dijo Rikkun antes de lanzar la bola con todas sus fuerza

Bien-dijo Rikkun golpeando la bola y sacándola del planeta

Wow, no as cambiado, es igual que la otra vez-dijo Lala viendo como Rikkun saco la bola del planeta

Tu igual, te has vuelto más fuerte desde la ultima vez-dijo Rikkun

Me toca batear a mi-dijo Lala

Bien-dijo Rikkun dándole el bate

¿Estas lista?-dijo Rikkun preparándose para lanzar

Si-dijo Lala

Bien hay va-dijo Rikkun lanzando la bola

 _ **Lala golpeo la bola y al igual que Rikkun la saco del planeta.**_

Wow, si que has vuelto más fuerte-dijo Rikkun

Je je je solo un poco-dijo Lala

Bien¿quieres seguir jugando?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

 _ **Se pasaron la tarde jugando beisbol hasta que les dio hambre y fueron a comer. Lala le dijo a Rikkun que le prepararía la cena lo cual Rikkun acepto.**_

 _ **Después de un tiempo Lala salió con montones de platos de comida, se sentó junto a Rikkun y comenzaron a comer, acabando de comer decidieron ir a tomar un baño.**_

Esto es muy relajante-dijo Rikkun recargado en una roca

Si que lo es-dijo Lala alado de Rikkun

Dime Lala ¿Te gusta estar aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Claro que si es divertido pasar tiempo contigo-dijo Lala

A mi igual me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Lala-dijo Rikkun

Quiero preguntarte algo Rikkun-dijo Lala

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué piensas de mi figura?-dijo Lala

¿Por que me preguntas eso?-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

Es que parece que no te gusta mi figura-dijo Lala con tristeza- ¿Es acaso que te parezco fea?

No es verdad, eres muy bella, inteligente y muy atractiva, eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dijo Rikkun

¿En serio?-dijo Lala

Si eres la mujer más bella y inteligente que he conocido en el universo-dijo Rikkun

Y tu eres el primer hombre al que le gusto no solo por mi físico, eres amable conmigo, te preocupas por mi y te gustan mis inventos-dijo Lala- A los demás solo les interesaba tenerme por mi físico y por tomar el lugar de mi papá pero tu eres diferente.

Esos es por que me importas mucho, fuiste mi primera amiga en todos estos años, jamás conocí a otras personas durante mi entrenamiento-dijo Rikkun-

¿En serio te importo?-dijo Lala

Claro por ti haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz-dijo Rikkun

¿Cualquier cosa?-dijo Lala

Si cualquier cosa que quieras-dijo Rikkun

Entonces que tal un beso Rikkun-dijo Lala

¿Un beso?-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

Es lo que hacen la gente casa, así que si nos vamos es normal que hagamos esas cosas-dijo Lala

Pero aun no estamos casados-dijo Rikkun aun sonrojado

Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz ¿A caso era mentira?-dijo Lala con lagrimas en sus ojos

No era mentira, haría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz-dijo Rikkun

Entonces dame un beso-dijo Lala

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

 ** _Rikkun se acerco a Lala y junto sus labios con los de ella._**

¿Feliz?-dijo Rikkun rompiendo el beso

Si-dijo Lala con una sonrisa en su rostro

Bien iré a dormir-dijo Rikkun saliendo del agua y agarrando su ropa para vestirse

Que duermas bien-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto_**

Bien es hora de aplicar la segunda parte del plan-dijo Lala

Lala-sama ¿no cree que esta llevando esta relación muy rápido?-dijo Peke

No lo creo Peke, Rikkun realmente me ama y se que el también sabe que yo lo amo-dijo Lala

Pero hacer "eso" es muy apresurado yo diría que deberían esperar-dijo Peke

No me importa, además tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo-dijo Lala saliendo del agua y comenzando a secar su cuerpo

Así que Peke cambio-dijo Lala

Esta bien Lala-sama-dijo Peke comenzando a vestir a Lala

 ** _Ahora Lala llevaba un camisón que estaba echo de seda de color azul, con unos tirantes y un doblez que le llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos._**

Bien ya es hora-dijo Lala saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose al cuarto de Rikkun

 _Esto no saldrá bien-pensó peke_

* * *

 ** _En el cuarto de Rikkun_**

 ** _Rikkun estaba dormido en su cama, hasta que oyó que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, vio a la persona que había entrado a su cuarto y se sorprendió por lo vio, su prometida estaba parada enfrente de su habitación con un sexy camisón azul._**

¿Lala que haces aquí?-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

Solo viene a darte las buenas noches-dijo Lala con una sonrisa

¿Solo viniste a decime eso?-dijo Rikkun aun sonrojado

No la verdad tengo algo más que decirte-dijo Lala entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia Rikkun

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

Quiero hacerlo Rikkun-dijo Lala

¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer que?-dijo Rikkun

Me refiero al sexo-dijo Lala sonrojada

¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

No le veo lo malo ya estamos comprometidos así que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo-dijo Lala

Pero pensé que habíamos dicho que íbamos a conocernos mejor-dijo Rikkun

Y no hay otra mejor forma para conocer más de nosotros que hacerlo-dijo Lala

Lala creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu cuarto-dijo Rikkun tratando de pararse pero Lala lo tumbo en la cama quedando ella encima

Lala esto es muy apresurado apenas nos reencontramos-dijo Rikkun-Además ¿no te importa lo que yo quiero?

Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento-dijo Lala bajándose de Rikkun- Perdón por no tomarte en cuenta

Peke puedes salir quiero hablar con Lala-dijo Rikkun

Si Rikkun-dono, voy asegurar que nadie los interrumpa-dijo Peke tomando su forma de robot, dejando a Lala desnuda y saliendo del cuarto

Toma tapate-dijo Rikkun dándole una toalla a Lala

Gracia-dijo Lala tomando la toalla y tapándose

Lala entiende que nuestra relación va muy apresurado, tienes razón que vamos hacer esto tarde o temprano pero aun somos jóvenes para esto-dijo Rikkun

Pero tu dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para hacerme feliz-dijo Lala

Si pero...-fue interrumpido

O es acaso que los dioses no cumplen sus promesas-dijo Lala

Oye yo si cumplo mis promesas-dijo Rikkun

Entonces por que no lo quieres hacer, es acaso que no eres de palabra-dijo Lala

Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué..-fue callada por los labios de Rikkun

 ** _Advertencia lemon_**

 ** _El beso fue tan apasionado y lujurioso que Lala sintió que su cuerpo se estaba calentando. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que tuvieron que tomar aire._**

Rikkun-dijo Lala viéndolo a los ojos

Lala-dijo Rikkun tomando la iniciativa masajeando sus pechos

Ahh-Ella gimió al recibir el placer que Rikkun le estaba dando

Ahh, Rikkun más-suplico, eso hizo que Rikkun le quitara la toalla y Lala le quito su parte hombrera

 ** _Rikkun levanto a Lala y la llevo a la cama y continuo jugando con los pechos de Lala pero esta vez los estaba chupando, chupaba el pecho derecho mientras masajeaba el izquierdo._**

Ahh, Hah, Rikkun-Lala se sentía tan bien que comenzó a babear un poco y se empezaba a humedecer su coño.

Rikkun-Lala sintió algo duro debajo de ella y vio que era la hombría de Rikkun.

 ** _Rikkun se paro y se quitos sus pantalones, Lala se sorprendió por el tamaño y forma que tenia._**

Nunca he echo estas cosa ¿Qué hago Rikkun?-dijo Lala de manera inocente

Solo relájate yo hare lo demás-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun alineo su miembro con el coño de Lala._**

¿Estas Lista?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun inserto su miembro dentro de Lala. Lala hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que su himen se rompió, pero Rikkun la beso para que sintiera mejor._**

Estoy tan feliz que seas tu mi primera vez-dijo Lala con algunas lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos

Yo igual estoy feliz-dijo Rikkun antes de comenzar a moverse aun ritmo lento.

Ahh, Ahh-Lala comenzó a gemir por cada empuje, podía sentir como el miembro de Rikkun tocaba la parte más profunda de ella.

!Lala!-grito comenzando ir más rápido, Lala no pudo evitar envolver sus brazos en el cuello y sus piernas en la cintura de Rikkun

Rikkun, besame-dijo Lala a lo cual Rikkun no se negó y comenzó a besarla

* * *

 ** _Afuera del cuarto_**

 ** _Se encontraba Peke afuera de la habitación, Wiss que estaba caminando por hay vio a Peke y fue a donde estaba el._**

¿Qué haces aquí afuera Peke?-dijo Wiss

Asegurándome que nadie interrumpa a Rikkun-dono y a Lala-sama-dijo Peke

¿Y que están haciendo?-dijo Wiss

¡Ahhh, Rikkun!

 _ **Wiss se sorprendió al escuchar gemir a Lala, así que se asomo por la perilla de la puerta, Lala ahora estaba arriba de Rikkun rebotando arriba y abajo en la polla de Rikkun, mientras que Rikkun tenia la cola de Lala en sus manos frotándola y lamiéndola.**_

Ahhh, eres un tramposo, Ahh sabes que mi cola es sensible-dijo Lala gimiendo

Pero eso te gusta ¿no?-dijo Rikkun antes de chupar su cola haciendo que Lala soltara un gran gemido

¡Ahhh!

Esos dos no pierden el tiempo-dijo Wiss- Si siguen así pronto tendremos un pequeño dios de la destrucción

¿Qué estas viendo Wiss?-dijo Bills que estaba detrás de el

Señor Bills es provabre que tengamos a un pequeño dios de la destrucción muy pronto-dijo Wiss

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Bills

Solo mire-dijo Wiss permitiendo que Bills mire por la perilla

Esta bien échale un vistazo-dijo Bills antes de mirar

¡Lala me corro!-grito Rikkun

¡Yo también!-grito Lala

¡Lala!

¡Rikkun!

 ** _Los dos tuvieron sus climax al mismo tiempo, Rikkun estaba lazando su esencia en Lala._**

Tan cálido-dijo Lala al sentir el semen de Rikkunen en su interior

 ** _Las puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Wiss y Bills que estaba enojado_**

¡Como te atreves a hacer eso antes de estar casados! ¡Te voy a matar!-grito Bills

Tranquilícese señor Bills, Rikkun no me obliga hacer esto, Yo lo quise-dijo Lala

¡Lala no trates de defenderlo! ¡Este chico necesita que le enseñe buenos modales!-grito Bills pero Wiss le dio ungolpe en el cuello que lo dejo inconsciente

Duerma un poco señor Bills y ustedes dos será mejor que tengan una buena explicación para decirle al señor Bills cuando despierte-dijo Wiss cargando a BIlls- Buenas noches-dijo antes de salir

Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento otra vez te estoy metiendo en problemas-dijo Lala

No te preocupes, solo tenderemos que hablar con el-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien, buenas noches Rikkun-dijo Lala apoyándose en su pecho y quedándose dormida

Buenas noches Lala-dijo Rikkun enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Lala y quedándose dormido

 ** _Fin_**


	6. Chapter 6

EPISODIO 6

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun empezaba a despertar poco a poco, cuando se despertó completamente se dio cuenta que Lala estaba dormida arriba de el, así que decido quedarse quieto para no despertarla._**

 _Es linda cuando duerme-pensó Rikkun al verla dormida_

 ** _Lala comenzó a despertar poco a poco._**

Buenos días Rikkun-dijo Lala

Buenos días Lala ¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Rikkun

Si, tu pecho es muy cómodo-dijo Lala

Recuerda que hoy tenemos que hablar con Bills por lo de anoche-dijo Rikkun

Siento mucho que otra vez te metas de problemas por mi-dijo Lala

No te culpes, además yo también tengo la culpa en esto-dijo Rikkun- Y aparte me gusto hacerlo

A mi también me gusto-dijo Lala-¿Podríamos repetirlo?

Tal vez en otra ocasión, ahora hay que vestirnos-dijo Rikkun saliendo de la cama y comenzándose a vestir

Ok, Peke ven aquí-dijo Lala

¿Me llamo Lala-sama?-dijo peke entrando al cuarto

Si, es hora que me vista-dijo Lala

A la orden Lala-sama-dijo Peke antes que vistiera a Lala con su traje blanco y sombrero

¿Crees que el señor Bills siga molesto?-dijo Lala

Yo puedo responderte eso-dijo Bills apareciendo junto con Wiss en el cuarto

Dime ¿Aun sigues enojado por lo de anoche?-dijo Rikkun

 _ **¡GOLPE!**_

Auch, creo que si-dijo Rikkun sobándose la cabeza

Aunque admito que exagere un poco anoche, es cierto están comprometidos pero eso no significa que puedan hacer lo que les plazca-dijo Bills

Lo entendemos-dijo Rikkun aun sobándose la cabeza

Deben ser más cuidadosos o de lo contrario podríamos tener a un pequeño dios muy pronto-dijo Wiss

Eso ya lo sabemos-dijo Rikkun

Bien ya que esta todo arreglado vamos a comer-dijo Bills

Apoyo eso-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Antes que fueran a comer Zastin había aparecido enfrente de ellos._**

Zastin ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lala

Lala-sama necesito llevarme a Rikkun-dono conmigo por un momento-dijo Zastin

¿A mi? ¿Para que?-dijo Rikkun confundido

Es un asunto de suma importancia, Freezer esta apunto de atacar a toda nuestra tropa y a nuestro planeta-dijo Zastin

Freezer ¿Eh? bien iré-dijo Rikkun

Espera yo quiero ir contigo-dijo Lala

Lala-sama lo mejor es que usted se quede aquí puede ser peligros-dijo Zastin

Déjala que venga no le pasara nada si estoy con ella-dijo Rikkun- ¿Wiss crees poder llevarnos donde esta Freezer?

Si, no hay problema-dijo Wiss sacando su bastón

Bien vámonos-dijo Rikkun y momento después se tele transporto junto con los demás

* * *

 ** _En las afueras del planeta Deviluke_**

Ja ja ja Sera mejor que se rinda Lord Deviluke, nadie puede contra mi y mi ejercito-dijo Freezer sentado en su asiento y a lado de el estaban Zarbon y Dodoria

Aun no me doy por vencido Freezer, aun tengo un as bajo la manga-dijo Gid

No importa cuantos guerreros mandes ya que tengo alas fuerzas especiales ginyu aquí-dijo Frezzer

Creme he elegido a mi sucesor y te sorprenderás por su poder-dijo Gid

Que estúpido en verdad cree que hay alguien que puede vencer a Lord Freezer-dijo Zarbon

Si de seguro se volvió loco-dijo Dodoria

Y dime ¿Quién es tu sucesor que es tan poderoso?-dijo Freezer

Soy yo-se escucho una voz

 ** _Freezer y sus soldados se quedaron aterrados por lo que vieron, Rikkun y los demás habían aparecido enfrente de ellos._**

¿Bills?-dijo Freezer sorprendido

Para ti todavía es señor Bills ¿Entendido?-dijo Bills

Per..Perdón señor-dijo Freezer-¿Dígame que hace aquí señor?

Vine aquí solo para evitar que destruyas este planeta, ya que es el planeta de la prometida de mi sucesor-dijo Bills

¿Su sucesor?-dijo Freezer

Si esta aquí ¿acaso estas siego?-dijo Bills apuntando a Rikkun que estaba con Lala

 ** _Freezer se_ _quedo_ _viendo a Rikkun y se sorprendió cuando vio su cola de saiyajin._**

 _Pensé que había acabado con ellos-pensó freezer con ira_

Escucha Freezer es mejor que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca a este planeta ¿Entendido?-dijo Rikkun- O de lo contrario me encargare de exterminarte

Esta bien nunca volveremos-dijo Freezer- Zarbon, Dodoria retiren a todos nos vamos

Si lord Freezer-dijeron los dos

Vaya Rikkun ni uno de los seres más poderosos quiere pelear contigo-dijo Lala

 ** _Acto seguido las fuerzas de Frezzer se retiraron y dejaron el planeta. Rikkun y Lala se acercaron a la nave donde estaba Lord Deviluke._**

No cabe duda que hice bien en convertirte en mi sucesor Rikkun-dijo Gid-Gracias por ayudarnos

No hay de que, este planeta es el hogar de Lala y no permitiré que nadie lo dañe-dijo Rikkun

Déjame agradecerte tu ayuda donde te a ti y al Señor Bills y Wiss un gran banquete en mi castillo-dijo Gid

Me parece bien por que ya tengo hambre-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces vamos-dijo Gid

* * *

 ** _En el planeta Deviluke_**

 ** _Toda la gente del planeta se encontraba celebrando por el regreso de Lala y por que Rikkun los había salvado de Freezer. Ellos se encontraban comiendo en el castillo de Lord Deviluke._**

¿Cómo esta la comida?-dijo Gid

Esta deliciosa-dijo Rikkun devorando un plato de comida

Si la comida del planeta Deviluke es exquisita-dijo Bills

Estoy de acuerdo con eso-dijo Wiss

¿Dime Lala estas contenta al volver a casa?-dijo Gid

Bueno, si esta Rikkun conmigo esta bien-dijo Lala

Es bueno escuchar eso, por cierto hay algunas personas que te extrañaron-dijo Gid- Pasen

 ** _Las puertas del comedor se abrieron revelando a dos chicas que tenían el pelo del mismo color que Lala, una tenia el pelo corto y ojos de color violeta y de estatura mediana, llevaba puesto un traje con apariencia de un comodín de naipe de color negro y verde y también llevaba una bincha de color negro._**

 ** _La otra tenia el pelo largo y lo tenia peinado en dos colas, tenia los ojos de color violeta y era de la misma estatura que la otra chica, llevaba puesto un collar y un traje de color negro y rojo._**

Momo, Nana-dijo Lala corriendo a abrazarlas

One-sama/Ane-ue-dijeron las chicas abrazándola

¿Quiénes son?-dijo Rikkun

Ellas son Momo y Nana. son las hermanas menores de Lala-dijo Gid

Vaya Lala nunca me dijo que tenia hermanas-dijo Rikkun

Las extrañe-dijo Lala

Nosotras también te extrañamos-dijo la del vestido verde

Es verdad Momo y yo te extrañamos mucho-dijo la del vestido rojo

Por cierto one-sama supimos que te comprometiste con el próximo dios de la destrucción-dijo Momo

Es verdad esta hay-dijo Lala apuntando a Rikkun

Hola mucho gusto soy Nana Astar Deviluke-dijo la chica del vestido rojo

Y yo soy Momo Belia Deviluke-dijo la del vestido verde

Mucho gusto soy Rikkun-dijo presentándose- y el Wiss y el gato desnutrido es Bills

 ** _¡GOLPE!_**

¡Como que gato desnutrido, ten más respeto a tu maestro!-grito Bills dándole un golpe en la cabeza

Auch, era solo una broma-dijo Rikkun

Dime Rikkun-san tu y onee-sama ya avanzaron en su relación, como darse besos o otras cosas-dijo Momo

Bueno se podría decir que avanzamos muy rápido-dijo Rikkun recordando lo de anoche-¿Por que lo preguntas?

Por nada-dijo Momo

Bien ya acabe de comer ya es hora de irnos-dijo Rikkun

Se van tan rápido-dijo Momo

Si tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar-dijo Rikkun

Por que no se quedan mejor tu y Lala aquí por unos días y luego se van-dijo Momo

Eso me parece buena idea Momo, por que ustedes dos se quedan unos días así Lala pasara tiempo con sus hermanas y tu conocerás más el planeta-dijo Gid

Bueno por mi no hay ningún problema, ¿Qué dices Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Si tu te quedas conmigo esta bien-dijo Lala

Bien nos quedaremos unos días aquí-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien nosotros regresaremos a casa-dijo Bills

Regresen pronto-dijo Wiss tele transportándose junto con Bills

Síganme le enseñare donde dormirán-dijo Gid

 ** _Lord Deviluke los llevo a la habitación en donde ellos se iban a quedar._**

Aquí es donde dormirán-dijo Gid abriendo la puerta

 ** _La habitación era grande y hermosa, tenia una cama de tamaño matrimonial, un mueble con espejo y un sillón para relajarse._**

Los dejare solos-dijo Gid saliendo del cuarto

Vaya que cama tan cómoda-dijo Rikkun acostado en la cama

¿Qué quieres hacer Rikkun?-dijo Lala sentándose a su lado

No lose, ¿que tal si me enseñas el planeta?-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien, entonces vamos afuera-dijo Lala

 ** _Lala y Rikkun salieron afuero del castillo para que Rikkun conociera el planeta. Toda la gente que los veía los saludaba con una sonrisa en sus caras._**

Vaya toda la gente de aquí es muy amable-dijo Rikkun

Es por que saben quien es usted Rikkun-dono-dijo Peke

Y aparte fuiste quien salvo el planeta de ser atacado por Freezer-dijo Lala

Bueno no iba a _ **dejar que tu hogar fuera atacado por alguien como Freezer-dijo Rikkun**_

 _ **Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte-dijo Lala**_

 _ **Era mi deber,** _ como dije hare cualquier cosa para que fueras feliz-dijo Rikkun-Bien vamos a ver el planeta

 ** _Lala le enseño todo el planeta a Rikkun, lo tomo todo el día pero se divirtieron al hacerlo, también Lala le enseño algunos de sus inventos aunque algunos salieron mal o se salían de control y Rikkun tenia que destruirlos, pero eso no le importo a Rikkun ya que seguía diciendo que Lala era la chica más inteligente del universo._**

 ** _Después de eso decidieron ir a cenar al castillo, acabando de comer fueron a tomar un baño. y luego se fueron a dormir._**

Quiero preguntarte algo Rikkun-dijo Lala acostada alado de Rikkun

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuándo fue que cambiaste?-Dijo Lala

¿A que te refieres?-dijo confundido

Antes no tenias ese color de pelo y ojos-dijo Lala

Esto, fue hace 3 años en mi entrenamiento con Wiss, de repente me hice más fuerte y mi cuerpo junto con mi pelo y ojos cambiaron-dijo Rikkun

Y dime Lala ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron esas reuniones de matrimonio?-dijo Rikkun

Fue cuando cumplí los dieciséis, mi papá ya había organizado una reunión así que tuve que ir-dijo Lala- Pero me alegra que todo eso haya terminado y es gracias a ti

No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice por que era injusto-dijo Rikkun-Ahora vamos a dormir

Si, buenas noches Rikkun-dijo Lala quedándose dormida

Buenas noches Lala-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **Rikkun se encontraba durmiendo profundamente de la cama, sintió algo que se movía a su lado, eso lo despertó y decidió levantar las sabanas.**_

Buenos días Lala-dijo Rikkun levantando la sabana pero no era Lala quien estaba a su Lado

Buenos días Rikkun-san-dijo Momo

Momo ¿Dónde esta Lala?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Onee-san esta en el comedor, me dijo que te fuera a despertar, pero te veías tan lindo que decidí acostarme contigo-dijo Momo

Eso no tiene sentido-dijo Rikkun

 ** _La puerta de la habitación se abrió revelando a Nana que rápidamente agarro a Momo y la alejo de Rikkun._**

Siento el comportamiento de mi hermana-dijo Nana

Descuida no es hizo nada malo-dijo Rikkun saliendo de la cama

Ane-ue te esta esperando en el comedor-dijo Nana

Lo se estaba apunto de ir allí-dijo Rikkun caminando al comedor y dejando a Nana y Momo solas

¿Qué es lo que intentabas Momo?-dijo Nana

¿De que estas hablando?-dijo Momo

Meterte en la cama del próximo dios destructor-dijo Nana

¿Te refieres a Rikkun-san? Aha~-dijo Momo sonrojándose en la ultima parte

¿Por que te sonrojas?-dijo Nana

Por que..

Te recuerdo que es el novio de nuestra Ane-ue-dijo Nana

Lose, pero no importa con quien salga el ¿Verdad?-dijo Momo- Además, yo estoy bien siendo su amante

¿Amante?-dijo Nana sorprendida por lo que dijo su hermana

Es capaz que sea muy pronto para ti Nana-dijo Momo-Cada persona expresa su amor de forma diferente

No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando, Ademes que tiene de bueno solo es un dios que destruye planetas cuando quiere-dijo Nana

Pero ese dios hace muy feliz a onee-san y escuche a Rikkun-san que haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz-dijo Momo

¿Cuándo escuchaste eso?-dijo Nana

Ayer cuando onee-san le estaba enseñando el planeta a Rikkun-san-dijo Momo-El de verdad ama a onee-san, aparte el nos ayudo cuando Freezer venia a atacar el planeta y dudo mucho que intente atacar de nuevo sabiendo que Rikkun-san esta de nuestro lado. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad.

Tal vez tengas razón-dijo Nana

 _ **En el comedor**_

 _ **Rikkun estaba comiendo, alado de el estaba Lala que también estaba comiendo pero de forma moderada a diferencia de Rikkun que comía como un animal.**_

Estoy satisfecho-dijo Rikkun-Ire a dar un paseo ¿Vienes Lala?

Adelántate luego te alcanzo-dijo Lala

Bien, nos vemos-dijo Rikkun caminando a la salida

 ** _Cuando Rikkun salió, Nana y Momo entraron al comedor_**

Buenos días Ane-ue-dijo Nana

Buenos días Nana. Momo-dijo Lala

¿Dónde esta Rikkun-san?-dijo Momo

El salió a dar un paseo-dijo Lala

 ** _En ese momento Zastin entre al comedor y parecía estar agitado._**

Zastin ¿Qué pasa, por que estas tan agitado?-dijo Lala

Lala-sama ¿Dónde esta Rikkun-dono?-dijo Zastin

Rikkun salió a dar un paseo ¿Por que?-dijo Lala

 ** _En ese momento Zastin hizo una señal para que se acercaran para decirles algo._**

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Un asesino viene por Rikkun?!

 ** _Fueron los gritos de Lala, Nana y Momo cuando Zastin revelo la información a las princesas_**

Si, mis hombres recibieron información de que uno de los pretendientes de Lala-sama había contratado un asesino para matar a Rikkun-dono, no sabemos quien pero estamos tratando de averiguarlo-dijo Zastin

Pero Rikkun es un dios ¿Quién seria tan tonto de contratar a alguien para atacarlo?-dijo Momo

¿Sabes quien es el asesino?-dijo Lala

Si, detectamos que su nave llego no hace mucho aquí, pero desapareció en nuestros sensores cuando lo hicimos-Explico Zastin-Sin embargo pudimos conseguir una identificación mediante el escaneo de la nave.

¿Entonces quien es el asesino?-dijo Nana

El asesino no es otro que la Oscuridad de oro-dijo Zastin

 ** _Nana y Momo se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre pero Lala.._**

No la conozco-dijo Lala

 ** _Nana, Momo y Zastin cayeron al suelo, ellos debían haber esperado esperado otra reacción._**

En todo caso hay que ir por Rikkun-dono-dijo Zastin

Bien. Peke-dijo Lala

Si, Lala-sama estoy buscando la señal de la pulsera de Rikkun-dono-dijo Peke buscando la señal de la pulsera que Lala le había dado a Rikkun

 *** PIB ***

Lala-sama lo encontré-dijo Peke

Bien vamos-dijo Lala antes de salir volando

Por favor espérenos, no nos deje atrás-dijo Zastin saliendo tras ella junto con Momo y Nana

* * *

Gracias por todo

 ** _Rikkun salió de un restaurante que había encontrado._**

 ** _Comenzó a caminar rumbo de vuelta al castillo, pero se detuvo cuando noto que alguien lo estaba mirando._**

 ** _Era un una niña que probablemente era menor que Nana y Momo o de la misma edad, que estaba apoyada en una pared de un edificio. Tenia el pelo rubio y casi tan largo como Lala y tenia los ojos de color rojo. Lo que noto extraño en ella era el traje que llevaba y que no tenia cola como la demás gente. Tenia un vestido de cuero negro que se componía de mangas separadas y de cintas que cubrían sus piernas._**

 _Me pregunto ¿Por que me mira así? ¡Tal vez tenga hambre?-pensó Rikkun_

Ten-dijo Rikkun entregándole algo de comida que guardaba

 _ **La chica parpadeo sorprendida antes de mirar a Rikkun que le estaba ofreciendo algo de carne. Ella rápidamente tomo la carne y comenzó a comerlo.**_

¿Te gusta?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo con una voz tranquila-El alimento de Deviluke es delicioso

Así que no eres de aquí, eso explica por que no tienes cola como los demás-dijo Rikkun

Tu eres Rikkun ¿Verdad?-dijo la chica

Si ¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

 ***BARRA OBLICUA***

Oye tranquila-dijo Rikkun agarrando la mano de la chica que se había convertido en una espada-Te importaría decirme ¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

No tengo ningún rencor hacia ti pero alguien me contrato para eliminarte. Así que por favor muere-dijo la Chica

¿Quién le dice alguien por favor muere?-dijo Rikkun

 *** SLASH SLASH ***

 **Rikkun evito muy fácil los siguientes dos ataques de la niña, para sorpresa de la niña Rikkun apareció atrás de ella con una mirada molesta en su rostro.**

¿Sabes que es de mala educación atacar a la gente?-dijo Rikkun

Parece que no estas preocupado sabiendo que estoy aquí para matarte-dijo la chica

No lo estoy ya que se que una niña como tu nunca podría matarme-dijo Rikkun

¿Niña?-dijo la chica con rabia y enfado

 ** _*BARRA OBLICUA*_**

 ** _Los edificios fueron cortados por la chica_**

Whoa-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

No me digas niña o voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras-dijo la chica

Eso lo quiero ver niña-dijo Rikkun

 ** _El pelo de la chica se convirtió en una gran bola de demolición que lanzo a Rikkun, pero el la detuvo muy fácil con su mano._**

¿No podemos hablar de esto?-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento, pero una vez que tengo un trabajo no puedo dejarlo-dijo la chica

 _ **Rikkun gruño molesto por su respuesta, pero le vino una idea. Rikkun comenzó a volar y a alejarse de ella.**_

Lo siento pero no me gusta lastimar a niñitas como tu-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Un par de alas angelicales aparecieron en la espalda dela chica y comenzó a perseguir a Rikkun.**_

* * *

 _ *****_ **SLASH SLASH * ***

 _ **Rikkun esquivo todos los ataques que la chica le lanzaba y se sorprendió un poco al verla seguirle el paso. Pero eso no se podía llamarse una pelea ya que Rikkun no aun estaba tratando de golpearla.**_

 _Ella es buena, si me hubiera atacado cuando era más joven de seguro me hubiera matado-pensó Rikkun mientras esquivaba los ataques de la chica_

 ** _La chica se estaba comenzando a frustarse, ella una asesina reconocida en toda la galaxia y Rikkun la estaba tomando como un juego. Esquivaba sus ataque con mucha facilidad._**

¿Qué eres?-dijo la chica

¿Yo? Soy Rikkun-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

¿Por que no te defiendes? He oído que eres el tipo que se contiene y menos con las mujeres-dijo la chica

¿De donde oíste eso?-dijo Rikkun

¡Rikkun!

 ** _Los dos elevaron la vista para ver a Lala que volaba hacia ellos._**

¿Lala?-dijo Rikkkun antes de ser silenciado cuando sintió su cabeza siendo aplastada por los pechos de Lala.

Que bueno que estés bien, estaba preocupada ¿No te lastimaron?-dijo Lala

Sabes que no hay nadie que no puede lastimarme-dijo Rikkun separándose de su pecho-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

Estoy aquí para avisarte que uno de mis pretendientes contrato a un asesino para eliminarte-dijo Lala

¿Quién seria tan idiota para hacer eso? ¿Acaso no sabe quien soy?-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Lala s detuvo un momento a ver a la chica y noto que sus brazos estaban convertidos en espadas._**

¡Ah! ¡Es el asesino¡-grito Lala

Usted debe ser Lala Satalin Deviluke, hija de Gid Lucion Deviluke-dijo la chica -Por favor no se interponga en mi camino, esa persona es mi objetivo

No puedo hacer eso, Rikkun es muy importante para mi-dijo Lala

Entonces tendré que obligarte-dijo la chica lazándose hacia Lala

No lo creo-dijo Rikkun agarrando la espada- No dejare que le hagas daño a Lala

 ** _En ese momento Zastin, Nana y Momo habían llegado donde estaban Rikkun y Lala y vieron como Rikkun había protegido a Lala del ataque de la chica._**

Lala-sama ¿Esta bien?-dijo Zastin

Si estoy bien gracias a Rikkun-dijo Lala

Zastin cuidad a Lala y a las demás, yo me encargo de ella-dijo Rikkun

Bien, pero tenga cuidado ella es la oscuridad de oro una famosa asesina-dijo Zastin

Oscuridad de Oro ¿Eh? un nombre muy llamativo-dijo Rikkun- No te preocupes podre con ella sin ningún problema

Me enfrentas por tu cuenta a pesar que puedes pedir que te ayuden-dijo la chica-¿acaso piensas que soy tan débil?

No solo que no seria una lucha limpia-dijo Rikkun-Pero antes quiero saber preguntarte algo

¿Qué cosa?-dijo la chica

¿Por que quieres eliminarme? entiendo que alguien te contratara para eso pero que te dijo la persona que te contrato para matarme-dijo Rikkun

 ** _La chica se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que decidió hablar._**

Rikkun es un demonio atroz que amenazo destruir el planeta Deviluke si Lala Satalin Deviluke no se casaba con el. El es un pervertido sexual que quiere apoderarse de Deviluke y crear su propio harem personal-explico la chica- Eso es lo que me informaron para matarte.

 _¿Quién diablos dijo eso de mi?_

Eso es mentira-dijo Lala-Rikkun es la persona más amable que he conocido y el seria incapaz de hacer algo así

 ** _Rikkun se sorprendió por lo que dijo Lala, era cierto que el podía destruir el planeta si quisiera pero nunca lo haría por que es el hogar de Lala._**

 ** _La chica se quedo inmóvil por las palabras de Lala y comenzó a recordar su encuentro con Rikkun. La forma que fue tan amable con ella y que durante su pelea se notaba como el se divertía._**

Eso no importa-dijo la chica

¿Eh?-dijo Lala

Una vez que acepto un contrato es mi deber como oscuridad de oro cumplirlo hasta el final-dijo la chica

Pero todo eso es mentira-dijo Lala

No espero que alguien que se crio en buenas manos pueda entender, la dificultad de vivir en este universo por si solo no es algo que se pueda etender fácilmente-dijo La chica

 ** _Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lala, Zastin, Nana y Momo pero no a Rikkun, el sabia lo que era vivir solo al pesar que Wiss y Bills estaban con el, el siempre estuvo solo en aquel planeta tan solo entrenando._**

Lo entiendo-dijo Rikkun-Pasar toda tu vida en el espacio solo sin nadie a tu lado y depender de ti mismo lo entiendo

 ** _Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos incluso a la asesina._**

Yo pase toda mi vida solo entrenando con Wiss en aquel planeta siempre entrenando pero sin nadie con quien jugar o hacer algo-dijo Rikkun-Pero conocí a Lala y ella a cambiado por completo mi vida y es una de las cosa que no me arrepiento.

 ** _La chica se quedo inmóvil por esas palabras, no se esperaba esa respuesta, ella se quedo mirando a Rikkun sorprendida._**

¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Oscuridad dorada!?

 ** _Se escucho una voz gritando, de pronto apareció una nave espacial arriba de ellos._**

¡Tu objetivo es Rikkun! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acabalo!

Reconozco es voz, ¿Lacospo eres tu?-dijo Lala reconociendo la voz

 ** _La nave emitió un rayo hacia el suelo y apareció un pequeño alienígena que usaba ropa ridícula_**

Lala-tan estoy aquí por ti-dijo el alíen

Espera, ¿El fue quien te contrato?-dijo Rikkun a la chica lo cual ella asistió con la cabeza

Ven Lala-tan vamos a casarnos-dijo Lacospo de manera alegre

De ninguna manera, eres la peor persona que hay. Bleh-dijo Lala sacándole la lengua al final

¿El peor?-el se quedo boca abierta con lo que dijo Lala y dirigio su mirada a Rikkun- Todo es tu culpa maldito dios de la destrucción

¿Dios de la destrucción?-dijo la chica confundida

Así que eres la persona que me mando a mata-dijo Rikkun en un tono serio que asusto a Lacospo- No se que tan estúpido eres pero eso de contratar a alguien para matar un dios si es estúpido.

Lacospo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo la chica

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Lacospo

La información que me diste de Rikkun es muy diferente a lo que he visto hoy-Ella dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Lacospo que hizo que comenzara a sudar- Seguro que estabas tratando de engañarme

La verdad pues...

No le creas Yami-chan-dijo Lala

¿Yami-chan?-dijo Rikkun confundido

 ** _Lacospo comenzaba a entrar en pánico, el asesino que había contratado se había vuelto en su contra y aparte tenia a Rikkun que era el dios de la destrucción. Pero sonrio al recordar que tenia un plan de repuesto._**

Sal Gama-tan

 ** _La nave solto orto rayo y esta vez apareció una rana gigante_**

¿Un Irogaama?-dijo Rikkun

De todos los lugares por que aquí-dijo Peke con pánico

¿Lo conoces Peke?-dijo Lala

Si, se podría decir que es mi enemigo natural-dijo Peke

Gama-tan muéstrales tu poder-dijo Lacospo

 ** _La rana escupió en donde estaba Yami pero Rikkun se puso delante de ella. La hombrera de Rikkun comenzó a desaparecer._**

Esa era mi hombrera favorita-dijo Rikkun antes de desaparecer

 ** _Rikkun apareció delante de la rana con su mano extendida en el pecho de la rana._**

Desaparece-dijo Rikkun soltando un poderoso rayo que desintegro a la rana

Gama-tan-dijo Lacospo sorprendido a ver como Rikkun había exterminado su rana

Ahora sigues tu-dijo Rikkun

No tan rápido-dijo Lacospo tele transportándose a su nave-Ahora voy a destruirlos a todos

 ** _La nave de Lacospo había sacado un cañón para destruir el planeta._**

 ** _Antes que pudiera disparar Rikkun apareció delante del cañón, lo agarro y lo doble haciendo imposible que dispare, luego agarro la nave y la lanzo fuera del planeta._**

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todos menos a Lala ella ya sabia lo fuerte que era Rikkun._**

Ya no molestara más ese enano-dijo Rikkun bajando a donde estaban solos

Eso fue increíble Rikkun-dijo Lala

Eso no fue nada, eso le enseñara no meterse con un dios de la destrucción-dijo Rikkun

¿Dios de la destrucción?-dijo Yami

¿No sabias que Rikkun-san es un dios de la destrucción?-dijo Momo

Si es el sucesor del Señor Bills-dijo Nana

¿Bills? ¿Cómo Bills el destructor?-dijo Yami sorprendida

Si el mismo-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento, lo siento-dijo Yami

¿Por que te disculpas?-dijo Rikkun

Tu eres un dios de la destrucción y fue descortés atacarte así que lo siento-dijo Yami

No te disculpes no fue tu culpa fue Lacospo que te engaño para hacerlo, no es justo engañar a chicas tan lindas como tu-dijo Rikkun

¿Linda? ¿Piensas que soy linda?-dijo Yami avergonzada

¿Te ofendí?-dijo Rikkun

No es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice así y viniendo de un dios es vergonzoso-dijo Yami

Dime Yami ¿Qué harás ahora?-dijo Rikkun

Tal vez regrese al espacio-dijo Yami

Bien pero si quieres compañía ven al planeta de Bills yo mismo te recibiré-dijo Rikkun

Lo tendré en mente-dijo Yami antes de irse

Bien es hora de volver al castillo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Todos regresaron al castillo, Rikkun y Lala fueron a tomar un baño para relajarse, después fueron a cenar para después ir a dormir._**

* * *

 _ **Con Wiss y Bills**_

¿Qué crees que estén haciendo esos dos Wiss?-dijo Bills sentado en el sillón de la sala

No lose señor, tal vez estén haciendo al siguiente dios de la destrucción-dijo Wiss

¡Wiss!

Jo jo jo Solo era una broma señor-dijo Wiss

Espero que Rikkun no cometa tal acto ya que si lo llega hacer antes del matrimonio me asegurare que su noche de boda sea su funeral-dijo Bills

Bueno esos dos ya lo hicieron tal vez Lala-san ya este embarazada-dijo Wiss

Si es así me encargare que Rikkun tome responsabilidad-dijo Bills

 ** _De repente un sujeto apareció enfrente de ellos. Era un sujeto que parecía humano pero tenia unas alas de demonio, unos cuernos pequeños que le salían de la frente, tenia el cabello de color negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y tenia los ojos de color azul. Vestía unos jeans de color negro y un chaleco del mismo color y llevaba unas botas de combate del mismo color._**

¿Qué haces aquí Kuma?-dijo Bills

¿Así es como me saludadas Bills?-dijo el sujeto conocido como Kuma

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Bills

Dime ¿Es cierto que vas a dejar el puesto de dios?-dijo Kuma

Si ya tengo a mi sucesor-dijo Bills-¿Solo viniste por eso?

No vine a decirte que yo también pienso dejar el puesto de dios del 5 Universo-dijo Kuma

¿Entonces ya tienes tu sucesor?-dijo Bills

No de echo vine a decirte si tu sucesor puede ser el mío-dijo Kuma

¡¿Que?!

 _ **Fin**_


	7. Chapter 7

EPISODIO 7

 ** _Al día siguiente en Deviluke._**

 ** _Lala empezaba a despertar poco a poco, cuando se despertó completamente se dio cuenta que Rikkun seguía dormido alado de ella, así que decido despertarlo._**

Rikkun despierta-dijo Lala sacudiéndolo suavemente

Hm, otros 10 minutos-murmuro dormido

 ** _Lala se le había ocurrido algo para despertar a Rikkun. Pero antes llamo a Peke para que la vistiera._**

Rikkun vamos despierta-dijo Lala sacudiéndolo de nuevo

Hm, otros 10 minutos Lala-murmuro dormido

Bien, duerme pero se acabara la comida-dijo Lala saliendo del cuarto

Ya desperté-dijo Rikkun parándose de golpe-Oye Lala espérame

 ** _Rikkun salió tras ella pero cuando salió del cuarto se tropezó de una persona cayéndose encima de esa persona._**

Perdón-dijo Rikkun pero sintió algo en su mano derecha-¿Plano?

 ** _Rikkun vio a la persona con quien se había tropezado y se sorprendió por quien era._**

¿Nana?-dijo Rikkun notando que tenia su mano en su pecho y quitándola de hay-Perdón no era mi intensión

¿Dijiste que era plana?-dijo Nana

¿Eh? si-dijo Rikkun y luego noto como Nana se deprimió-¿Que te pasa, no dije nada malo?

¡Si lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que era plana!-grito Nana

¿Qué tiene de malo ser plana?-dijo Rikkun

¡Tu no sabes nada, Momo siempre se burla de mi por que ella tiene más pecho que yo!-grito Nana

¿Y? no le veo lo malo, los pechos no son tan importantes-dijo Rikkun-Si lo piensas bien algunas veces te pueden molestar o estorbar y para ser sincero a mi no me interesa el tamaño de los pechos de las mujeres a mi interesa más su forma de ser.

 ** _Esas palabras dejaron a Nana sorprendida ya que en cierta parte tenia razón._**

Así que no debes deprimirte si tienes pecho o no ya que eso no es importante-dijo Rikkun

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Nana

Además, para mi te ves linda tengas pecho o no-dijo Rikkun

¿Linda?-dijo Nana sonrojada

Si, me pareces linda, bueno nos vemos-dijo Rikkun poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al comedor

Dijo que le parezco linda-susurro Nana sonrojada

Vaya, parece que el dios si sabe más que destruir planetas-dijo Momo saliendo de un rincón-¿Verdad Nana?

Momo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas hay?-dijo Nana

No mucho, soló lo suficiente para saber que a Rikkun-san no le importan los pechos-dijo Momo

Hmph, aun así sigue siendo soló un dios que destruye planetas cuando quiere-dijo Nana

Pero ese dios que soló destruye planetas te dijo que eras lindas aunque no tengas pecho-dijo Momo

Eso a quien le importa-dijo Nana sonrojada-El soló es un dios despiadado que destruye planetas

Eso no es verdad y lo sabes Nana-dijo Momo-Rikkun-san no parece ser como los dioses que nos contaban, aquellos que destruían planetas por diversión, el es diferente, el se preocupa por onee-san y por el planeta y sus habitantes incluyéndonos.

Tal vez en eso tengas razón-dijo Nana-Creo que lo he juzgado mal.

* * *

 _ **En el comedor**_

 _ **Lala y Rikkun se encontraban comiendo hasta que las puertas se abrieron revelando a Lord Deviluke.**_

Hola Lord Deviluke ¿Vine a comer con nosotros?-dijo Rikkun

De echo viene por ti Rikkun-dijo Gid

¿Por mi? ¿Para que?-dijo Rikkun

Quiero que conozcas a la madre de Lala-dijo Gid

¿A la mamá de Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Si, ya que te vas a casar con Lala seria bueno que la conocieras de una vez-dijo Gid

Me parece bien, vamos-dijo Rikkun

Bien sígueme-dijo Gid

Esperen yo también quiero ver a mamá-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala pero tu madre soló quiere ver a Rikkun-dijo Gid

Moo, yo quiero ir-dijo Lala

Lala si te quedas aquí hare lo que quieras-dijo Rikkun

¿Lo que quiera?-dijo Lala

Si-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo-dijo Lala

Bien vámonos-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Gid llevo a Rikkun a una habitación donde se encontraba una mujer sentada en la cama de la habitación que cubría su rostro con un velo, era una mujer alta_** _**y tenIa el pelo largo y rizado de color rosa. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco con escote y hombros descubiertos.**_

Así que tu eres Rikkun, tenia ganas de verte-dijo la mujer con una hermosa voz

Los dejare solos para que se conozcan-dijo Gid saliendo del cuarto

Déjame presentarme soy Sephie Michaela Deviluke la madre de Lala-dijo la mujer

Mucho gusto soy Rikkun-dijo Rikkun

Se quien eres, eres el sucesor del señor Bills y el prometido de Lala-dijo Sephie-Dime de vedad amas a Lala

Si la amo demasiado, por ella haría cualquier cosa para hacerla feliz-dijo Rikkun

Me alegra que Lala haiga escogido un muchacho como tu-dijo Sephie

Quiero preguntarle algo-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué cosa Rikkun?-dijo Sephie

¿Usted no es de aquí verdad?-dijo Rikkun

Así que te diste cuenta-dijo Sephie- Yo soy una Charmian

¿Charmian? pensé que su planeta había sido destruido-dijo Rikkun

Así fue, yo soy la única Charmian que queda-dijo Sephie-Gid me rescato hace mucho tiempo y me case con el

Ya se de donde saco Lala lo bella, los Charmian eran conocidos como las personas más hermosas del universo-dijo Rikkun

Dime Rikkun ¿haz pensado donde vivirás con Lala cuando se casen?-dijo Sephie

Bueno he pensado que viviremos en el planeta de Bills-dijo Rikkun-Pero ahora que ya conozco el planeta tal vez nos quedemos aquí

¿Eso no será un problema para ti para que cumplas tu deber de dios?-dijo Sephie

En verdad no, ya que me puedo tele transportar y no importa el lugar en donde este-dijo Rikkun

Quiero preguntarte una ultima cosa-dijo Sephie

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Has pensado tener hijos?-dijo Sephie

¿Eh? no lose, tal vez-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

Por que déjame decirte que yo quiero tener nietos-dijo Sephie- Y de seguro a Lala le gustaría tener un hijo con el hombre que ama.

No lose ya que aun somos muy jóvenes para ser padres-dijo Rikkun-Pero tal vez...

 _ **Antes que Rikkun acabara de hablar Bills y Wiss aparecieron en el cuarto.**_

Señor Bills, señor Wiss es un gusto volverlos a ver-dijo Sephie

Oh, Sephie hace tiempo que no te veía, dime como has estado-dijo Wiss

Muy bien, ahora mismo estaba conociendo a mi futuro yerno-dijo Sephie

Hablando de Rikkun vine para llevármelo a de regreso-dijo Bills

¿Que? ¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

Ya que tengo que decirte algo muy importante-dijo Bills

Bien pero que sea rápido ya que tengo que regresar con Lala-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto ya no podrás regresar-dijo Bills

¡¿Que?!

* * *

Lala-sama, Rikkun-dono le dijo que esperara-dijo Peke

Ya lose pero quiero escuchar de que están hablando-dijo Lala caminando al cuarto de su madre

 ** _Lala llego al cuarto de su madre, se apoyo con cuidado en la puerta para escuchar su conversación._**

¿Qué quieres decir que no regresare?-dijo Rikkun

 _¿Rikkun se ira?-pensó Lala con tristeza_

Lo que te tengo que decir es una noticia que requiere que pases varios años fuera de aquí-dijo Bills

 _¿Señor Bills?-pensó Lala confundida_

Pero no quiero dejar a Lala sola-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento Rikkun se que amas a Lala, pero tienes que venir conmigo-dijo Bills

No, estoy feliz aquí con Lala y no quiero separarme de ella-dijo Rikkun- ¿Y cual es esa noticia que quieres darme?

El dios de la destrucción del 5 Universo a decidido dejar su puesto de dios y te a elegido a ti para ser su sucesor-dijo Bills

¿A mi?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Así es así que vámonos-dijo Bills

Iré con una condición-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuál?-dijo Bills

Que Lala vaya conmigo-dijo Rikkun- De otra forma no iré

Por mi esta bien que Lala vaya conmigo-dijo Sephie

Eso tendremos que discutirlo-dijo Bills- Pero creo que puede ir contigo

Bien, Lala ya puedes dejar de espiar-dijo Rikkun

 ** _En ese momento Lala entro al cuarto_**

¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?-dijo Lala

Pude detectar tu presencia-dijo Rikkun-Dime Lala ¿Iras conmigo?

Si quiero estar contigo-dijo Lala

Pero tendremos hablar con Lord Deviluke sobre esto-dijo Rikkun

No te preocupes, yo le explicare todo-dijo Sephie

¿Pero que pasara con la boda?-dijo Rikkun

La podemos atrasar no te preocupes-dijo Sephie

Bien vámonos-dijo Rikkun antes de tele transportarse junto con los demás

* * *

 ** _Se habían tele transportado a la sala del planeta de bills donde se encontraba Kuma esperándolos._**

Vaya al fin llegan-dijo Kuma

¿Tu eres el dios de la destrucción del 5 Universo?-dijo Rikkun

Así es soy Kuma mucho gusto, tu debes ser Rikkun ¿Verdad?-dijo Kuma

Si, ¿Es cierto que quieres que tomo tu puesto de dios?-dijo Rikkun

Exacto quiero que tomes mi puesto de dios-dijo Kuma

¿Pero como es posible ser dios de la destrucción en dos universos?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno la verdad cuando te deje mi puesto yo lo supervisare y te llamare si algo esta mal-dijo Kuma

¿Entonces podre quedarme en este universo?-dijo Rikkun

Exacto, soló te llevare para mostrarte el 5 Universo-dijo Kuma-No es necesario que te entrene ya que fuiste entrenado aquí

¿Cuánto nos tomaría eso?-dijo Rikkun

Alrededor de 3 años o más-dijo Kuma

¿Y donde me quedaría a vivir?-dijo Rikkun

Descuidad yo ya me ocupe-dijo Kuma

Tengo una ultima pregunta que hacerte-dijo Rikkun

¿Cual?-dijo Kuma

¿Lala puede venir conmigo?-dijo Rikkun

Por lo que me dijo Bills ella es tu prometida ¿Verdad?-dijo Kuma

Así es y déjame decirte si ella no va yo tampoco-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien ella puede ir contigo-dijo Kuma

¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo Rikkun

Nos iremos mañana, así que prepárate-dijo Kuma

Bien nos vemos mañana-dijo Rikkun

Vendré por ti temprano, adiós-dijo Kuma antes de regresar a su Universo

¿Ahora que harás Rikkun?-dijo Bills

Regresare a Deviluke para hablar con el papá de Lala-dijo Rikkun antes de tele transportarse

* * *

 ** _Rikkun apareció en Deviluke y fue a ver a Lord Deviluke._**

Lord Deviluke tengo algo que decirle-dijo Rikkun

Ya se a que viniste, Sephie me conto todo-dijo Gid- Soló dime cuando regresaran

En unos 3 años o tal vez más-dijo Rikkun

Bien soló quiero pedirte que protejas a Lala-dijo Gid

Descuide la cuidare bien-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuándo se van?-dijo Gid

Mañana-dijo Rikkun

Soló te diré que cuando regresen será la boda-dijo Gid

Bien, entonces me retiro-dijo Rikkun tele transportándose

* * *

 ** _Rikkun se tele transporto de regreso al planeta de Bills, Rikkun junto con Lala se prepararon para irse mañana._**

 ** _En la noche Rikkun y Lala se encontraron acostados en la cama de Rikkun._**

Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿Si Rikkun?-dijo Lala

¿No estas triste por separarte de tu familia?-dijo Rikkun

Al principio lo estaba pero se que regresaremos pronto-dijo Lala-Quiero preguntarte algo Rikkun

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué es eso del 5 Universo?-dijo Lala

Es cierto nunca te lo explique-dijo Rikkun-Veras en total hay 12 Universos y nosotros estamos en el 7 Universo, todos los Universos forman parejas, dos caras de la misma moneda, un ejemplo seria el 7 Universo con el 6 Universo.

¿Y cada Universo tiene un dios de la destrucción?-dijo Lala

Así es cada Universo cuenta con un dios de la destrucción-dijo Rikkun

¿Ya has estado en otros Universos?-dijo Lala

No, esta será la primera vez que viajo a otro Universo-dijo Rikkun-Peo estoy feliz que me acompañes

Ya quiero conocer el 5 Universo, de seguro estará lleno de cosas emocionantes-dijo Lala

Puede ser, bien vamos a dormir-dijo Rikkun

Buenas noches Rikkun-dijo Lala

Buenas noches Lala-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun y Lala estaban esperando a Kuma junto con Wiss y Bills, hasta que por fin apareció delante de ellos._**

¿Listos para irnos?-dijo Kuma

Si-respondieron los dos

Rikkun, Wiss ira algunas veces contigo para seguir tu entrenamiento-dijo Bills-Y a recogerte si es que necesito que vayas un planeta

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

Cuídense mucho-dijo Wiss

Lo haremos-dijo Rikkun-¿Lista Lala?

Si-dijo Lala

Vámonos-dijo Rikkun antes de desaparecer junto con Lala y Kuma

* * *

 ** _Con Rikkun, Lala y Kuma_**

 ** _Se encontraban viajando por el 7 Universo rumbo al 5 Universo._**

Dime Kuma ¿Dónde viviremos?-dijo Rikkun-¿Acaso en tu planeta?

No, ustedes vivirán en la Tierra-dijo Kuma

¿Tierra?-dijo Rikkun

Si, casi todos los Universos tienen un planeta Tierra y ustedes vivirán en la Tierra del 5 Universo-dijo Kuma

Yo oí hablar de ese planeta, es un planeta atrasado en su tecnología-dijo Lala

Pues a decir verdad nunca había escuchado de ese planeta-dijo Rikkun-¿Pero por que no nos quedamos en tu planeta?

Por que iras a la escuela-dijo Kuma

¿Escuela?-dijeron los dos confundidos

Si Rikkun ira a la escuela del Planeta Tierra-dijo Kuma

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

Para que puedas aprender de ese planeta y luego yo te enseñare el resto del Universo-dijo Kuma-Aparte Wiss me dijo que no estaría mal que aprendieras algunas cosas más

¿Mínimo ya tienes una casa para nosotros?-dijo Rikkun

Si tengo una casa lista para ustedes-dijo Kuma

Bien y ¿Cuándo tardaremos en llegar?-dijo Rikkun

De echo ya llegamos-dijo Kuma

 ** _En la noche en el planeta Tierra del 5 Universo_**

 ** _Aparecieron en una delante de una casa que era lo suficiente grande para 4 personas. entraron a la casa y era hermosa._**

Su habitación esta arriba, la casa tiene 4 habitaciones y 2 baños-dijo Kuma

Vaya si que es linda la casa-dijo Lala

Tienes razón-dijo Rikkun

Toma Rikkun-dijo Kuma entregándole un uniforme

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Rikkun

Es tu uniforme para la escuela, iras mañana y por cierto tu nombre aquí es Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Kuma-Y mañana en la noche un amigo mío vendrá a visitarlos

Bien-dijo Rikkun

Nos vemos, mañana vendré a decirte donde esta la escuela-dijo Kuma desapareciendo

Vamos a dormir Lala-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun y Lala se fueron a dormir para prepararse para su aventura en el 5 Universo_**

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

EPISODIO 8

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun y Lala se levantaron, Rikkun se puso el uniforme que Kuma le había dado y soló faltaba esperarlo para que lo llevara a conocer la escuela._**

Kuma se esta tardando mucho-dijo Rikkun

Que desesperado eres-dijo Kuma apareciendo-¿Listo para irnos?

Si-dijo Rikkun-¿Lista Lala?

Si-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala no podrá venir contigo a la escuela-dijo Kuma

¿Por que?-dijo Lala desilusionada

Debido que no pude registrarte ya que me no sabia que vendrías con Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Moo, yo quiero estar con Rikkun-dijo Lala apegándose a Rikkun

Lala creo que deberías quedarte en casa hasta que podamos inscribirte-dijo Kuma

No quiero-dijo Lala

Lala te juro que te inscribiremos pronto-dijo Kuma

Lala has lo que dice Kuma-dijo Rikkun

Pero...

No te preocupes, como dijo Kuma te inscribirán pronto-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien-dijo Lala de mala gana y dándoles la espalda

No te molestes-dijo Rikkun-¿Que quieres para que no sigas molesta?

Un beso de despedida-dijo Lala

Bien-dijo Rikkun antes de juntar sus labios con los de Lala

¿Mejor?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

Bien par de tortolos si ya terminaron hay que irnos-dijo Kuma

Toma Rikkun te hice el desayuno-dijo Lala entregándole una lonchera

Gracias Lala, bien vámonos Kuma-dijo Rikkun tomando la lonchera antes de desaparecer

 ** _Kuma y Rikkun aparecieron cerca de una gran escuela._**

Dime ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?-dijo Rikkun

Se llama Academia Kuo-dijo Kuma-Y quiero pedirte un favor Rikkun

¿Cual?-dijo Rikkun

Quiero que trates de mantener tu poder oculto-dijo Kuma

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

Ya que hay gente que puede detectar la energía y incluso cantidades tan fuertes como la nuestra-dijo Kuma

Tratare de ocultar mi poder-dijo Rikkun

Bien y recuerda que eres Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Kuma

Si lo recuerdo no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Rikkun

Toma aquí esta el salón en donde asistirás. bien nos vemos-dijo Kuma entregándole un papel antes de desaparecer

Esto será interesante-dijo Rikkun entrando a la escuela.

Kya ese chico es muy guapo-susurro una chica

Tal vez su cara no sea como la de kiba-kun pero es muy guapo-susurro otra chica

 _¿Qué les pasa a estas chicas?-pensó Rikkun, el podía escucharlas gracias a su oído súper desarrollado_

 ** _Rikkun se acerco al territorio de la academia y sintió que había gente con gran poder pero ni siquiera le llegaban al 1% de su poder._**

 _Creo que no hay gente muy fuerte por aquí-pensó Rikkun_

 ** _En otro lado una pelirroja y una morena habían sentido el gran poder de Rikkun._**

 ** _Por otro lado un chico rubio pudo sentir también el poder de Rikkun_**

 _Este poder no se puede comparar con nadie, tengo que avisarle a Buchou de esto-pensó el chico_

 ** _No solo ellos percibieron el poder de Rikkun sino todos que podían detectar la inmensa cantidad de poder de Rikkun_**

Kaicho esto

Lo se, este poder es monstruoso, tenemos que saber de quien proviene

 ** _Todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil se dirigieron en donde provenía el poder, también el grupo de Rias, llegaron al pasillo de la academia y se ocultaron._**

También lo sentiste Rias

Cómo no detectar esa cantidad de poder-dijo Rias

Bouchou/Kaicho esta aquí-dijeron los miembros de sus grupos

 ** _Todos estaban listos para evacuar la escuela si los cosas se ponían feas._**

Vaya que hermosa escuela-dijo Rikkun- _Se me olvidaba tengo que ocultar mi poder-pensó antes de desaparecer su poder_

Ya no esta ese poder monstruoso-dijo Rias

Ese poder de verdad desapareció, ¿Quién es ese chico?

No lose tendré que investigarlo, nos vemos Sona-dijo Rias

 ** _Los grupos se separaron a investigar._**

Veamos ¿Cuál es mi salón?

* * *

Clase hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante, vamos pasa y preséntate-dijo el maestro

Hola soy Rikkun Godsoul y me acabo de mudar-dijo Rikkun

Bien siéntate en el asiento libre-dijo el maestro

 ** _Rikkun obedeció y se fue a sentar , gracias a lo que le enseño Wiss pudo desenvolverse bien en la clase, aunque las matemáticas era su punto débil._**

* * *

 ** _Ya era la hora libre y Rikkun esta dispuesto a salir a comer lo que Lala le había preparado pero cuando intento salir un grupo de chicas se formo frente a su asiento y le comenzaron a hacerles preguntas._**

¿Qué música te gusta?-dijo una chica

¿Tienes novia?-dijo otra chica

¿Practicas algún deporte?-dijo otra chica

Esperan una a la vez-dijo Rikkun poniendo orden

Primero me gusta cualquier tipo de música, segundo si tengo novia y tercero si practico las artes marciales-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Las chicas se desilusionaron al saber que Rikkun tenia novia, Rikkun aprovecho el momento para salir a comer. Rikkun se santó en parte trasera de la academia y abrió su lonchera que le dio Lala y comenzó a comer lo que le había preparado._**

Sin duda alguna Lala es la mejor cocinera-dijo Rikkun mientras comía lo que Lala le había preparado

 ** _Rikkun acabo de comer y decido recostarse, sintió que alguien lo miraba y se levanto a ver quien era, Rikkun dirigio la mirada a una ventana de un edificio antiguo donde se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rojo carmesí que lo miraba._**

 _Esa chica tiene un gran poder, pero no mucho-pensó Rikkun acostándose de nuevo_

 ** _Por su parte la pelirroja se quedaba observando a Rikkun._**

¿Quien es ese chico?-dijo Rias

Parece que has interesado en el Rias-dijo Akeno

¿Encontraste algo sobre el?-dijo Rias

Ten-dijo entregándole un sobre con los datos del dios saiyajin

Veamos..

Nombre: Rikkun Godsoul

Edad:16

tipo de sangre:O+

Padres:desconocidos

Antepasados:desconocidos

Esto no nos sirve debemos investigar más-dijo Rias

Parece que es muy importante para ti Rias-dijo Akeno

Debemos averiguar más sobre el, el emitía un poder tan fuerte como todos los Maou juntos-dijo Rias-Mientras tanto diré a Sona que lo tenga vigilado

Entendido-dijo Akeno saliendo

Descubriremos quien eres Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Rias

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Rikkun y Lala esperaban al amigo que les había dicho Kuma_**

El amigo de Kuma tarda mucho-dijo Rikkun

 ** _De repente un circulo de color rojo apareció en el suelo y de hay apareció un hombre de pelo largo color rojo carmesí con un traje marrón junto a una mujer de pelo gris vestida de sirvienta._**

Ustedes deben ser Rikkun y Lala ¿Verdad?-dijo el hombre

Si y tu debes ser el amigo de Kuma-dijo Rikkun

Así es me llamo Sirzeches Lucifer y ella es mi esposa Grayfia Licifuge-dijo el hombre

Mucho gusto-dijeron los dos

Es un gusto conocerlos Rikkun-san, Lala-san-dijo Grayfia

¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Kuma que tu tomaras su lugar?-dijo Sirzeches

Si, el me lo fue a pedir a mi Universo-dijo Rikkun.¿Por que?

Es que me sorprende que Kuma deje su puesto de dios y se lo deje a alguien tan joven como tu-dijo Sirzeches

A mi igual me sorprendió, pero lo acepte por que quise conocerte este Universo-dijo Rikkun

De seguro será pesado ser dios de dos Universos-dijo Sirzeches

Puede ser pero tratare de acostumbrarme-dijo Rikkun-¿Quieren cenar?

Nos encantaría-dijo Sirzeches

 ** _Se sentaron a cenar y a platicar sobre como Rikkun se haría cargo de ese Universo, Sirzeches le explico a Rikkun sobre los seres que vivían en el planeta como los demonios, los caídos etc._**

 ** _Acabaron de cenar, Sirzeches y Grayfia estaban a punto de irse pero antes Sirzeches le quiso decir algo a Rikkun._**

¿Enserio?-dijo Rikkun

Si su nombre es Rias, ¿A un no la conoces?-dijo Sirzeches

No, aun no la conozco pero espero conocerla-dijo Rikkun

Te agradara cuando la conozcas, adiós-dijo Sirzeches

Adiós-dijo Rikkun y acto seguido Sirzeches y Grayfia se fueron

Vamos a dormir Lala ya es tarde-dijo Rikkun

SI, vamos-dijo Lala

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun salió corriendo de la cama ya que se había echo tarde, se vistió y se tele transporto olvidando su lonchera._**

Rikkun olvido su lonchera-dijo Lala-Tendre que llevársela

Lala-sama, Kuma-sama y Rikkun-dono le dijo que se quedara en casa-dijo Peke

Eso ya lose pero no puedo dejar a Rikkun sin comer-dijo Lala saliendo de casa

 _Esto saldrá mal-pensó Peke._

* * *

 ** _En la academia_**

 ** _Las clases se habían terminado y era hora del almuerzo, Rikkun estaba sufriendo ya que había olvidado su lonchera la comida de la cafetería no lo llenaba._**

Demonios por salir tan rápido olvide mi lonchera-dijo Rikkun

 ** _*Gruñido*_**

No puedo más, voy a morir de hambre-dijo Rikkun dramáticamente

Rikkun hay una chica linda que te busca-dijo un compañero

 _¿Linda? no será-pensó Rikkun saliendo rápido_

* * *

¡Rikkun! ¡¿Donde estas?!

¡Lala - Grito Rikkun

Ah, hay estas Rikkun-dijo Lala dirigiéndose donde estaba

Lala te dije que te quedaras en casa-dijo Rikkun

Solo venia a darte esto-dijo Lala entregándole su lonchera-Y quería saber como era una escuela

Mi almuerzo gracias-dijo Rikkun

Oye Rikkun ...

 ** _Rikkun se volteo a ver a sus compañeros que tenían una expresión asesina._**

 _¿Qué les pasa a estos locos?-pensó Rikkun_

¿Cual es tu pelacion con esa chica?-exigió un compañero

Ella es..

¿Yo? soy la novia de Rikkun-dijo Lala interrumpiendo a Rikkun y pegándose a el

¡¿Tu que?!-gritaron todos los chicos y las chicas

Si ella es Lala es mi novia-dijo Rikkun

¡¿Como es posible que tengas a una chica tan linda como tu novia?¡

¡No puede ser la novia de Rikkun es muy linda no tengo oportunidad!

 _ **Eran los gritos de sus compañeros y compañeras**_.

 _ **Pero había una** **pelirroja y una morena que se quedaron viendo a la pareja.**_

Ara ara, así que Rikkun tenia una novia y una muy linda-dijo Akeno

Esa chica también tiene un gran poder-dijo Rias

Parece que esos dos son un misterio-dijo Akeno

* * *

 ** _Dos semanas después_**

 ** _Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rikkun y Lala habían llegado al 5 Universo, Lala ya estaba inscrita en la academia y le toco el mismi salón que a Rikkun, Rikkun y Lala se había echo amigos de todas las personas del salón, lo que incomodaba a los demás es que Rikkun se había echo amigo del dúo de pervertidos._**

Dinos Rikkun ¿Qué tipo de pechos te gustan?-dijo uno con la cabeza afeitada

A mi no me interesa eso-dijo Rikkun

Vamos Rikkun mínimo te debe gustar un tipo de pechos-dijo un chico con lente

¿Por que Rikkun se junta con los pervertidos?-dijo una chica

No lo se pero espero que no contaminen a Rikkun-dijo otra chica

Aunque no estaría mal que Rikkun fuera un poco salvaje, lo imaginan en la cama-dijo otra chica

Rikkun es muy suave en la cama-dijo Lala sorprendiendo a todos

¿Lala tu y Rikkun ya lo hicieron?-dijo una chica

Si, Rikkun fue muy suave conmigo-dijo Lala

Rikkun eres un maldito suertudo-dijeron llorando

¡Lala!-grito Rikkun sacando a Lala del salón y llevándola lejos

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lala

No tienes que decir eso-dijo Rikkun

¿Por que?-dijo Lala confundida

Eso es algo personal entre nosotros-dijo Rikkun-Así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo ¿Ok?

Ok-dijo Lala

Volvamos a clases-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Otro día de clases se había terminado y Rikkun y Lala se dirigían a casa(Rikkun ya no usa su tele transportación porque Lala le dijo que quería pasar más tiempo con el), mientras pasaban por el puente en dirección a su casa fueron llamados por una voz._**

D...disculpen..ustedes..son..Rikkun y Lala-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas que traía el uniforme de la escuela

Si lo somos, necesitas algo de nosotros-dijo Rikkun

Yo soy Amano Yuma y me preguntaba si ustedes querían ser mis amigos-dijo la muchacha

Claro-dijo Lala

¿Enserio?-dijo Amano

Si nosotros somos amigos de todos-dijo Rikkun

Estoy tan feliz, ¿Qué les parece si salimos mañana?-dijo Amano

Claro mañana te veremos-dijo Lala

Adiós-dijo Amano

Adiós-dijeron Lala y Rikkun

 ** _Por otra parte una chica se encontraba cerca de ahí y fue testigo del acercamiento del ángel caído con Rikkun y Lala_**

Buchou los ángeles caídos hicieron su movimiento-dijo la chica por celular- ¿Debo seguirlos?

No Koneko retírate ellos se reunirán mañana por lo cual podremos acercarnos a ellos-dijo Rias en el teléfono

Entendido-dijo Koneko antes de colgar

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun y Lala esperaban a Amano en donde la habían conocido, Rikkun vestía una camiseta de color azul, con una chaqueta de cuero de color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, Lala vestía un vestido negro cubierto con una blusa de color lima._**

Perdón por tardar tanto-dijo Amano llegando

No te preocupes apenas acabamos de llegar-dijo Rikkun-Vámonos

 ** _El día fue normal, fueron al cine a ver una película y fueron a comer,_** ** _Lala y Amano se llevaban muy bien se podría decir que eran como mejores amigas_** ** _y al terminar el día fueron al parque._**

Me divertí mucho con ustedes-dijo Amano-Diganme ¿Harían algo por mi?

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

Podrían morir por mi-dijo Amano

 _Otra vez, ¿Enserio?-pensó Rikkun_

 ** _Amano cambio su ropa a un traje de cuero ajustado y un par de alas negras emergieron en su espalda._**

Lamento hacerles esto, de verdad me divertí con ustedes -dijo creando una lanza de luz y arrojándola hacia ellos

 ** _Rikkun simplemente agarro la lanza con su mano derecha_**

¿Cómo es posible que hayas agarrado mi lanza?-dijo Amano sorprendida

Pense que venir aquí ya no me encontraría con estúpidos tratando de matarme, pero creo que me equivoque-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Amano creo otra lanza de luz y se la volvió a arrojar pero Rikkun la atrapo con su mano libre._**

Esos ataques son patéticos-dijo Rikkun regresándole las lanzas que por suerte esquivo

 ** _Rikkun desapareció y Amano se dedico a buscarlo._**

Estoy aquí-dijo Rikkun detrás de ella, antes que Amano reaccionara Rikkun le dio un golpe en el cuello que la dejo inconsciente

Tal vez debería acabar contigo-dijo Rikkun estirando su brazo y preparando el ataque final

¡Rikkun ya basta, ella es mi amiga!-grito Lala

Esta bien, solo por eso la dejare -dijo Rikkun bajando su mano-Vámonos de aquí

 ** _De repente el cielo cambio a color turquesa, en el cielo apareció un hombre con 2 pares de alas que veía a Amano con molestia._**

¿Quién eres?-dijo Rikkun

Es un gusto conocerte muchacho yo soy Rugal-dijo el hombre

¿Qué quieres?-dijo Rikkun

Solo vengo a matarte a ti y a tu novia y a esa perra inútil-dijo Rugal lanzando una lanza e luz a Amano que nunca llego a tocarla por que Lala había quitado a Amano de hay

Estuvo ceca-dijo Lala

¡¿Como te atreves a entrometerte?!-grito Rugal dispuesto a lanzar otra lanza pero Rikkun apareció enfrente de el y agarrándole el brazo con la que iba a lanzar

Te atreves de hacerle daño y te juro que te hare desaparecer-dijo Rikkun

 ** _*Grieta*_**

¡Ahh!-eran los gritos de dolor de Rugal cuando sintió que Rikkun le estaba destrozando su brazo

 ** _Rugal intento golpear a Rikkun con su otra mano pero Rikkun igual la agarro, Rikkun le soltó un poderoso rodillazo a Rugal en el estomago que le hizo escupir sangre, Rugal se incon por el tremendo dolor que sentía._**

¿Quién demonios eres tu?-dijo Rugal

¿Yo? solo próximo dios de la destrucción del 7 Universo y de este también-dijo Rikkun extendiendo su mano y preparando su ataque final

¿Dios de la destrucción?-dijo Rugal sin creérselo

Así ahora desaparece-dijo Rikkun

No por favor es..

¡Haaah!-Rikkun soltó un rayo de energía que desapareció a Rugal, Rikkun fue donde estaba Lala con Amano

¿No exageraste?-dijo Lala

No lo creo, basura como el no merecen existir-dijo Rikkun-Llevemos a tu amiga a casa-dijo cargando a Amano

 ** _Antes que comenzaran a caminar un circulo apareció en el suelo del parque._**

 _¿Hay más?-pensó Rikkun con fastidio_

 ** _Del circulo salieron Rias, Akeno, Koneko y Kiba._**

¿A donde creen que van con ese ángel caído?-dijo Rias

Eso no te importa-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que te lleves a ese caído-dijo Rias

¿Quién te dio el derecho de decidir que hacer cono ella?-dijo Rikkun molesto

Mira tienes dos opciones: me entregas a la caída y vienen con nosotros o sino los eliminaremos-dijo Rias

O tres púdrete-dijo Rikkun

Que pena Koneko-dijo Rias

Si Buchou-dijo Koneko lazándose hacia Rikkun

Lala cuida a Amano-dijo Rikkun Poniendo a Amano en el suelo con cuidado y antes desaparecer

¿Dónde esta?-dijo Rias

Aquí atrás-dijo Rikkun apareciendo detrás de koneko y dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

Kiba-dijo Rias

Si Buchou-dijo Kiba sacando su espada y lanzándose sobre Rikkun que detuvo su ataque con su mano derecha agarrando la espada

Deberían entrenar más sus ataques son patéticos y débiles-dijo Rikkun antes de romper su espada y darle un golpe en a frente que también lo dejo fuera de combate

Ara ara, este chico es muy fuerte-dijo Akeno cargando rayos en sus manos-Toma esto-dijo lanzando los rayos

Como dije antes sus ataques son patéticos-dijo Rikkun desviando los rayos con la palma de su mano

Bueno creo ya es hora de acabar con ustedes-dijo Rikkun preparando su ataque final

¡Espera Rikkun!-grito Lala

¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Antes que ataques quiero preguntarle algo ala chica pelirroja-dijo Lala

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

Dime ¿Por casualidad tu nombre es Rias?-dijo Lala

Si mi nombre es Rias Gremory ¿Por que?-dijo Rias

Ves no la puedes atacar es la hermana de Sirzeches-dijo Lala

¿Conoces a mi hermano?-dijo Rias

¡Así es Rias me conoce!

 ** _Un nuevo circulo apareció revelando a Sirzeches_**

¡Onni-sama!-dijo sorprendía

¿Así que ella es tu hermana?-dijo Rikkun

Si y perdón por los problemas que ocasiono-dijo Sirzeches

Onni-sama ¿Lo conoces?-dijo Rias

Si ¿Recuerdas a Kuma?-dijo Sirzeches

¿Al dios de la destrucción? si-dijo Rias

Bien pues estas viendo a su sucesor-dijo Sirzeches

¡¿Que?!-grito Rias shockeada

Y no solo de este Universo también del 7 Universo-dijo Rikkun

Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella de seguro pensó que eras una amenaza-dijo Sirzeches

Bueno creo también tuve la culpa a no ocultar mi poder como me dijo Kuma-dijo Rikkun-Así que todo esta perdonado

Me alegra oír eso-dijo Sirzeches

Bien nos vamos-dijo Rikkun caminando donde estaba Amano y cargándola y irse junto con Lala a casa.

Rias-dijo Sirzeches

¿Si onni-sama?-dijo Rias

Quiero que le enseñes la ciudad a Rikkun y a Lala ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Sirzeches

Si-dijo Rias

Bien adiós-dijo Siezeches desapareciendo

Llevemos a Kiba y Koneko a la enfermería-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Akeno

 _Un dios aquí, esto será interesante-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

EPISODIO 9

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-repetía varias veces Amano haciendo reverencia a Rikkun

 ** _Ellos la habían llevado a su casa, cuando despertó le explicaron todo, de como Rikkun era un era un dios destructor, cuando Amano escucho eso comenzó rápidamente a disculparse._**

Oye ya deja de disculparte, llevas 5 minutos haciéndolo-dijo Rikkun

Debo hacerlo es una gran falta de respeto atacar a un dios y es más grande intentarlo matar-dijo Amano

Oye todo eso ya quedo en el pasado-dijo Rikkun

Soló quiero preguntar una cosa-dijo Amano

¿Que?-dijo Rikkun

¿Por que no me mataste como a Rugal?-dijo Amano

Por que eres amiga de Lala y si te mataba de seguro ella no me lo perdonaría-dijo Rikkun

Tiene razón, jamás se lo perdonaría-dijo Lala

¿Pero intente matarlos?-dijo Amano

Pero no sabias que Rikkun era un dios Amano-dijo Lala

Reynalle, ese es mi verdadero nombre, Amano Yuma fue un nombre falso para cumplir esa misión-dijo Reynalle

Bien Reynalle tu no tuviste la culpa, apenas te enterraste que soy un dios y de seguro si hubieras sabido lo que soy no me hubieras atacado-dijo Rikkun-Pero quiero hacerte una pregunta ¿Por que te enviaron a matarme?

Por que detectaron en tu interior un Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

Creo que Sirzeches me hablo de eso ¿Pero como llego a mi?-dijo Rikkun

Creo que yo puedo responderte-dijo Kuma apareciendo en la habitación

¿Otro dios?-dijo Reynalle sorprendida

Explícame Kuma ¿Cómo es que tengo un Sacred Gear?-dijo Rikkun

Veras debes de entrenarte decidí darte un Sacred Gear y la que te di fue la Bossted Gear-dijo Kuma

¿!La Bossted Gear¡? ¡Una de las 13 longinus! ¡Aquella que puede darle a su usuario el poder de derrotar un dios!-grito sorprendida Reynalle

Parece que sabes mucho pero si-dijo Kuma

¿Pero como fue que me la diste?-dijo Rikkun

Te lo transferí mientras dormías hace pocos días-dijo Kuma-Pensé que te ayudaría en futuros combates

Pero yo no necesito eso yo ya tengo la fuerza para derrotar un dios-dijo Rikkun

Créeme te conviene mucho tenerlo-dijo Kuma

De acuerdo lo conservare-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces me voy-dijo Kuma antes de tele transportarse

¿Ahora que harás Reynalle?-dijo Lala

No lose, de seguro si intento volver me mataran-dijo Reynalle

Ya se ¿Por que no te quedas a vivir con nosotros?-dijo Lala

¿En serio?-dijo Reynalle

Si, Rikkun esta aquí si alguien intenta hacerte algo el puede detenerlos-dijo Lala-¿Verdad Rikkun?

Si, puedes quedarte aquí tenemos 3 habitaciones que no ocupamos, pues quedarte en una-dijo Rikkun

¿Por que son tan amables conmigo después de haberlos intentado matar?-dijo Reynalle

Por que eres nuestra amiga Reynalle-chan-dijo Lala con una sonrisa

Gracias-dijo Reynalle con lagrimas en los ojos

Oye deja de llorar, no es bueno que las chicas lindas lloren-dijo Rikkun

¿Linda?-susurro Reynalle

Bien será mejor que vayamos a la escuela, Reynalle tu quédate aquí-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo-dijo Reynalle limpiándose las lagrimas

Bien vámonos-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 _ **Rikkun y Lala salieron de la casa para irse a la escuela pero cuando salieron enfrente de su casa había un hombre cubierto con una gabardina marron y un sombrero.**_

Vaya así que tu eres el chico que mato a Rugal-dijo el hombre

Tu debes ser un caído ¿no?, ¿Qué quieres aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Solo vine a matar a la traidora que esta adentro-dijo el hombre

Lamento decirte que eso no se podrá, ya que si la intentas tocar te hare desaparecer como el estúpido de ayer-dijo Rikkun

Eso me gustaría verlo-dijo creando una lanza de luz y arrojándosela

Otra vez con estos ataques patéticos-dijo Rikkun atrapando la lanza con su mano derecha-Toma te lo regreso-dijo regresándole la lanza que apenas pudo esquivar

¿Dónde esta?-dijo el hombre al ver que Rikkun ya no estaba pero rápidamente apareció delante de el, para darle un golpe al estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas

Patético, ¿Sabes mínimo quien soy yo? -dijo Rikkun

¿Debería saberlo?-dijo el hombre

Yo soy el dios de la destrucción del 7 Universo y de este también-dijo Rikkun

¿Un dios?-dijo el hombre

Así es ahora acabare con tu vida gusano-dijo Rikkun preparando su ataque

Por favor perdóname-dijo el hombre rogando por su vida pero Rikkun no hizo caso y lo extermino

Sera mejor que nos quedemos para que nadie intente atacar a Reynalle-dijo Rikkun

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Lala

 ** _Lala y Rikkun entraron a su casa para decirle a Reynalle lo que acababa de suceder, ellos se quedaron en su casa para que nadie la atacara._**

 ** _De repente un circulo rojo apareció enfrente de ellos y de el aparecieron Rias, Kiba, Koneko y Akane._**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Rikkun

Soló queríamos saber por que no fueron a la academia hoy-dijo Rias

Nos quedamos a proteger a Reynalle-chan, ya que hay gente tras ella-dijo Lala

¿Por que protegen a ese caído?-dijo Rias

Por que es nuestra amiga por eso la protegemos-dijo Rikkun-Dime ¿Soló viniste a preguntarnos eso?

No, onni-sama me pidió ayer que les enseñara la ciudad-dijo Rias

Creo que no podremos hoy-dijo Rikkun

Lo entiendo, también quiero presentarles a mis siervos-dijo Rias

Hola soy Akeno Himejima, me alegra conocerlos-dijo Akeno

Un honor conocerlos soy Kiba Yuuto-dijo Kiba

Yo soy Koneko Toujou-dijo Koneko

Mucho gusto yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke-dijo Lala- Ustedes ya conocen a Rikkun

Lamentamos lo de anoche, no sabíamos que eras un dios-dijo Rias -Es cuando detectamos tu poder pensamos que eras una amenaza

Descuida también fue mi culpa por no ocultar mi poder a tiempo-dijo Rikkun

A un no puedo creer que un dios destructor este viviendo aquí-dijo Rias

Soló viviremos aquí unos años y después nos iremos-dijo Rikkun-¿Verdad Lala?

Si, regresaremos al 7 Universo a casarnos-dijo Lala

¿Casarse?-dijeron sorprendidos

Si Lala no solo es mi novia sino también mi prometida-dijo Rikkun

¿Desde cuando?-dijo Rias

Antes de venir para acá, la salve que la obligaran a casarse con alguien que ella no quería-dijo Rikkun

Si Rikkun me ayudo mucho y por eso me enamore de el-dijo Lala pegándose a el

Ara ara, eso suena a una linda historia de amor-dijo Akeno

¿Cómo fue que la ayudaste?-dijo Rias

 ** _Rikkun les conto todo desde el principio desde que conoció a Lala, hasta como fue que ayudo a Lala, a todos les impresiono la buena persona que era Rikkun._**

¿Así que se conocen desde niños?-dijo Rias

Si, fui a visitar el planeta Deviluke y hay conocí a Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿Deviluke?-dijeron confundidos

Es el planeta natal de Lala-dijo Rikkun

¿Entonces Lala es alienígena? eso explica su cola-dijo Rias

Si, años después ella apareció en mi planeta y me dijo que la perseguían así que la defendí, luego me entere que la querían casar con sujetos que ella no quería así que fui a hablar con su padre el rey de Deviluke y lo convencí que Lala se casara con el hombre que quisiera y ese hombre fui yo-dijo Rikkun

¿Así que Lala es una princesa?-dijo Rias

Así es, la querían casar para conseguir al siguiente rey de Deviluke-dijo Rikkun

¿Así que el siguiente rey?

Seré yo-dijo Rikkun- y también seré el dios de la destrucción del 7 Universo y del 5

¿No será mucho trabajo?-dijo Akeno

Puede ser pero me acostumbrare-dijo Rikkun

Bien creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Rias

Esta bien, los veremos mañana en la academia-dijo Rikkun

Adiós-dijeron antes de irse

Bien vayamos a dormir-dijo Rikkun-Reynalle te llevare a tu habitación

Si-dijo Reynalle siguiendo a Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun llevo a Reynalle a su nueva habitación y luego se fue a su habitación con Lala a descansar._**

 ** _En el sueño de Rikkun_**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba en una oscuridad inmensa ._**

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Rikkun

 _Me alegra conocerte-se escucho una voz gruesa_

¿Quien esta hay?-dijo Rikkun

 _Tranquilo esto justo aquí-dijo la voz, de repente grandes llamas emergieron y rebelaron a un gran dragón de color rojo oscuro y vientre amarillo enfrente de Rikkun_

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Rikkun

 _Me llamo Ddraig, soy el dragón celestial emperador rojo-dijo el dragón_

Yo soy Rikkun Godsoul-DIJO Rikkun

 _Se quien eres dios de la destrucción-dijo Ddraig_

Así que sabes quien soy, dime ¿Dónde estamos? solo recuerdo que me fui a dormir con Lala y ahora aparezco aquí-dijo Rikkun

 _Estamos en tu interior yo soy tu Sacred Gear, la Bossted Gear que te dio Kuma-dijo el dragon_

¿Así que tu eres el Sacred Gear que me dio Kuma? mucho gusto-dijo Rikkun

 _El gusto es mío, en todos mis años nunca me había tocado un dios como compañero-dijo Ddraig_

Espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Rikkun-Dime ¿Por que apenas estas hablando conmigo?

 _Eso se debe que me encontraba dormido-dijo Ddraig-Bueno me gustaría hablar contigo pero mi tiempo se agoto_ nos vemos compañero

¿Tu tiempo?-dijo Rikkun confundido

 ** _De repente Rikkun despertó en su cuarto con Lala aun dormida a su lado._**

 _Eso fue extraño-pensó Rikkun_

 ** _Rikkun despertó a Lala y se vistieron para ir a la academia, le dijeron a Reynalle que se quedaría en casa, desayunaron y se fueron a la academia._**

 ** _Cuando llegaron a la academia se encontraron con Kiba que los estaba esperando._**

Rikkun-sama, Lala-sama, Buchou me pidió que los buscara, vengan conmigo-dijo Kiba

Bien vamos-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Se dirigieron al viejo edificio de la academia, Rikkun se fijo de lo maltratado que estaba el edificio y se fijo de una puerta que se encontraba sellada con un monto de cadenas y sellos, entraron a una habitación donde se encontraban Rias, Akeno y Koneko.**_

Ya los traje Buchou-dijo Kiba

Gracias Kiba-dijo Rias

¿Para que nos buscabas?-dijo Rikkun

Me entere que tienes un Sacred Gear-dijo Rias

Si ¿Y?-dijo Rikkun

Me gustaría enseñarte a materializarlo-dijo Rias

¿Cómo hago eso?-dijo Rikkun

Solo piensa en las personas que reas las más fuertes-dijo Rias

 _ **Rikkun hizo lo que dijo Rias y comenzó a todas las personas que eran fuertes para el, pensó en Bills, Wiss y en Kuma.**_

 ** _De repente Rikkun comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de energía, era tan fuerte que los muebles comenzaron a frotar y el suelo comenzó a quebrantarse._**

Ahora Rikkun levanta tu mano y muéstranos tu poder-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron cuan Rikkun comenzó a soltar un aura de color rojo de su cuerpo_ _, después un guante de color rojo cubrió su brazo izquierdo hasta el codo._**

Se te ve genial ese guante Rikkun-dijo Lala

Así que este es el Bossted Gear-dijo Rikkun

¡Bossted Gear!-gritaron los demonios sorprendidos

Si, así me dijo que se llamaba Kuma y Ddraig-dijo Rikkun

¿Puedes hablar con el dragó que esta dentro de ti?-dijo Rias

Si pude hablar con el, es un buen amigo-dijo Rikkun

 _Je je je eres la primera persona que me considera como un amigo y no una herramienta-dijo Ddraig_

Yo nunca trataría como una herramienta a un dragón tan poderoso-dijo Rikkun

 _Estoy feliz que mi compañero seas tu-dijo Ddraig_

 ** _Rikkun discutía con Ddraig mientras los otros lo veían confundidos por que estaba hablando soló_**

Con Ddraig ¿Acaso no lo escuchan?-dijo Rikkun

 _Rikkun por el momento no puedo comunicarme con nadie excepto contigo-dijo Ddraig_

Ya veo, bueno nos vemos luego-dijo Rikkun

 _Bien, me iré a dormir-dijo Ddraig_

Bueno les damos la bienvenida-dijo Rias

¿Bienvenida?-dijo Rikkun

Si no lo sabían este es el club del Ocultismo-dijo Rias

Creo que oí a unos chicos del salón hablar de el-dijo Lala

Ese es una tapadera para ocultar nuestros servicios y quería saber si quieren unirse al club-dijo Rias

Por mi no hay problema ¿Qué dices Rikkun?-dijo Lala

Supongo que esta bien-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun Y Lala caminaban rumbo a la escuela, Reynalle se había quedado en la casa._**

¡Cuatro!

 ** _El grito les llamo la atención, fueron a ver de donde provenía el grito, el grito provenía de una chica vestida de monja que se había caído._**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Lala acercándose a ayudar a la chica

 ** _Un fuerte viento arrebato el velo de la monja revelando su largo cabello rubio._**

Disculpe solo no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo la chica apenada

No te preocupes déjanos ayudarte-dijo Rikkun agarrando la maleta las cuales se abrieron y dejando caer sus cosas

¡Kyaa!-la chica chillo de vergüenza al ver como Rikkun trataba de meter su ropa interior de nuevo en la maleta

Lo siento-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Después de eso acompañaron a la monja a su destino._**

Mi nombre es Rikkun Godsoul mucho gusto-dijo Rikkun

Yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke-dijo Lala

Yo soy Asia Argeton es un placer-dijo la monja

Dinos Asia ¿Adonde te diriges?-dijo Rikkun

A la iglesia del pueblo-dijo Asia

Ya veo -dijo Rikkun

 ** _Cuando se dirigieron a la iglesia se encontraron con un niño que estaba llorando que tenia una pequeña herida en su pie. Asa se acerco al niño y una luz verde comenzó a emanar en sus manos._**

Listo ya estas curado-dijo Asia utilizando esa luz para curar al niño

 _ **Al terminar la herida del niño se había curado por completo, el niño esta feliz pero su madre al ver eso lo jalo lejos de ella.**_

¿No los asusto?-dijo Asia

Por que deberíamos asustarnos, ayudaste a ese niño-dijo Rikkun

Son buenas personas Rikkun-san, Lala-san-dijo Asia

 _ **Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la iglesia, Rikkun pudo notar poderes que estaban reunidos ahí.**_

¿Les gustaría pasar algo de té?-dijo Asia

Lo sentimos pero se nos hace tarde para academia-dijo Rikkun

Ya veo espero que nos volvamos a ver Rikkun-san, Lala-san-dijo Asia

Nosotros también-dijo Lala despidiéndose de la monja y caminando con Rikkun rumbo a la academia

* * *

No se vuelvan a acercar de nuevo a la iglesia y a su gente-dijo Rias firme

¿Por que?-dijo Lala

Para nosotros los demonios es un lugar prohibido, y si nos entrometemos podríamos desatar otra guerra-dijo Rias

Pero nosotros no somos demonios, así que podemos acercarnos-dijo Rikkun

Si pero...

¿Piensas discutir conmigo?-dijo Rikkun con voz seria

Esta bien hagan lo que quieran-dijo Rias

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rikkun y Lala se dirigían a su casa, cuando llegaron vieron como la puerta esta destrozada, entraron rápidamente a la casa para saber si Reynalle esta bien, las paredes tenían manchas de sangre ._**

Vaya por fin llegan-en el sillón se encontraba un chico mayor que Rikkun y Lala que tenia el cabello blanco y una túnica de sacerdote

¿Dónde esta Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun con rabia

Esta hay-dijo el hombre apuntando a una Reynalle tendida en el suelo muy herida

¡Reynalle-chan!-grito Lala corriendo donde estaba ella

La..la-dijo debilmente

La ataque por que es una traidora-dijo el hombre-Deja me presentarme mi nombre es Freed...

 ** _* BAAM *_**

 _ **Antes que terminara de hablar Rikkun le había dado**_ **_puñetazo que lo hizo atravesar la pared._**

¡Como te atreves a lastimar a una de mis amigas!-grito furioso Rikkun

Me sorprendiste pero no volverá a...

 ** _De nuevo fue interrumpido por un golpe al estomago que Rikkun le dio, haciendo que caiga de rodillas._**

Ahora me encargare de exterminarte-dijo Rikkun preparando su ataque

¡Kyaa!

¿Asia?-dijo Rikkun

¿Rikkun-san?-dijo Asia

¿Asia conoces a este tipo?-dijo Freed aun en el suelo

No sabia que Rikkun-san fuera un demonio-dijo Asia

No lo soy Asia yo soy...

 _ **Freed aprovecho la distracción para atacar a Rikkun, Rikkun iba a detener su ataque pero Asia se puso en medio de ellos.**_

Por favor padre Freed perdone a Rikkun el no es una malla persona-dijo Asia

Que estas diciendo, no te metas monja estúpida-dijo Freed intentando golpear a Asia pero fue detenido por Rikkun que le había agarrado el brazo

 _ ***Grieta***_

¡Ahh!-eran los gritos de dolor de Freed por como Rikkun le aplastaba su brazo

No te atrevas a golpearla o te zafare el brazo de tu cuerpo-dijo Rikkun

Maldito-dijo Freed tratando de golpearlo con su brazo libre pero también se la agarro

Me lo dice el que intento matar a mi amiga-dijo Rikkun aplastando más su brazo

¡Aahhh!-el dolor había incrementado

Ya es suficiente Rikkun

 _ **Apareció un circulo mágico en el suelo en el cual aparecieron Rias, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko.**_

¿Suficiente? no lo creo, tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Reynalle-dijo Rikkun apretando más su brazo

'Aahhh!

¡Rikkun-san es suficiente!-grito Asia

Esta bien pero antes-dijo Rikkun antes de darle un rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo medio muerto en el piso.

Buchou tenemos que irnos, hay caídos que se aproximan-dijo Akeno

Rikkun tenemos que irnos-dijo Rias

Váyanse sin mi yo puedo contra todos esos caídos -dijo Rikkun

¡Kyaaa!

Lala ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun entrando rápido a su casa

Reynalle-chan desapareció-dijo Lala

¿Que?-dijo Rikkun

Un circulo apareció abajo de ella y después desapareció-dijo Lala

¡Kyaa!

¡Asia!-salió corriendo para ver como Freed se había recuperado y había tomado a Asia y un circulo mágico estaba debajo de ellos

Nos veremos luego muchacho-dijo Freed y el circulo comenzó a brillar y comenzaron a desaparecer

Adiós Rikkun-san-dijo Asia antes de desaparecer por completo

 _ **Rikkun se quedo congelado en medio de la calle, se sentía como una basura, no pudo salvar a sus amigas.**_

 _ **Fin**_


	10. Chapter 10

EPISODIO 10

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

Soy patético, que clase de dios soy-dijo Rikkun molesto

Vamos Rikkun las encontraremos-dijo Lala

No lose Lala, no puedo sentir su presencia eso hace difícil localizarlas-dijo Rikkun-Soy un estúpido por no matar a Freed cuando tenia oportunidad

Deja de culparte-dijo Lala

No pedo hacerlo, todo fue mi culpa, por mi culpa atacaron a Reynalle y por mi culpa se llevaron a Asia-dijo Rikkun-saldré a dar un paseo-dijo saliendo

¿Debo seguirlo?-dijo Lala

Creo que es mejor que dejemos soló a Rikkun-dono soló por un tiempo Lala-sama-dijo Peke

* * *

 ** _Con Rikkun_**

No puedo creer que esto haya sido mi culpa-dijo Rikkun

 _Parece que te la estas pasando mal compañero-dijo Ddraig_

Como quieres que este si por mi culpa se llevaron a mis amigas-dijo Rikkun- y lo peor no puedo detectarlas

 _Las deben tener en un lugar bajo tierra, eso debe explicar por que no las puedes detectarlas-dijo Ddraig_

Debe haber una forma para encontrarlas-dijo Rikkun

 _Bueno mientras descubres la forma yo iré a dormir-dijo Ddraig_

Oye espera..

 _Zzzzz-se había dormido_

Se parece a Bills siempre durmiendo-dijo Rikkun-Iré con Rias para ver si me puede ayudar a encontrarlas.

* * *

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? no podemos ayudar a esa monja ni a la caída-dijo Rias

Por que no, tal vez ellos estén tramando algo y por eso la secuestraron-dijo Rikkun

¿Y? siempre planean algo, no es nada nuevo-dijo Rias

¡¿Y?! ¡Me preocupa Asia es mi amiga, ella es capas de curar a la gente, tal vez a demonios también, imagina lo que deben estar planeando!-grito Rikkun

Aun así no podemos crear una guerra con los caídos-dijo Rias-Si tomamos esa decisión no solo me afectara a mi sino también a todos mis miembros. Eres un dios de la destrucción por que no actúas como uno.

¡Crees que no lose, si soy un dios destructor, pero no dejare que unos estúpidos pajarracos lastimen a mis amigas!-grito Rikkun comenzando a caminar a la salida

¿A donde vas?-dijo Rias

A buscarlas, no me importa si tengo que destruir casas, edificios, lo que sea pero las encontrare-dijo Rikkun

¿Por que te interesa tanto salvarlas?-dijo Rias

Son amigas de Lala y le dije que las protegería-dijo Rikkun-Y por que son mis amigas también-dijo saliendo

* * *

 _ **En la casa de Rikkun**_

¿Crees que Rikkun este bien Peke?-dijo Lala

Por supuesto Lala-sama recuerde que Rikkun es un dios de la destrucción-dijo Peke

 ** _En ese momento Rikkun había llegado a su casa._**

Lala prepárate vamos a ir a buscar a Asia y a Reynalle-dijo Rikku

¿Ya las detectaste?-dijo Lala

No todavía no puedo-dijo Rikkun

¿Entonces como las encontraremos?-dijo Lala

Voy a destruir cada cosa que encuentre para hallarlas-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun no puedes caminar por hay destruyendo todo a tu paso-dijo Lala

No hay otra forma-dijo Rikkun

De echo si la hay.

 ** _Un circulo mágico apareció en la habitación en el cual salieron Rias, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko._**

¿Qué quieres Rias?-dijo Rikkun

Solo vine a decirte que después de todo te ayudaremos-dijo Rias

¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-dijo Rikkun

Descubrimos por que secuestraron a la monja-dijo Rias- Al parecer ella pose un Sacred Gear llamada Twilight Healing que le permite curar a las personas, demonios y caídos.

¿Sabes donde están?-dijo Rikkun

Están en una iglesia abandonada cerca de aquí-dijo Rias

Bien, Lala quédate aquí puede ser peligroso-dijo Rikkun

No yo también quiero ayudar-dijo Lala

Esta bien pero no te alejes de mi, andando-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 _ **En la noche en la Iglesia**_

Puedo sentir la presencia de Reynalle y de Asia-dijo Rikkun-entremos

 _ **Rikkun junto con Lala, Kiba y koneko entraron a la iglesia.**_ **_Y se encontraron con un sacerdote enfrente de ellos._ **

Vaya, vaya los demonios por fin llegan-dijo el sacerdote sacando una espada y una pistola-¿Quien será el primero en morir?

Yo me ocupo de esto-dijo Rikkun

Parece que tu serás el primer idiota en morir-dijo lazándose hacia el con su espada

No me harás daño con esa estúpida espada-dijo Rikkun agarrando la espada con la mano izquierda para luego romperla

Toma esto-dijo disparándole a la cabeza

Tampoco me dañaras con esto-dijo Rikkun tomando la bala

Toma te lo regreso-dijo Rikkun devolviéndole la bala, la bala le dio en su hombro derecho del sacerdote

¡Aahh!

Dime ¿Dónde están Asia y Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Jamás se lo diría a un demonio como tu-dijo el sacerdote

Entonces no me dejas remedio que hacer esto-dijo Rikkun antes de darle un golpe en el estomago que hizo que escupiera sangre y callera de rodillas

Te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde están Asia y Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Nunca se..lo diría..a un demonio-dijo el sacerdote débilmente

Déjame decirte algo yo no soy un demonio, soy un dios de la destrucción-dijo Rikkun

¿Un dios destructor?-dijo sorprendido el sacerdote

Así es y si no me dices donde están mis amigas te juro que te hare polvo-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien te lo diré-dijo el sacerdote

Buen chico, ahora dime ¿donde están?-dijo Rikkun

Están abajo, hay escaleras debajo del altar, los llevara donde se realiza el ritual-dijo el sacerdote

Gracias-dijo Rikkun antes de darle un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

¡Rikkun! Lala -grito

¿Que? lo deje inconsciente no esta muerto-dijo Rikkun- Vámonos

* * *

 _ **En el bosque alrededor de la iglesia**_

 _ **En medio del bosque Rias y Akeno se encontraban con 3 caídos.**_

Vaya unas idiotas aparecieron-dijo una rubia contraje gótica de loli

No debemos confiarnos tienen al chico que mato a Rugal-dijo un hombre con traje

Podrá ser fuerte pero de seguro es un idiota-dijo una mujer

Parecen que les gusta hablar mal de un dios de la destrucción-dijo Rias

¿Dios de la destrucción?-dijeron en shock los caídos

Ara ara, ¿no sabían que Rikkun era un dios destructor? y el esta muy molesto por que secuestraron a sus amigas-dijo Akeno

Si y de seguro matara a todos los involucrados-dijo Rias

¡Vayámonos de aquí!-grito el hombre desapareciendo

¡Si no quiero que me maten!-gritaron la mujeres igualmente desapareciendo

* * *

 _ **Rikkun junto a los demás bajaron donde estaban los dormitorios, al llegar vieron como Asia esta amarada a una cruz y como Reynalle estaba amarada a la pared por unas cadenas.**_

¡Asia, Reynalle!-gritaron Lala y Rikkun corriendo hacia ellas

Lala-san, Rikkun-san-dijo Asia débilmente

Lala, Rikkun-dijo Reynalle de igual forma

Vaya creo que llegaron un poco tarde el ritual esta casi terminado-dijo Freed

 ** _La cruz comenzó a iluminarse._**

¡Kyaaa!-grito Asia de dolor, al apagarse la cruz dos anillos aparecieron del cuerpo de Asia

Increíble con esto supere el poder de Rugal y podre ser más fuerte que Azazel y ese maldito de Kokabil-dijo Freed colocando los anillos en sus dedos

¡Asia!-grito Rikkun apareciendo delante de Freed dándole un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared

Asia todo va estar bien, Lala libera a Reynalle-dijo Rikkun liberando sus manos y cargándola

Bien-dijo Lala rompiendo la cadenas y cargando a Reynalle

¡Que esperan idiotas ataquen¡-grito Freed recuperándose del golpe

 ** _Todos los sacerdotes se lanzaron a atacarlos, pero Rikkun emitió una aura roja que salía de su cuerpo._**

¡Desaparezcan!-grito Rikkun ocasionando una explosión que elimino a todos los sacerdotes menos a Freed

 _ **Rikkun y Lala recostaron a Asia y a Reynalle en el suelo.**_

Lala-dijo Reynalle

Tranquila te pondrás bien Reynalle-chan-dijo Lala

Yo me pondré bien pero la monja no vivirá sin su Sacred Gear-dijo Reynalle

Asia-dijo Rikkun sosteniendo su mano que estaba fría y con su ritmo cardiaco en descenso

Rikkun-san-dijo Asia muy débil

Estamos aquí Asia-chan, estamos a tu lado-dijo Lala tomando su otra mano

Que raro..no puedo ver nada..pero.. puedo sentir...el calor de Rikkun-san y de..Lala-san-dijo Asia con su respiración corta

Te recuperaras, nuestros amigos te ayudaran-dijo Lala con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a su amiga.

Estoy feliz...de haberme..vuelto amiga..de Lala-san y..Rikkun-san-los ojos de Asia se cerraron, ella había muerto

Lala-dijo Reynalle legrando levantándose un poco para consolar a su amiga

Parece que por fin murió esa monja-dijo Freed

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun con rabia

Muy simple necesitaba más poder para ser un Grigori y los poderes desea monja me ayudaron, gracias a su patética vida alcance este poder-dijo Freed

¡Eres un monstruo!-grito Lala

Tal vez lo sea pero con este poder nadie pod...

 _ **Antes que terminara de hablar Rikkun le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas y a escupir sangre.**_

¡Jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste!-grito Rikkun furioso, lo agarro de la cabeza para luego azotarlo contra el suelo haciendo un pequeño cráter al suelo

Matar a alguien tan dulce y pura no tiene perdón-dijo Rikkun levantando a Freed para luego azotarlo contra su rodilla haciéndole un tipo de quebradora.

¡Aaahh!

Y te atreviste a atacar a Reynalle-dijo Rikkun volviéndolo a levantar y repitiéndole lo mismo 3 veces seguidas y dejando a un Freed en el suelo sin poder caminar.

¿Quien..demo..nios..eres?-dijo Freed asustado

Yo soy Rikkun Godsoul un dios de la destrucción-dijo Rikkun apuntando su mano hacia el

¿Un dios?-dijo Freed en shock

Así es y este dios te eliminara por lo que hiciste-dijo Rikkun

Espera, no me mates por favor-suplicaba por su vida

¡Acaso tu tuviste piedad cuando atacaste a Reynalle o cuando mataste a Asia!-grito furioso Rikkun

Por favor

¡Haah!-grito Rikkun soltando un ataque de energía que elimino por completo a Freed

 _ **Rias y Akeno habían llegado y vieron como Rikkun elimino a Freed pero lo que más las sorprendió fueron las lagrimas que cubrían su rostro.**_

No pude salvarla, que clase de dios soy-dijo Rikkun llorando por primera vez

Rikkun-dijo Lala corriendo a consolarlo

Koneko ¿Los tienes?-dijo Rias

Si aquí están-dijo Koneko mostrando los anillos

Esos es..

la Sacred Gear de la monja-dijo Rias

Ya es tarde Asia esta muerta-dijo Rikkun

Todavía no es tarde-dijo Rias sacando una pieza de ajedrez de su falda

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rikkun

Es una Evil Piece-dijo Rias

¿Y de que servirá?-dijo Rikkun

Con esto podre revivir ala monja como un demonio-dijo Rias

¿Puedes hacer eso?-dijo Rikkun

Solo mira-dijo Rias haciendo la ceremonia y poner la pieza en el cuerpo de Asia

Ahh, ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Asia levantándose, Lala y Rikkun fueron a abrazarla rápidamente

Nos alegra que estés aquí otra vez Asia chan-dijo Lala

Si nos alegra que este devuelta-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Reynalle estaba molesta, por alguna razón le molestaba que Rikkun estuviera tan pegado con Asia.**_

¿Qué paso?-dijo Asia

Moriste pero yo te reviví como un demonio-dijo Rias

Así que soy un demonio ahora-dijo Asia

¿Te arrepientes Asia-chan?-dijo Lala

No ahora podre estar con Lala-san y Rikkun-san-dijo Asia

Si ahora podremos estar juntos Asia-chan-dijo Lala

Asia ¿Podrías curar a Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Asia hiendo donde estaba Reynalle y comenzando a curar a Reynalle-Ya esta

Bien es hora de irnos-dijo Rias

Vámonos Lala, Reynalle-dijo Rikkun

¿Están seguros? soló les taire problemas-dijo Reynalle

Que dices, tu eres nuestra amiga y te juro que te protegeré-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Reynalle se sonrojo por esas palabras y desvió su mirada**_ , _**estaba feliz ya que tenían gente en quien confiar y que la protegerían. Con esto regresaron a casa a arreglarla y limpiarla.**_

 _ **Fin de estte capitulo.**_

 _ **Chicas para el harem(hasta ahora):**_

 _ **Rias**_

 _ **Akeno**_

 _ **Koneko**_

 _ **Xenovia**_

 _ **Asia**_

 _ **Nana**_

 _ **Momo**_

 _ **Yami**_

 _ **Run**_


	11. Chapter 11

EPISODIO 11

Al día de mañana n el club de el Ocultismo

¿Qué tienes Rikkun?-dijo Lala viendo a Rikkun con una expresión d aburrimiento

Estoy muy aburrido-dijo Rikkun

Como no vas a estar aburrido si nunca haces nada-dijo Reynalle detrás de el

¡Reynalle ¿Qué haces aquí y por que tienes el uniforme de la academia?!-grito Rikkun sorprendido

¿Hay algún problema?-dijo molesta

Reynalle-san no te enojes-dijo Asia que también usaba el uniforme de la academia

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Les dije que vinieran por que a partir de hoy serán estudiantes de la academia-dijo Rias

Ya veo bueno bienvenidas-dijo Rikkun

Bienvenidas Reynalle-san, Asia-chan-dijo Lala

* * *

En la casa de Rikkun

Habia pasado una semana desde que Reynalle y Asia habían sido admitidas a la academia. Asia ahora vivía con ellos.

¿No piensas hacer algo o te pasaras todo el día en el sillón?-dijo Reynalle a un Rikkun recostado en el sillón de la sala

No hay nada interesante que hacer así que me quedare en el sillón-dijo Rikkun

No puedo creer que un dios destructor sea tan flojo-dijo Reynalle

Deberías ver a Bills el es más flojo que yo-dijo Rikkun

Reynalle-san, Rikkun-san la comida esta lista-dijo Asia desde el comedor

Vamos a comer-dijo Rikkun parándose de golpe y dirigiéndose al comedor

Soló se levanta para comer-pensó Reynalle

 ** _Todos se sentaron a comer, todos comían moderadamente menos Rikkun que comía plato tras plato._**

Parece que están disfrutando un delicioso desayuno-dijo una voz que reconoció Lala y Rikkun

 ** _Wiss apareció enfrente de ellos_**

¿Me podría unir?-dijo Wiss

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Reynalle

Reynalle, Asia déjenme presentarles a Wiss el es mi maestro, Wiss ellas son Reynalle y Asia-dijo Rikkun

¿Otro dios?-dijeron sorprendidas

Mucho gusto soy Wiss-dijo Wiss

Mucho gusto señor-dijeron las dos

Dime ¿Wiss a que se debe tu visita?-dijo Rikkun

Vine a seguir tu entrenamiento pero veo que están disfrutando de un rico desayuno-dijo Wiss

Siéntate a comer luego entrenaremos-dijo Rikkun

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Wiss sentándose a comer

Acabando de comer Rikkun y Wiss salieron del patio de la casa de Rikkun a entrenar.

¿Hoy que haremos?-dijo Rikkun

Primero haremos lo de siempre-dijo Wiss invocando los bloque de sementó

Muy bien-dijo Rikkun levantando los bloques con esfuerzo

Bien, da 40 vueltas al todo el planeta-dijo Wiss

Bien-dijo Rikkun comenzando a volar

 _ **Reynalle, Asia y Lala se quedaron viendo como Rikkun entrenaba, de repente un circulo mágico apareció y de el salió Rias**_

¿Qué haces aquí Rias?-dijo Reynalle

Soló viene a ver que estaban haciendo-dijo Rias-¿Donde esta Rikkun?

El esta entrenando con Wiss-sama-dijo Lala

¿Wiss?-dijo Rias

Es el maestro de Rikkun-san-dijo Asia

¿Significa que es un dios?-dijo Rias

Si-dijeron las tres

 _ **Rikkun había dado las 40 vueltas, decidió descansar un poco antes de seguir, las chicas se acercaron a Wiss para hablar con el.**_

Dígame Wiss-sama ¿Cuánto pesan esos bloques?-dijo Lala

Esta vez pesan 50000 toneladas cada uno-dijo Wiss

¡¿50000 toneladas cada uno?!-gritaron sorprendidas Asia, Reynalle y Rias

Entonces Rikkun cargo 100000 toneladas-dijo Lala

Así es Lala-san-dijo Wiss

Por cierto Wiis ¿donde esta Bills?-dijo Rikkun acercándose donde estaba

El señor Bills decidió dormir pero dijo que se despertaría para tu boda-dijo Wiss

Ya veo, sigamos entrenando-dijo Rikkun

Bien sigamos-dijo Wiss

 _ **Wiss y Rikkun siguieron entrenando, ahora practicaban el estilo de combate donde Rikkun lanzaba golpes pero Wiss los esquivaba con facilidad.**_

 _ **Después de entrenar Wiss se fue de regreso al 7 Universo pero le dijo a Rikkun que volveria para seguir entrenandoy Wiss se acercaron donde estaban las chicas.**_

Por cierto Rias ¿a que viniste?-dijo Rikkun

Soló viene a visitarlos y a decirles que esta noche iremos a cazar un familiar para Asia-dijo Rias

¿Familiar?-dijo confundido

Un familiar es un siervo que ayudan a los demonios en labores diarias que son muy importantes-dijo Rias apareciendo un pequeño murciélago a su lado

Que murciélago tan bonito-dijo Lala

Bueno ustedes pueden ir yo me que daré a descansar-dijo Rikkun

Vamos Rikkun-dijo Lala

No, quiero descansar-dijo Rikkun

Vamos Rikkun-san-dijo Asia

No-dijo Rikkun-Si me dejan descansar hare lo que quieran pero déjenme descansar

¿Lo que sea?-dijeron las chicas

Si-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces te dejaremos descansar-dijo Lala-Pero yo me quedare

Entonces yo iré con Rias-san-dijo Asia yéndose con Rias

Reynalle-chan necesito que vayas por unas cosas-dijo Lala-Ten aquí esta la lista

Bien regreso enseguida-dijo Reynalle saliendo de la casa

 _ **Advertencia: Lemon**_

Por fin descansare-dijo Rikkun acostándose en el sillón

Yo no diría eso-dijo Lala sentándose en las caderas de Rikkun

¿Lala que haces?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno ya que estamos solos por que no hacemos algo que nos gusta-dijo Lala agachándose a besar el cuello de Rikkun

Lala acabo de entrenar estoy lleno de sudor-dijo Rikkun

Entonces vamos a tomar un baño-dijo Lala jalándolo hacia el baño

 ** _Rikkun y Lala se encontraban desnudos en el baño, Rikkun estaba detas de Lala masajeando sus pechos jabonosos, mientras que Lala gemía._**

Cielos Rikkun Ahh no solo ahh limpies mis pechos ahh limpia el resto de mi cuerpo-dijo Lala tras gemidos

Bien entonces lavare el reto de tu cuerpo-dijo Rikkun agarrando la cola de Lala

¡Kyaa! ¡Rikkun eres malo!-grito Lala de placer

No dijiste que lavara el resto de tu cuerpo-dijo Rikkun frotando la cola de Lala haciéndola gemir más

Pero ahh no mi aahh cola-dijo Lala gimiendo

Vamos se que te gusta y más cuando hago esto-dijo Rikkun lamiendo su cola haciendo que Lala soltara un gran gemido

¡Aahh!

No puedo aguantar más, métela Rikkun-dijo Lala apoyándose en la pared dándole a Rikkun una vista de su coño humedo

Bien la verdad yo tampoco puedo aguantar más-dijo Rikkun penetrándola

¡Aahh! ¡Rikkun esta llegando hasta el fondo!-grito Lala sintiendo la polla de Rikkun besando la entrada de su útero

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo rápido y duro, Lala no paraba de gemir por lo rudo que estaba siendo Rikkun. Lala estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas en las piernas, Rikkun aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas y aumentando el placer que Lala disfrutaba._**

Esto ahh es ahh increíble-dijo Lala gimiendo

Y se pondrá mejor-dijo Rikkun agarrando de nuevo su cola

¡Aahh!-grito Lala de puro placer

¿Te gusta que haga esto?-dijo Rikkun lamiendo su cola

¡Ahhh!-grito Lala llegando al orgasmo

Vaya Lala te corriste, de verdad te gusta ¿No?-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

Moo, ahora me toca a mi-dijo Lala dándose vuelta y empujando a Rikkun al suelo y empalándose a ella misma y comenzando a saltar en su polla como si fuera una vaquera y Rikkun un toro.

Ahh Lala esto se siente genial-dijo Rikkun

Je je ahora soy yo que tiene el control-dijo Lala

Pero no por mucho-dijo Rikkun intentado agarrar su cola pero Lala se lo impidió

No, te lo permitiré-dijo Lala

Ahh no creas que aahh estoy acabado-dijo Rikkun

 _ **De repente Rikkun puso sus manos en el culo de Lala y comenzó a embestirla con una velocidad igual o más rápida que la de antes. Lala soltaba gemidos sin parar, Rikkun aprovecho la oportunidad que Lala estaba distraída así que tomo su cola.**_

 _ **Lamio su cola ocasionando que Lala echara su cabeza hacia atrás, Rikkun siguió lamiendo su cola sin dejar de penetrarla.**_

¿Qué pasa Lala antes estabas presumiendo que tenias el control?-dijo Rikkun antes de volver a lamer su cola

¡Aahh! no es justo ahh tu sabes ahh mi punto débil-dijo gimiendo

 _ **Rikkun siguió lamiendo su cola y sin dejar de penetrarla, Lala solo gemía el nombre de Rikkun una y otra vez. Siguieron así por un tiempo más hasta que sentían que iban a llegar al clímax.**_

Lala me voy a correr-dijo Rikkun

Yo también-dijo Lala

 _ **Rikkun le dio unas ultimas embestidas antes que ambos llegaran al clímax.**_

¡Lala!

¡Rikkun!

 **Ambos habían llegado al clímax, Lala cansada se acostó en el pecho de Rikkun con su respiración pesada mientras que sentía como Rikkun la llenaba con su semilla.**

Eso...fue...increíble-dijo Lala agotada

Si que lo fue-dijo Rikkun-Oye aun tenemos que tomar un baño

Soló quiero estar un rato más así-dijo Lala

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun

Hey Rikkun-dijo Lala

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué piensas de los niños?-dijo Lala

¿A que viene esa pregunta?-dijo Rikkun

Es que lo hemos echo dos veces y tal vez en alguna ocasión puede que quede embarazada-dijo Lala

Pues tener un hijo no estaría mal, pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco más-dijo Rikkun

Entonces cuando llegue el momento ¿Cuántos hijos tienes en mente?-dijo Lala

Creo que con 2 esta bien-dijo Rikkun

Yo pensaba en 3-dijo Lala

Bueno eso lo decidiremos después, mientras tanto debemos bañarnos-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Rikkun y Lala se tomaron un buen baño para limpiar su cuerpo después de su pequeña actividad, pasaron el resto del día sentados en el sillón viendo una película hasta que Reynalle llego a la casa molesta con un montón de bolsas llenas de comida.**_

Vaya por fin llegas-dijo Rikkun

¡Me la vas a pagar, no sabes la vergüenza que pase por traer todo esto, la gente me miraba como una rara!-grito furiosa Reynalle tirando las bolsas

Oye no tires la comida de la semana-dijo Rikkun

¡De la semana, esto mínimo es para 3 meses!-grito Reynalle

Bueno cálmate, la próxima vez voy yo-dijo Rikkun-Ven a ver la película con nosotros

Esta bien-dijo Reynalle

 _ **Seguían viendo la película hasta que apareció un circulo rojo del cual aparecieron Asia y Rias.**_

¿Por que tardaron tanto?-dijo Rikkun

Es que nos tardamos en conseguir un familiar para Asia-dijo Rias

Pero pude conseguir a Rikku-kun-dijo Asia apareciendo un pequeño dragón de color azul radiante

¿Rikku-kun?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno decidí el Rikkun-san, ¿Esta mal?-dijo Asia

Para nada-dijo Rikkun

Es un lindo dragón Asia-chan-dijo Lala acariciando al dragón

Me sorprende que escogieras un sprite dragón-dijo Reynalle también acariciándolo

Bueno me voy-dijo Rias antes de irse

Bueno vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Acabando de comer Rikkun se dirigía a dormir, Rikkun fue el primero de ir a su cuarto a descansar mientras que Lala y las demás sequedaban platicando en el comedor._**

 ** _Rikkun estaba listo para dormir pero un circulo rojo apareció y de el salió Rias_**

¿Qué haces aquí Rias? ¿Pasa algo?-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun por favor hazme el amor-dijo Rias

¡¿Eh?!-grito Rikkun sorprendido

Quiero que tomes mi virginidad ahora-dijo Rias

Espera yo estoy comprometido-dijo Rikkun

Lose pero no puedo pedirle esto a Kiba-dijo Rias quitándosela falda y la camisa, después quitándose el sujetados quedándose con solo sus bragas

Oye espera-dijo Rikkun

Acaso no soy lo suficiente para ti-dijo Rias

No, lo admito si eres muy hermosa-dijo Rikkun

Pensé mucho, pero este es el único método que funcionara-dijo Rias

 _¿Método?-pensó Rikkun_

¿Es tu primera vez Rikkun? ¿O ya tienes experiencia?-dijo Rias

Bueno yo ya tengo experiencia-dijo Rikkun

Entonces te pido que seas gentil ya que es mi primera vez-dijo Rias

 _ **Antes que Rikkun dijera algo apareció otro circulo mágico en el que salió Grafya**_

Estas tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo esto-dijo Grafya

Si no lo hago ni otou-sama ni oni-sama me escucharan-dijo Rias

Tanto Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se sentirían furiosos si se enteran que le entrego su virginidad a un hombre comprometido y más si es el dios de la destrucción-dijo Grafya

No entiendo nada de lo esta pasando-dijo Rikkun

Lamento esto Rikkun-sama ya no volverá a pasar-dijo Grafya ayudando a vestir a Rias

Tranquila no paso nada, dime Rias ¿Estas metida en algún problema o algo parecido?-dijo Rikkun

No es nada Rikkun, lamento lo sucedido-dijo Rias

 _ **Después de eso ellas se retiraron.**_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente en la sala del club del ocultismo**_

Díganme ¿Rias tiene algún problema?-dijo Rikkun

No lo sabemos, pero de seguro Akeno-san lo sabrá-dijo Asia

Si ella es la siervo más grande de Buchuo, ella debe saber-dijo Kiba

 ** _Todos estaban en el salón incluyendo a Grayfa_**

Rias podrias explicarnos que pasa-dijo Rikkun

Verán lo que pasa..

 ** _Un circulo mágico apareció en la sala pero este era diferentes a los otros._**

Phoenix-dijo Kiba

 _ **Del circulo aparecieron grandes llamas rebelando a un hombre que llevaba un traje casual rojo sin corbata y su camisa estaba abierta hasta el pecho.**_

A pasado un tiempo desde que estuve en el mundo humano-dijo el hombre- mi encantadora Rias he venido a tomarte. Vamos a echarle un vistazo a la sala de ceremonias. La fecha esta casi decidida solo tenemos que comprobarlo.

¡Suéltame Phoenix!-grito Rias intentando darle una cachetada pero..

Oye no la toques-dijo Rikkun acercándose

¿Quién eres tu?-dijo Phoenix

Rikkun Godsoul ¿Y tu?-dijo Rikkun

¿Rias no has mencionado a tus siervos? hay gente que no me conoce-dijo Phoenix

Rikkun-sama-dijo Grafya

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun

Esta persona es Raiser Phoenix un demonio de clase alta, pura sangre, tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix y prometido de la señorita Rias-dijo Grafya

 _¿Prometido? entonces lo de ayer era la manera de librarse de su compromiso-pensó Rikkun_

Raiser te lo dije antes no iré contigo-dijo Rias

Ya he oído eso antes, pero no te queda de otra, tu casa esta en una carrera para evadir la crisis-dijo Raiser

Eso no es asunto tuyo, yo erigiré a mi próximo heredero y mi futuro marido y además soy libre hasta que me gradué en la universidad-dijo Rias

Si eres libre hasta la universidad y hacer lo que quieras con tus siervos. Pero tu padre y tu hermano están preocupados, tienen miedo de que su casa se extinga ya que después de la gran guerra muy pocos demonios de pura sangre quedaron, aunque termino nuestra rivalidad con los caídos no ha terminado y no podemos darnos e que un pura sangre muera por un conflicto inútil-dijo Raiser

Esos es una porquería-dijo Rikkun llamando la atención de todos-Como ella dijo es libre de elegir a su marido no pueden obligarla, tiene hasta la universidad para que pueda pensar en su futuro y decidir con quien quiere estar

Tu mantente callado gusano-dijo Raiser

Soló digo la verdad y además se me hace injusto que casen a Rias con un idiota como tu-dijo Rikkun

¡Como te atreves a llamarme idiota!-grito Raiser lanzándose contra Rikkun, pero este lo detuvo con su mano derecha

Por favor no hagas esto más difícil, no porque seas de clase alta te da derecho de hacer lo que quieras-dijo Rikkun dándole un golpecito en la frente que lo mando a estrellarse contra una pared del salón.

Y se supone que es de clase alta-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-sama le pido por favor que no vuelva a atacar al joven Raiser-dijo Grafya

Esta bien-dijo Rikkun

¡Tu maldito como te atreves a golpearme!-grito Raiser dispuesto a atacar a Rikkun pero fue detenido de nuevo por este

Sera mejor que no intentes nada créeme-dijo Rikkun dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente

Grafya llévalo a su casa y dile a Sirzrchs que venga a mi casa esta noche quiero hablar con el-dijo Rikkun con voz seria

De acuerdo, me retiro-dijo Grafya tomando a Raiser y después de desaparecer

¿Para que quieres hablar con one-sama?-dijo Rias

Quiero hablar con el sobre ese matrimonio, lo voy a convencer que cancele ese matrimonio-dijo Rikkun

Gracias-dijo Rias

Agradéceme cuando haiga cancelado ese matrimonio-dijo Rikkun saliendo del salón

 _ **Fin**_


	12. Chapter 12

EPISODIO 12

 _ **En la noche en la casa de Rikkun**_

Se esta tardando en llegar-dijo Rikkun molesto por esperar

Tranquilo Rikkun-san de seguro que llegara pronto-dijo Asia

Dime Rikkun ¿Cómo lo convencerás?-dijo Lala

De la misma forma que lo hice con tu padre, soló hablaremos y llegaremos a un acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _De repente un circulo mágico apareció de el apareció Sirzechs que era acompañado por Grafya._**

Por fin llegas, estaba dudando que vendrías-dijo Rikkun

Disculpa el retraso, dime de ¿Qué quieres hablar?-dijo Sirzechs

Quiero hablar sobre ese matrimonio arreglado de Rias con Raiser-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Sirzechs

Que están obligando a Rias a casarse con alguien que ella no ama, así que te pido que lo canceles-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento Rikkun pero eso no lo podemos hacer, nuestra casa esta en peligro-dijo Sirzechs

Lo entiendo pero debe haber otra solución, no puedes obligar a tu hermana estar con alguien que no quiere-dijo Rikkun-Dime ¿Hay otra forma?

La única forma seria que alguien más se casara con ella-dijo Sirzechs-Pero debe ser de clase alta

Eso debe ser un problema, por lo que escuche no hay muchos demonios de clase alta-dijo Rikkun-¿No hay otra solución?

En realidad hay otra forma Rikkun-sama-dijo Grafya

¿En serio? ¿Cual?-dijo Rikkun

Que usted se case con ella-dijo Grafya

¡¿Que?!

Es verdad se me olvidaba esa solución-dijo Sirzechs-Mira si te casa con Rias nuestra casa nunca se extinguiría, además la próxima generación de nuestra familia seria invencible y de seguro mi padre aprobaría

Espera un momento te recuerdo que estoy comprometido y además aunque pudiera hacerlo no puedo tener dos esposas-dijo Rikkun

De echo si puedes

 _ **De repente Kuma apareció junto con Wiss en la habitación.**_

Kuma tiempo sin verte-dijo Sirzechs saludándolo

A pasa tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos Sirzechs-dijo Kuma

Díganme ustedes dos como es posible que tenga más de una esposa-dijo Rikkun

Varas Rukkun los dioses pueden tener múltiples parejas, ya que eso genera el nacimiento de futuros dioses y ahora tiempo de escoger un sucesor-dijo Wiss- Por cierto las primeras dos parejas serán las que dirigirán a todas las demás serán como la reina y la princesa del grupo

 _Aun tengo oportunidad-pensaron Asia y Reynalle_

En pocas palabras seré un mujeriego-dijo Rikkun

Dime Rikkun ¿Aceptas ser el esposo de Rias?-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno yo...

Acepta Sirzechs-san-dijo Lala

¿Lala? ¿No te molesta saber que estaré con otras mujeres?-dijo Rikkun

No, ya que yo soy la reina-dijo Lala

¿Estas segura?-dijo Rikkun

SI-dijo Lala

Bien Sirzechs acepto-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo entonces iremos a decirle a mi padre-dijo Sirzechs antes de desaparecer junto con Grafya

Dime Wiss ¿Por que apenas me dices esto?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno es por que nunca te habías interesado en las chicas pero cuando te reencontraste con Lala vi como cambiaste y pensé que seria bueno tener a una futura generación de dioses-dijo Wiss-Pero dime algo ¿Sientes algo por esa chica llamada Rias?

Al decir verdad ella es hermosa, es buena persona y es divertido pasar el tiempo a su lado y me siento un poco relajado a su lado-dijo Rikkun

Vaya al parecer si sientes algo por ella-dijo Wiss-Eso significa que tendremos doble boda

Hagas lo que hagas no se lo digas a Bills el es capaz de matarme si se entera-dijo Rikkun

Tranquilo el se encuentra dormido ¿recuerdas?-dijo Wiss-Aunque no se como reaccionara cuando despierte y se entere que tienes otra esposa pero eso lo arreglaremos cuando despierte

Bueno ya es tiempo de irnos, nos vemos pronto Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Regresare para seguir tu entrenamiento-dijo Wiss antes de irse junto con Kuma

Bueno ya es hora de ir a la cama-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Todos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar para el día de mañana.**_

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 _ **Rikkun se encontraba dormido en su cama junto con Lala. Sintió algo grande y suave en su mano izquierda así que comenzó a despertar.**_

¿Lala?-murmuro dándole un pequeño apretón-No Lala no es tan grande

Buenos días Rikkun-dijo una Rias desnuda alado izquierdo de Rikkun

¡¿Rias?! ¡¿Que haces aquí y por que estas desnuda?!-grito Rikkun lo que hizo despertar a Lala

Mmm,¿Rikkun que pasa?-dijo Lala

Buenos días Lala-dijo Rias

Buenos días Rias-chan-dijo Lala-¿Rias-chan que haces aquí?

Bueno supe que Rikkun será mi nuevo esposo así que decidí venir a visitarlo-dijo Rias

Oh entendiendo-dijo Lala

¿Así nada más?-dijo Rikkun-¿Y por que estas desnuda Rias?

Que tiene de malo Rikkun recuerda que siempre me duermo así contigo-dijo Lala

Además no me importa si ves-dijo Rias

 _Son más grandes que las de Lala-pensó Rikkun viendo los pechos de Rias_

Y quiero darte otra cosa-dijo Rias capturando los labios de Rikkun con los suyos

Ese fue mi primer beso y la forma de agradecerte por ayudarme-dijo Rias

Moo Rikkun a mi también bésame-dijo Lala besando a Rikkun

 ** _*toc* *toc*_**

Rikkun-san, Lala-san el desayuno esta listo-dijo Asia afuera del cuarto

Si, apresúrense-dijo Reynalle

Ahora vamos Asia, Reynalle-dijo Rias

 ** _La puerta fue derrumbada por Reynalle para luego quedarse en shock junto con Asia_**

¿Chicas?-dijo Rikkun

-comenzaron a decir Reynalle y Asia

¿Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Yo no pienso perder contra Rias-dijo Reynalle comenzando a desvestirse

¿Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Yo tampoco aunque Lala-san es una acepción pero no me dejare ganar por Rias-san ni Reynalle-san-dijo Asia comenzando a desvestirse

¿Asia?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

 ** _Ese día la habitación de Rikkun y Lala se volvió el campo de batalla de Rias, Asia y Reynalle_**

 ** _Más tarde en la academia._**

 ** _Se habían encontrado con Kiba afuera de la academia, les dijo que tenían que ir al club y rápido. Llegaron al club donde se encontraban Sirzerchs junto con Grafya y otras dos personas. La primera era un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí, tenia los ojos azules, tenia una barba corta y de color rojo. Usaba una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros._**

 ** _La otra persona era una mujer que se parecía mucho a Rias excepto que ella tenia el pelo de color castaño y más corto._**

Papá. mamá, one-sama ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rias

Soló veníamos a ver a nuestro futuro yerno-dijo su madre

¿Por cierto donde esta?-dijo su padre

Aquí-dijo Rikkun levantando se brazo

Así que tu debes ser Rikkun el próximo dios destructor, mucho gusto soy Lord Gremory el padre de Rias-dijo el padre de Rias

Y yo soy Venelana Gremory la madre de Rias es un gusto conocerte-dijo la madre de Rias

Mucho gusto yo soy Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Rikkun- Y ella es Lala

Hola soy Lala Satalin Deviluke-dijo Lala

¿Tu debes ser la otra prometida de Rikkun verdad?-dijo Venelana

Si soy yo-dijo Lala

Mucho gusto-dijo Venelana-Dime Rikkun Rias ¿No te a traído problemas?

No ¿Por?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno a Rias le gusta meterse en problemas así a sido desde pequeña-dijo Venelana

¡Mamá!-grito Rias

Je je perdón hija-dijo Venelana

También hemos venido a decirte que la familia Phoenix vendrá pronto-dijo Sirzerchs

¿No les dijiste que el matrimonio se cancelaba?-dijo Rikkun

Le dijimos pero no lo tomaron bien y dijeron que querían ver quien era la persona que se casaría con Rias-Sirzerchs

¿Les dijiste que era un dios?-dijo Rikkun

No queremos ver sus caras cundo lo sepan-dijo Sirzerchs

 ** _De repente un circulo mágico apareció del cual salo Raiser junto con sus padres._**

Vaya así que ese es el tipo que tomo el lugar de mi hijo-dijo Lady Phoenix viendo a Rikkun

A simple vista se ve débil a comparación de mi hijo-dijo Lady Phoenix con una sonrisa en su car

Pues este debilucho fue quien dejo inconsciente a su hijo con un solo golpe-dijo Rikkun borrando la sonrisa de Lay Phoenix

Tu maldito mocoso-dijo furiosa

Por que mejor no se van-dijo Rikkun

No nos iremos hasta que nuestro hijo se case con Rias-dijo Lady Phoenix

Eso no se podrá ya que Rias se casara con Rikkun-dijo Lord Gremory

¿Qué tiene ese chico que lo hace tan especial?-dijo Lord Phoenix

Bueno el es el próximo dios destructor de este Universo y del 7 también-dijo Sirzerchs

¿Dios destructor?-dijeron aterrados y sorprendidos

Así es soy el próximo dios destructor de dos universos-dijo Rikkun

Le pedimos perdón, no lo sabíamos-dijeron los padres de Raiser arrodillándose ante Rikkun

Raiser arrodíllate y pide perdón-dijo su padre

Perdón-dijo Riser de mala gana arrodillándose

Esta bien no tienen que arrodillarse, solo les pido que dejen a Rias y a su familia en paz-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo como usted diga-dijo lord Phoenix antes de irse junto con su esposa e hijo

Bueno todo arreglado-dijo Rikkun

Bueno creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Lord Gremory

Cuida mucho a Rias-dijo Venelana

Descuiden lo hare-dijo Rikkun

Adiós Rikkun nos veremos pronto-dijo Sirzerchs desapareciendo junto con los demás

Bien vamos a clases-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _ **Habían acabado las clases Rikkun junto a Lala, Asia y Reynalle se fueron a casa a descansar, todos se relajaban hasta que alguien toco la puerta, Rikkun fue a abrir y se encontró a Rias con una maleta.**_

¿Que pasa Rias y que haces con esa maleta?-dijo Rikkun

Me vine a mudar aquí-dijo Rias

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

Lo hago para aumentar mi relación contigo-dijo Rias

Tiene lógica, bueno pasa bienvenida a casa-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-san-dijo Asia haciendo pucheros

A llegado otra rival-dijo Reynalle

Bienvenida Rias-san. te enseñare tu cuarto-dijo Lala

Gracias Lala-dijo Rias

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente en la habitación de Rikkun y Lala**_

 _ **Los dos dormían pacíficamente pero no sabían que una persona se había colado a su habitación.**_

 _Esos dos duermen mucho, pero así es mejor-pensó Rias aferrándose al pecho bien marcado de Rikkun_

Uhm-Rikkun comenzó a despertarse

Buenos días Rikkun-dijo Rias

Buenos días Rias-dijo Rikkun

¿No te sorprende que este en tu cuarto?-dijo Rias

No, creo que me acostumbre con Lala ya que ella hacia lo mismo-dijo Rikkun-Si quieres puedes cambiarte de cuarto

Creo que lo hare-dijo Rias

Uhm-Lala comenzó a despertar

Buenos días Lala-dijeron los dos

Buenos días Rikkun, Rias-dijo Lala

¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Rikkun

Si, creo que es hora de irnos a la academia-dijo Lala

Tienes razón-dijo Rikkun

Peke-dijo Lala

Si Lala-sama-dijo Peke ya despierto

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rias apuntando a Peke

El es Pele un invento mio, Peke ella es Rias-san-dijo Lala

Mucho gusto Rias-san-dijo Peke

Mucho gusto Peke-dijo Rias

Bien Peke has lo tuyo-dijo Lala antes que Peke la vistiera con su uniforme

Eso fu impresionante-dijo Rias

Esa es la función de Peke-dijo Lala

Bien será mejor que nosotros también nos vistamos para la academia-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto Rikkun los miembros del club vendrán después-dijo Rias

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun poniéndose su camisa

Para poder realizar las actividades del club aquí-dijo Rias

Bien pueden venir-dijo Rikkun

Gracias Rikkun-dijo Rias

 _ **Se vistieron y se fueron a la academia junto con Asia y Reynalle.**_

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después**_

 _ **Las clases habían terminado y ahora Rikkun junto el club de ocultismo estaban en su casa.**_

Ese es mi informe-dijo Akeno bebiendo un té preparado por Asia

No sabia que hacían esos contratos-dijo Rikkun

Sabrías más si pasas más tiempo con nosotros-dijo Rias

Puede ser-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto Reynalle ¿No tienes problemas si estas aquí?-dijo Rias

No después de lo que paso con Asia los altos mandos me tacharon de traidora o muerta y por eso puedo estar aquí tranquila-dijo Reynalle

Ya veo-dijo Rias

Además si alguien intenta lastimarme Rikkun me defenderá ¿Verdad?-dijo Reynalle pegándose a Rikkun haciendo enojar a Rias y a Asia

 _Rias se ve tan linda enojada, pero ¿Qué es este dolor en mi pecho?-pensó Akeno viendo la reacción de Rias y de ella_

Claro. defenderé a las personas que son importantes para mi-dijo Rikkun

Lo ven-dijo Reynalle

Parece que se la están pasando bien

 _ **Wiss apareció enfrente de ellos con un libro.**_

¿Quién es usted?-dijo Akeno

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko el es Wiss mi maestro-dijo Rikkun

Mucho gusto-dijo Wiss

El gusto es nuestro Wiss-sama-dijeron los tres

¿Qué es ese libro Wiss?-dijo Rikkun

Es un álbum de fotos cuando eras pequeño-dijo Wiss y rápidamente las chicas tomaron el libro y comenzaron a ver las fotos

Ufufu Rikkun desnudo en la tina-dijo Akeno

Jeje el pasado de Rikkun-sempai desnudo-dijo riendo Koneko

Oigan dejen eso-dijo un avergonzado Rikkun

Rikkun de pequeño Rikkun de pequeño Rikkun de pequeño-decían Rias y Reynalle si se tratara de un ritual

Oye Rikkun ¿Quiénes son estas personas?-dijo Lala viendo una foto donde Rikkun estaba sonriendo con alguien que se parecía a Bills y a Wiss. excepto que uno era gordo y otro mujer.

Ellos son Champa y Vados-dijo Rikkun-Champa es el dios destructor del 6 Universo y hermano gemelo de Bills

Y Vados es mi hermana mayor-dijo Wiss

Vaya así que Wiss-sama tiene una hermana-dijo Asia

Y el señor Bills tiene un hermano-dijo Lala

Si, ellos visitaron el planeta cuando tenia 7 años, son buenas personas-dijo Rikkun

Aparte se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron que Rikkun seria el nuevo dios destructor del 6 Universo-dijo Wiss tomando un té preparado por Asia

Este té esta bien preparado ¿Quién lo hizo?-dijo Wiss

Lo hizo Asia-dijo Rikkun

Vaya ¿No has considerado convertirla en tu pareja también?-dijo Wiss

¿Pareja?-dijo una sonrojada Asia

Hablando de eso me podrías decir más acerca de eso de las parejas-dijo Rikkun

Bueno veras los dioses pueden tener múltiples parejas creando un harem, ya que eso traerá una generación de futuros dioses-dijo Wiss

Eso lo entiendo pero ¿Qué es eso de la reina y la princesa?-dijo Rikkun

Son las que dirigirán al resto del harem, ellas serán las lideres-dijo Wiss

Entonces eso quiere decir que Lala es la reina y Rias la princesa-dijo Rikkun

No exactamente, ahora estas en el 5 Universo así que este harem es diferente-dijo Wiss

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

Veras si estas en otro Universo el harem es diferente, por ejemplo en el 7 Universo Lala es tu reina falta la princesa-dijo Rikkun

Entonces si estoy en otro universo y si quiero tener un harem...

Tendrás que escoger una reina y una princesa de ese universo, en este caso Rias seria la reina de tu harem del 5 Universo solo te falta la princesa-dijo Wiss

Eso suena un poco complicado-dijo Rikkun-Dime a que se debe tu visita ¿Acaso vamos a entrenar?

No solo vine a decirte algo muy importante-dijo WIss

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

Veras tu no eres único sucesor de un dios destructor, en total hay 6 sucesores de la destrucción-dijo Wiss

¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-dijo Rikkun

Que en una semana 3 de ellos vendrán a conocerte junto con los dioses actuales-dijo Wiss

¿Y para que?-dijo Rikkun

Se reunirán para conocer la siguiente generación de la destrucción-dijo Wiss-Y para sabe quien es el más fuerte de ustedes 4

 _ **Fin**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Nota: Les diré los Universos que estarán en esta historia y al anime que pertenecerán, también diré algunos de los sucesores y que poderes que tendrá cada uno de ellos. Algunos Universos a un no tienen relación con un anime así que pueden dejar en comentarios que anime poner en esos Universos._**

 ** _Universo 1: en votación_**

 ** _Universo 2: One piece_**

 ** _Universo 3: Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Universo 4: Bleach_**

 ** _Universo 5: Highschool DxD_**

 ** _Universo 6: Highschool of the dead(Recuerden que la humanidad del planeta tierra fue extinta en este Universo, pero debes de una guerra fue por un virus)_**

 ** _Universo 7: Dragon Ball z y To love ru_**

 ** _Universo 8: Highscool DxD (el anime original)_**

 ** _Universo 9: Fairy Tail (Edolas)_**

 ** _Universo 10: en votación_**

 ** _Universo 11:en votación_**

 ** _Universo 12: Sora no Otoshimono_**

 ** _Sucesores hasta ahora:_**

 ** _En el 3 Universo el sucesor de la destrucción usara magia de God Dragon Slayer de la destrucción._**

 ** _En el 2 Universo el sucesor tendrá la God Gura Gura no mi y Yami Yami no mi._**

 ** _En e Univers el sucesor será un Saijayin, en el 6 Universo el planeta Vegeta no fue destruido, en el capitulo se explicara por que_**

EPISODIO 13

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

 ** _Ri_** ** _kkun junto a las chicas estaban desayunando, pero Rikkun estaba pensando de los dioses que lo visitarían._**

 _¿Qué tan fuertes serán esos dioses?-pensó Rikkun-¿Como serán?_

Rikkun

 _¿De que Universo serán?-pensó Rikkun_

Rikkun

 _¿Serán tan fuertes como Wiss o Bills?-pensó Rikkun_

¡Rikkun te estoy hablando!-grito Lala

¿Ehh?, ¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Hoy estas actuando muy raro, desde que Wiss-sama te dijo que vendrían otros dioses actúas diferente-dijo Lala

Lo siento, es que no puede dejar de pensar de lo fuerte que serán esos dioses-dijo Rikkun

Aun así ¿no crees que necesitas entrenar?-dijo Reynalle

Reynalle tiene razón tal vez esos dioses sean más fuertes que tu-dijo Rias

Ellas tienen razón Rikkun-dijo Wiss apareciendo delante de ellos junto con Kuma

Wiss, Kuma ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Vinimos para llevarte a entrenar estos 5 días con nosotros-dijo Kuma

¿Y que pasa con los 2 días que sobran?-dijo Rikkun

Esos días los tomaras como descanso, no es bueno entrenar tanto-dijo Wiss

Me parece bien, ¿A que hora nos vamos?-dijo Rikkun

Ahora mismo-dijeron los dos

¿Tan pronto?-dijo Rikkun

Si debes entrenar duro, los otros descendientes son muy fuertes-dijo Wiss

¿Mínimo puedo llevar a alguien?-dijo Rikkun

Lo siento Rikkun, pero debes ir tu solo-dijo Kuma

¡¿Que?!-gritaron las chicas

Lo siento chicas, Rikkun debe venir solo-dijo Wiss

Moo, no quiero alejarme de Rikkun-dijo Lala pegándose a su brazo derecho

No podre dormir si el no esta-dijo Rias pegándose a su brazo izquierdo

No se lo lleven-dijeron Asia y Reynalle pegándose al pecho de Rikkun

Chicas debo ir-dijo Rikkun

¡No!-gritaron ambas pegándosele mas

Si me dejan ir juro que hare cualquier cosa que quieran cuando regrese-dijo Rikkun

¿Cualquier cosa?-dijeron

Si-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien-dijeron soltándolo

¿Así de fácil?-dijo Rikkun

Bien ya es hora de irnos-dijo Kuma

Si, nos vemos en 5 días-dijo Rikkun antes de irse con Wiss y Kuma

* * *

 _ **Rikkun junto con Wiss y Kuma llegaron al planeta de Kuma para iniciar el entrenamiento. El lugar era hermoso con un jardín con hermosas flores y con gran castillo que de seguro era la casa de Kuma.**_

Bienvenido a mi planeta Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Vaya si que es hermoso este lugar-dijo Rikkun

Gracias por ese cumplido, ahora iniciaremos el entrenamiento-dijo Kuma-Te enseñare a utilizar tu Boosted Gear

Y yo te daré un entrenamiento más duro que el de costumbre-dijo Wiss

Me parece bien empecemos-dijo Rikkun emocionado

Pero antes, te daré esto-dijo Wiss apareciendo ropas nuevas para Rikkun

 _ **Le dio unos pantalones de combate de color negro con un orificio para su cola, unas botas de combate de color blancos, una camisa de color azul y unas muñequeras de color rojo.**_

Ahora si empecemos-dijo Kuma

* * *

 _ **En el 3 Universo**_

 _ **Un chico moreno y pelinegro con ojos verdes, que vestía un chaleco negro y unos pantalones azules y unas botas de combate de color negro, se encontraba sentado en una roca mirando asía el cielo.**_

Oye Ryu baja de hay-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco que le llegaba hasta la espalda, tenia ojos de color azul, vestía unos pantalones de color negro, tenia un chaleco de color negro y un tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho

Voy Jack-dijo bajándose de la roca-¿Que pasa?

Debemos entrenar, recuerda que iremos a conocer a otros dioses en una semana-dijo Jack-Y aparte debes aprenden a usar tu Dragonforce

Creo que mi poder de Dragon Slayer es suficiente-dijo Ryu

No lo es, eres el sucesor del dios dragón de la destrucción debes ser más fuerte para demostrar que nuestro Universo es el mejor-dijo Jack

Eso lo se, pero no creo que los otros sean tan fuertes-dijo Ryu

Creme esos sucesores son demasiados fuertes, así que pongámonos a entrenar-dijo Jack

Esta bien-dijo Ryu

* * *

 ** _En el 2 Universo_**

 ** _Un chico de cabello azul que vestía un pantalón blanco y unas botas de combate de color negro y que tenia a su lado una alabarda, estaba sentado en un jardín relajándose._**

¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así James?-dijo un hombre castaño detrás de el

No molestes Rex-dijo James

Vamos tenemos que entrenar, no solo por que tengas dos Akuma no mi muy poderosas no te hace invencible-dijo Rex

Creo que con la Gura Gura no mi y la Yami Yami no mi son suficientes-dijo James

Tal vez lo sea pero recuerda que también debes mejorar tu Haki, los otros sucesores son muy fuertes de lo que crees-dijo Rex

Si crees que es necesario vamos a entrenar-dijo James

* * *

 ** _5 días despues_**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba cansado después de estos días de entrenamiento, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se encontraba jadeando del cansancio._**

 ** _En los días del entrenamiento el pudo aprender como usar su Boosted Gear y algunas otras cosas._**

Bien Rikkun eso es todo, te llevare a casa para que descanses-dijo Wiss

Si-dijo Rikkun

Te veré en 2 días Rikkun-dijo Kuma antes que Rikkun y Wiss desaparecieran

 ** _Con Rikkun y Wiss_**

 ** _Se encontraban viajando en el espacio rumbo a la casa de Rikkun_**

Dime Wiss ¿De que Universo son esos sucesores?-dijo Rikkun

Uno es del 3 Universo, otro del 2 y el ultimo es sucesor de Universo-dijo Wiss

Eso significa...

Así es Champa piensa dejar su puesto de dios a alguien más-dijo Wiss-Y esto te sorprenderá su sucesor también es un saijayin

¿Un saiyajin? pero el planeta Vegeta fue destruido-dijo Rikkun sin creérselo

El planeta Vegeta de este Universo fue destruido pero del 6 Universo no-dijo Wiss

¿Cómo fue eso posible?-dijo Rikkun

Los saiyajins del 6 Universo se revelaron contra el Freezer de su Universo y pudieron derrotarlo-dijo Wiss-Pero casi no quedaron Saiyajins vivos

Me siento más emocionado ahora que se que hay otro sijayin como yo-dijo Rikkun-Dime las chicas ya saben que voy a regresar

Si le avise a Lala-san , de seguro le debió decir a las demás-dijo Wiss

Sera bueno descansar un poco después de este entrenamiento-dijo Rikkun

Recuerda descansar apropiadamente ya que en 2 días vendrán los sucesores-dijo Wiss

Ya quiero que lleguen para probar que soy el más fuerte-dijo Rikkun

Ya hemos llegado-dijo Wiss apareciendo junto con Rikkun en la entrada de su casa

Bien nos vemos en 2 días Wiss-dijo Rikkun

Descansa bien-dijo Wiss antes de irse

Ya volví-dijo Rikkun entrando a su casa y siendo derribado por las chicas

Que bueno que ya regresaste Rikkun-dijo Lala

Te extrañamos mucho-dijo Rias

Pero solo fueron 5 días-dijo Rikkun

Pareció una eternidad-dijo Reynalle

No dejaremos que te vuelvas a ir-dijo Asia

Oigan no creen que exageran-dijo Rikkun

¡No!-Gritaron abrazándolo más fuerte

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Se encontraban en el centro comercial en una tienda de ropa, las chicas aprovecharon los que les dijo Rikkun, que el haría cualquier cosa si lo dejaban ir a entrenar, así que decidieron que las llevara a comprar ropa._**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba sentado esperando a las chicas que salieran de los vestidores, las chicas salieron modelando para Rikkun pidiendo su opinión, el solo les dijo que se veían hermosas haciendo que se sonrojen por ese cumplido._**

 ** _Después de pagar salieron del centro comercial con una gran cantidad de bolsas que Rikkun estaba cargando y se dirigieron a su casa. Llegando a casa Rikkun dejo las bolsas en el suelo._**

Oye Rikkun puedo preguntarte algo-dijo Rias

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

De donde sacas tanto dinero si no trabajas-dijo Rias

Es cierto nosotras tampoco sabemos de donde saca tanto dinero-dijo Reynalle

El dinero nos lo da Kuma, nos dio dinero suficiente para los años que nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Rikkun

Yo tengo otra pregunta-dijo Asia

¿Cual?-dijo Rikkun

¿Por que Lala-san tiene cola?-dijo Asia señalando la cola de Lala

Es cierto tu eres la única que no sabe que Lala es del planeta Deviluke-dijo Rikkun

¿Deviluke?-dijo confundida

Si es mi planeta natal pero no por tener cola me transformare al ver la luna llena como Rikkun-dijo Lala

¿Tu te transformas por ver la luna llena?-dijeron confundidas Asia, Rias y Reynalle

Si ya que yo vengo de la raza saiyajin-dijo desenredando su cola de su cintura

¡¿También tienes cola?!-gritaron sorprendidas

Si-dijo moviendo su cola

Yo pensé que era un cinturón-dijo Rias

Yo igual-dijo Reynalle

Entonces Rikkun-san se transforma al ver la luna llena-dijo Asia

Si los saiyajins nos transformamos en monos gigantes conocidos como Ozarus-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuántas veces te has transformado?-dijo Rias

Fue solo una vez, fue cuando tenia 4 años vi la luna y casi destruyo el planeta de Bills, pero Wiss me dejo noqueado y regrese a mi forma normal-dijo Rikkun-desde ese día Wiss me trato de enseñar como controlar esa transformación. ahora si miro la luna no pasara nada ya que puedo decidir si transformarme o no

Bueno me iré a dar un baño-dijo Rikkun subiendo las escaleras

 _ **Después de bañarse Rikkun bajo a cenar junto con las chicas, acabando de cenar comenzó una pelea para saber quien dormiría con Rikkun.**_

Yo soy su prometida y si quiero dormir con el dormiré con el-dijo Rias

No me importa si eres su prometida no dejare que duermas con el, si alguien merece dormir con el soy yo ya que llevo más tiempo con el y Lala-dijo Reynalle

Ni hablar no dejare que nadie duerma con mi lindo prometido, excepto Lala-dijo Rias

¡Di algo Rikkun!-exclamo Reynalle pero nadie respondió

¿Rikkun?-dijeron confundidas al no ver a Rikkun, Lala y a Asia

 _ **La ganadora fue Asia ya que fue a dormir junto con Lala y Rikkun dándole a entender que era una rival fuerte.**_

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

 _ **El día había llegado, hoy vendrían los dioses a conocer a Rikkun, todos los miembros del club del ocultismo,la familia de Rias estaban en la casa de Rikkun junto con Reynalle, Wiss ,Kuma y Bills que había despertado solo para ver pelear a Rikkun contra el sucesor de su hermano y golpearlo por tener más de una prometida, estaban esperando a los dioses.**_

¿Por que están aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Solo queremos ver un combate de dioses-dijo Lord Gremory

Y quiero saber que tan fuerte es mi futuro cuñado-dijo Sirzechs

Su pongo que esta bien-dijo Rikkun- Me sorprende que te hayas despertado

Solo vine a ver al sucesor de Champa y quiero saber que tan fuerte es-dijo Bills

Y aparte también a golpearme ¿verdad?-dijo Rikkun

Eso te pasa por tener más de una prometida-dijo Bills

Pensé que no le dirías-dijo Rikkun viendo a Wiss

Bueno tarde o temprano se enteraría-dijo Wiss

Creo que tienes razón, ¿Falta mucho para que lleguen?-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Cuando acabo de decir eso un rayo de luz bajo del cielo revelando a un_** ** _chico de cabello azul y de ojos cafés que vestía un pantalón blanco, un chaleco de color rojo y unas botas de combate de color negro y que tenia a en su mano derecha una alabarda, alado de el había un tipo de cabello castaño de ojos grises que vestía unos pantalones negros, una hombrera del mismo color y unas botas de combate que le hacían juego._**

Es bueno volverte a ver Rex-dijo Kuma

Kuma, Wiss, Bills a pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos-dijo Rex

¿Ese es tu sucesor?-dijo Bills viendo al peli azul

Si el es James Tremor, preséntate-dijo Rex

Mucho gusto yo soy James Tremor-dijo el peli azul

Encantado-dijeron los tres

Y ese es su sucesor-dijo Rex viendo a Rikkun

Si el es Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Kuma

¿Godsoul?-dijo confundido Bills

Es un apellido que le día cuando lo traje aquí-dijo Kuma

Ya veo-dijo Bills

Mucho gusto soy Rikkun Godsoul-dijo presentándose

Encantado de conocerte Rikkun-dijo Rex

Mucho gusto yo soy James Tremor-dijo James

¿Aun no llegan los demás?-dijo Rex

No, son los primeros en llegar-dijo Wiss

 ** _De repente otro rayo de luz bajo del cielo, esta vez revelando a un chico moreno y pelinegro con ojos verdes, que vestía un chaleco negro y unos pantalones azules y unas botas de combate de color negro y lo acompañaba un hombre de pelo blanco que le llegaba hasta la espalda, tenia ojos de color azul, vestía unos pantalones de color negro, tenia un chaleco de color negro y un tatuaje de un dragón en su brazo derecho._**

Chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos-dijo el hombre de pelo blanco

A pasado mucho tiempo Jack-dijo Bills

Tienes razón Bills-dijo Jack

Dime Jack ¿Ese es tu sucesor?-dijo Rex

Si el es Ryu Dragonsoul-dijo Jack

Mucho gusto-dijo Ryu

¿Dónde están sus sucesores?-dijo Jack

El mi esta hay-dijo Rex apuntando a James

Y el nuestro esta hay-dijo Kuma apuntando a Rikkuun

Solo falta uno-dijo Wiss

 _ **Cuando acabo de hablar otro rayo apareció esta vez revelando a Champa, Vados y a un tipo que se parecía a Kuma solo que este no tenia cuernos y debes de alas de demonio tenia unas hermosas alas de ángel, a su lado se encontraba un chico de cabello de color rojo como Rikkun, pero a comparación de Rikkun el tenia su pelo corto y lo tenia parado, tenia los ojos del mismo color que Rikkun y tenia una vestimenta como la de Champa y tenia su cola de saiyajin enredada en su cintura.**_

Por fin llegas Champa-dijo Bills

Oh pero si es mi querido hermano-dijo Champa

Así que tu también dejaras el puesto de dios Taiki-dijo Kuma

Que tiene de malo hermano tu también lo harás-dijo el chico con las alas de ángel

¿Hermano?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Rikkun te presento a mi hermano Taiki-dijo Kuma

Así que tu eres el sucesor de mi hermano, mucho gusto-dijo Taiki

Mucho gusto señor Taiki-dijo Rikkun

Entonces ese es su sucesor ¿verdad?-dijo Wiss apuntando al otro saiyajin

Así es ven y preséntate-dijo Vados

Mucho gusto soy Riki Godsoul-dijo el saiyajin

También le pusiste el mismo apellido-dijo Kuma

Ya que va ser mi sucesor debe llevarlo-dijo Taiki

Bien ya que estamos todos comencemos esto-dijo Wiss

 ** _Fin_**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Bien comencemos con esto-dijo Wiss

Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rex

Entonces ¿Quiénes serán los primeros en pelear?-dijo Jack

Primero lucharon Rikkun y James, ¿Están de acuerdo?-dijo Wiss

Por mi esta bien-dijo Champa

También estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rex

Entonces nos vamos-dijo Wiss golpeando tres veces su bastón contra el suelo

 ** _El suelo comenzó a brillar y en unos cuantos segundos todos se habían tele transportado a un lugar baldío._**

Muy bien Rikkun, James ustedes serán los primeros en pelear-dijo Wiss

Muy bien ya quería pelear-dijo Rikkun preparándose para pelear

Yo igual-dijo James clavando su alabarda en el suelo y preparándose para pelear

El combate terminara cuando hagan rendir al otro o que su oponente no pueda seguir-dijo Wiss

Muy bien el combate empezara en...

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

¡Ahora!

 _ **Rikkun y James rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos.**_

¿Donde están?-dijo Rias

 **¡BANG!**

¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Reynalle

 **¡BANG!**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Asia

 **¡BOONG!**

¡Miren arriba!-grito Sirzech ganando la atención de todos

 _ **Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo y pudieron ver como Rikkun y James chocaban sus puños y patadas a una velocidad increíble que apenas podían ver.**_

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **El sonido de los impactos de las ondas de choque se siguieron escuchando por todo el cielo. Rikkun y James seguían soltando sus golpes.**_

 **¡BAANG!**

 _ **Los puños de Riikun y de James chocaron creando una poderosa onda de choques. Rikkun desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de James para darle una patada que lo mando a volar, luego apareció donde había mandado a James para darle otro golpe pero James desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de el para darle un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse con unas rocas.**_

 _ **Rikkun apareció rápidamente delante de James para darle una serie de golpes en el estomago y una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo y creando un pequeño cráter.**_

Jeje eso me dolió-dijo James poniéndose de pie-Eres muy fuerte Rikkun

Tu igual, ese golpe si me dolió-dijo Rikkun mientras bajaba donde estaba

Bueno creo que ya es hora que use mis poderes-dijo James mientras que en su mano derecha comenzó a brillar

Te enseñare el poder de la Gura Gura no mi-dijo James antes de darle un golpe al aire

 _ **¡Scrash!**_

 _ **De repente el viento comenzó a quebrarse y mandando a Rikkun a volar.**_

 _ **Con los otros**_

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Jack

El pudo romper el aire-dijo Bills

Eso es normal-dijo Rex ganándose la atención de todos

¿A que te refieres Rex?-dijo Jack

Le di a James dos God Akuma no mi, una fue la Gura Gura no mi que le permite crear terremotos y la otra es la Yami Yami no mi-dijo Rex

Así que utilizaste esas frutas de tu Universo-dijo Bills

Pero pensé que si comías más de una de esas frutas morías-dijo Wiss

Por alguna razón James no murió, pero ahora tiene más poder que cuando solo tenia la Gura Gura no mi-dijo Rex.

 _ **Con Rikkun y James**_

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Rikkun

Esa fue el poder de mi Gura Gura no mi-dijo James

¿Gura Gura no mi?-dijo Rikkun confundido

Es una Akuma no mi que me permite crear terremotos y tsunamis-dijo James

Eso suena interesante-dijo Rikkun

Y aparte tengo otra Akuma no mi-dijo James mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado con una aura escura

¿Qué esta pasando?-dijo Rikkun al notar que el suelo esta siendo consumido por una especie de sombras

 **¡Black Hole!-** grito James

 ** _Rikkun sintió como su cuerpo esta siendo absorbido por esas sombras así que decidió bolar para que no lo hicieran._**

Este es el poder de la Yami Yami no mi-dijo James

Si crees que eso me detendrá estas equivocado-dijo Rikkun dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para darle un puñetazo a James

 **¡Kuro Ozu!-** Para sorpresa de todos James pudo bloquear el ataque de Rikkun con su mano derecha

Esta fruta también me permite anular los poderes de otras akuma no mi y de los dioses-dijo James

¿Que?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Ese significa que para mi no eres más que un simple mortal-dijo James

 **¡Scrash!**

 _ **James le había dado una poderosa onda de choque a Rikkun que lo mando a estrellarse contra unas rocas. La onda de choques se diría donde estaban los demonios. Pero fue detenida por Rex**_

Esos dos son unas monstruos-dijo Reynalle

¿Cuánto poder tienen los dioses?-dijo Rias

 _No cabe duda que es fuerte-pensó Rikkun-Pero no más que yo_

 ** _Rikkun se puso de pie y se lanzo a atacar a James._**

 **¡Ray Destroyer!-** Rikkun le lanzo un poderoso rayo de color rojo a James

¡Esos ataque no funcionaran conmigo!-grito James golpeando el aire

 **¡Schash!**

 **James golpeo el aire provocando una onda de choques que desvió el ataque de Rikkun.**

Entonces que tal esto-dijo Rikkun apareciendo detrás de el y dándole una patada que lo mando a volar

 **¡Ray Destroyer!-** Rikkun volvió a lanzar su rayo y esta vez si le dio a James y provocando una nube de humo

* * *

 ** _Con las demonios_**

Bien hecho Rikkun-dijo Lala

No cabe duda que Rikkun es fuerte-dijo Sirzech

No por nada es un dios destructor, me alegra que podamos transmitir esto al inframundo-dijo Lord Gremory

¿A que te refieres papá?-dijo Rias

En este momento la pelea de Rikkun esta siendo transmitida al inframundo y todos la están viendo-dijo Lard Gremory

¿Y para que?-dijo Rias

Para saber quien es el dios destructor más fuerte y que lo sepan todos los demonios -dijo su madre

Eso no es necesario Rikkun es el más fuerte-dijo Rias

Eso lo sabremos acabando este combate-dijo su madre

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y James**_

 _ **La nube de humo se había ido y revelo a James con su chaleco y pantalones rasgados.**_

Nada mal Rikkun-dijo mientras bajaba-En verdad eres muy fuerte y hábil

Tu igual-dijo Rikkun

Bueno creo que es tiempo de que pele enserio-dijo James

Opino lo mismo-dijo Rikkun

Bien entonces-dijo James mientras ponía sus manos en el aire como si estuviera agarrando algo

¿Qué haces?-dijo Rikkun

Ya lo veras-dijo James mientras bajo sus manos bruscamente al suelo

 _ **De repente todo se comenzó a mover, todo se iba de lado. Rikkun comenzaba a perder su equilibrio a si que voló.**_

Eso no te ayudara-dijo James apareciendo delante de el

 **¡Scrash!**

 _ **James le dio una onda de choques a Rikkun en el estomago que hizo escupir algo de sangre.**_

 _ **Todo estaba casi bocabajo, todos comenzaban a perder su equilibrio así que volaron y se quedaron sorprendidos del poder de James. Cuando todo regreso a la normalidad bajaron.**_

Vamos Rikkun sigamos con nuestra pelea-dijo James a un Rikkun que estaba herido

Bien-dijo Rikkun creando una de luz y lazándosela a James que se enterró en su hombro derecho

¡Ahh! maldito seas Rikkun-dijo James sacándose la lanza de su hombro

Ese entrenamiento con Kuma si sirvió-dijo Rikkun

Pero no te servirá-dijo James mientras su herida se curaba por la oscuridad-Ya que estas usando armas es justo que yo también las use

 **¡Kurouzu!-** dijo James y su alabarda fue atraída hacia el

Bien entonces usaremos armas-dijo Rikkun creando otra lanza de luz y lazándose hacia James

 **¡Crash!**

 _ **La lanza de Rikkun y la alabarda de James chocaron, provocaron un gran impacto.**_

¿Que poder?-dijo Sirzechs sorprendido

Miren el cielo-dijo Lala llamando la atención de todos

No puede ser-dijo Reynalle sorprendida

¿Cómo es posibles eso?-dijo Rias soeprendida

 _ **Todos se sorprendieron al ver el cielo que estaba partido a la mitad.**_

 _ **Rikkun y James siguieron luchando usando sus armas, cada ves que sus armas chocaban provocaban un gran impacto.**_

No cabe duda que eres muy fuerte-dijo James

Lo mismo digo, eres muy fuerte James -dijo Rikkun

Creo que es momento que te muestre que más puede hacer mi Gura Gura no mi-dijo James preparándose para atacar con su alabarda

 ** _En la punta de la alabarda de James apareció una especie de burbuja._**

Esto se acabo-dijo Jame haciendo un corte en el aire

 **¡Scrash!**

 _ **Una poderosa onda de choque golpeo a Rikkun manándolo a volar y estrellarse contra unas rocas**_

 _Increíble, también puede transferir su poder a armas-pensó Rikkun poniéndose de pie y noto que James no estaba_

¿Dónde e..

 **¡Scrash!**

 **Rikkun fue aplastado por una onda de choques por parte de James, creando un gran cráter en el suelo y creando una nube de polvo.**

 _ **Cuando la nube de polvo se fue revelo a James y a un Rikkun que estaba tendido en el suelo. James desapareció para luego aparecer en el cielo, James extendió sus brazos apuntando a Rikkun. Una energía oscura apareció en los brazos de James.**_

 _ **Un poderoso rayo oscuro fue lanzado a donde estaba Rikkun.**_

 _ **El rayo de James dio en el blanco y ocasiono una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo.**_

¡Rikkun!-gritaron los demonios preocupados

 _ **Cuando la nube de humo se disolvió mostro a un gran cráter pero Rikkun no estaba. James comenzó a buscarlo pero fue recibido por una patada de Rikkun que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.**_

 _ **James se incorporo a ver a Rikkun y se sorprendió al ver un guante rojo que cubría el brazo izquierdo de Rikkun.**_

* * *

 _ **Con los dioses**_

Así que le diste a Rikkun la Bossted Gear-Taiki a su hermano

Por supuesto, y creo que tu también le diste un Sacred Gear a tu sucesor-dijo Kuma

Claro, y dime sabe usar todo su poder-dijo Taiki

Con el tiempo que tuvimos solo lo enseñe lo básico-dijo Kuma

¿De que le sirve ese guante a Rikkun?-pregunto Bills

La Bossted Gear le servirá a Rikkun a aumentar su poder cada 10 segundos y también puede transferir su poder a otras personas y objetos-explico Kuma-Pero eso es solo lo básico pero si llega a aprender a usarlo por completo seria un duro rival para nosotros.

Vaya ¿tan fuerte es? eso es interesante-dijo Rex

Si que lo es-dijo Jack

Dime Taiki ¿Qué Sacred Gear le diste a Riki?-dijo Kuma

Lo sabrás cuando el pele-dijo Taiki-Pero déjame decirte que la Sacred Gear que le di es tan fuerte como la de Rikkun que incluso puede pelear contra Champa sin ningún problema

¿Tan fuerte es?-dijo Bills a su hermano

Si Riki puede darme una buena pelea cuando usa su Sacred Gear-dijo Champa

Solo espero que no le hayas dado la Sacred Gear que estoy pensando-dijo Kuma

No lo se Kuma tal vez te lleves una sorpresa-dijo Taiki

* * *

 **Con** _ **Rikkun y James**_

 _¿Estas listo para pelear Ddraig?-dijo Rikkun mentalmente_

 _[Claro compañero estoy listo]-dijo el dragón_

 _Bien aquí vamos-dijo Rikkun antes de desaparecer_

¿En donde est...AHH-James fue golpeado en el estomago por Rikkun, luego mando a volar con otro puñetazo.

 ** _Rikkun voló donde mando a James para darle una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo creando un gran cráter en el suelo, apunto con su brazo izquierdo a James y su guante comenzó a Brillar._**

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

 **¡BOOM!**

 _ **Un poderoso rayo golpeo a James provocando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando la nube se fue revelo a un James herido pero su oscuridad curo la mayor parte de sus heridas.**_

Nada mal, ya es tiempo que pele enserio-dijo James mientras que su piel comenzaba a tener un color rojo y salía vapor de su cuerpo

¿Qué es es..GAAH-antes que terminara de hablar James le dio un puñetazo a Rikkun en el estomago y luego una patada manándolo al cielo. James rápidamente apareció en donde estaba Rikkun para..

 **¡Scrash!**

 ** _Le dio una poderosa onda de choques que lo dejo herido a Rikkun._**

* * *

 _ **Con los dioses**_

¿Que es eso?-dijo los dioses confundidos

Gear Second es una técnica que hace que el flujo de la sangre sea más rápida, lo que provoca que los nutrientes y oxígeno que ésta contiene lleguen más rápido a los órganos internos eso provoca que el cuerpo expulse vapor, también te da una gran velocidad y fuerza-explico Rex- _Nunca pensé que James Utilizara eso, no cabe duda que el sucesor de Bills y Kuma es fuerte-pensó el dios destructor del 2 Universo_

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y James**_

Eso me sorprendió-dijo Rikkun

No crees que ya es hora que terminemos con esto Rikkun-dijo James

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Rikkun antes que desapareciera

Entonces acabemos con esto-dijo James antes de desaparecer también

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **Solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choque, los demonios no podían ver como Rikkun y James peleaban solo los dioses eran capaces de verlos.**_

 **¡BOOONG!**

 _ **Ambos se dieron un puñetazo en la cara del otro. Ellos volvieron a desaparecer.**_

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BOOONG!**

 _ **Sus puños chocaron creando una gran onda de choques, Rikkun y James se encontraban exhaustos por su combate, ellos bajaron al suelo agotados.**_

No*jadeo*cabe duda*jadeo*eres muy*jadeo fuerte Rikkun-dijo James exhausto

Tu*jadeo*igual James-dijo Rikkun de la misma forma

Pero ya es tiempo de terminar esto-dijo James preparándose a lanzar su ataque final

Pienso lo mismo-dijo Rikkun mientras su guante comenzaba a brillar

 **[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]** **[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]** **[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]**

¡Toma esto! **¡Destructive Darknes!-** James lanzó un ponderoso rayo oscuro

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 _ **Los rayos chocaron creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo, cuando el polvo se fue se revelo a James tendido en el suelo y a Rikkun que seguía de pie con algunas heridas.**_

¡James no puede seguir el ganador es Rikkun!

¡Bien echo Rikkun!-grito Lala

¡Así se hace Rikkun!-grito Rias

 ** _Rikkun fue a ayudar a James a pararse._**

¿Necesitas ayuda?-dijo Rikkun extendiéndole la mano

Gracias-dijo tomando su mano y levantándose

Eres muy fuerte James-dijo Rikkun comenzando a caminar junto con el

Tu igual Rikkun nunca había tenido una pelea así-dijo James

Yo tampoco, espero que volvamos a pelear-dijo Rikkun

Claro entrenare mucho para poder vencerte-dijo James con una sonrisa

Yo igual entrenare-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

 ** _Ambos llegaron rápidamente donde estaban los demás._**

¡Rikkun/Rikkun-san!-gritaron Lala y Asia lazándose hacia el y tirándolo al suelo y luego enterrar su cara en sus pechos

 _Eso me molesta_ _un poco-pensaron los otros sucesores al ver a Rikkun con las chicas_

¡Rikkun!-grito Rias abrazando a Rikkun al igual que Lala y Asia

 _¡Púdrete Rikkun!-pensaron los sucesores enojados_

¡Rikkun!-grito Reynalle arrebatando a Rikkun de ellas y metiéndolo entre sus pechos

 _No puedo respirar-dijo Rikkun en su mente_

Ya chicas déjenlo descansar-dijo Kuma caminando donde estaba Rikkun

Esta bien-dijeron separándose de Rikkun

Gracias por la ayuda-dijo Rikkun parándose

De nada, diste una buena pelea Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Tiene razón has demostrado que e Universo son superiores-dijo Bills

No cantes victoria Bills aun falta que pele mi sucesor-dijo Champa

También el mío-dijo Jack

Entonces, Riki, Ryu prepárense para pelear-dijo Wiss

Bien-dijeron pasando adelante y preparándose para pelear

El combate empezara en

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

¡Ahora!

 **Continuara**

 **NOTA:**

 _ **Si tienen alguna sugerencia para esta historia déjela en los comentarios eso me ayudaría mucho y si también tienen sugerencias para mis otras dos historias también déjenlas en los comentarios.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Nota: **Seguro pensaran el porque puse estas peleas. Bueno cambie la pelea que tendrían Rias y Riser por éstos combates y también para que supieran de los dioses de estos universos. Estos dioses solo aparecerán en esta parte pero no quiere decir que no volverán a aparecer, acabando esta parte volveré con la historia normal.**

 **Y otra cosa ¿quien debería ser la princesa de Rikkun en el 5 universo? Pueden votar por Akeno y Reynalle.**

Capitulo 15

El combate empezara en

¡3!

¡2!

¡1!

¡Ahora!

 _ **Riki y Ryu desaparecieron rápidamente de la vista de todos.**_

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **El sonido de las ondas de choques resonó por todo el cielo, todos dirigieron sus mirada al cielo donde vieron como Riki y Ryu intercambiaban puñetazos y patadas a una gran velocidad.**_

Que gran velocidad-dijo Rikkun viendo el combate

Rikkun-san no quiere que cure sus heridas-dijo Asia

Es cierto Rikkun deja que Asia cure tus heridas-dijo Rias

No es necesario puede regenerarme-dijo Rikkun mientras que sus heridas se curaban

¿Puedes regenerarte?-dijeron todos sorprendidos excepto los dioses del 7,5,6 y 8 universo

Si puedo regenerarme-dijo Rikkun-¿Por que les sorprende?

Bueno es que la familia Phenix también tiene la capacidad de regenerarse-dijo Rias

Eso no lo sabia-dijo Rikkun

 **¡BOONG!**

 _ **Una poderosa onda de choques resonó en todo el cielo, Ryu le dio una patada giratoria a Riki que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo, Ryu se lanzo contra Riki pero Riki apareció delante de el para darle una serie de puñetazos y patadas.**_

Riki es muy bueno-dijo Rikkun

También Ryu-dijo James

¿Puedo preguntarte algo James?-dijo Rikkun

Claro-dijo James

En nuestra pelea dijiste algo sobre algo llamado Akuma no mi ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rikkun

Es una fruta mística que se encuentra en nuestro universo y puede dar al consumidor uno de los muchos tipos diferentes y variables de extrañas habilidades interesantes en función de la fruta que se coma-dijo James

¿Hay tipos de estas frutas?-dijo Rikkun

Si hay tres tipos que son paramecia, zoan y logia-explico James-Las de paramecia son las más comunes que dan raras y habilidades de cualquier objeto. Las de tipo zoan son las pocos comunes esta dota la habilida de un animal y las de tipo logia son las más raras, con estas frutas, el usuario puede transformase en un elemento.

¿Y cuales tienes?-dijo Rikkun

Tengo una fruta de tipo paramecia que es la Gura gura no mi y una de tipo logia que es la Yami yami no mi-dijo James-Pero estas frutas tienen debilidades

¿Cuales?-dijo Rikkun

Una de éstas es que quien se haya comido alguna será incapaz de volver a nadar y también al Kairouseki-dijo James

¿Kairouseki?-dijo confundido

Es una misteriosa sustancia llamada "Piedra marina" o "Kairouseki" que solo se encuentra en nuestro universo que anula totalmente los poderes de todas las frutas-dijo James

Vaya suena interesante tu universo-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 **Con Riki y Ryu**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BOONG!**

 _ **Ryu le dio un puñetazo que mando al suelo a Riki creando un gran cráter. Ryu comenzó a preparar para lanzar su próximo ataque.**_

 **¡Rugido destructor del dragón destructor!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 _ **Ryu había lanzado un poderoso rayo de su boca que ocasiono una gran explosión.**_

Nada mal Ryu-dijo Riki apareciendo delante de el

Eres muy rápido pudiste esquivar mi ataque-dijo Ryu

Tu tampoco lo haces mal Ryu, esos golpes fueron efectivos-dijo Riki-Pero el que ganara seré yo

Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Ryu lazándose a Riki

 _ **Riki esquivo a Ryu y le dijo una patada al estomago y un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse contra unas rocas de hay, Riki envio un poderoso rayo destructor en donde estaba Ryu pero pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Ryu rápidamente desaparecido para luego aparecer delante de Riki para darle una serie de golpes en el estomago y en la cara.**_

 _ **Ryu le dio un poderoso golpe a Riki que lo mando al suelo, Ryu rápidamente se lanzo contra Riki.**_

 **¡HAAAH!**

 _ **Riki le envió un poderoso rayo de energía a Ryu que no pudo esquivar y que también ocasiono una gran nube de humo.**_

 _ **Cuando la nube se fue se revelo a Ryu con sus ropas rasgadas. Riki apareció delante de el y le comenzó a dar varios golpes a una gran velocidad que apenas Ryu podía defenderse.**_

* * *

 _ **Con los demás**_

Parece que Ryu tiene problemas para defenderse-dijo Bills

No me sorprende ya que Riku es muy rápido-dijo Champa

No se confíen, Ryu no será derrotado con tanta facilidad-dijo Jack

* * *

 **En la pelea**

 _ **Ryu era victima de los golpes que Riki le estaba dando, esta que agarro sus brazos y le dio un cabezazo a Riki y luego un rodillazo en el estomago y luego una patada que lo mando a volar.**_

 **¡Rugido destructor del dragón destructor!**

 _ **Ryu volvió a lanzar el mismo ataque que la vez anterior solo que esta vez si le dio a Riki**_

Eso me dolió Ryu-dijo Riki que a hora tenia unas heridas en su cuerpo

Pero no importa-dijo Riki mientras que sus heridas se curaban y iban desapareciendo, eso sorprendió a Ryu.

* * *

 _ **Con los demás**_

El también se puede regenerar-dijo Rex sorprendido

No lo puedo creer-dijo Jack también sorprendido

Je je Riki ya tiene esto ganado-dijo Champa con una sonrisa

Aun no cantes victoria Champa falta que pele con Rikkun y el combate a un no termina-dijo Kuma

Aun así se que ganara Riki-dijo Champa confiado

* * *

 **Con Ryu y Riki**

¿Te sorprende que pueda regenerarme Ryu?-dijo Riki

Un poco pero no creas que me vencerás por que puedes regenerarte-dijo Ryu antes de desaparecer

Entonces sigamos con la batalla-dijo Riki desapareciendo también

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **Riki mando a Ryu al suelo con una poderosa patada, Ryu estaba apunto de incorporarse pero Riki apareció agarrándolo de la cabeza, la palma de Riki comenzó a brillar.**_

 **¡Explosión apocalíptica!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 _ **Riki ocasiono una gran explosión y una gran nube de polvo, cuando se disolvió la nube revelo a un herido Ryu y a un Riki de pie listo para atacar pero..**_

 **¡Puño destructor del dragón destructor!**

 _ **Ryu atravesó el pecho de Riki con su puño derecho.**_

Je je je eso no funcionara Ryu-dijo Riki sonriendo agarrando su brazo y luego darle un rodillazo en el estomago.

 _ **Ryu cayo al suelo por el inmenso dolor que sentía, Riki estiro su mano y la puso delante de Ryu.**_

 **¡HHAAAH!**

 _ **Riki lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía que ocasiono una gran explosión y una nube de polvo , cuando la nube se fue revelo a un Ryu inconsciente y a Riki.**_

¡El combate termino el ganador es Riki!

 _No lo puedo creer venció a Ryu con mucha facilidad-pensó impresionado Jack_

Bills será mejor que Rikkun no pele contra Riki-dijo Champa

No te confíes Champa Rikkun vencerá a Riki-dijo Bills

 _ **Jack fue por Ryu y lo llevo a donde estaban los demás.**_

Bien Rikkun, Riki prepárense para pelear-dijo Wiss

Si-dijeron los dos preparándose

¡Empiecen!

 ** _Rikkun y Riki rápidamente desaparecieron._**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **Los ondas de choque se escucharon en todo el cielo pero a demás el suelo comenzaba a temblar por las ondas**

 **¡BOONG!**

 **Sus puños chocaron provocando una gran onda de choques.**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **Peleaban a una gran velocidad que hasta los dioses les costaba dificultad de verlos.**

 **¡BAAAM!**

 _ **Rikkun mando a Riki a estrellarse contra el suelo con una patada.**_

 **¡Ray Destroyer!**

 _ **Rikkun lanzo un poderoso rayo rojo que ocasiono una gran explosión, pero Riki apareció detrás de el, antes que reaccionara Riki le dio un golpe en el estomago, agarro a Rikkun y luego lo azoto con mucha fuerza contra el suelo ocasionando un gran cráter.**_

 _ **Rikkun se incorporo pero Riki le dio una patada a Rikkun que lo mando a estrellarse contra unas rocas.**_

¡HAAH!-Riki comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía contra Rikkun.

 _ **Rikkun apareció detrás de Riki, le dio un golpe en el cuello, luego le comenzó a dar unos poderosos golpes en todo el cuerpo. Riki agarro ambos brazos de Rikkun.**_

 **¡BAAM!**

 _ **Como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, los dos se dieron un cabezazo con mucha fuerza**_

 **¡BAAM!**

 _ **Otro cabezazo**_

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Uno más_**

 **¡BOONG!**

 _ **Rikkun le dio una patada a Riki que lo mando a volar.**_

* * *

 _ **Con los demás**_

Rikkun es muy fuerte-dijo Vados

Claro que lo es yo lo entrene-dijo Wiss

Pero Riki ganara ya que mi entrenamiento es más duro y mejor que el tuyo-dijo Vados

No lo creo hermana, mis entrenamientos son los mejores-dijo Wiss

Eso lo comprobaremos aquí-dijo Vados

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y Riki**_

 **¡BOOOM!**

 _ **Riki lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía que impacto contra el suelo ya que Rikkun lo esquivo.**_

 _ **Rikkun apareció delante de el dándole un golpe en el estomago, le lanzo una patada pero Riki se tele transporto detrás de el para darle un rodillazo en la espalda y una patada que lo mando a volar, Riki lanzo un rayo de energía a Rikkun pero Rikkun apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.**_

Eres muy fuerte Rikkun-dijo Riki

Tu igual Riki, pero a hora luchare enserio-dijo Rikkun mientras aparecía su guante-¿Listo Ddraig?

[Claro Rikkun]-dijo el dragón

 **[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]** **[Bosst] [Bosst]**

 **[Dragon Short]**

 **¡BOOM!**

 _ **El rayo le dio a Riki provocando una gran nube de polvo, cuando la nube se disolvió revelo a Riki pero ahora llevaba una armadura blanca que tenia joyas en distintas partes , con unas grandes y resplandecientes alas.**_

* * *

 _ **Con los demás**_

Así que le diste la Divine Dividing-dijo Kuma

Claro pero a diferencia de Rikkun el puede usar el Balance Breaker Divine-dijo su hermano

Parece que Rikkun no tiene oportunidad-dijo Champa

¿Por que lo dices?-dijo Bills

Ya lo veras-dijo Champa

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y Riki**_

[Así que estas despierto blanco]-dijo Ddraig

[...]

[¿Me estas ignorando]-dijo Ddraig

[Así que estas despierto rojo]-dijo una joya de la armadura

¿Se están comunicando?-dijo Rikkun

[Por fin nos encontramos y en una buena situación]-dijo Ddraig

[Esta bien ya que nuestro destino es pelear]-dijo la joya

[Te diré que no ganaras]-dijo Ddraig

[Eso lo veremos rojo]

 _ **Rikkun y Riki desaparecieron de nuevo de la vista de todos.**_

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BOONG!**

 **Riki mando a Rikkun al suelo, Riki rápidamente se lanzo a atacar a Rikkun, pero el lo esquivo.**

No lo haces mal Rikkun, pero ya es tiempo que acabe este combate-dijo Riki

 **[Diving]**

 _Que raro me siento más débil-pensó Rikkun_

[Rikkun debemos acabar esto rápido]-dijo Ddraig

¿Por que?-dijo Rikkun

[El blanco tiene el poder de dividir el poder de su oponente a la mitad cada 10 segundos]-dijo Ddraig

Bien acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible-dijo Rikkun lazándose a Riki

 **[Diving]**

 _ **Riki esquivo a Rikkun y le dio una patada al estomago y un puñetazo.**_

Sera mejor que te apures en vencerme antes que te quedes sin poder-dijo Riki

 **[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]** **[Bosst] [Bosst]**

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving]**

 **Rikkun lanzo un poderoso rayo pero Riki dividió su poder hasta que no le hiciera daño.**

* * *

 _ **Con los demás**_

Jojojo parece que Riki ganara-dijo Vados riendo

No lo creo hermana Rikkun aun no a usado todo su poder-dijo Wiss

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Vados confundida

Ya lo veras-dijo Wiss

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y Riki**_

 _No pensé que tendría que usar este método pero es la única forma-dijo Rikkun en su cabeza- Ddraig me encargare de aquí en adelante_

[Esta bien Rikkun véncelo]-dijo Ddraig

 _ **El guante de Rikkun desapareció.**_

¿Que pasa Rikkun? ¿Te rindes?-dijo Riki

No es eso solo que a partir de ahora luchare con todo mi poder-dijo Rikkun

¿A que te refieres?-dijo Riki confundido

Solo espera y veras, AHHHHHH-Rikkun comenzó a elevar su poder al máximo, su cabelo se puso de punta y comenzó a parpadear de rojo a azul.

 _ **Todos excepto Wiss se sorprendieron por lo estaban viendo**_

Bills ¿Qué le pasa a Rikkun?-dijo Champa

No lo se-dijo Bills

Tranquilos Rikkun solo se esta transformando-dijo Wiss

¡¿Transformando?!-exclamaron todos

HHAAAAAA-un resplandor azul encegueció a todos y cuando pudieron ver de nuevo se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

 _ **Una aura llameante de color celeste rodeaba a Rikkun, tenia su cabello de punta y de color celeste al igual que sus cejas y pupilas.**_

Esas es la transformación de Rikkun el super saiyajin dios azul-dijo Wiss

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendieron por completo**_ _**por la transformación de Rikkun y del poder que emitía.**_

¿Cómo conseguiste este poder?-dijo Riki sorprendido

Este poder lo alcance por el entrenamiento de Wiss-dijo Rikkun-A esta transformación la llame super saiyajin dios super saiyajin o para no hacerle largo el nombre super saiyajin dios azul

¿Tu no puedes transformarte?-dijo Rikkun

No-dijo Riki

Jojojojoo Parece que mi entrenamiento es mejor hermana-dijo Wiss riendo

¡Riki véncelo y demuestra que mi entrenamiento es mejor!-grito Vados

 _ **Riki y Rikkun desaparecieron de nuevo.**_

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BOOONG!**

 _ **Rikkun mando a Riki a volar con una patada, luego se tele transporto para darle un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra el suelo.**_

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 _ **Riki trato de dividir el poder de Rikkun pero parecía que no funcionaba por que Rikkun seguía con el mismo poder.**_

 _Albion ¿que pasa? ¿Por que sigue con el mismo poder?-dijo Riki_

[No lo se Riki]-dijo Albion

 **¡BAAM¡**

 **¡BAAM¡**

 _ **Rikkun le estaba dando una paliza a Riki que no podía defenderse ya que lo atacaba con gran velocidad.**_

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]** **[Diving]** **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 _ **Riki intento dividir el poder de Rikkun pero no funcionaba.**_

[Riki llegue al limite ya no puedo dividir su poder]-dijo Albion

No puede ser ¿Cómo es posible que tu poder no se reduzca?-dijo Riki

Cuando estoy transformado en super saiyajin dios azul tengo poder ilimitado, no importa cuantas veces intentes reducir mi poder no lo lograras-dijo Rikkun- Ya es hora de terminar esto

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 _ **Rikkun ataco sin piedad da Riki hasta que destruyo la armadura de Riki, Riki se encontraba muy herido.**_

Esto se acabo HHAAAAAH-Rikkun lanzo un poderoso rayo

 **¡BOOOM!**

 _ **El rayo le dio a Riki haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente.**_

 _ **Todos fueron a Felicitar a Rikkun por su victoria, los demás dioses reconocieron la fuerza de Rikkun y se fueron a sus universo, la familia de Rias regresaron al inframundo y todos los demás regresaron a sus casas.**_

 _ **FIN.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

 ** _Academia Kuo en el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Habían pasado unos días desde el encuentro con los otros dioses, Rikkun ya había vuelto a asistir de nuevo al instituto._**

Buenos días-dijeron Rikkun, Lala, Asia y Reynalle entrando al salón

Bienvenidos-dijeron Kiba y Akeno

¿Cómo estuvieron las clases?-dijo Rias

Estuvieron bien-dijo Rikkun

¿Bien? pero si te quedaste dormido a la mitad de la clase-dijo Reynalle

¿Otra vez?-dijo Rias

Es que me dio sueño y aparte la clase era aburrida-dijo Rikkun

No puedo creer que un dios sea tan flojo-dijo Reynalle

Oye no soy tan flojo-dijo Rikkun

Si lo eres-dijeron todos

 **Tock Tock**

Adelante-dijo Rias

 ** _Entraron un grupo de chicas y un chico, Rikkun rápidamente dedujo que eran demonios ya que tenían el mismo tipo de poder que Rias._**

¿A que se debe tu visita Sona?-dijo Rias

Vine a presentar a mi nuevo siervo-dijo Sona

Mucho gusto Gremory-sempai, me llamo Saji Genshirou y soy el peón de Sona-Kaichou-sama-dijo un chico rubio

Mucho gusto Saji-kun-dijo Rias

Rias ¿Quien es esa chica?-dijo Rikkun

Ella es Sona Sitri es una demonio de clase alta como yo y ellos son sus siervos-dijo Rias

Un gusto conocerlos-dijo Rikkun

El gusto es nuestro dios destructor-dijo Sona

Así que también lo sabían-dijo Rikkun

Quien no sabría que hay un dios destructor aquí y a parte eres el [Sekiryuttei]-dijo Sona

 ** _Rikkun conoció a los siervos de Sona y se llevo bien con todos pero más con Saji,después después de una conversación el consejo estudiantil se retiro dejando a los siervos Gremory, Rikkun, Lala y Reynalle_**

* * *

 ** _En la casa de Rikkun_**

 ** _Ya en la noche los que vivían en la casa de Rikkun estaban preparando la cena para Rikkun, Wiss había llegado para entrenarlo así que mientras que el entrenaba con Wiss ellas preparaban la cena._**

¿Dónde esta Rikkun?-pregunto Rias

Esta en el patio entrenando con Wiss-sama-dijo Lala

Lo llamare cuando a cena este lista-dijo Rias

Pero de aquí no te vas asta que acabemos de cocinar, esto es mucho trabajo para nosotras tres-dijo Reynalle

Ya lo se la cantidad de comida es mucho para una sola persona-dijo Rias

 ** _Después de un rato de cocinar Rias se dirigió al patio, vio como Rikkun estaba entrenando con Wiss en su transformación de súper saiyajin dios azul._**

 ** _Ella se quedo unos minutos mirando al dios celeste._**

 _Celeste y carmesí es una buena combinación-pensó contenta Rias_

 ** _En el comedor_**

¿Dónde están Rias y Rikkun? la comida se enfría-dijo Reynalle

Deben seguir en el patio-dijo Asia

Iré por ellos-dijo Reynalle caminando al patio

 ** _En el patio_**

 ** _Reynalle camino en donde Rias estaba observando a Rikkun._**

Te le vas a quedar viendo todo el día-dijo Reynalle

¡Reynalle!-exclamo sorprendida Rias

Se que es un espectáculo para la vista pero es hora de comer avísale a Rikkun y a Wiss-sama-dijo Reynalle entrando a la casa

 _Que vergüenza-pensó una Rias sonrojada_

 ** _Después del entrenamiento de Rikkun, el junto con Wiss entraron a comer junto con las chicas, después de cenar Wiss regreso al 7 Universo y Rikkun se fue a bañarse, después de tomar su baño Rikkun se fue a dormir. Pero todas querían dormir con el así que se acomodaron para dormir, Rias y Reynalle se durmieron al lado izquierdo y derecho de el y Asia y Lala en su pecho._**

* * *

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Los eventos deportivos entre clubes habían comenzado y el primer encuentro era del club del ocultismo contra el club de manga_**

¡Todos apunten a Rikkun!-grito uno del club de manga lanzando un cañonazo contra Rikkun

¿Por que todos me atacan?-dijo Rikkun esquivando todos los balonazos que le lanzaban

Todos están distraídos con Rikkun, contraataquen-dijo Rias

Si-dijeron los miembros del club

 ** _Todos estaban atentos en el juego, bueno todos menos Kiba que era el único que tenia la mente en las nubes y eso fue aprovechado por sus oponentes._**

¡Mure niño bonito!-grito un miembro del otro equipo lazando un cañonazo a Kiba

¡Kiba esquívalo!-grito Rias

 ** _Kiba no hiso caso y se quedo parado, la peloa estaba apunto de pegarle pero fue detenida por Rikkun que la agarro con su mano derecha._**

¿Estas bien Kiba?-dijo Rikkun

Si no pasa nada Rikkun-san-dijo Kiba alejándose

* * *

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de ganarles a los demás clubes(gracias a Rikkun y Lala que lograron la mayoría de las victorias) pero no pudieron celebrar por.._**

 **¡PLAF!**

Ya te calmaste-dijo Rias seria abofeteando a Kiba

 ** _Todos los demás solo miraban la escena._**

Me retiro Buchou-dijo Kiba

Espera Yuto-dijo Rias tratando de detenerlo

Solo estoy cansado, nos vemos-dijo listo para irse

¿Qué te pasa Kiba?-pregunto Rikkun

Solo recordé porque estoy peleando-dijo Kiba

¿Y porque peleas?-dijo Rikkun

Por mis camaradas caídos, peleo para destruir las Excaliburns-dijo marchándose

¿Excaliburns?-dijo Lala confundida

Son espadas sagradas, existen 7 Excaliburns -dijo Rias

Creo que Sirzech me hablo de eso, al principio era solo había una espada Excaliburn pero luego se divido en 7 fragmentos ¿verdad?-dijo Rikkun

Si, en la ultima gran guerra la espada se divido en fragmentos-dijo Rias

¿Pero que tiene que ver Kiba con las Excaliburns?-dijo Rikkun

Esos es algo que el mismo tendrá que contarles-dijo Rias

* * *

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Era un día tranquilo hasta que Rias llego con una noticia que mato la tranquilidad._**

Así que dos miembros de la iglesia que portan Excaliburns vienen a vernos-dijo Rikkun tranquilo

Si, al parecer fragmentos de Excaliburns han sido robadas y se encuentran en este pueblo-dijo Rias

No le veo la importancia-dijo Rikkun

Oye esto es algo serio-dijo Reynalle

Buchou-san ellos no nos atacaran-dijo Asia asustada

Ellos juraron por dios que no nos atacarían pero no bajaremos la guardia-dijo Rias

¿Por que quieren hablar con nosotros?-dijo Rikkun

Lo más probable es que hablen con nosotros ya que controlamos parte de la ciudad-dijo Rias

Esto es mucho para mi, además no soy una Gremory por lo cual no quiero estar presente cundo est pase-dijo la caída

Entiendo-dijo Rias

Lala quiero que vayas con Reynalle ya que esto puede ser muy peligroso-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien pero no te metas en problemas-dijo Lala marchándose junto con Reynalle

¿Listos?-dijo Rias

Si-dijeron Asia y Rikkun

 ** _Al pasar el tiempo se encontraron con los miembros de la iglesia, ambas eran chicas, una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas, la otra era peli azul con un mechón verde._**

 ** _También estaban el resto de los miembros del club, pero Kiba tenia una expresión de enfado y una hostilidad a los miembros de la iglesia._**

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Irina Shidou, venimos en una misión recomendada por el vaticano de reunión de los fragmentos de Excaliburn que fueron robadas-dijo la castaña

Varios fragmentos de Excaliburn se encuentran reunidas en esta ciudad-dijo la peli azul

Al parecer los responsables de este delito son los lideres de Grigori en especifico uno de sus lideres Kokabiel-dijo Irina

 _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, todos menos Rikkun_

¿Quien es Kokabiel?-pregunto Rikkun

Kokabiel es un caído que sobrevivió a la gran guerra-le explico Rias

La iglesia católica a la cual sirvo poseía dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo la peli azul refiriéndose a un objeto envuelto en vendas que tenia

La iglesia protestante al cual sirvo tenia dos Excaliburn una fue robada y la otra la tengo yo-dijo Irina señalando una pulsera que tenia en su brazo

¿No se supone que las Excaliburn son espadas?-dijo Rikkun

Si, mi Excaliburn Mimic tiene la habilidad de cambiar de forma-explico Irina

Irina no releves a los demonios los secretos de las Excaliburn-dijo la peli azul

Lo siento Xenovia-dijo Irina

En todo caso venimos a pedirles que no se entrometan, este es un asunto del vaticano que nosotras debemos resolver-dijo Xenovia

¿Solo ustedes harán esta misión?-dijo Rias

Si-dijo Xenovia

No hay forma que ustedes derroten a Kokabiel y recuperen las espadas-dijo Rias

¿Dudas de nuestra fe?-dijo Irina

No dudo de su fe si no de su sentido común-dijo Rias

No nos importa lo que piensen solo no se metan en nuestros asuntos-dijo Xenovia

¿Planean morir?-dijo Rias

Si es para cumplir con las ordenes de dios no me importa morir-dijo Irina

Pienso lo mismo...aunque preferiría no morir-dijo Xenovia

 _Ambas estaban por marcharse cuando Xenovia miro fijamente a Asia._

¿Tu eres la bruja Asia Argento?-dijo Xenovia

Ehh uhm..yo-dijo Asia nerviosa y dolida por ser llamada bruja

¿Usted es la bruja? ¿La primera santa doncella?-dijo Irina

Yo uhm-dijo Asia nerviosa

No te preocupes no le informare al alto mando pero nunca pensé que la "Santa doncella Asia" cayera tan bajo-dijo Xenoovia-Dime ¿Aun crees en dios?

Como crees Xenovia ella es ahora un demonio no puede adorar a dios-dijo Irina

No siento que sus creencias aun son fuertes-dijo Xenovia

Eso es cierto ¿Aun crees en dios?-dijo Irina

Por supuesto que aun creo en el..desde pequeña creí en el..aun siendo demonio creo en el señor-dijo Asia

De ser así deja que te exorcice con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Asia con su espada

Detente-dijo Rikkun sujetando la espada con su mano

Como puedes sostener mi Excaliburn sin sufrir daño-dijo Xenovia sorprendida

Por favor esta espada nunca podría hacerme daño-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-san deje algo para mi-dijo Kiba palmeando el hombro de Rikkun

¿Quien eres?-dijo Xenovia

Soy tu sempai-dijo Kiba

Ya veo, había escuchado que un sobreviviente del proyecto Excaliburn que había encarnado como demonio-dijo Xenovia

¡Cállate!-grito furioso Kiba

 ** _Después de eso decidieron pelear_**

* * *

 ** _El encuentro se llevaría detrás del viejo edificio de la escuela Rikkun y Kiba se enfrentarían a Xenovia y Irina_**

 **Ya esta lista la barrera-dijo Akeno _-Aunque no creo que sea suficiente con Rikkun-san-pensó Akeno_**

 **Esta será una pelea para determinar el poder de tus siervos Gremory-dijo Xenovia quitándole la capucha que llevaba revelando un traje de cuero negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo**

 ** _Que pasa con esta gente y sus trajes-pensó Rikkun-Aunque tengo que admitir que le quedan bien_**

 ** _Rikkun se enfrentaría a Irina y Kiba a Xenovia._**

* * *

 ** _Con Kiba y Xenovia_**

Vamos a ver que tan fuertes eres sempai-dijo Xenovia

Jure destruir esas espadas por mis camaradas caídos y no pienso retractarme a mi palabra-dijo Kiba lazándose a Xenovia

 _Xenovia detuvo el ataque de Kiba con su Excaliburn._

Eres rápida pero te falta fuerza-dijo Xenovia haciendo un revés destruyendo la espada de Kiba

Esto aun no termina-dijo Kiba creando otra espada y atacando a Xenovia

 **¡CRASH!**

 **¡CRASH!**

 ** _Era el sonido de las espadas de Kiba rompiéndose._**

¿Eso es todo sempai?-dijo Xenovia

¡Aun no!-grito furioso volviéndose a lanzar contra ella

* * *

 _ **Con Rikkun y Irina**_

 _ **Irina había transformado su Mimic en una Katana y se lanzo a atacar a Rikkun, pero el esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad.**_

 _Tiene buena técnica pero le falta experiencia-pensó Rikkun mientras esquivaba los ataques de Irina-Acabemos con esto de una vez_

 ** _Rikkun sujeto la Katana de Irina con su brazo izquierdo lo que sorprendió a la castaña, luego con su mano líbrele dio un golpe en el estomago que la hizo caer de rodillas sujetando su estomago con fuerza intentando recuperar el aire._**

Eres buena pero te falta experiencia en batalla. No entiendo, si tu Excaliburn puede cambiar de forma no usaste esa habilidad, debes aprovechar esa habilidad-dijo Rikkun antes de darle un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente

* * *

 _ **Con Xenovia y Kiba**_

Utilizare todo lo que tengo en esto-dijo Kiba creando una gran espada

Mal pensado sempai-dijo Xenovia lazándose contra Kiba

 _ **Ambas espadas chocaron pero la espada de Kiba fue fácilmente destruida.**_

¡Como!-exclamo Kiba

Tu fuerte es la velocidad sempai, no la fuerza-dijo Xenovia golpeando a Kiba en el estomago con el mango de su espada

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo Rikkun acercándose en donde estaban

¿Dónde esta Irina?-pregunto la peli azul

Esta inconsciente-dijo Rikkun señalando a una Irina tirada en el suelo

Entonces empecemos con esto-dijo Xenovia lazándose a Rikkun

 _ **Rikkun fácilmente detuvo la espada con su mano.**_

¡Como es posible! ¡Ningún demonio podría detener las Excalicurn sin recibir daño!-grito asombrada la peli azul

Esos ess por que no soy un demonio ni un humano común y corriente-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Xenovia soltó la espada y**_ **_intento darle una patada en el cuello de Rikkun pero Rikku agarro su pierna, Rikkun solto la espada y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Xenovia cayera._**

 _Que fuerza tan monstruosa-pensó Xenovia antes de quedar inconsciente_

Esto se acabo-dijo Rikkun comenzando a caminar en donde estaban los demás

Bien echo Rikkun-san-dijo Akeno

Les diste una lección sempai-dijo Akeno

Rikkun-san-dijo Asia abrazando a Rikkun llorando en su pecho

No llores Asia..te dije que siempre te protegería-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Esas palabras la conmovieron abrigándola a derramar más lagrimas y abrazar más fuerte a Rikkun._**

Espera un momento Yuto-dijo Rias tratando de detener a Kiba pero fue en vano

 _ **Fin**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 ** _Cafetería_**

 ** _Un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de la academia Kuo se reunieron en una cafetería para poder discutir de algo importante._**

¡No! ni pienses que seré parte de esto Rikkun-dijo el [peon] de Sona, Saji

Vamos Saji no podemos permitir que Kiba muera por enfrentarse a las Excaliburn sin ayuda-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun estamos hablando de las Excaliburn, tal vez a ti no te afecten por ser un dios pero un simple corte que me hagan es adiós para mi, además tu solo podeias con esto-dijo Saji

Necesito ayuda por que no se mucho de este universo y si estas conmigo no te pasara nada-dijo Rikkun

Si no tienes que preocuparte el nos protegerá-dijo Reynalle que estaba sentada alado de Rikkun

¿Qué hace Reynalle-san aquí?-dijo Saji

Ya que Kokabiel esta involucrado puedo ser de ayuda, ya que se donde se encuentran las bases de los caídos que se encuentran en Kuo-dijo Reynalle

Además es tu labor resolver todos los problemas que ocurran en la ciudad [Peon] Sitiri-dijo Reynalle

Pero nos enfrentamos a uno de los lideres de los caídos-dijo Saji

Ya te lo dije mientras este yo no pasara nada-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien me apunto, pero no le digan nada a Kaicho-dijo Saji

Bien, ya puedes dejar de espiar Koneko-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Cuando Rikkun dijo eso, una joven peli plateada entro a la cafetería. Koneko se sentó con ellos y le platicaron su plan._**

Así que ese es su plan Rikkun-sempai-dijo Koneko

 _ **Saji se encontraba nervioso ya que si Koneki hablaba y si Sona se llegaba a enterar el recibiría un castigo horrible.**_

También ayudare-dijo la peli plateada sorprendiendo a todos

¿Por que nos ayudaras?-dijo Rikkun

No quiero perder a Yuto-sempai-dijo Koneko con una expresión triste

¿Qué es el para ti?-dijo Reynalle

Familia, Yuto-sempai es como un hermano que me cuida-dijo Koneko

No hay problema Koneko puedes ayudar pero mantendrás esto en secreto de Rias ¿Ok?-dijo Rikkun

Si no diré ninguna palabra sobre esto-dijo Koneko

Bien vámonos-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijeron los otros tres

 _ **Los 4 salieron de la cafetería y emprendieron con la primera parte de su plan que era encontrar a las exorcistas.**_

¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a las exorcistas?-dijo Saji

Fácil, Rikkun puede detectarlas y decirnos donde están-dijo Reynalle

No será necesario están ahí-dijo Rikkun señalando frente de él.

 _ **Los otros tres se sorprendieron por que era cierto, las dos exorcistas vestían túnicas y se encontraban pidiendo limosnas a los peatones que los miraban extraño.**_

 _ **Se acercaron a ellas para hablar pero ellas perdieron la conciencia por la falta de hambre así que lo llevaron a un restaurante.**_

* * *

 _ **En el restaurante**_

 _ **En el camino las dos exorcistas murmuraban cosas como "le vendimos el alma al diablo" entre otras cosas, ya en el restaurante Rikkun junto a las exorcistas se daban un banquete con mucha comida.**_

Esto esta delicioso pero no se compara a la comida que hace Lala-dijo Rikkun terminándose el plato numero 30

Deliciosa, la comida japonesa es deliciosa-dijo Xenovia

Echaba de menos la comida de mi país-dijo Irina

31,32,33,34-Koneko solo contaba los platos que Rikkun terminaba de comer

Reynalle-san, ¿Rikkun siempre come mucho?-dijo Saji

Eso no es nada, esto para él es solo un bocadillo-dijo Reynalle bebiendo un café

 _¿Cómo hace Rikkun/sempai para comprar tanta comida?-pensaron Koneko y Saji_

Estoy lleno-dijo Rikkun terminándose el plato numero 55

Gracias por la comida-dijo Xenovia bebiendo un vaso de agua

Xenovia ¿que haremos ahora?, ¿esto no se considera como venderle el alma al diablo?-dijo Irina preocupada

No pareció preocuparte después del segundo filete-dijo Reynalle

Eso no es cierto-dijo Irina

Aun así gracias por la comida, aunque es el fin del mundo ser ayudado por un demonio-dijo Xenovia

Gracias por la comida-dijo Irina juntando sus manos en plegaria

Auch-exclamaron Koneko y Saji siendo lastimados

Perdón olvide que esto daña a los demonios-dijo Irina

¿Por que no les afecto a ustedes?-dijo Xenovia fijándose que Reynalle y Rikkun no sintieron ninguna incomodidad

Antes era una ángel pura por lo que los rezos no dañan a los caídos-dijo Reynalle

Como demonios te uniste a los caídos-dijo Xenovia preparándose para atacarla pero fue detenida por Rikkun

Ella no es enemiga-dijo Rikkun

Explícate-dijo Xenovia

Ella fue traicionada por sus compañeros que le dieron por muerta, en estos momentos nadie sabe que ella esta viva y ella nos ayudara a ubicarlas bases de los caídos en la ciudad-dijo Rikkun

En estos momentos somos aliados así que deja ese instinto asesino enviada de la iglesia-dijo Reynalle

Bien, ¿Para que nos reunimos aquí?-dijo Xenovia

Queremos hablar con ustedes sobre las Excaliburn-dijo Rikkun

Eso no les incumbe-dijo Xenovia

Queremos ayudarles a destruirlas-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Ambas se sorprendieron a oír eso.**_

Esta bien dejaremos que nos ayuden a destruir la Excaliburn, pero asegúrense de no revela sus identidades, no queremos que nuestros superiores y enemigos piensen que estamos trabajando con ustedes-dijo Xenovia

¿Estas segura Xenovia?-pregunto Irina

Para serte sincera Irina, creo que es muy duro recuperar las Excaliburn y enfrentarse a Kokabiel solo nosotras dos-dijo Xenovia

Además están recibiendo ayuda de un dios destructor así será más fácil completar su misión-dijo Reynalle

¿Dios destructor?-dijeron las exorcistas confundidas

Rikkun es un dios, el dios de la destrucción-dijo Reynalle

¡Mentira solo existe un dios!-grito Xenovia

Créeme existe más de un dios-dijo Rikkun

¡Mentira!-gritaron las dos exorcistas

Créanme existe el dios creador que es el dios en él que creen, el dios destructor que soy yo, dios de tiempo, dios de la muerte y hay muchos más-dijo Rikkun

¡Mentiroso!-gritaron las dos

Llámenme mentiroso pero lo que digo es verdad, ¿Quieren nuestra ayuda o no?-dijo Rikkun

Esta bien-dijeron las exorcistas

Bien entonces le contaremos nuestro plan-dijo Rikkun

Esperen, primero quiero llamar a alguien-dijo Irina

* * *

 _ **Después de una llamada rápida, vino un cierto rubio para unirse al grupo para escuchar el plan.**_

Entiendo la situación, pero me siento insatisfecho que las portadoras de Excaliburn me den permiso para destruirlas-dijo Kiba

Esa no es una forma apropiada de hablar, si fueras un demonio exiliado no dudaría en cortarte con mi Excaliburn-dijo Xenovia

 _ **Ellos se quedaron mirando con enfado**_

Así que le guardas rencor al "proyecto espada sagrada", a la iglesia y a las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

Obviamente-dijo Kiba fríamente

Pero Kiba-kun gracias a ellos personas como Xenovia y yo pudimos utilizar las Excaliburn-dijo Irina

¡Pero eso no justifica que nos desecharan solo por ser fracasos!-grito Kiba

 _ **Todos se quedaron callados por lo que dijo Kiba.**_

Sin duda alguna ese proyecto fue una mancha muy oscura para los miembros del Vaticano, la persona encargada del proyecto tenia creencias por lo que fue juzgado por herejía y fue expulsado de la iglesia, recientes informes nos revelaron que trabaja para los caídos ahora-dijo Xenovia

¿Esta con los caídos? Dime su nombre-exclamo Kiba

Balba Galilei también llamado el "Obispo Genocida"-dijo Xenovia

Así que se trataba de él-dijo Reynalle llamando la atención de todos

¿Sabes de él Reynalle-san?-pregunto Kiba

Si antes que Asia apareciera un extraño monje llego. Tan pronto lo vi sentí algo extraño de él como si me dijera que me mantuviera lejos de él-dijo Reynalle

Si voy tras los caídos podre dar con él-dijo Kiba- ya que nos brindaron esa información yo también les diré la mía, hace unos días me entere de una persona utilizaba una Excaliburn para matar a otros sacerdotes que probablemente de los suyos

¿Cuál era su nombre?-dijo Xenovia

Freed Zelzan ¿les suena?-dijo Kiba

¡El lunático de Freed tenia una Excaliburn!-exclamo sorprendida Reynalle

¿Tenia?-dijo Xenovia

Freed esta muerto, lo mate hace tiempo-dijo Rikkun llamando la atención de todos-Si hubiera tenido una Excaliburn de seguro desapareció junto con él cuando lo extermine.

 _ **Las exorcistas se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, Xenovia saco un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo y escribió un numero.**_

Tengan, con esto nos podrán contactar una vez que tengamos todo listo pasaremos a la estrategia de equipo-dijo Xenovia y Rikkun agarro el papel

Eso es todo, te pagaremos la comida la próxima vez dios destructor-dijo Xenovia caminando a la salida

Nos veremos después Rikkun-san-dijo Irina caminando detrás de Xenovia

Rikkun-san ¿por que me esta ayudando?-dijo Kiba

Por que de seguro Rias se pondría triste si te pierde y no quiero ver eso, además todos los siervos, familia y amigos de Rias son mis amigos y mi familia, esa es la razón-dijo Rikkun caminando a la salida

 _ **Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Rikkun, no tenian idea que los consideraba así.**_

¿Van a venir o se quedaran sentados?-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 _ **En la noche**_

 _ **Reynalle les informo de dos posibles locaciones de donde se encontrarían las Excaliburn.**_

Las de la iglesia deberían estar ya ahí, nosotros nos encargaremos de este lugar-dijo Reynalle junto con los demás que iban disfrazados de sacerdotes pero con cruces falsas para no dañar a Kiba, Koneko y Saji.

 _ **Ellos caminaban hacia una vieja iglesia abandonada, Rikkun pudo sentir una pequeña presencia malvada en la iglesia.**_

Esperen-dijo Rikkun y todos se detuvieron

¿Qué pasa Rikkun?-dijo Reynalle

No hay necesidad que te sigas ocultando-dijo Rikkun

Vaya parece que me descubrieron-dijo una voz que provenía de la iglesia

 _ **De la iglesia salió un hombre viejo vestido con**_ _**ropa de sacerdote.**_

Viejo Balba-dijo Reynalle

¡Balba Galilei!-dijo Kiba furioso

Parece que me recuerdan-dijo Balba

Así que tu eres el tal Balba-dijo Rikkun

Así es, tu debes ser el que mato a Freed-dijo Balba

Ese tonto desapareció junto con su Excaliburn-dijo Rikkun

¿Eso crees? la Excaliburn de Freed aun existe, la tengo guardada-dijo Balba

¿Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburns robadas?-dijo Rikkun

Eso lo sabrás en poco tiempo, pero por el momento me tengo que ir-dijo Balba tratando de escapar

¡No te lo permitiré!-exclamaron dos voces

 _ **Xenovia y Irina aparecieron delante de Balba impidiendo que escapara.**_

Balba Galilei en nombre de dios y el Vaticano te ejecutare aquí mismo-dijo Xenovia aputando a Balba con su excaliburn

Esto no pinta bien el [Sekiruttei], el [Sword Birth] y dos enviados de la iglesia portadores de Excaliburn, no pinta nada bien-dijo Balba

Supongo que tendré que usar esto-dijo Balba sacando un pequeña esfera

 _ **Arrojo la esfera al suelo creando una luz que segó a todos, al dispersarse la luz el ya había desaparecido.**_

Maldición-dijo Kiba

Debio usar una técnica de tele transportación, no puedo sentir su presencia por ningún lado-dijo Rikkun tratando de detectar a Balba

No lo dejare escapar-dijo Xenovia y junto con Irina fueron a buscarlo, Kiba también se marcho en busca de Balba

 _ **Rikkun siguió tratando de detectar a Balba pero debes de detectar a Balba pudo detectar otras presencias.**_

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Eso debería decir yo-exclamo una voz detrás de ellos

 _ **Era nada más y nada menos que Rias Gremory que estaba molesta y a su lado estaba Sona Sitri.**_

Me podrías explicar Rikkun-dijo Rias

Yo me voy-dijo Reynalle a punto de escapar pero cierta cadena la agarro del tobillo

Ara ara no creerás que escaparías fingiendo que no sabes nada ¿Vedad?-dijo Akeno reteniendo a Reynalle

* * *

 _ **Después de una explicación, Rias no estaba muy contenta, sabia que si ellos estaban con Rikkun no pasaría nada grave pero aun así estaba molesta.**_

Saji, ¿Estabas haciendo esto a mis espaldas?-dijo Sona molesta

Lo siento Kaicho-dijo Saji con miedo

Koneko-dijo Rias mirando a su Torre

¿Si?

¿Por que hiciste esto?-dijo Rias

No quería que Yuuto-sempai se fuera-dijo Koneko mostrando sus verdaderas intenciones

No seas ruda Rias, yo estaba con ellos y sabes que no pasaría nada su yo estaba cerca-dijo Rikkun

Creo que tienes razón-dijo Rias-Pero aun así estoy enojada contigo, tomar a mis siervos y hacer algo así-dijo dándole la espalda

Oye de verdad lo siento-dijo Rikkun abrazándola por detrás

Aun así sigo enojada-dijo Rias

Que tal si tu y yo pasamos una noche solos como la otra vez ¿con eso me perdonarías?-dijo Rikkun comenzado a besar el cuello de Rias

Puede ser-dijo Rias sonrojada

 _ **Rikkun ya había tomado la virginidad de Rias, fue después de la lucha con los otros dioses, ella quería felicitarlo por su victoria así que le dio su virginidad como premio.**_

Oigan consigan un cuarto-dijo Reynalle

Reynalle arruinaste el momento-dijo Rias

 **¡SLAP! ¡SLAP!**

 _ **El sonido llamo la atención de todos, voltearon a ver como el pobre de Saji estaba recibiendo azotes en el trasero como si fuera un niño pequeño.**_

Necesitas reflexionar tu conducta-dijo fríamente Sona

¡Lo siento Kaicho!

No 1000 azotes más-dijo Sona

 _Si eso pasaría no lo hubiera llamado, pobre Saji- pensó Rikkun al ver como era castigado su amigo_

Enviare a mi familiar a vigilar a Yuuto, iremos con el resto de los miembros del club si la situación se pone fea. Vamos a decidir que hacer desde ahí ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Rias

Si

 ** _Rias atrajo a Rikkun y lo abrazo._**

No vuelvas hacer algo así ¿Ok?-dijo con una voz suave

No lo hare-dijo Rikkun antes de separarse de ella para darle un beso en los labios, eso hizo que Reynalle y Akeno se sintieran celosas

¡Uwaaa! Kaicho ellos terminaron con un buen ambiente

¡Ellos son ellos y nosotros somos nosotros!

 **¡SLAP! !SLAP!**

Volvamos a casa-dijo Rikkun rompiendo el beso

Si-dijo Rias

* * *

 _ **En la casa de Rikkun**_

Volvimos-dijeron los tres entrando a la casa y fueron al pasillo

Bienvenidos Rikkun, Rias-san, Reynalle-san-dijo Asia vestida con solo un delantal

A-A-A-Asia,¿Q-Q-Que haces vestida así?-dijo Rikkun rojo como un tomate, aunque hubiera visto a Rias y a Lala desnudas aun no se acostumbraba verlas así

Una amiga nuestra nos dijo "no tienen que llevar nada debajo del delantal cuando cocinas en Japón"-dijo Lala entrando y vestía un delantal blanco

L-L-L-Lala-dijo Rikkun aun más rojo

Es vergonzoso pero tengo que acostumbrarme a la cultura Japonesa-dijo Asia con la cara completamente roja por la vergüenza

Y yo tengo que acostumbrarme a las culturas de este Universo-dijo Lala

Se los dijo Kiryu ¿Verdad?-pregunto Reynalle

Si ella nos lo dijo, auu que frio, es lo malo de no usar ropa interior-dijo Lala- ¿También quieren usar uno?

Me gustaría usar uno-dijo Rias

Yo también-dijo Reynalle

Bien síganme-dijo Lala

 _ **Rias y Reynalle siguieron a Lala, en ese momento Rikkun puso su mano sobre el hombro de Asia.**_

Te queda bien-dijo Rikkun haciéndola avergonzar

Asia-dijo llamando su atención

¿Si?

Si los chicos de la iglesia vienen o cualquiera que te amenace te juro que te protegeré y los echare a todos-dijo Rikkun

 _ **Con los ojos llorosos Asia abrazo fuertemente a Rikkun**_

Rikkun-san no me arrepiento de haberme convertido en demonio, tampoco eh olvidado mi fe en dios pero eh ganado algo más importante que mis sentimientos por dios-dijo Asia

¿Qué es?-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-san, Lala-san, Rias-san, Reynalle-san, todos los del club y todos mis amigos de la escuela son importantes para mí, no quiero perderlos, quiero estar con ellos siempre, no quiero quedarme sola nunca más-dijo Asia

No estas sola, nunca te dejare sola así que no llores, mejor dame una sonrisa me gustas cuando sonríes-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa

Me alegra de haber venido a este país y de haberte conocido Rikkun-san-dijo Asia pegándose más al dios

Y a mi me alegra haber venido a este universo-dijo Rikkun

¡Rikkun también me puse esto!-exclamaron dos voces

 _ **Rikkun volteo y se quedo impactado, Rias y Reynalle estaban completamente desnudas con solo unos delantales más pequeños que solo cubrían las partes importantes.**_

 _ **Rikkun no pudo aguantar más, por primera vez en su vida de dios le salió sangre de su nariz.**_

 _Que vergüenza estoy sangrando sin haber recibido un golpe-pensó Rikkun_

Ahora chicas vamos a empezar a cocinar así-dijo Lala

Si-dijeron las demás

 ** _Después de comer se fueron a dormir junto con Rikkun, Rias se quedo en el lado derecho, Reynalle en el lado izquierdo y Asia enzima del pecho de Rikkun junto con Lala. cosa que molesto a Rias y a Reynalle por que era la segunda vez que le tocaba dormir hay._**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo pero de repente._**

 _Se aproxima alguien-pensó Rikkun, se levanto, logro bajar a Asia y a Lala y salio de la casa_

 ** _Las chicas se despertaron y fueron con Rikkun. Cuando llegaron donde estaba Rikkun vieron como miraba al cielo, Dirigieron su mirada en lo que Rikkun estaba viendo, vieron a un ángel caído de 10 alas negras. Parecía un hombre joven vestido de negro con accesorios detallados y una expresión maligna._**

E-e-es ¡Kokabiel!-dijo Reynalle aterrada

 _Se nota que es fuerte, pero no es rival para mi-pensó Rikkun_

 ** _Al fijarse mejor podían ver que Kokabiel estaba sujetando a alguien._**

Este es un regalo-dijo Kokabiel lazando a la persona

 _ **Rikkun atrapo a la persona, y vio que se trataba de Irina que estaba muy herida.**_

Vino a mi base así que le di una apropiada bienvenida. Aunque no pude atrapar a los otros dos-dijo Kokabiel

 _Que bueno que Xenovia y Kiba escaparan-pensó Rikkun_

Asia cura a Irina-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Asia acercándose y comenzando a curarla

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Voy a arrasar esta ciudad y la academia Kuo como punto de partida-dijo Kokabiel

Si haces algo así la guerra entre dios, los caídos y los demonios empezara de nuevo-dijo Rias

Eso es lo que quiero, planeo enfurecer a Michael y comenzar una guerra al robar las Excaliburn pero me manda a exorcistas patéticos y a dos possedoras de espadas sacras-dijo Kokabiel con una sonrisa maniaca- es aburrido, mejor quiero pelear con el próximo destructor

Si eso quieres estoy listo-dijo Rikkun preparándose para pelear

Pero no aquí los espero en la escuela-dijo Kokabiel antes de desaparecer

Lala quédate aquí puede ser peligroso-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

Los demás vamos a la escuela-dijo Rikkun

* * *

 ** _Todos llegaron a la escuela, también se encontraba el consejo colocando una barrera para la protección de la academia, Rikkun junto el club del ocultismo entraron en la barrera._**

 ** _En el centro del campo de la escuela, habían 4 espadas que brillaban con luces extrañas mientras flotaban. También había un sospechoso circulo mágico que se extendía por todo el campo de la escuela y en el centro del circulo estaba Balba._**

¿Que es eso?-pregunto Rikkun

Voy a unir las cuatro Excaliburn en una sola-dijo Balba

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que las Excaliburn se fusionen?-pregunto Kokabiel desde el cielo

No tardara ni 5 minutos-dijo Balba

Perfecto te dejo el resto a ti-dijo Kokabiel antes de pasar su mirada a Rikkun-¿Estas listo dios destructor?

Cuando quieras-dijo Rikkun

Bien pero primero tendrás que pelear contra mis mascotas que saque del infierno-dijo Kokabiel antes de chasquear los dedos

 _ **Luego se oyó un ruido sordo, como dela tierra resquebrajándose y acercándose a ellos. Apareció una criatura de diez metros de altura, tenia un cuerpo grande y cuatro patas y un olor de perro. También tenia garras muy afiladas y ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, tenia unos colmillos que brillaban.**_

Cerbero-dijo Rias

¿Cerbero?-dijo Rikkun

Es una criatura muy famosa que tiene el apodo del perro guardián del infierno-dijo Reynalle

No me parece fuerte, acabare con el rápido-dijo Rikkun apuntando a Cerbero

¡HHAAAAAH!-Rikkun lanzo un rayo destructor que elimino a Cerbero

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-dijo Rikkun

¡ROOOOOAAAAR!

 _ **Todos voltearon a ver y había otro Cerbero. Cerbero se lanzo contra ellos, Rikkun estaba listo para eliminarlo pero varias espadas aparecieron del suelo y atravesaron las patas de cerbero.**_

Perdón por la tardanza-dijo Kiba

Es bueno que hayas venido-dijo Rikkun

 **¡SLASH!**

Vine a apoyarlos-dijo una peli azul que había echo pedazos a Cerbero

Que bueno que viniste Xenovia-dijo Rikkun-Solo quedas tu Kokabiel

Rikkun déjanos que nosotras nos encarguemos de el-dijo Rias

Si, tengo asuntos pendientes con mi ex jefe-dijo Reynalle

De acuerdo pero antes-dijo Rikkun activando su guante

 _[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst][Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]_ _[Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst] [Bosst]_

 _[Transfer]_

 ** _Una enorme cantidad de energía fue transferida a Rias y Reynalle . Ganaron una enorme cantidad se poder, las tres se sorprendieron por la cantidad de energía que desbordaba de ellas._**

¡Toma esto Kokabiel!-grito Rias lanzando una enorme masa de poder de la destrucción

¡Aquí esta mi renuncia!-grito Reynalle lanzando una enorme lanza de luz

 **¡BAAANG!**

 _ **Kokabiel detuvo los ataques con las manos muy fácilmente.**_

Veo que su poder a crecido tanto con la ayuda del dios destructor, esto es muy interesante-dijo Kokabiel

¡Esta listo!-grito Balba y todos voltearon a ver las cuatro Excaliburn se estaban uniendo y brillo, al desaparecer la luz en donde se encontraba las cuatro Excaliburn solo había una.

Jeff-dijo Kokabiel

Si jefe-dijo un sujeto de pelo negro que salió de la oscuridad

¿Quién es él?-dijo Rikkun

El es Jeff y es capaz de utilizar la Excaliburn-dijo Balba

Jeff usa la Excaliburn y acaba con ellos-dijo Kokabiel

Si jefe me encargare de estos demonios-dijo Jeff

Caballero Gremory vamos a destruir esa Excaliburn juntos-dijo Xenovia

Ok-dijo Kiba-Balba Galilei, soy un superviviente del "Proyecto espada sagrada". No soy el que fue asesinado por ti y renacido como demonio en buscando venganza por mí y mis compañeros

Un superviviente del proyecto, es una desgracia. Encontrarnos después de tanto tiempo en un país del oriente como este-dijo Balba-Me gustan las espadas sagradas que hasta salen en mis sueños. Tal vez se deba a que desde pequeño me fascino la historia de la Excaliburn, imagínate mi desilusión cuando me entere que no podía manejarla, casi caía en la desesperación pero mantuve mi admiración por aquellos que podían portarlas, tanto que comencé a investigar en una manera para que cualquiera pudiera manejar las espadas y fue un éxito y todo gracias a ustedes.

¿Éxito? ¡Nos tachaste como fracasos y te deshiciste de nosotros!-grito Kiba enojado y Balba solo negó con la cabeza

Me di cuenta que hace falta un factor especial que se necesita para manejar las espadas, así que aproveche el valor numérico para recolectar esos "factores" para investigar su capacidad-dijo Balba-La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían el "elemento" pero no lo suficiente como para manejar las Excaliburn. Entonces llegue a una conclusión ¿Hay una manera de tomar los elementos y unirlos?

Ahora lo entiendo, lo que ponen en el interior de los poseedores de espadas sagradas cuando reciben su bendición es...-dijo Xenovia apretando los dientes con odio

Así es, extrajimos los elementos de las personas las cristalizamos-dijo Balba sacando un orbe de su túnica aun así esos idiotas de la iglesia me catalogaron como hereje, pero veo que utilizan mi investigación. Aunque dudo mucho que Michael haga sacrificios por el

¿Mataste a mis compañeros y les extrajiste el "elemento" necesario para manejar las espadas?-dijo Kiba con odio

Correcto. Esta esfera es de la época, eh utilizado tres en Jeff, sin embargo esta es la ultima-dijo Balba

¿Cuántas vidas desperdiciaste por tu codicia y ambición?-dijo Rikkun

Eso ya no importa, mi investigación ah llegado al punto donde puedo recrear un ambiente para producirlos en masa-dijo Balba apretando el elemento-En primer lugar voy a destruir esta ciudad junto con kokabiel, después le declarare la guerra a esos malditos del vaticano que me tacharon de hereje. Y voy a mostrar el resultado de mis experimentos con las Excaliburn a esos ángeles necios y seguidores estúpidos.

 _ **Balba esta apunto de romper el orbe pero Rikkun le sujeto el brazo.**_

¡Suéltame maldito!-grito Balba

No lo creo-dijo Rikkun mando a volar a Balba con una ráfaga de poder asiendo que soltara el orbe

 _ **Rikkun tomo el orbe del brazo de Balba.**_

Kiba atrápalo-dijo Rikkun lazando el orbe a Kiba

 ** _Kiba lo atrapo y lo abrazo con añoranza. Había lagrimas recorriendo las mejillas de Kiba. El orbe que sostenía comenzó a emitir un resplandor que se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela formando figuras, tomando formas de personas, habían chicos y chicas que estaban emitiendo una luz blanca azullada, ellos rodearon a Kiba._**

Los diversos poderes que se encuentran en este campo de batalla están haciendo aparecer a los espíritus de la esfera-dijo Akeno

 _ **Todos los espíritus miraron a Kiba con una expresión triste pero querida.**_

Yo..yo..yo siempre eh pensado. ¿Estuvo bien que yo fuera el único que sobrevivió?, habían quienes tenían más sueños que yo, aquellos con ganas de vivir más que yo. ¿Esta bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida pacifica?-dijo Kiba

 _ **El espíritu de un muchacho sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decir algo. Entonces Akeno lo leyó por ellos.**_

No te preocupes por nosotros, estas vivo. Eso es lo único que importa. Eso es lo que están diciendo-dijo Akeno

 _ **Habia lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de los espiritus, así como los de Kiba ya que parecía que sus sentimientos los alcanzaron. Entonces los espíritus comenzaron a mover los labios en un ritmo, parecía que estaban cantando.**_

El canto sagrado-murmuro Asia

 _ **Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en azul y blanco. Esas luces eran cada vez más brillantes, con Kiba en el centro.**_

[No estás solo]

[No teníamos suficientes elementos para manejar las espadas. Pero...]

[estaremos bien si estamos juntos]

 _ **Rikkun podía escuchar las voces de los espíritus, pensó que con la canción sagrada Rias y los demás sufrirían pero nadie sintió dolor. Entonces las lagrimas se derramaban, todos no entendían porque pero no podían dejar de llorar.**_

[Tienes que aceptar la sagrada espada]

[No temas]

[Incluso si Dios esta mirando]

[Nuestros corazones siempre serán...]

[Uno]

 _ **Sus espíritus se** **elevaron al cielo y se convirtieron en una luz que cayo sobre Kiba.**_

[Rikkun]-dijo Ddraig telepáticamente-[Ese Knight ah llegado a ello]

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

[Las Sacred Gear evolucionan mediante su uso utilizando como impulso los deseos del propietario. Pero hay un territorio distinto a ello, cuando los sentimientos y deseos del usuario son capaces de alterar el curso del mundo. El Sacred Gear lo alcanza, si es ello…]-dijo Ddraig con emoción-[Balance Breaker]

 ** _La luz rompió la noche y parecía estar dándole su bendición a Kiba._**

 ** _El recordaba su pasado, su huida, muerte y renacimiento como un demonio Gremory._**

[No te preocupes por nosotros, por lo menos tú….vive]

Pero no está resuelto del todo, Balba Galilei si no te mato habrá otros que pasaran por lo mismo que nosotros pasamos-dijo Kiba

Ja se ha dicho por mucho tiempo que las investigaciones vienen con sacrificios ¿No te has dado cuenta ya de ello?-dijo Balba

¡Kiba!-grito Rikkun llamando su atención-Derrota a ese idiota y a su espada sagrada, eres el caballero del grupo Gremory, mi compañero, amigo y familia, no desperdicies el poder que tus compañeros te brindaron

Rikkun-san…tú me has ayudado. Incluso si no te beneficiaba-dijo Kiba

¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo¡ ¡Tienes que terminar con esto tú mismo! ¡Supera a las Excaliburn! ¡Eres el siervo de Rias Gremory!

¡Yuuto-kun creo en ti!

¡Yuuto-senpai!

Jeff los espíritus de mis camaradas están dentro de ti. ¡No permitiré que hagas más maldades con ellos por más tiempo! Me convertiré en una espada, la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros ¡Por favor responde a mis deseos! SWORD REBORN!-grito Kiba

 ** _La Sacred Gear y los espíritus de sus compañeros se combinaron. El poder sacro y demoniaco se volvieron una para formar.._**

¡Balance Breack! Sword Of Betrayer! Ricebiras el poder de esta espada que tiene el poder de la luz y demoniaco en tu propio cuerpo-dijo empuñando su nueva espada

 ** _Kiba corrió asía Jeff con una velocidad propia de un caballero. Jeff trato de captar sus movimientos pero Kiba era mucho más rápido._**

 **¡CLANK!**

 ** _Jeff se las arreglo para estaba siendo borrada por la espada de Kiba detener el ataque de Kiba, pero el aura sagrada de la espada de Jeff_**

¿Esa espada supera a las espadas santas?-dijo Jeff confundido

Si esa fuera la verdadera Excaliburn, entonces no podría ganar en su contra-dijo Kiba-Pero esa Excaliburn no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros

 ** _Jeff se lanzo contra Kiba, ellos comenzaron a pelear a una velocidad increíble que solo Xenovia y Rikkun podían ver._**

 ** _Rikkun decidió por fin pelear y fue a atacar a Kkabiel, le dio un golpe en la cara._**

Así que por fin decidiste pelear-dijo Kokabiel

Solo te tengo una pregunta-dijo Rikkun-Si sabes que soy un dios destructor y que estoy comprometido con Rias, ¿Por qué vienes a atacarnos?

Fácil, si mato a esa pelirroja su hermano vendría contra los caídos y tú también-dijo Kokabiel-Eso no soló iniciaría una guerra con las demás facciones, sino también con un dios destructor que es uno de los dioses más poderosos, eso sería emocionante.

Estás loco-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun desapareció para después golpear a Kokabiel varias veces en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, Kokabiel trato defenderse pero Rikkun lo agarro y se elevo muy alto para lugo estrellarlo contra el suelo._**

 **¡BAAAM!**

 ** _Dejaron un gran cráter con Kokabiel inconsciente._**

 _Eso fue rápido-pensó Rikkun-Y ahora sigue Balba_

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver y Kiba había cortado a Balba, Jeff estaba muerto y su espada destrozada y la responsable de eso era Xenovia._**

Creo que ya terminamos aquí volvamos a casa-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijeron los demás

 ** _Todos comenzaron a caminar pero se escucho la voz de Kokabiel._**

¡No creas que me vencerás tan fácil!-grito Creando una enorme lanza de luz que se la lanzo a Akeno

¡AKENO!-Gritaron todos preocupados

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Todo el mundo se quedo mudo, Akeno miro por que el ataque nunca le llego y lo que vio la sorprendió. Rikkun había recibido el ataque por ella, la lanza le atravesaba el pecho._**

Rikkun-dijo Akeno preocupada

¿Estás bien?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Akeno

Me alegro-dijo Rikkun sacándose la lanza-Eso me dolió y eso me molesta

 ** _Rikkun apareció delante de Kokabiel y lo golpeo varias veces en el estomago, luego lo agarro de su pierna derecha y lo comenzó a azotar(Como Hulk a Loki en los vengadores).Kokabiel ya estaba tendido en el suelo muy herido pero aun así decidió hablar._**

C…crees que esto termino-dijo a Duras penas-Aun hay gente como yo que quiere la guerra y pronto vendrán, pero antes te diré algo que desanimara a esa rubia y a la peli azul. En la gran guerra de las tres facciones muchos demonios murieron incluyendo a los antiguos Maou.

¿A qué quieres llegar?-dijo Rikkun

Que no solo murieron los Maou sino también Dios-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos pero más a Asia y a Xenovia_**

Así que todo ese amor de dios no existe, todas esas oraciones que han hecho fueron directo a la basura-dijo Kokabiel

¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios esta muero?-dijo Asia mientras lloraba

Jajajajaja-Rikkun comenzó a reír como loco dejando a todos confundidos-Es divertido eso que acabas de decir, puede ser que ese dios este muerto pero déjame decirte algo que funciona en todos los universos, si en un universo por casualidad un dios muere o es asesinado el universo es destruido-eso dejo a todos sorprendidos-Es por eso que hay sucesores como yo para que eso no pase y si ese dios esta muerto este universo no existiría, eso quiere decir que alguien tomo su lugar y veo que lo hace bien.

Maldito mocoso-dijo Kokabiel

Bueno ya es tiempo que acabe contigo-dijo Rikkun preparando su ataque final pero un circulo mágico apareció debajo de Kokabiel y se lo llevo

 ** _Del círculo salió un papel que decía:_**

 _"Gracias por derrotar a este tonto, nos veremos pronto dios destructo."_

 _Atentamente Azazel._

¿Qué dice el papel Rikkun?-dijo Rias

Que un tal Azazel me vera pronto-dijo Rikkun

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos

 ** _FIN_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Capitulo 18_**

 ** _Club de ocultismo_**

 ** _Han pasado dos días dese lo de Kokabiel, Xenovia se había unido al sequito de Rias como su nuevo [caballero]._**

No puedo creer que ese Azazel quiera a mi Rikkun-dijo Rias molesta

Ya, ya Rias no paso nada-dijo Rikkun

No puedo calmarme sabiendo que alguien te quiere apartar de mi lado-dijo Rias

 ** _En el suelo del saló, un círculo mágico con el emblema Gremory apareció y de él salió Sirzechs junto con Grayfia, todos a la excepción de Xenovia sabían quién era._**

O..O..Oni-sama-exclamo Rias

 ** _Todos se arrodillaron ante él, salvo Reynalle, Lala, Asia, Xenovia y Rikkun._**

No es necesario Rias, se ve que es una reunión formal, ¿O me equivoco?-dijo Rikkun

Tienes razón Rikkun, Rias relájate-dijo Sirzechs

Oni-sama, ¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo Rias

¿Qué estás diciendo? La visita a los salones son muy pronto ¿No, también estoy pensando en participar-dijo Sirzechs-Por supuesto que quiero ver a mi hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios

 _Me pregunto quién vendrá, creo que vendrá Wiis o Kuma-pensó Rikkun_

Grayfia, ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Tu le dijiste?-dijo Rias

Si, los informes de la escuela vienen a mí, me ah sido confiado el plan de la casa Gremory, y como reina de Sirzechs-sama, era mi deber informarle-dijo Grayfia

Aunque mi obligación como Maou son difíciles, incluso si tengo que tomar un día libre a mi trabajo, quería participar en la visita de clase de mi linda hermana menor, no te preocupes Otou-ue vendrá también-dijo Sirzechs

No puede ser, ¿No eres un Maou? Dejar tu trabajo y venir aquí-dijo Rias-Un Maou no puede tratar a solo un demonio de esa manera especial

No hay nada de malo que tome un día para verte Rias-dijo Rikkun-Después de todo es tu familia ¿No?

Bien dicho Rikkun-dijo Sirzechs-También pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, así que vine a inspeccionar el lugar

¿Qué? ¿Sera aquí?-dijo Rias

Pero no hay de qué preocuparnos-dijo Sirzechs-Tenemos al dios destructor más fuerte aquí

En eso tienes razón-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto Rias, ¿te importaría dejarme solo con Rikkun?-dijo Sirzechs

No veo porque no-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demás salieron, dejando a Sirzechs y a Rikkun solos._**

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Rikkun

Es sobre un tema muy importante-dijo Sirzechs

¿Es sobre ese tal Azazel?-dijo Rikkun

No es otra cosa-dijo Sirzechs creando un círculo mágico que de él salió una montaña de papeles

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Rikkun

Veras, nosotros transmitimos tu combate contra los otros dioses-dijo Sirzechs-Y todas las casas del inframundo quieren que sus hijas den a luz a un hijo tuyo

¿Entonces son propuestas de matrimonio?-dijo Rikkun

Exacto-dijo Sirzechs

Sí que son muchas-dijo Rikkun revisando los papeles

Te las dejare para que elijas-dijo Sirzechs

Está bien-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Los miembros del club del ocultismo se encontraban limpiando la piscina por orden del consejo estudiantil. Después de terminar de limpiar la piscina Akeno uso su magia para llenarla de agua pura. Todos fueron a cambiarse_**

Oye Rikkun ¿Qué te parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Rias

 ** _Rikkun voltio para encontrarse a Rias con un pequeño bikini rojo, el cual dejaba ver la parte de debajo de sus pechos. Y también dejaba ver el espectacular cuerpo de Rias_**

Ara ara, buchuo en serio querías mostrárselo a Rikkun-dijo Akeno-Por cierto ¿Qué te parece el mío?

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver a Akeno y ella al igual que Rias llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era azul oscuro._**

Déjenlo en paz-dijo Reynalle

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver a Reynalle y ella al igual que Rias y Akeno llevaba un pequeño bikini pero el suyo era negro._**

Rikkun ¿Cómo se me ve el mío?-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver a Lala y ella llevaba un bikini blanco que se parecía como de Rias, Reynalle y Akeno. Rikkkun estaba rojo como un tomate y parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse._**

R…Riku-san, ¿Qué le parece mi traje de baño?-dijo Asia nerviosa

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver a Asia y ella a diferencia de las demás llevaba el traje de baño del instituto, tal vez no era tan provocativo como las demás pero se veía tan tierna que Rikkun no pudo más, el se desmayo mientras sangre le salía de la nariz._**

 ** _Tiempo después despertó y sintió que le faltaba sangre, Rias se acerco a él a pedirle un favor._**

 ** _Dentro de la piscina Rikkun agarraba las manos de Koneko y ella usaba las piernas para nadar._**

Sensei, perdona por hacerte ayudarme-dijo Koneko

No digas eso Koneko, es divertido ayudarte-dijo Rikkun sonriendo pero no se dio cuenta que Koneko se sonrojo

Rikkun-senpai es muy gentil-dijo Koneko

Gracias-dijo Rikkun

Eto..Rikkun-san-dijo Asia nerviosa

Tranquila Asia pronto será tu turno-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Después de enseñarle a Koneko a nadar, era el turno de Asia, él hizo lo mismo que con Koneko, se veía lo contenta que estaban los dos, Después de las pequeñas clases salieron de la piscina y se fueron donde estaban Lala y Reynalle recostada tomando el sol, pero de repente el familiar de Rias se acerco a Rikkun con un tarro de crema, miro a Rias la cual le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercara y él le hizo caso_**

Los demonios no se queman por el sol, pero la luz solar sigue siendo un enemigo-dijo Rias-Ese es un aceite especial para la belleza ¿Me lo pondrías en mi espalda?

 ** _Rikkun solamente asintió, Rias no tardo en quitarse la parte de arriba de su bikini dejando sus pechos expuestos, Rikkun echo crema en su espalda y luego fue extendiendo con sus manos, Rias soltó un pequeño gemido._**

Rikkun-san, ¿Me pondrías aceite a mí también?

 ** _Rikkun sintió como algo grande y suave se apegaba a su espalda, Se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba de Akeno, la cual no usaba la parte de arriba de su bikini._**

Ara ara, no es justo que sólo tú puedas Buchuo-dijo Akeno mientras apegaba más sus pechos a Rikkun

Oye Akeno, ¿sabes qué todavía no ha terminado de ponerme aceite?-dijo Rias-También debes recordar que Rikkun es mi prometido y novio ¿Cierto?

 ** _Akeno solo puso su mejilla al lado de la de Rikkun mientras la restregaba_**

Oye Rikkun-san, Buchuo da miedo-dijo Akeno-Normalmente corro y me canso, pero solo quiero liberar lo que he construido con mi lindo dios destructor

 ** _Y dicho eso le mordió sensualmente la oreja._**

 _Esto es nuevo pero se siente bien-pensó Rikkun disfrutando el momento_

En serio Rikkun-san es lindo, Buchuo ¿no me darías a Rikkun-san a mí?-dijo Akeno-En el futuro, cuando esté sola, separada de las ordenes de Buchou, quiero llevar a este chico conmigo después de todo

¡No! ¡El me pertenece!-grito Rias

No hay ningún chico tan maravilloso y tierno como él-dijo Akeno-Entonces, está bien para mi ser afectuosa con el de manera echi ¿cierto?

¡Eso está prohibido! ¡No quiero que Rikkun este con otra chica que no sea yo, Lala, Reynalle y Asia! –Exclamo Rias-Pero si eres su compañera, Rikkun se convertirá en una bestia

Ara ara, esa es una manera extrema de decirlo-dijo Akeno-¿No crees qué los chicos son mejores cuando son unas bestias?

¡No te lo daré! ¡No estoy jugando!-grito Rias

 _Esto esta saliéndose de control-pensó Rikkun_

[Concuerdo contigo]-dijo Ddraig

¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Reynalle llegando

Esta vulgar sacerdotisa del trueno quiere tomar a Rikkun para ella sola-dijo Rias

Y No ser tan cariñosa, virgen princesa carmesí-dijo Akeno

Para que lo sepas ya no soy virgen, Rikkun tomo mi virginidad y fue grandiosa la noche que pasamos juntos-dijo Rias

Ara, entonces le gire a Rikkun-san que tome mi virginidad justo ahora-dijo Akeno

¡Ni lo pienses!-gritaron Rias y Reynalle

[Rikkun lo mejor será apartarnos]-dijo Ddraig

Buena idea-dijo Rikkun comenzando a retroceder

 ** _Las chicas comenzaron a pelear, Rias con su poder de destrucción, Akeno con sus rayos y Reynalle con sus lanzas de luz._**

Akeno, en primer lugar, ¡Tú odias a los hombres! ¿Por qué entre todas las personas, sólo tomas interés en Rikkun?-dijo Rias

Ya que lo mencionas, incluso tú Rias, no tenías interés en los hombres, ¡Tú decías qué para ti eran iguales!-exclamo Akeno

¡Rikkun es especial! ¡Él es tierno!-grito Rias

¡Incluso para mi Rikkun es tierno! ¡Por fin conocí a un chico por el qué me siento así, entonces debería estar bien con Rikkun-san un rato para dejarme entender a los hombres!-grito Akeno

 ** _Rikkun siguió retrocediendo hasta meterse en los vestidores._**

Pero si es el dios destructor, ¿Qué ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué afuera está muy ruidoso?-dijo Xenovia

Es mejor no salir por el momento, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Es la primera vez que uso traje de baño asa que me llevo tiempo ponérmelo-dijo Xenovia-¿Me queda bien?

 ** _Ella llevaba un traje de baño normal de color verde._**

Te queda muy bien-dijo Rikkun

Dios destructor quiero hablar contigo-dijo Xenovia

Con Rikkun está bien-dijo Rikkun

Entonces, Rikkun, lo diré una vez ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-dijo Xenovia

Sí he pensado tener hijos pero creo que aun soy joven-dijo Rikkun pero si tú quieres pode….

 ** _No termino de hablar ya que Xenovia lo beso, Rikkun perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dejando a Xenovia arriba y ella comenzó a desvestirse pero Rikkun la detuvo._**

Xenovia, entiendo eso que quieras ser madre, pero aun somos jóvenes-dijo Rikkun-Pero con esto no quiere decir que es un no, si quieres podemos esperar y formar una familia junto cona las demás chicas

 ** _Esas palabras alegraron a Xenovia pero de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a las tres mujeres y a una Asia con ojos llorosos._**

Rikkun-san cómo pudiste,,,si me lo hubiera pedido yo-dijo Aisa a punto de llorar

No Asia esto tiene explicación-dijo Rikkun

Ara ara, eso es injusto Xenovia-chan-dijo Akeno sonriendo pero era una de esas sonrisas que te aojaban

¿Qué ibas hacer Rikkun?-dijo Rias emanando una aura roja

Yo también quiero saber-dijo Reynalle creando una lana de luz

 _Estoy jodido-pensó Rikkun_

[Fue un placer conocerte]-dijo Ddraig

Parece que Rikkun-dono está en problemas-dijo Peke

No hay que preocuparnos Rikkun es fuerte-dijo Lala

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Los chicos regresaban a casa pero notaron que las luces estaban encendidas, pero Rikkun sintió dos presencias conocidas. Los chicos entraron y se encontraron con James y Ryu._**

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Esto tal vez te sorprenda, estamos aquí para quedarnos a estudiar-dijo James

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron sorprendidos

 ** _FIN_**

 _ **Si les gusto el capitulo dejen sus comentarios y si tienen a otra chica que se una al harem de Rikkun también dejen en los comentarios** _


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo 19_**

 ** _En la casa de Rikkun se encontraban James, Ryu y Kuma sentados discutiendo. Mientras que las chicas estaban en la academia._**

¿Porqué no me avisaron que vendrían ellos?-dijo Rikkun

En realidad fue mí culpa, se me olvido decírtelo-dijo Kuma-Jack y Rex decidieron que ellos necesitaban algo de educación y los trajeron aquí

Entiendo eso pero ¿Porqué aquí?, ¿No podían ir a su planeta tierra en sus universos?-dijo Rikkun

Créeme lo pensamos pero en mí tierra solo ahí piratas y marines que pelean a muerte-dijo James

Y en la mía si hay escuelas pero muy pocas y aparte que hay más lugares llamados gremios que escuelas-dijo Ryu

Está bien pero si se atreven a hacerles algo a algunas de las chicas lo pagaran caro-dijo Rikkun serio

Tranquilo, no robaremos a ninguna de tu harem-dijo James-¿Verdad Ryu?

Claro ¿Por quienes nos tomas?-dijo Ryu

Bien, entonces pueden quedarse-dijo Rikkun-Pero ¿Qué paso con Riki?

Él dijo que no necesitaba aprender nada, que solo entrenaría para vencerte-dijo Kuma

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Bueno ya que todo está arreglado me voy-dijo Kuma antes e irse

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-dijo Ryu

No lose ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran-dijo Rikkun recostándose en el sillón-A mí no me importa lo que hagan mientras no me molesten a mí o a las chicas

¿Enserio te la pasaras en el sillón?, que aburrido eres-dijo James

No hay nade que hacer, esto es lo único que puedo hacer-dijo Rikkun

Tengo una idea-dijo Ryu-¿Por qué no formamos una banda?

¿Tú tocas un instrumento?-dijo James

Si, la batería-dijo Ryu-¿Y tú?

Bueno se tocar el bajo-dijo James-¿Y qué hay de ti Rikkun?

Toco la guitarra y se cantar-dijo Rikkun

Entonces está decidido, formaremos una banda-dijo Ryu

Sí pero no tenemos nuestros instrumentos-dijo James

No hay problema, podemos comprarlos con el dinero que me da Kuma-dijo Rikkun

Entonces vamos-dijeron los otros dos dioses

 ** _Los dioses fueron a comprar sus instrumentos y ensayaron en el garaje de la casa._**

Tocamos bien, pero necesitamos dar un concierto para que la gente nos conozca-dijo Ryu

No será necesario, en pocos días será la visitas de los padre en la academia. Podemos tocar ahí-dijo Rikkun

Pero necesitamos un nombre-dijo James

¿Qué les parece New Generation?-dijo Rikkun

Me parece bien-dijo Ryu

A mí me gusta-dijo James

Entonces está decidido nuestra banda será New Generation-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Hoy era el día de la visita de los padres, Ryu y James ya se habían integrado al instituto y se hicieron amigos de los demás chicos. Todo iba normal hasta que Lala grito._**

¡Kyyyyaaaa!-estabas grito Lala

¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Papá y mamá-dijo Lala apuntando donde estaban sus padres

¿Qué? Imposible-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Todos entraron a clase, Lala se moría de la vergüenza, de parte de los tres dioses estaban tranquilos, Kuma había ido a la academia a verlos. El profesor les entrogo a cada uno plastilina y les dijo_**

Tienen que crear algo con la plastilina entregada, un animal, una persona está bien, una casa también-dijo el profesor-Cualquier imagen en la que estén pensando en éste momento, intenten darle forma ¡Adelante!

 ** _Cada alumno comenzó a darle forma a su plastilina, los tres dioses estaban tan concentrados con los ojos cerrados que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los que estaban en el aula los miraban asombrados. Al abrir los ojos cada uno vio lo que había creado._**

 ** _Ryu había hecho a un dragón, James se hizo a sí mismo en medio del mal, el cual estaba partido el dos y Rikku había hecho a un mono gigante (Ozaru)_**

Impresionante, sus creaciones son increíbles. Están muy bien hechas, tienen talento para estp-les felicito el profesor

 ** _En el receso_**

¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rikkun a sus suegros

Que grosero, esa no es la forma de hablarles a tus suegros Rikkun-dijo Sephie

Perdón pero no me esperaba que vinieran-dijo Rikkun

Bueno venimos porque somos los padres de Lala-dijo Gid

Entiendo ¿Pero quién les aviso?-dijo Rikkun

Ese fue Wiss pero yo los traje-dijo Kuma

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Oye Rikkun ¿Enserio ese niño es tu suegro?-dijo Ryu

¿Niño? No sabes con quien estás tratando mocoso-dijo Gid molesto

Sí él es mi suegro, en mi universo gobierna la mayoría de los planetas-dijo Rikkun-Por cierto Rias, ¿Vino Sirzechs?

Si vino junto con mi padre-dijo Rias

Buchuo debería ver esto-dijo Kiba que acababa de llegar

 ** _Los chicos fueron hasta donde estaba lo que buscaban, había mucha gente echando fotos y se podía ver a una vestida de una extraña manera haciendo poses y girando un bastón que tenía en sus manos._**

¡Hey! ¡Tú la que está haciendo una sesión de fotografía en un pasillo público!-grito Saji-¡Dispérsense, dispérsense! ¡Hoy es el día de muestra de las clases al público! ¡No hagan alboroto en este lugar!

 ** _Después de dispersar a la gente, Saji volvió a hablar con la joven._**

Usted también, por favor no use esa clase de disfraz, espera ¿por casualidad serás una familiar? Aunque ese sea el caso sabe que hay un código de vestimenta de acuerdo al lugar-dijo Saji

Pero este es mi uniforme-dijo la joven

¿Qué es esto? Saji, siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma concisa…-dijo Sona entrando pero se quedo callada cuando vio a la chica cosplay

¡Sona-chan! ¡Te encontré!-grito la joven

Serafall-sama, ha pasado tiempo-dijo Rias

Oh, Rias-chan, ¿Has estado bien?-dijo la chica conocida como Serafall

Si, ¿vino hoy a la visita de clase de Sona?-dijo Rias

Si, Sona-chan es realmente mala, ¡no me había dicho nada de hoy! ¡Cielos! Por el shock estuve a punto de atacar el cielo-dijo dramáticamente Serafall

Oye Rikkub, ¿Quién es esa chica?-le susurro James

Para serte sincero no lose-dijo Rikkun

Chicos ella es Serafall Leviathan, es la hermana mayor de Sona y es una Maou-dijo Rias-saluden

Mucho gusto yo soy Asia Argento-dijo Asia

Yo soy Lala Satalin Deviluke-dijo Lala

Yo soy Reynalle-dijo Reynalle

Yo soy James Tremor-dijo James

Yo soy Ryu Dragonsoul-dijo Ryu

Y yo soy Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Rikkun

Gusto en conocerlos, soy la Maou Serafall Leviathan. Llamadme Levi-tan-dijo Serafall-Hey, Rias-chan ¿Él es el chico que venció a dos dioses destructores?

Así es, Rikkun es el próximo dios destructor de dos universos y el actual portador del Dragón Gales-dijo Rias

Mmm-Serafall se acerco a Rikkun a observarlo con curiosidad-Tienes buen gusto Rias-chan, me alegro por ti

 ** _Rias estaba inquieta y riendo nerviosamente mientras Sona estaba roja de vergüenza_**

Sona-chan ¿Cuál es el problema? Tu rostro está completamente rojo, ¿lo sabes? Ya que es la tan esperada reunión con tu onee-sama, creo que ¿sería mejor si estuvieras un poquito más feliz? "Onee-sama" "So-tan", llamándonos así y abrazándonos de forma yuri ¡Este tipo de trato está bien para mí, onee-chan-dijo Serafall

O….onee-sama, esta es mi escuela y me han confiado el trabajo de presidenta del consejo estudiantil aquí-dijo Sona-No importa qué tan parientes cercanos seamos, el comportamiento de onee-sama es demasiado. No puedo aprobar esa clase de actitud.

De ninguna manera ¡Sona-chan! Si Sona-chan me dice así, ¡Tú onee-sama se pondrá triste! ¡Sona-chan no sabe que su onne-chan es admirada como la chica Mágica! Ya que con el bostón resplandeciente, borro a los ángeles y a los ángeles caídos-dijo Serafall

Onee-sama, por favor sé prudente-dijo Sona-Si mi onee-sama, la Maou brilla, entonces este pequeño país seria destruido varias veces

Oye Rikkun, mientras que los demás están distraídos vayamos a preparar todo-le susurro Ryu

Buena idea-le susurro Rikkun

 ** _Los tres dioses comenzaron a retroceder lentamente y sin hacer ruido._**

¡Aaah, no puedo soportarlo!-grito Sona con los ojos húmedos y comenzó a correr lejos de ese lugar

¡Espera! ¡Sona-chan! ¡¿A dónde vas dejando atrás a tu Onee-chan?!-grito Serafall yendo tras ella

¡Por favor no me sigas!

¡Noooo! ¡No abandones a tu onee-chaaaan! ¡So-taaaaan!

¡Te he pedido muchas veces que no agregues "tan"!

 ** _Ambas hermanas desaparecieron por la puerta._**

¿Eh? ¿Adónde se fue Rikkun?-dijo Lala

Tampoco este James y Ryu-dijo Reynalle

Tal vez regresaron al salón-dijo Asia

Puede ser, vayamos a ver-dijo Rias

 ** _Fueron a buscar a los tres dioses pero se encontraron con Sirzechs y Lord Gremory que estaban hablando con los padres de Lala._**

Oh, Ria-tan te estábamos buscando-dijo Sirzechs

Onii-sama, no le agregues "tan" a mi apodo cariñoso-dijo Rias

No puede ser, Ria-tan. Incluso cuando en el pasado me seguías a todas partes diciendo "Onii-sama Onii-sama" Es la edad rebelde ¿Eh?-dijo Sirzechs

¡Cielos! ¡Onii-sama! ¡¿Por qué me recuerdas mi niñez?!-exclamo Rias

¿De qué estaban hablando?-dijo Lala

Nada importante, solo estábamos hablando de nuestro futuro yerno-dijo Gid-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rikkun?

No lo sabemos-dijo Lala

 ** _Con los tres dioses_**

¿Ya están listos?-dijo Rikkun con su guitara

Si, toda la escuela nos podrá escuchar-dijo Ryu en la batería

Bien, entonces comencemos-dijo James con su bajo

 ** _James comenzó a tocar con su bajo y luego le siguió Ryu con la batería_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

¿Escuchan eso?-dijo Akeno

Parece venir del gimnasio-dijo Reynalle

Vamos-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos fueron a ver que ocurría y s encontraron con un montón de gente, pasaron hasta enfrente y se encontraron a lost res dioses tocando, pero lo que más les sorprendió era que Rikkun estaba cantando._**

 _The good life is what i need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
The one thing i need before i die_

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron de lo bien que cantaba._**

 _All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
Oh The good life  
(the good life)_

I don't really know who i am  
It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and i need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last

 ** _Todas las chicas de la academia estaban gritando los nombres de los dioses y eso puso celosas a las chicas Gremory, menos a Lala._**

 _All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life_

 _Hold on hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(you never wanted it this way)  
Hold on hold on  
I always wanted this way  
(you didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way_

 _….._

 _(the good life)  
All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All i want  
Is a little of the good life  
All i need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(the good life)_

 ** _Terminaron de tocar, todas las chicas gritaban locamente por los tres dioses._**

¡Kyyyaaa! ¡Rikkun-san! ¡Te amo!-grito una chica

¡James-kun! ¡Es el mejor!-grito otra

¡Ryu-san! ¡Sal conmigo!-grito otra

Tocan muy bien-dijo Sirzechs

Mucho gusto, yo junto mis amigos nos estamos presentando por primera vez en vivo, la banda la hemos llamado New Generation y la siguiente canción es para verdaderos amantes del rock, espero que les guste-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los chicos comenzaron a tocar pero a un ritmo diferente. A un rock un poco más pesado,_**

Hear the music comin  
Loud as you can stand  
you will never be the same again

let the beat in to you  
let it turn you around  
let it be your best friend  
you are the future, its your time  
you and you and you...

just stay together, this is yours and mine  
what we gonna do

¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
Let it crush your fear

 _¡ROCK OUT!_  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
And you can get it here

Here comes the bass  
thunder in the guts  
rockin' till you can't stand  
now the guitar speaks  
gonna drive you nuts  
power under your hand  
you are the people and now you shine

You and you and you  
stay together, let me speak the line  
what you gonna do

¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
let it crush your fear 

¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
you can get it here 

¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
With your cock out  
impress your lady friends  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!  
¡ROCK OUT!

 ** _Al terminar, hubo un silencio muy corto hasta que todos comenzaron a aplaudir. De repente varias chicas gritaron mientras corrían hacia los dioses. Los dioses lo más adecuado en esa situación, correr._**

¡Chicas las veo en la casa! ¡Rias! ¡Lala! ¡Si quieren pueden ir sus padre!-grito Rikkun mientras escapaba de las chicas

Claro-dijo Rias mientras emanaba una aura asesina por dentro hacia las chicas

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _Después de escapar de las chicas los tres dioses fueron a casa, las chicas junto con Grayfia y Sephie se pusieron a cocinar para después comer todos juntos en la enorme mesa. Después de la comida Rikkun, Ryu, James, Kuma, Sirzechs, Lord Gremory y Lord Deviluke se pusieron a beber cerveza mientras veian las grabaciones que habían hecho de los jóvenes._**

Ohhh miren a Lala, Tan concentrada, ¡Esa es mi hija!-grito Lord Deviluke

Qué guapa esta mi hija ¡Hay que linda!-grito Lord Gremory

 _Por favor que acabe ya-pensó Rias_

 _Moo, esto es vergonzoso-pensó Lala_

¡Por favor vean! ¡Nuestra Ria-tan está levantando la mano y respondiendo la pregunta del sensei!-grito Sirzechs señalando la pantalla de la tele

¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Onii-sama, idiota!-grito Rias y corrió hacia su cuarto

 **¡POM!**

 ** _Sirzechs fue golpeado por el abanico de papel de Grayfia._**

Jajaja dejas que te controle tu esposa patético-dijo Lord Deviluke riendo

 **¡POM!**

 **Lord Deviluke fue golpeado por el bastón de Sephie**

¿Dijiste algo Gid?-dijo su esposa

Nada querida-dijo Gid

 ** _Rikkun se levanto y se dirigió al cuarto, al entrar en la habitación se encontró con Rias tumbada boca abajo en la cama._**

Rias ¿Estás bien?-dijo Rikkun

…..

Parece que tu padre y tu hermano se llevan bien con los padres de Lala-dijo Mientras se sentaba en la cama

Me alegro que se lleven bien, Oye Rikkun…-hizo una pequeña pausa-¿Te alegra haberme conocido? Yo si me alegro, me alegro muchísimo, tú ocupas un gran espacio en mi corazón

Por supuesto que me alegro de haberte conocido-dijo Rikkun- También me alegro de venir a este universo porque te conocí a ti y a los demás chicos

¿Aunque haya intentado matarte la primera vez que nos vimos?-dijo Rias mientras se levantaba

No fuiste la primera, antes de venir hubo alguien que quiso matarme-dijo Rikkun-Pero ahora me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora

Sabes h pensado sobre nuestra ceremonia d matrimonio-dijo Rias-El estilo japonés estaría bien, para la recepción, algún lugar en Japón sería bueno, si hablas de un lugar con una hermosa escena

 _En serio ha pensado en todo-pensó Rikkun_

[Así son las mujeres Rikkun]-dijo Ddraig

Oye Rikkun, ¿Tienes algún sueño que quieras cumplir?-dijo Rias

¿Sueño?-dijo Rikkun confundido

Mi sueño es ganar en todos los Raiting Game-dijo Rias

En verdad no lo había pensado-dijo Rikkun-Creo que mi sueño sería ser el dios destructor más fuerte de todos los universos

Parece que ambos tenemos metas difíciles-dijo Rias-Pero las podremos alcanzar ¿verdad?

Claro, te prometo que lo lograremos juntos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rias se lanzo a besarlo, rápidamente Rias le quita la camisa a Rikkun y lo empujo a la cama y se subió arriba de él, comenzó a desabrocharse_** **_su camisa, dejando ver su brasier morado, estaban a punto de ir más lejos pero…._**

¿No creen que hacer eso es inadecuado cuando hay gente abajo?-dijo James que estaba parado en la puerta

¡James!-grito Rias cubriéndose

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-dijo Rikkun

No mucho, por cierto Rias, tu hermano quiere hablar contigo-dijo James

Está bien-dijo Rias abrochándose su camisa e ir con su hermano

¿Enserio lo iban hacer?-dijo James

No veo el problema, es bueno liberar la tensión de vez en cuando-dijo Rikkun

Buen punto-dijo James-Por cierto el padre de Lala quiere hablar contigo

Gracias por decirme-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban delante de una puerta que tenía que tenía una cinta que ponía "Aléjense", Kiba se acerco y quito la cinta mientras Akeno ayudaba a Rias._**

 ** _Después de quitar el sello Rias abrió la puerta y un grito Salió dentro de la habitación_**

¡NOOOOOOO!

Buenos días, es agradable verte tan energético-dijo Rias

P..p..p..p…porque

Ara ara el sello se ha eliminad, ahira eres capaz de salir ahora-dijo Akeno

¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES BUENO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR A LA CALLE! ¡NO QUIERO COMOCER GENTE!

 ** _Los chicos entraron, la habitación estaba completamente oscura y se acercaron y vieron un ataúd_**

¿Qué hace un ataúd aquí Rias?-dijo Rikkun

Veras, Gasper Vladi, que es su nombre, es medio vampiro, por lo que duerme ahí dentro-dijo Rias

 ** _Se acercaron y vieron a una niña rubia y asustada_**

Es un chico-dijo Ryu llamando la atención de todos-¿Por qué viste así?

A él le gusta vestirse con ropa de mujer-dijo Rias

¿Quiénes son ellos?-dijo Gasper.

Déjame presentarte a tus nuevos compañeros-dijo Rias-Ella es Asia Argeton que es tu compañera [Alfil] y ella es Xenovia es la nueva [Caballo]

¿Y ellos?-dijo apuntando a Rikkun y los demás

Ellos son James, Ryu y Rikkun, ellos son próximos dioses destructores y Rikkun es mi novio-dijo Rias-Y ellas son Lala , que es también es novia de Rikkun y ella es Reynalle ella es….

Una cucaracha que se nos pego-dijo Akeno

Maldita-dijo Reynalle

Gasper, ya no tienes que estar sellado más, ahora puedes salir-dijo Rias

¡NOOOO! ¡PARA MÍ EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO DEL EXTERIOR! ¡EN CUALQUIER CASO, INCLUSO SI SALGO SOLO CAUSARE PROBLEMAS!-grito metiéndose a una caja de cartón

Verán el nombre de su Sacred Gear es [Forbidden Balor View], es muy poderoso y el problema es que no es capaz de controlarlo-dijo Rias-Debido a eso, Gasper fue sellado hasta ahora , activa su Sacred Gear de forma inconsciente fue visto como un problema

Así que el problema es que no puede controlar su poder ¿Verdad?-dijo Rikkun

Exacto-dijo Rias

Entiendo déjame hablar con él-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos los demás salieron dejando a Rkkun a solas con Gasper._**

¿Así que no te gusta salir?-dijo Rikkun

Es mejor quedarme aquí-dijo Gasper

¿No te sientes solo?-dijo Rikkun-Te contare una historia Gasper, yo antes estaba siempre en un planeta muy lejano de aquí, nunca pude visitar otros lugares hasta que cumpli los 16, pero me di cuenta que todo ese tiempo me sentía solo, sin nadie con quien jugar, solo entrenaba, aunque tenía a dos grandes personas que me cuidaban, me sentía solo

¿Entonces qué hiciste Rikkun-senpai?-dijo Gasper

Conocí a Lala, mi primera amiga y novia, si no fuera por ella, yo ni siquiera estuviera aquí-dijo Rikkun-Gracias a ella pude salir de ese planeta y venir aquí para hacer buenos amigos, dime Gasper ¿A que le tienes miedo?

A que sea un estorbo para los demás-dijo Gasper

Gasper, tengo entendido que no controlas tu poder, pero no debes sentirte mal-dijo Rikkun-Yo tampoco sabía controlar mi Sacred Gear pero eso se puede alegrar con entrenamiento, y sabes es algo loco que lo diga ya que apenas te conocí pero siento un gran futuro en ti

¿En serio?-dijo saliendo de la caja

Sí, pero eso solo se lograra si tu desempeñas en lograrlo-dijo Rikkun

Lo hare, me esforzare-dijo Gasper

Entonces vayamos a fuera a entrenar-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Gasper

 ** _Ellos salieron de la habitación y junto con los demás comenzaron a entrenar a Gasper._**

Oye Rikkun ¿Porqué ayudaste a tanto a Gasper?-dijo Ryu

Lo creas o no, veo mucho potencial en él-dijo Rikkun

¿En serio?-dijo Ryu

Sí, veo mucho potencial en él, solo que aun no sabe como usarlo de la manera correcta-dijo Rikkun

Ya veo-dijo Ryu

 ** _FIN_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capitulo 20_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Rikkun paseo el día anterior entrenando a Gasper para que contolara su poder, en este mismo momento se dirigía al templo de la ciudad por petición de Akeno, subió unas escaleras muy largas de piedra, al llegar al final se encontró con Akeno vestida de sacerdotisa._**

Buenos días Rikkin-san-dijo Akeno

Buenos días Akeno-dijo Rikkun

Perdón por llamarte así de repente-dijo Akeno

No hay problema, estaba aburrido en la casa-dijo Rikkun –Por cierto, ¿vives aquí?

Si, el sacerdote de la última generación murió, Rias resguardó este santuario para que otros nos e acerquen aquí-dijo Akeno

 ** _Avanzaron hacia la casa que había, Rikkun de repente sintió una poderosa presencia._**

 _Este es más fuerte que Kokabiel, pero no demasiado para mí-pensó Rikkun_

¿Es el Sekiryuutei?

 ** _Rikkun dirigió la mirada hacia la voz encontrándose con un hombre que vestía una túnica blanca y tenia doce alas doradas, además llevaba una aureola._**

Así es-dijo Akeno

Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuutei, yo soy Michael, líder de los ángeles-dijo el hombre-Es un gusto conocer al próximo dios destructor

Encantado-dijo Rikkun

¿Vamos dentro?-pregunto Akeno

Si-dijeron los dos

 ** _Después de entrar se sentaron y Akeno les dio una taza de té, después de dar un sorbo Michael hablo._**

La verdad es que he venido personalmente para entregarte algo-dijo Michael

¿Eh?

 ** _Michael señalo hacia arriba y Rikkun observo una espada que liberaba un aura poderosa._**

Esta es Ascalon, no es la más fuerte de las cuatro espadas sagradas pero sin duda es poderosa-dijo Michael-Esta bañada con la sangre de miles de dragones, como cortesía especial, ya que te estoy dando esto, incluso un dios como tú puede manejarla, antes de que la poseas ¿Crees que pueda asimilarse dentro de tu Boosted Gear?

Claro no hay problema-dijo Rikkun

[Solo enfoca tu conciencia en el Boosted Gear, te seguiré después de eso. Trata de que la espada de tu mano se conbine con el poder de tu Sacred Gear]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _Rikkunn hizo lo que le dijo Ddraig y agarro la espada con el [Boosted Gear] activado, y la espada se unió._**

Bien ya es hora de irme, te veré en l reunión dios destructor-dijo Michael antes de desaparecer en una potente luz blanca

Toma un poco de té-dijo Akeno

Gracias-dijo Rikkun y se sentó a tomar té

¿Puedo preguntarte algo Rikkun-san?-dijo Akeno

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

¿Tú odias a los caídos?-dijo Akeno

¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Akeno se puso de pie y le dio la espalda y saco sus alas, una era de demonio y la otra de un caído. De plumas negras._**

Soy hija de un líder de los ángeles caídos, Barakiel y una humana, mi madre era la hija de un sacerdote en algún lugar del país, escuche que cierto día, mi madre salvo a Barakiel quien se había desplomado por las heridas y por destino de ese día, yo nací-dijo Akeno antes de agarrar la ala de caído con odio-Mientras odiaba estas plumas conocí a Rias y me convertí en un demonio, pero lo que salió fueron alas de ángel caído y las de demonio, una criatura que poseía ambas. Esto no me gusta ya que tengo sangre sucia corriendo por mis venas, ¿Cómo te sientes Rikkun?, ¿Despues de escuchar eso? Tú odias a los ángeles caídos ¿Cierto?, ellos mataron a Asia, lastimaron a Reynalle que era parte de ellos y intentaron destruir la ciudad, no hay manera de que tengas buenos pensamientos acerca de ellos

No los odió-dijo Rikku sorprendiendo a Akeno-Es verdad todo lo que dices pero no eso los odió, yo he hecho cosas peores, he destruido planetas, así que a comparación de ellos yo soy peor, yo solo odio a aquellos que lastimen a mis seres queridos, además si hablamos de especies crueles yo gano Akeno-dijo enseñándole su cola

Yo vengo de una raza de guerreros llamados Saiyajins, en mi universo mataban gente de otros planetas y los vendían-dijo Rikkun-A lo que quiero llegar es que no me importa de dónde provengas, no me importa si eres un caído, demonio o ángel, tú eres tú y que seas hija de un líder de los caídos no tiene nada que ver, te seguiré viendo como una amiga y parte de mi familia

 ** _Después de sus palabras vio fijamente a Akeno, que estaba a punto de llorar, después de dejar de llorar se acercó a Rikkun y lo abrazo con fuerza_**

Lo he decidido, yo, me he decidido-dijo Akeno

¿Qué has decidido?-dijo Rikkun

Que voy a estar en tercera posición-dijo Akeno

¿Eh?

Pienso que es un buen lugar ¿No crees?, Lala sería la primera esposa legal y Rias la segunda-dijo Akeno-Así que la primera posición y la segunda no se pueden mover

 _¿A qué se refiere?-pensó Rikkun_

Por encima de todo está el sentimiento de la infidelidad así que estará ardiente-dijo Akeno-Fufu, Rikkun-san ¿Está bien si te mimo un poco más?

No veo el problema-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Akeno recostó la cabeza de Rikkun en sus piernas y empezó a darle pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza._**

Fufu, robe uno de los derechos especiales de Rias, de alguna manera, siento que estoy haciendo algo malo-dijo Akeno Rikkun-san ¿Se siente bien?

Si, es relajante, las únicas que lo han hecho son Asia, Reynalle y Lala-dijo Rikkun

Ara ¿Rias no hace cosas tiernas contigo?-dijo Akeno

Solo algunas veces, pero la mayoría del tiempo me regaña por hacer mis deberes-dijo Rikkun-Es a veces gruñona y amargada

¿Qué dijiste Rikkun?

 ** _Rikkun se levanto de golpe de las piernas de Akeno ya que vio a Rias que expulsaba una aura que lo asustaba, el había aprendido que la furia de una mujer es más fuerte que la de un dios destructor_**

¿Qué paso con la espada Rikkun?-dijo Rias

La tengo-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué paso con Michael?-dijo Rias

Se fue-dijo Rikkun

Entonces….¡No hay más que hacer aquí! ¡Nos vamos!-grito Rias

Espera tú no puedes decirme que….

 ** _Rias agarro a Rikkun de la oreja y lo comenzó a arrastrar fuera del lugar, llegaron a casa y Rias soltó a Rikkun_**

Hoy no cenaras, ese es tu castigo-dijo Rias

¡ ¿QUÉ?!-grito el dios-¿Estás loca? No sobreviviré

Eso debiste pensarlo antes de decirme gruñona y amargada-dijo Rias

¿Y no es cierto?-susurro Rikkun y por mala suerte Rias lo escucho

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Rias expulsando una aura roja asesina

Nada querida-dijo Rikkun nervioso

No puedo creer que le tengas miedo-dijo James

Menudo dios destructor que eres-dijo Ryu

Ustedes no lo entenderían, no tienen pareja-dijo Rikkun-No saben cómo sufro todos los días

No exageres, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-dijo James

Lo sabrás cuando tengas novia-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente se encontraban Gasper y Rikkun en un pequeño bosque que había detrás del viejo edificio, se encontraban entrenando, Rikkun tenía una canasta llena de pelotas de tenis_**

Rikkun-senpai estoy cansado-dijo Gasper

Vamos Gasper, solo unas diez y descasamos-dijo Rikkun

Bien-dijo Gasper

 ** _Gasper seguía intentando congelar todas las pelotas que lanzaba Rikkun, pero muchas veces también congelaba parte del brazo._**

¡Lo siento!-grito comenzando a llorar

Ya te he dicho que importa, es normal-dijo Rikkun-sigamos

Si-dijo Gasper

 ** _Siguieron has que llego la hora de entrar a clases. En la tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la reunión de las tres facciones, Gasper y Koneko se quedaron en el cluba, ya que Gasper aun no controlaba bien su poder y Koneko se quedo para cuidarlo._**

 ** _Entraron a la sala y se encontraron con los líderes de las facciones, Rikkun se le quedo viendo al líder de los caídos, que era un hombre de cabello negro con mechones rubios. Reynalle estaba nerviosa por reencontrarse con su exjefe pero Rikkun la calmo tomándola de la mano, Asia también estaba nerviosa y Rikkun también la calmo. También se encontraba Sona con su sequito y Irina._**

Ya que llego el grupo de mi hermana, podemos comenzar está reunión-dijo Sirzechs-Hace unos días, en el ataque de Kokabiel, fueron ellos quienes estuvieron activos durante la redada-dijo señalando a Rias

He escuchado el informe, le doy las gracias una vez más-dijo Michael

Lo siento, Kokabiel, quien pertenece a mi lado, te ha causado problemas-dijo Azazel

Ahora bien, Rias ¿Podrías hablarnos sobre el incidente de hace unos días?-dijo Sirzechs

Sí, Lucifer-sama-dijo Rias y empezó a contar lo sucedido-Eso es todo, este es el informe que yo, Rias Gremory y los demonios de mi hogar experimentamos

Buen trabajo, siéntate-dijo su hermano

Gracias, Rias-chan-dijo Serafall mientras le giñaba un ojo

Ahora bien, Azazel, después de escuchar este informe, quiero oír la opinión del gobernador de los ángeles caídos-dijo Sirzechs

En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un líder de nuestra organización , Grigori, guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el gobernador y actuó de forma independiente-dijo Azazel-Fue derrotado por Rikkun, después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en Cocitos, él no puede producir daños en contra de nosotros, la explicación de eso y otros detalles están presentes en el material que le enviamos ¿Verdad? Eso es todo

A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría-dijo Michael-Pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia, personalmente, no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Aaah, no tengo ningún interés en la guerra, Kokabiel también me menosprecio a mí por eso-dijo Azazel-Además no tendría sentido realizar una guerra sabiendo que 3 dioses destructores están del lado de los demonios

En eso tiene razón-dijo Michael

Azazel quiero preguntarte una cosa, ¿Por qué ha estado reuniendo propietarios de Sacred Gears en las últimas décadas? Al principio pensé que estabas reuniendo seres humanos para tratar de aumentar tu potencial de batalla-dijo Sirzechs

Es por el bien de la investigación de Sacred Gear, si ese es el caso ¿Debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también?-dijo Azazel-Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada, yo no comenzaría una guerra contra ustedes o cualquier otra cosa, yo no tengo ningún interés en la guerra en esta tarde a esta hora, estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos, no tengo ninguna intención de intervenir en la religión, ni influir en el negocio de los demonios, ¿Mi confianza en las tres facciones es la menor?-los dos Maois y miguel asistieron-Pensé que eras mejor que Dios o Lucifer de la última generación, pero ustedes son los mismos chicos problemáticos, así que no les guata que yo investigue a escondidas, entonces hagamos la paz, ¿No está era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

Sí, yo también planeaba proponer la paz al lado de los demonios y Grígori-dijo Michael

¿Entonces que estamos esperando?-dijo Azazel

¿Qué opinas dios destructor?-dijo Miguel

 ****¿Qué tiene que ver mi opinión?-dijo Rikkun

Eres el portador del dragón Ddraig y próximo dios destructor, es obvio que es importante tu opinión-dijo Azazel

Ya veo, a mí me gusta pelear con gente fuerte, pero mientras no ataquen a mis amigos estoy de acuerdo con la paz-dijo Rikkun

Es bueno oír eso-dijo Michael

Parece que estamos en la buena senda para conseguir la paz-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _De repente todo se paró, Rikkun noto la sensación que tenía cuando Gasper le congelaba durante el entrenamiento, cuando se fijpo bien en la habitación observo que algo había cambiado. Michael miraba por la ventana, Sirzechs y Azazel conversaban._**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rikkun

Parece que solo Xenovia, Yuuto, Asia, Lala, Reynalle, Rykkun, James, Ryu y yo somos los únicos capaces de moverse-dijo Rias

¿Pero qué está pasando?-dijo Rikkun

Parece que estamos siendo atacados por los terroristas-dijo Sirzechs

Lo más probable es que utilizaran un Sacred Gear o la magia que transfiere el poder del Sacred Gear del chico mitad vampiro y a la fuerza lo hizo entrar en Balance Breaker-dijo Azazel

En pocas palabreas Gasper se ha convertido en un arma terrorista en el edificio de la vieja escuela-dijo Rias-¿de dónde obtuvieron información sobre mi siervo? ¡Por otra parte, qué utilicen su poder durante esta reunión importante! ¡Nunca he sido tan insultada como ahora!-dijo Rias furiosa

Tranquilizarte iremos por él ahora mismo-dijo Rikkun

¿Cómo lo harás? La escuela está envuelta en una barrera-dijo Azazel

Eso no es problema para nosotros-dijo Rikkun-James haz los honores

Claro-dijo James apretando fuerte su puño y….

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _Gran parte de la barrera fue destruida por una poderosa onda de choques._**

Rias y yo iremos por Gasper, ustedes encárguense del resto-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijeron los demás

Espera-dijo Sirzechs-Azazel, según un rumor, se dice que has estado investigando la mnera de manejar libremente los Sacred Gear por un tiempo fijo ¿No?

Sí, eso es cierto ¿Pero de qué se trata?-dijo Azazel

¿Funciona con el {Sekiryuutei]?-dijo Sirzechs

¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres darle más poder?-dijo Azazel

¿Se puedo o no?-dijo Sirzechs

…..

 ** _Azazel se quedo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que se saco dos pulseras de su bolsillo_**

Oye dios destructor-dijo Azazel

Me llamo Rikkun-dijo el dios

Está bien Rikkun, toma esto, ponle una al vampiro en cuanto puedas-dijo Azazel –Esas son las punseras con el poder de controlar un Sacred Gear en algún grado

Está bien, vámonos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun y los demás salieron a rescatar a Gasper._**

[¿No sería más rápido tele transportarnos?]-dijo Ddraig

Tienes razón-dijo Rikkun antes de tomar la mano de Rias-Nosotros nos adelantaremos-dijo antes que desapareciera

 ** _Antes que los demás salieran un círculo mágico surgió en el suelo de la sala de reuniones._**

Ya veo. Así que has venido-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _El círculo mágico que apareció en el suelo, el del intruso era…_**

Leviathán-dieron agriamente Azazel y Sirzechs

Ese es el círculo mágico de la original Maou Leviathán-murmuro Michael

 ** _Una sola mujer apareció en el círculo mágico. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él._**

¿Cómo está usted, actual Maou Sirzechs-dono?-saludo la mujer

Descendiente de la sangre del Leviathán anterior, Cattleya –dijo Sirzechs-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Los miembros de la facción de los antiguos Maou han casi todos decidido cooperar con la [Brigada del Khaos]-dijo Cattleya

Así que es una pelea entre los nuevos y viejos Maou que se ha convertido en gran escala-dijo Azazel

Cattleya, ¿Está bien interpretar esas palabras literalmente?-dijo Sirzechs

Sirzechs, es exactamente lo que dije-dijo Cattleya-También estamos tomando la carga de este ataque en estos momentos

Así que es un golpe de estado, ¿Eh? Cattleya, ¿Por qué?-dijo Sirzechs

Hemos llegado a la idea exactamente contraria de la reunión de hoy-dijo Cattleya-Hemos concluido que desde que Dios y los Maou originales han desaparecido, este mundo debe ser reformado

¿Qué ha visto Ophis tan lejos en el futuro? Eso no parece probable-dijo Azazel

Además de ser un símbolo de poder, sólo lleva la posición por el bien del poder-dijo Cattleya-Hemos pedido su ayuda para destruir el mundo y reconstruirlo de nuevo. Vamos a dominar el nuevo mundo

Pero creo que no les funcionara-dijo Azazel

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Cattleya

En este mismo momento se encuentran 3 dioses destructores-dijo Sirzechs-Y están de nuestro lado

¡¿Qué?!-grito Cattleya-eso es imposible, deben estar bromeando

No lo estamos, dos de ellos están aquí-dijo Azazel señalando a James y Ryu

¿Ellos?, hahahah debe ser una broma, un dios destructor no sería así de patético-dijo Cattleta riendo

¿Patético?-dijeron los dioses molestos

Oye James, tú ve a ayudar a los demás, yo me encargo de esto-dijo Ryu

Bien-dijo James

¿Crees que estas a mi nivel? Soy descendiente del Leviathan original y….

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar por el puñetazo que le dio Ryu, la mando a destrozar lo que quedaba de la barrera y parte de la sala._**

Eres una mujer muy molesta-dijo Ryu

 ** _Mientras con Rikkun y Rias_**

 ** _Aparecieron en la sala del club y vieron que estaba llena de magas, también estaban Gasper y Koneko atados en unas sillas._**

¡¿Cómo han podido venir aquí?!-grito una maga

Espera ¿ese no es el Sekiryutei?-dijo otra maga

Es cierto es él, y es más atractivo en persona-dijo otra maga

Gasper-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-senpai, Buchuo-dijo Gasper

Senpai, Buchuo-dijo Koneko

Estoy contenta que estén a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo el vampiro comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchuo, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie, yo no soy más que una molestia y un cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿Verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí y también vas encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo sólo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Gasper

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que ha llegado el día en que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Gasper! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Rikkun

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Gasper, pero fue detenida por Rikkun que le sujeto el brazo._**

Ya hirieron mucho a Gasper-dijo apretando el brazo de la maga-¿Qué más quieren hacer? ¿No creen que ya sufrió demasiado?

¡AHHH!

Puedo soportar lo que sea pero si molestan a mis amigos, darte por mueto-dijo Rikkun antes de mandar a volar a la maga con una patada-Gasper, ¿A caso olvidaste lo que te dije? Tú junto a los demás son mi familia, yo los pretegere sin importar lo que suceda, no me importa lo que tenga que hacer

 ** _Rikkun invoca a su guanto y saca a Ascalon y se cortó la palma de la mano derecha, a sangre empezó a salir, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Gasper, después la herida se regenero_**

¿Quieres dejar de ser inútil y cobarde? Bebe mi sangre de dios y se un hombre-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Gasper asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre, el ambiente cambio. El vampiro desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraron con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños vampiros revoloteaban por la sala_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldito!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos , estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

 ** _Rias y Rikkun desataron a Koneko, mientras que las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a los jóvenes y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidad en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimientos-se escucho la voz de Gasper

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Gasper, después de atarlas a todas, Gasper regreso a su forma humana y Rikkun le puso uno de los anillos de Azazel_**

¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-dijo Rias

Mucho mejor, gracias a la sangre de senpai pude controlarlo –dijo Gasper

Me alegro mucho por ti Gasper, ¿Verdad Rikkun? ¿Rikkun?-dijo Rias viendo a Rikkun como miraba al cielo

Así que viniste-dijo Rikkun dejando confundido a los demonios

 ** _Con los demás_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _James mando a volar a los enemigos con una gran onda de choques, los demás también estaban peleando, pero de repente…_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _UN rayo de color azul golpeo a James ocasionando una gran explosión, James estaba tendido en el suelo, pero comenzó a reponerse y vio al cielo, pudo ver a un hombre de cabello azul que tebia una aura del mismo color_**

Je, ¿Así que viniste por la revancha?-dijo James

 ** _Con Ryu_**

 ** _Ryu solo esquivaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Cattleya, Ryu le dio un golpe en el estomago y luego le dio una patada manándola a volar, la siguió para estrellarla contra el suelo y crear un gran cráter con su cuerpo._**

¿Este es el poder que tienes? Que decepción-dijo Ryu

¡No te burles de mí! ¡Yo soy la descendiente del gran Leviathan, Cattleya y no perderé contra alguien como tú!-grito Cattleya

 ** _Ryu la agarro de la cara y la tiro al suelo creando un cráter más enorme, Cattleya convirtió sus brazos en tentáculos y enrollo todo el cuerpo de Ryum luego salió un patrón sospechoso en el cuerpo de la mujer_**

Muchacho si aun intentas matarme en ese estado, es inútil, ahora que estas conectado conmigo-dijo Cattleya-esta poderosa magia también se activa y te matara también cuando muera

Esto no podrá matarme-dijo Ryu

 ** _Ryu comenzó a trasmitir un aura oscura, debajo de ellos apareció un círculo mágico, Cattleya intento salirse pero no podía_**

 **¡Arte secreta: Erupción caótica!**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión elimino a Cattleya, Ryu estaba como si nada pero…_**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Una bola de energía golpeo a Ryu dejándolo herido, levanto su mirada y vio a un sujeto de cabello azul que llevaba a un James herido en su hombro._**

¿Qué haces tú aquí?-dijo Ryu

Vengo por una revancha-dijo el sujeto

Vaya, ¿si sabes que estas rompiendo una regla importante?-dijo Rikkun llegando-¿Si lo sabes Riki?

Se bien que estoy haciendo-dijo Riki

Al parecer alcanzaste el nivel de súper saiyajin azul-dijo Rikkun-Dime ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Vine por la revancha y no aceptare un no como respuesta-dijo Riku-Por cierto esto es suyo-dijo lanzándoles a James y Rikkun lo atrapo

Si quieres pelea la tendrás-dijo Rikkun dejando a James en el suelo y transformándose en súper saiyajin azul

Entonces ¡Comencemos!-grito Riki lazándose a Rikkun

¡Haaaaah!-Rikkun se lanzo a atacarlo también

 **¡BAAMMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron ocasionando una gran onda de choques y haciendo que el planeta enterro temblara_**

 ** _FIN_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capitulo 21_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Solo se escuchaban los impactos de las ondas de choque, para los demás les resulto difícil verlo pero a Ryu no, Lala junto con las demás llegaron_**

Lala, ¿Están bien?-dijo Rias

Sí, ¿Cómo está James?-dijo Lala

Está herido, Asia ayúdalo-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Asia

 ** _Asia se acerco a James y comenzó a curarlo, después de un tiempo James se había recuperado._**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-dijo James

Unos minutos-dijo Ryu-¿Cómo te ataco Riki?

Estaba luchando contra unos magos y de repente el me ataco-dijo James-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Rikkun?

 **¡BOONG!**

Está peleando con Riki-dijo Ryu

 ** _Con Rikkun y Riki_**

 **¡BAANG!**

 ** _Los puños de Rikkun y Riki chocaron, creando una poderosa onda de choques que sacudió al planeta. Rikkun desapareció para luego aparecer delante de Riki para darle un golpe en el estomago y una patada que lo mando a volar, lo siguió para darle otra patada pero Riki le agarro la pierna y lo lanzo a estrellarse contra el suelo._**

 _No cabe duda que se hizo más fuerte-pensó Rikkun_

¡HAAAH! ¡HAAAH!-Riki comenzó a lanzarle bolas de energía a Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a esquivarlas pero algunas le alcanzaron a tocar_**

¡HAAAAH!-Rikkun le lanzo un gran rayo de energía

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Ocasiono una gran explosión en el aire y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a Riki que se había cubierto con sus brazos pero tenía las ropas rasgadas_**

 _No cabe duda que se volvió más fuerte desde la última vez-pensó Riki-Albión_

[Entendido]-dijo Albión

 ** _Riki activo su guante y Rikkun hizo lo mismo._**

Espero que estés preparado Rikkun, porque he llegado a un nivel diferente con mi Sacred Gear-dijo Riki

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

Ya lo veras-dijo Riki-Balance-Breaker

[¡Dragón Desvanecedor Balance-Breaker!]

 ** _Un aura blanca rodeo a Riki y cuando la luz desapareció revelo a Riki con su armadura y alas._**

Sabes bien que no podas dividir mi poder-dijo Rikkun

Ya lo sé pero con esto sí-dijo Riki

 ** _De repente la armadura fue rodeada por un aura azul, toda la armadura había cambiado de color, ahora de color azul y era rodeada por la misma aura que el saiyajin azul_**

¿Qué hiciste?-dijo Rikkun

Combine mi transformación de súper saiyajin azul con el Balance-Breaker-dijo Riki-Tomo mucho llegar a hacer esto pero con esto puedo dividir tu poder

 **[Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving] [Diving]**

 _Me siento más débil-pensó Rikkun_

[¡Rikkun muévete!]

¿Eh?

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Riki le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse con los árboles, Rikkun comenzó a levantarse pero Riki apareció para agarrarlo y mandarlo al cielo, apareció arriba de él y le un poderoso golpe en la espalda mandándolo contra el suelo y creando un gran cráter._**

 ** _Rikkun se comenzó a levantar y esquivo un ataque de Riki, Riki se lanzo hacia él y comenzó a lanzarle golpes, Rikkun a duras penas se podía proteger y regresarle los golpes_**

 _Esto está resultando muy difícil-pensó Rikkun_

[¿Por qué no utilizas el anillo que te dio Azazel?]-dijo Ddraig

 _Buena idea-le dijo Rikkun_

¡AHHH!-Rikkun golpeo a Riki con una ráfaga de poder que lo mando a volar

 ** _Rikkun saca el anillo que le dio Azazel y se lo coloco, de repente un aura roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Rikkun, Rikkun ahora tenía una armadura roja parecida a la de Riki._**

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Rikkun

[Es cosa mía, pudiste llegar al Balance-Breaker por el anillo pero no durara mucho]-dijo Ddraig

Entonces es mejor acabar esto rápido-dijo Rikkun

No me podrás vencer-dijo Riki llegando-No te confíes por solo llegar al Balance-Breaker

Acabemos con esto-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos._**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Los dos se movían a una gran velocidad que hasta Ryu y James les costaba verlos_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Igual que la primera vez que pelearon los dos se dieron un cabezazo al mismo tiempo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Otro Cabezazo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Uno más_**

 **¡BOONG!**

 ** _Riki mando a volar a Rikkun con una patada, lo siguió para darle un puñetazo pero Rikkun agarro su brazo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, agarro a Riki por detrás y se elevo a una gran altura para luego azótalo contra el suelo_**

 ** _Los dos se miraron y se podía escuchar sus jadeos de cansancio_**

 _Aunque apenas logro el Balance-Breker, es muy fuerte-pensó Riki_

[Debemos acabar esto rápido, no creo que resistas más]-dijo Albión

 _Ddraig ¿Qué te parece mi idea?-le dijo telepáticamente_

[Puede ser arriesgado pero intentémoslo]-dijo Ddraig

¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a emitir el aura de súper saiyajin azul, el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y el cielo comenzaba a partirse_**

¿Piensas hacer lo mismo que yo? Olvídalo lograr este poder me costó mucho entrenamiento-dijo Riki

[Ddraig, si quieres llegar a este poder será imposible]-dijo Albión

[Si algo he aprendido con Rikkun es que él no tiene límites]-dijo Ddraig-[Él se supera cada día y se vuelve cada vez más fuerte y también aprendí que él puede aprender cualquier técnica con tan solo verla]

¡AAAHHH!

 ** _Una poderosa luz hizo que todo cerraran los ojos, cuando la luz se fue revelaron a Rikkun pero su armadura era diferente, ahora era de color morado y era rodeada por un aura morada._**

Lo conseguimos-dijo Rikkun

¡Imposible! ¡A mí me tomo varios días llegar a este nivel!-grito Riki sorprendido

[¿Cómo es posible?]-dijo Albión

[Ya te lo dije, Rikkun puede aprender cualquier técnica con tan solo verla, me di cuenta de eso cuando fuimos a entranar con Kuma]-dijo Ddraig

Sigamos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Ambos volvieron a desaparecer_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Rikkun apareció dándole una patada a Riki en las costillas, luego le intento darle otra patada pero Riki agarro su pierna y le dio varias vueltas a Rikkun para luego mandarlo contra en suelo, Rikkun se detuvo antes de tocar el suelo. Se volvió a lanzar contra Riki, Riki intento resivirlo con un golpe pero Rikkun agarro su brazo y le dio un puñetazo que hizo que se desprendiera mitad del casco de Riki._**

 ** _Riki no se quedo atrás y le dio un poderoso puñetazo haciendo que la mitad del caso de Rikkun se desprendiera también. Los dos dioses se volvieron a lanzarse para atacarse y…._**

 **¡BAAAM!**

 ** _Ambos puños golpearon la cara de su contrincante haciendo romper la mitad de casco que tenían, ambos dioses cayeron al suelo cansados y herid. Pero aun querían seguir, a duras penas se levantaron_**

 _Albión, usaremos el Juggernaut-le dijo Riki_

[No es buena opción hacerlo aquí Riki y menos en tu condición]-dijo Albión

 _Ddraig, ¿Aun podemos seguir?-le dijo Rikkun_

[Ustedes dos están a pasos de la muerte]-dijo Ddraig

Riki, es suficiente

 ** _Los dos dirigieron su mirada al cielo y vieron a Vados_**

Vados ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Riki

Eso debería decirte a ti, venir a un universo sin permiso, has roto una regla muy importante-dijo Vados

Lo siento-dijo Riki

Lamento los problemas que ha ocasionado mi novio-dijo Vados a Rikkun

¿Novio?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Buenos es hora de irnos-dijo Vados

Nos veremos pronto Rikkun-dijo Riki

 ** _Los dos desaparecieron después de eso, la armadura de Rikkun desapareció, Rikkun cayo de rodillas muy agotado, James y Ryu fueron a ayudarlo_**

Esa pelea debió ser muy dura-dijo Ryu

Lo fue, necesito más entrenamiento-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo Vados que te sorprendió tanto?-dijo James

Me dijo que es la novia de Riki-dijo Rikkun

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron los dos soltando a Rikkun

Auch-dijo Rikkun

¡RIKKUN!

 ** _Las chicas fueran con él para abrazarlo suavemente ya que estaba agotado_**

 ** _Mientras con los demás_**

Parece que tu cuñado se encargo de todo-dijo Azazel

Eso parece-dijo Sirzechs –Pero dejando esto de lado ¿Qué piensan sobre firmar la paz?

Digo que hagamos la paz-dijo Miguel

Yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Azazel

Entonces vamos a tratar y cooperar de ahora en adelante con respecto a ese asunto-dijo Sirzechs y los demás asistieron

Entonces voy a regresar al cielo de una vez, voy a volver de inmediato, así que vamos a celecrar el acuerdo formal de paz en ese momento-dijo Miguel

Oye Miguel-dijo Rikkun llegando con la auda de James y Ryu

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Miguel

Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué tipo de favor?-dijo Miguel

Quiero que modifiques el sistema de oraciones a Dios-dijo Rikkun-Entiendo que los demonios son lastimados por orar y la luz pero ¿No hay una forma para que no lastime a Asia y Xenovia?

Me ocupare personalmente de ello-dijo Miguel

Y una última cosa, quiero que detengan la investigación de espadas sagradas, no quiero que más gente sufra por eso-dijo Rikkun

Dalo por echo Rikkun-san-dijo Miguel

 ** _Después de eso Miguel desapareció, los demás se encargaron de descongelar al resto de las personas_**

 ** _Al día siguiente-Club del ocultismo_**

Y así, a partir de hoy voy a ser el asesor de este club de investigación de lo oculto-dijo Azazel-Por favor llámenme Azazel-sensei o el gobernador también está muy bien

¿Por qué estás aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Se me pidió que asumiera está posición por la hermana pequeña de Serafal-dijo Azazel-Bueno es porque soy un tipo súper genial, y anoto incluso con colegialas

¡Eso está Prohibido!-grito Rias-¿Por qué Sona haría tal cosa?

Eres muy terca Rias Gremory, me lo dijo la hermana de Serafall, de que esto fue silicitado por Sirzechs, es por eso que ella me lo pidió-dijo Azazel-Por ciero vendrá un nuevo estudiante formar parte del club

¿Nuevo estudiante?-dijeron todos

Así que este es el club del ocultismo

 ** _Todos voletaron a ver la entrada y se sorprendieron al ver al chico que estaba parado_**

¡RIKI!

Hola-dijo el dios

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijeron los dioses

Vine a estudiar, Vados me obligo a venir-dijo Riki

¿Entonces es cierto que ella es tú…

¿Novia?, si lo es-dijo Riki

Jajajajajaja- reían los tres dioses

¿De qué se ríen?-dijo Riki molesto

Oh nada, solo que ahora sabemos que te gustan las Milfs-dijo Ryu

Para que lo sepan ella no es tan vieja-dijo Riki

Si claro-dijo James

En serio-dijo Riki

Ya déjenlo, digo no es su culpa que le gusten las asalta cunas-dijo Rikkun

Juro que un día los matare-dijo Riki

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Riki se había mudado a la casa de Rikkun, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que tocaron la puerta, Rikkun fue a abrir y se encontró con Akeno, Xenovia y Koneko_**

Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Vamos a vivir aquí

 ** _Dicho eso Akeno abrazo fuertemente a Rikkun_**

Rikkun-san voy a dormir junto a ti esta noche. Fufu, quiero hacer cosas con Rikkun-san en la cama toda la noche, tan solo una vez-dijo Akeno al oído de Rikkun haciendo que este se pusiera rojo

Aléjate de él-dijo Reynalle

¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes compartir?-dijo Akeno-Ven Rikkun-san. Vamos a tú cama, quiero hacer muchas cosas-dijo Lascivamente

¡Por encima de mi cadáver!-gritaron Rias y Reynalle

Parece que Rikkun-dono está en problemas Lala-sama-dijo Peke

Entonces le ayudare-dijo Lala lazándose donde estaban las demás

Yo no pienso perder-dijo Asia

¿Por qué Rikkun se queda con las chicas?-dijeron los demás dioses tirados en el suelo

 ** _FIN_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capitulo 22_**

 ** _¿Casa de Rikkun?_**

 ** _Se encontraba una gran mansión, dentro de la mansión se encontraba una gran habitación con una gran cama, Rikkun se encontraba dormido pero sintió algo arriba de él y comenzó a despertar_**

 _Esto es raro, veamos-pensó Rikkun volteando a ver a la derecha-Bien Rias a mi derecha, Aisa a mi izquierda, ¿Dónde están Reynalle y Lala?_

 ** _Rikkun se incorporo un poco y se encontró con Akeno desnuda y su pelo suelto_**

Fufu, buenos días Rikkun-san-dijo Akeno mientras se ponía más cómoda

¿Dónde están Lala y Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Lala fue a arreglar algo y no sé nada de Reynalle-dijo Akeno-Tu cuerpo es muy fuerte Rikkun-san, ¿Sera porque eres un dios? Además la piel de un hombre es mejor de lo que pensé, o es porque es el tuyo, dime Rikkun-san ¿Mi cuerpo se siente bien?

 ** _Akeno comenzó a pasear sus labios por el cuerpo de Rikkun provocando escalofríos al dios, Akeno iba a besar al dios en los labios pero…_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Reynalle patio la puerta, ella estaba enojada y tenia pedazos de cuerdas en sus brazos y piernas_**

Ara, ¿Cómo te desataste? ¿Acaso tienes experiencia?-dijo Akeno

¡Te voy a matar!-grito Reynalle

¿Qué haces aquí Akeno?-dijo Rias despertando

Estoy teniendo contacto cercano con Rikkun-san, le estoy mostrando mi cariño a mi dios destructor-dijo Akeno

Esta habitación es un santuario para mí, ¡Y solamente yo, Lala, Asia y Reynalle podemos estar aquí!-exclamo Rias

Ara ara, ¿no será que tienen miedo de que los robe?-dijo Akeno

Parece que tendremos que discutir esto otra vez-dijo Rias

 ** _Las tres empezaron a expulsar su aura_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Asia somnolienta

Shh, no pasa nada Asia, vuelve a dormir-dijo Rikkun acariciándole la cabeza

Ahh, como diga Rikkun-san-dijo Asia antes de volver a dormir

 ** _Las tres chicas estaban listan para pelear pero de repente llego James con una montaña de papeles_**

Oye Rikkun, encontré estos papeles que dicen que son propuestas de matrimonio-dijo James

¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron las chicas

 ** _Las chicas rápidamente le quitaron los papeles a James y comenzaron a leerlos_**

¡Rikkun, ¿Qué significa esto?!-grito Rias molesta-¿Rikkun?

 ** _Rikkun ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, él ahora estaba en la cocina, allí estaban Xenovia, Koneko, Lala ,Ryu y Riki_**

Buenos días-dijeron los demás

Buenos días—dijo Rikkun

¿Les gustaría una bebida señor?-dijo un robot con una bandeja con bebidas

Gracias-dijo tomando una de las bebidas

¿Aun no nota os cambios?-dijo Ryu

 ** _Rikkun en ese momento escupió la bebida_**

¿Qué le paso a mi casa y que hacen un robot aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Veras-dijo Rias llegando-Se han hecho unas remodelaciones, ahora la casa es una mansión enorme, en la superficie hicimos muchos cambios, hay un segundo piso exactamente igual a este, luego hay un pisos subterráneos, el primero puede ser usado como campo de entrenamiento, sala de cine y donde Lala puede realizar sus experimentos, el segundo tiene una piscina bastante grande y el tercero una biblioteca, se puede y un almacén, se puede acceder a ella a través de un ascensor o por unas escaleras

Impresionante-dijo Rikkun

A parte, construí muchos robots para que nos ayuden en los créaseles de la casa-dijo Lala

Por cierto Rikkun. Tenemos que hablar-dijo Rias seria

 _Mierda-pensó Rikkun_

 ** _Después de una larga charla, Rikkun le explico todo a Rias sobre las propuestas de matrimonio_**

Ya veo así que fue mi Onni-sama-dijo Rias molesta

Sí, el me trajo las propuestas-dijo Rikkun-Por cierto hoy tendremos una visita

¿De quién?-dijo Rias

Ya lo verán-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Rikkun junto a los demás estaban en el patio trasero esperando a alguien._**

¿Quién vendrá a visitarte?-dijo Ryu

Por lo que me dijo el padre de Lala, es una princesa de mi universo-dijo Rikkun-Si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Run Elsie Jewelria

¿Run?-dijo Lala sorprendida

¿La conoces Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Si, era mi amiga en mi infancia-dijo Lala

¿Enserio? Entonces ya la quiero conocer-dijo Rikkun

¿Pero para que el padre de Lala quería que la vieras?-dijo James

El arreglo un matrimonio con el padre de esa chica, así yo protegería su planeta-dijo Rikkun

Ya veo-dijo James

 ** _De repente Wiis apareció pero a s lado se encontraba una hermosa chica_** ** _de piel clara, pelo verde claro y ojos rojos, la chica vestía unas ropas de aspecto árabes pero aun así se veía hermosa_**

 _Es muy hermosa-pensó Rikkun_

 _¿Por qué Rikkun siempre se queda con las chicas?-pensaron los otros dioses_

 _Ha llegado otra rival-pensaron las chicas gremory a excepción de Lala_

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Run Elsie Jewelria, es un placer conocerlo -dijo la chica

Mucho gusto Run, pero no debes ser tan formal conmigo-dijo Rikkun

Bien los dejare para que se conozcan-dijo Wiss antes de irse

 ** _Los chicos entraron a la casa y dejaron a Rikkun y a Run solo para que pudieran hablar_**

¿De qué planetas vienes Run?-dijo Rikkun

Vengo del planeta Memorze-dijo Run

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun-Pero quiero me respondas algo y es muy importante

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Run

¿En verdad quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo Rikkun-Si no quieres no te obligare

Sí quiero casarme contigo-dijo Run

¿En serio?-dijo Rikkun

Sí, escuche como salvo el planeta Deviluke de Freezer y desde ese día he querido conocerte-dijo Run

No me esperaba eso-dijo Rikkun-Pero si en verdad quieres casarte conmigo entonces te doy la bienvenida Run

Gracias Rikkun-san-dijo Run

 ** _Run y Rikkun entraron a la casa, Lala saludo a Run pero Rikkun noto que Run parecía un poco molesta al ver a Lala, le presento a los demás y le conto todo sobre el planeta._**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

Escúchenme, hoy iremos al infierno ya que voy a pasar allí las vacaciones con mi familia y me gustaría que fueran-dijo Rias

Claro-dijeron todos

Bien, estaremos ahí hasta después del veinte de Agosto, asistiremos a diferentes reuniones allí-dijo Rias

Ara ara, podre pasar más tiempo con Rikkun-san y podremos hacer cosas pervertidas-dijo Akeno con mirada lasciva

¡Lo prohíbo!-grito Rias

¡Aléjate de él!-grito Reynalle

 ** _Las tres se miraban a matar hasta que alguien hablo_**

Yo también voy, ya que soy su profesor-dijo Azazel

Entonces Azazel-sensei nos acompañara, ¿Vamos a hacer as reservas para el viaje?-dijo Rias y Azazel asistió

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos fueron con ropas casuales hasta la estación de metro cerca del instituto, entraron a un ascensor que en vez de subir, bajaba._**

Debajo de esta estación hay un nivel secreto, solo los demonios lo conocen-dijo Rias

¿Cómo iremos al inframundo?-dijo Rikkun

Ya que es la primera vez que van, iremos en tren-dijo Rias

¡NOO!-grito Ryu

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a Ryu y estaba agarrando una farola de la estación con mucha fuerza_**

¿Qué pasa Ryu?-James

¡No quiero subirme al tren!-grito Ryu

¿Por qué? ¿Te dan miedo?-dijo Riki

¡No es eso! ¡Los dragón slayer no soportamos viajar en transportes, es nuestro punto débil!-grito Ryu

 ** _Los tres dioses comenzaron jalar a Ryu pero él no se soltaba, así que hicieron lo más inteligente para que se soltara, golpearon a Ryu hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Rikkun cargo a Ryu y lo subió al tren, a pesar que estaba inconsciente Ryu se puso azul , el tren se puso en marcha y Ryu se puso peor_**

¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?-dijo Riki

Aproximadamente una hora, podríamos usar un círculo mágico pero ya que hay demonios nuevos es necesario hacer correctamente el procedimiento de inscripción oficial-dijo Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun-¿Aun siendo un dios esto te afecta?

Sí-dijo Ryu débilmente

¿Qué debilidad tan tonta?-dijo James

Lo dice el dios que no sabe nadar-dijo Rikkun

¡Calla!-grito James

Bueno, despiértenme cuando lleguemos-dijo Rikkun antes de quedarse dormido en el regazo de Asia y ella se sonrojo

Princesa Rias, la comunicación con sus siervos parece ir bien pero, ¿Un ejemplo de procedimiento será bueno?-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con una barba blanca bien cuidada. Que estaba detrás de Rias

Lo siento-murmuro Rias

No tiene que disculparse joven princesa-dijo el hombre poniendo roja a Rias-Encantado de conocerlos, soy Reynaldo, conductor del tren privado Gremory

Mucho gusto, soy Asia Argento, [Alfil] de Buchuo-dijo Asia

Yo soy Xenovia [Caballo]-dijo Xenovia

Y él es Rikkun, mi prometido y novia-dijo Rias señalando a Rikkun

Ho-ho-ho, el próximo dios destructor se ve muy pacifico-dijo Reynaldo

 ** _Después Reynaldo saco una maquina_**

Esto es una maquina del mundo demoniaco que comprueba y compara-dijo Reynaldo-Lo usamos para comparar que alguien no permitido ocupara este tren, a partir de ahora podrán entrar al mundo demoniaco sin problemas ya que sus registros archivan las designaciones de piezas y cuando se transmite ese regidtra como datos en el inframundo

 ** _Paso la maquina por todos y después de comprobar que no hubiera problemas se dirigió a Rias_**

Princesa, con este tanto el control y la formalidades para la entrada se termino-dijo Reynaldo-Ahora descansen y relájense, pronto llegaremos a nuestro destino

 ** _Luego Reynaldo miro a Azazel que estaba durmiendo como un tronco_**

Ho-ho-ho, el gobernador de los caídos es realmente pacifico-dijo Reynaldo

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Atravesaron las paredes dimensionales y pudieron ver un hermoso paisaje, el cielo era purpura, había montañas, árboles, lagos, etc_**

Increíble, hasta hay casa-murmuro Xenovia

Este lugar está dentro del área del territorio Gremory-dijo Akeno

Lala ¿Tu territorio es grande?-dijo Rias

Mi papá gobierna la mitad de la galaxia, así que no se qué tan grande es-dijo Lala

Increíble-dijo Rias

¿Qué tan grande es tu territorio Buchuo?-dijo Xenovia

Mmm, es tan grande como la isla Honshu, si mal no recuerdo-dijo Kiba

Increíble-dijo Xenovia asombrada

Rikkun-san-dijo Asia intentando levantarse

No, cómodo-dijo Rikkun impidiéndolo

Ok-dijo Asia sonrojada

El inframundo tiene la misma área que el mundo humano, solo que no hay océanos, por lo que la cantidad de tierra es mayor-dijo Akeno-A diferencia del mundo humano, en el inframundo no hay tanta población, aun contando con demonios, caídos y otras especies

Puede que sea tan grande como la isla, pero la mayoría son bosques y montañas-dijo Rias-Como parte de mi familia les daré territorio más tarde, ¿Qué tipo de territorio les gustaría?

 ** _Kiba extendió un mapa del área Gremory_**

Las zonas rojas ya están ocupadas, todo lo demás está libre, elijan la que quieran-dijo Kiba

 ** _Cada uno escogió su lugar salvo los dioses, después de unos minutos el ten se paró y bajaron_**

Nunca volveré a subirme a un transporte-dijo Ryu

Lo que tu digas-dijo Riki

 ** _Azazel empezó a caminar en un rumbo contrario a los demás_**

¿Por qué vas por ahí Azazel?-dijo Rikkun

Tengo una reunión con Sirzechs, iré después a verlos-dijo Azazel

 ** _Después que él se fuera avanzaron hasta donde habían un montón de criados esperando afuera_**

¡Bienvenida a casa. Rias-Ojou-sama!-gritaron los criados para lanzar fuegos artificiales

 ** _Xenovia y Assia estaban impresionadas por el recibimiento, mientras Gasper se escondía aterrado en la espada de Rikkun_**

Estoy de vuelta-dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa

Bienvenida de nuevo, Ojou-sama y también es un gusto tenerlo aquí Rikkun-sama, Lala-sama, por favor suban al carro, iremos a la residencia principal-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Antes que Ryu escapara fue noqueado por Riki y lo metió al carro, Rias se sento al lado de Rikkun y de otro lado estaba Lala, el auto avanzo hasta un enorme castillo, al llegar bajaron, en otro carro iban los otros dioses, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko y Asia, avanzaron hasta el castillo y entraron, cuando empezaron a caminar sobre una alfombra que había en la entrada principal, un pequeño niño pelirrojo corrió hasta Rias y la abrazo con fuerza_**

¡Rias-onee-sama! ¡Por fin has venido!-grito el niño

Milicas, cuanto me alegro de verte ¿Has vuelto a crecer?-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambos se miraban mientras se sonreían_**

Chicos el es Milicas Gremory, mi sobrino-dijo Rias-Vamos Milicas saluda

Encantado, soy Milicas Gremory, un gusto conocerlos-dijo Milicas

Así que tu eres el hijo de Sirzechs y Grayfia-dijo Rikkun

Ohh, tú eres Rikkun el dios destructor-dijo Milicas asombrado

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Rikkun

Vi tus peleas contra los otros dioses, fue increíble como venciste a esos dos dioses-dijo Milicas

Jajaja no fue gran cosa-dijo Rikkun

¿Estamos aquí sabes?-dijeron los demás dioses

Bueno sigamos-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias cogió la mano de Milicas y siguieron caminando, según observaban veian como era el castillo, había unas enormes escaleras que llevaba a los pisos superiores, una enorme lámpara de araña en el techo, etc_**

Ojou-sama, el amo vendrá esta noche, los vera en la cena-dijo Grayfia

Entiendo Grayfia, entonces descansaremos, ¿el equipaje ya fue transportado?-dijo Rias

Sí, deberían estar ya en las habitaciones-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Grayfia se retiro pero apareció la madre de Rias_**

Ara, Rias, ya has vuelto-dijo Venelana

Hola madre-dijo Rias

Es un gusto volverlos a verlos a todos-dijo Venelana

Encantados de volver a verla Venelana-sama-dijeron todos menos lod dioses y Run

Me alegro de volver a verte Rikkun-dijo Venelana

También me alegro de volverla a ver-dijo Rikkun

Oye Rikkun, ¿Quién es ella?-dijo Riki

Ella es la madre de Rias y mi suegra, Venelana-dijo Rikkun

Ustedes deben ser los otros dioses ¿Verdad?, mucho gusto Venelana Gremory, madre de Rias, es un gusto conocerlos-dijo Venelana

Encantada de conocerla, Venelana-san-dijeron los dioses

Vaya que educados-dijo Venelana

 ** _Pasaron las horas y los nuevos demonios y los dioses pudieron explorar el enorme castillo, al llegar la hora de la cena fueron hasta un enorme salón. La mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares, lo que sorprendió a todos a los del grupo Gremory a excepción de Lala y Run, fue que los dioses comían con muchos modales como si fuera natural en ellos_**

Chicos ¿Están bien?-dijo Rias

¿Por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Rikkun

Bueno normalmente no te controlas cuando es la hora de comer-dijo Reynalle

Nosotros nos controlamos cuando cenamos en otras casas o planetas-dijo Rikkun-Es una de las primeras lecciones para ser dios destructor

Es verdad, aun recuerdo cuando Vados me enseñaba a comer o a bailar, fue molesto-dijo Riki

Tienes razón, aun no sé por qué es importante aprender caballerosidad siendo un dios destructor-dijo Ryu

Poe cierto Rikkun, ¿Qué te pareció la remodelación de tu casa?-dijo Lord Gremory

Me pareció bien, me agrado toda la remodelación-dijo Rikkun

Me alegra que te gustara, iba a mandar a unas sirvientas también pero Rias lo negó-dijo Lord Gremory

No era necesario, con los robots de Lala está bien-dijo Rikkun

Por cierto ¿Te quedaras por aquí?-dijo Venelana

Me quedare el tiempo que Rias se quede-dijo Rikkun

Perfecto, tienen tiempo para que nos den un nieto-dijo Venelana

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a ahogarse con la comida y Rias se puso toda roja, James ayudo a Rikkun_**

¡Padre! ¡Madre! ¡Ya basta!-exclamo Rias-¿Por qué piden algo como eso?

¿Qué tiene de malo? No estaría mal tener un nieto-dijo Lord Gremory

Pero aun es muy pronto para eso-dijo Rias

Mientras más temprano mejor-dijo Venelana-Dime Rikkun ¿Acaso no quieres tener hijos?

¿Hijos? Si quiero tener-dijo Rikkun

¿Cuántos quieres tener?-dijo Venelana

Unos tres o cuatro estarían bien-dijo Rikkun-Dos niños y una niña o dos y dos

¿Estarías de acuerdo de comenzar ahora?-dijo Venelana

Creo que sí-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-dijo Rias protestando

Entonces está decidido-dijo Venelana

 _Estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas-pensó Rias_

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto el capitulo, también quiero avisarles que tengo planeado incluir a una chica vampiro en el harem de Rikkun pero no se cual elegir de las siguientes:_**

 ** _Moka Akashiya_**

 ** _Seraphim Sera_**

 ** _Akane Akashiya_**

 ** _O las tres_**

 ** _También estoy pensando en que Rikkun tenga a una diosa destructora en su harem, sería una de los sucesores de otro dios o una diosa activa_**

 ** _Bueno eso sería todo, voten a quien querían que se incluyan en el harem y si apoyan la idea de la diosa pónganla en los comentarios y descuiden ya pronto aparecerán los demás personajes de To love ru, hasta el próximo capitulo._**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Capitulo 23_**

 ** _Habían unos días desde que habían llegado al inframundo, Rikkun y Rias se quedaban en a misma habitación, ellos pasaban la mayoría del tiempo teniendo sexo, Lala no se quedaba atrás ella también quería ser madre así que se unió a Rias y a Rikkun, ahora los chicos fueron en tren a una ciudad, Rikkun, James y Riki se aseguraron de dejar bien noqueado a Ryu y lo subieron al tren, después de tres horas de viaje llegaron a una ciudad gigantesca y moderna_**

Esta es la ciudad de Lucifaad, es la antigua capital del inframundo, antes de morir vivía e anterior Lucifer-sama, a partir de aquí cambiaremos a metro-dijo Kiba

 ** _Salieron del tren y Riki salió cargando a Ryu_**

¿Por qué lo tengo que cargar?-dijo Riki

Porque perdiste en piedra, papel o tijera-dijo James

¡Kya! ¡Es Rias-hime-sama!  
 ** _Pudieon ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios que gritaron emocionados al ver a Rias y eso le molesto un poco a Rikkun, Rias saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa al grupo, Gasper se escondió detrás de Rikkun ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ver mucha gente_**

Al ser la hermana menor del Maou es muy conocida, además de por su belleza-dijo Akeno

Pero parece que a alguien no le gusta-dijo James señalando a un Rikkun molesto

¿A caso estas celoso?-dijo Rias burlonamente

No estoy celoso-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Cerca de ellos había dos hombres de negro que esperaban al grupo, eran sus guardaespaldas_**

Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿Está listo el tren?-dijo Rias

Si, síganos por favor-dijeron los dos

 ** _Todos entraron al tren, tardaron cinco minutos en llegar a su destino, el cual era el sótano del edificio más grande de la ciudad, al salir encontraron un ascensor y entraron en el_**

Escúchenme, no importa lo que pase no inicien ninguna pelea, incluyéndolos-dijo Rias señalando a los dioses-La gente de arriba serán nuestros rivales, no debemos mostrar una fea forma

Tranquila no haremos nada-dijo Rikkun-Bueno excepto si nos hacen enojar-susurro eso ultimo y lo único que lo escucho fueron los dioses

 ** _Al abrirse el ascensor bajaron, miraron enfrente y vieron que estaban en un amplio salón, una empleada se acerco a Rias e hizo una reverencia_**

Bienvenida Gremory-sama, por favor sígame-dijo la empleada

 ** _Después de caminar un rato, Rias vio a una persona que estaba en una esquina_**

¡Sairaorg!-exclamo Rias

Rias, cuanto me alegro de verte-dijo la persona

Chicos este es mi primo por parte materna-dijo Rias

Encantado, soy Sairaorg Bael, futuro líder de la familia Bael-dijo la persona ahora conocido como Sairaorg

 ** _Él era alto, tenia apariencia dura, aspecto energético , un gran físico con muchos musculos, pero parecía no ser arrogante_**

Por fin te conozco Rikkun Godsoul-dijo Sairaorg extendiéndole la mano

¿Me conoces?-dijo Rikkun

¿Y quién no? El que venció a dios dioses destructores. El próximo dios destructor de este universo y el Sekiryuutei-dijo Sairaorg-Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte y espero poder pelear contigo en un futuro

¿Pelear conmigo? ¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo Rikkun

Completamente-dijo Sairaorg

Se nota que eres muy fuerte, tal vez luchemos algún día-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaban la mano del otro, sin duda se cayeron bien a la primera_**

Y dime ¿Qué haces aquí Sairaorg?-dijo Rias

Por el idiota-dijo Sairaorg

¿Ya han llegado?-dijo Rias

Agares y Astaroth llegaron antes que Zeferdoll, en cuanto llego este se puso a pelear con Agares-dijo Sairaorg antes que temblara-Pufff, es por eso que no debemos encontrarnos antes de la reunión

 ** _Avanzaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Sairaorg, al entrar pudieron ver a dos grupos de demonios que expulsaban un aura asesina y un montón de comida, apareció una chica hermosa que llevaba gafas y su mirada era fría y cortante, su familia que estaban vestidos de forma elegante, estaban detrás_**

 ** _Uno de los grupos de demonios tenía aspecto de duendes malignos, los otros parecían demonios comunes_**

Zeferdoll, ¿Quieres que te ayude a iniciar una pelea?, incluso si te mato no seré culpada por las personas de encima

¡Cállate zorra! ¡Todas las mujeres de la familia del Maou son unas putas vírgenes! ¡Te dije que me gustaría tener una ceremonia formal de apertura para ti! ¡Como odio a las vírgenes!

 _Que idiota-pensaron las Gremory_

 ** _Sairaorg se acerco hasta los demonios, mientras que Rikkun lo observaba_**

Seekvaria, princesa de la familia Agares y Zeferdoll, hijo rebelde de la familia Glaysa-Laboas, si siguen adelante usare mis puños, es mi última advertencia-dijo Sairaorg

Para la incompetente familia Bael…

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El delincuente salió volando contra la pared gracias a un puñetazo de Sairaorg, perdió el conocimiento ya que no se levantaba_**

Te lo dije-dijo Sairaorg

¡Maldito!-gritaron los siervos del delincuente

 _Sin duda es fuerte-pensó Rikkun_

Sera mejor que ayuden a su amo, no tienen nada que hacer contra mí-dijo Sairaorg-Además la reunión empezara dentro de poco-dijo dirigiéndose a la chica con lentes-Sera mejor que vayas a arreglarte

¿Qué paso? ¿Ya llegamos?-dijo Ryu despertando

Por fin despiertas, ya me estaba cargando-dijo Riki soltando a Ryu

 ** _La chica asintió y salió de la sala junto a su familia, después de eso comenzó la reunión estaban todos los jóvenes demonios y sus familias se presentaban_**

Soy Seekvaria Agares, próxima jefa de la familia Agares, archiduque

Encantados de conocerlos, soy Rias Gremory, próxima líder de la familia Gremory

Soy Sona Sitri, próxima líder de la familia Sitri

Soy Sairaorg Bael, próximo líder de la familia Bael, jerarquía Gran Rey

Soy Diodora Astaroth, próximo líder de la familia Astaroth, por favor cuiden de mí

 _No sé porque pero este chico me da un mal rollo-pensó Rikkun_

La familia Glaysa-Laboas parece haber tenido problemas el otro día entre familiares, el que era el anterior líder murió en un accidente, por lo que Zeferdoll se ha convertido en su próximo líder-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Al entra en la habitación pudieron ver que había sillones colocados en un sitio un poco más alto que ellos llenos de demonios de clase alta, se notaban que eran bastantes viejos y cuatro lujosos sillones arriba de los otros, Rikkun reconoció en los sillones a Sirzechs y Serafall, los otros no los conocía pero Kiba le había dicho que ellos eran Belcebú y Asmodeus, los cuatro emitían una poderosa aura_**

 _Sin duda son fuertes-pensaron los dioses_

 ** _Los seis líderes jóvenes avanzaron un paso, el delincuente tenia la mejilla inflada debido al golpe de Sairaorg_**

Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ustedes seis son los líderes de la próxima generación, esta reunión se realiza en un ciclo regular de manera que podamos examinaros-dijo Asmodeus

Aunque parece que cuanto se vieron lucharon-dijo Belcebú

Ustedes seis son demonios de la próxima generación que tiene el más alto grado de nobleza, por eso quiero que hagan juntos el debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera-dijo Sirzechs

¿Con el tiempo lucharemos contra la Brigada del Caos?-dijo Sairaorg

No lo sé, sin embargo no quiero enviar a demonios jóvenes si es posible-dijo Sirzechs

No lo entiendo, incluso si somos jóvenes dedicamos a realizar parte de la responsabilidad de los demonios, no podemos depender de la bondad de nuestros protectore-dijo Sairaorg

Reconozco tú valor Sairaorg, sin embargo sería una gran pérdida si uno de ustedes fallece, son la próxima generación , espero que lo entiendas-dijo Sirzechs

Entendido-dijo Sairaorg

Bien, ahora vamos a escuchar sus metas para el futuro-dijo Sirzechs

Mi sueños es llegar a ser Maou-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Casi todos lo miraron con asombro, Rikkun lo miraba con una sonrisa_**

No existen precedentes de un demonio de la familia del Gran Rey sea Maou-dijo un demonio viejo con bigote

Cuando la gente del inframundo sienta que no hay elección, sino para convertirme en Maou, yo me convertiré en uno-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Otra vez casi todos lo miraban asombrados_**

Mo sueño es convertirme en líder de Gremory y ganar en los Rating Game-dijo Rias

Mi sueño es construir una escuela para los Rating Game en el inframundo-dijo Sona

¿No existe uno ya para eso?-dijo un demonio

Esa es solo para demonios de clase alta, la que quiero construir es para demonios de clase media y alta-dijo Sona

 ** _Hubo un silencio hasta que se escucho la risa de los de arriba, todos los demonios salvo los Maous, se rieron fuertemente al escuchar las palabras de Sona_**

Jajajajajajaja

¡Eso es imposible!

¡Esto es simplemente genial!

¡Ya veo! ¡Así que tú eres una niña que sueña!

¡Es bueno ser joven! ¡Tengo que decir que menos mal que eso lo has dicho aquí antes del debut!

 ** _Rikkun estaba muy molesto, no le gustaba que la gente se riera de los demás y menos de sus amigos_**

Lo digo en serio-dijo Sona

 ** _Serafall asintió a sus palabras, estaba orgullosa de su hermana_**

Sona Sitri-dono, los demonios de clase baja trabajan para sus amos, demonios de clase alta, y solo se selecciona por su talento, las viejas familias pensarían que es una pérdida de clase-dijo un viejo demonio-Aunque se diga que nuestro mundo está en periodo de cambio este puede ser bueno o malo, no hay interés en un centro de enseñanza para demonios de clase baja , es simplemente una tontería y pérdida de tiempo

¡YA BASTA!-grito Rikkun expulsando su poder destructor

 ** _Rikkun comenzaba a emanar un aura rojiza, los demonios comenzaban a temblar de miedo._**

Tal parece que este mundo merece ser renovado-dijo Rikkun-Aquellos que se burlan de los sueños de mis amigos no merecen vivir, el inframundo necesita nuevos demonios

 ** _Los demonios comenzaron a pedir perdón pero Rikkun no hacía caso, Sona se sonrojo un poco al ver que Rikkun la defendía a ella y su sueño_**

Antes de la creación viene la destrucción-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun, prometiste que no destruirías nada-dijo Lala molesta

Pero…

Nada, contrólate ahora-dijo Lala seria

Ok-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a bajar su poder y los demonios se calmaron_**

Si se vuelven a burlar, me asegurare de destruirlos-dijo Rikkun asustando a los demonios-Yo ayudare a Sona a cumplir su sueño y aquel que se burle lo destruiré

 ** _Serafall miraba con respeto y admiración a Rikkun por ayudar a su hermana y Sona lo veía de la misma manera_**

¿No crees que exageraste?-dijo James

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Rikkun

Mira a tu alrededor, asustaste a todos-dijo James

 ** _Rikkun miro y James tenía razón, todos los demonios estaban asustados a excepción de algunos_**

Se lo merecían-dijo Rikkun-Quiero proponer algo ¿Porque no Rias y Sonajuegan el Rating Game entre ellas?

 ** _Eso asombro a todos_**

Me parece buena idea Rikkun, Rias, Sona ¿Lu gustaría luchar contra ustedes?, originalmente el juego de Rias tendía lugar dentro de poco, Azazel a reunido a los

Fans de los Rating Games de los distintos poderes para ver a los jóvenes, así que ambas luchareis-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Ambas se miraron de forma retadora_**

No pienso perder contra ti Rias-dijo Sona

Eso mismo digo yo Sona-dijo Rias

¡Qué emocionante! ¡Un partido entre Rias-chan y Sona-chan!-grito Serafall

Esto será muy interesante-dijo Belcebú

Poder contra técnica ¿Quién ganara?-dijo Asmodeus

Bien, el juego será el veinte de Agosto en tiempo humano-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de la reunión el grupo Gremory volvió a la residencia Gremory_**

Estamos a veintiocho de Julio en tiempo humano, nos quedan veinte días para entrenar-dijo Azazel-Mañana se reunirán en el jardín para explicar sus métodos de entrenamiento

Si-dijeron los demonios

El baño termal está listo-dijo Grayfia

 ** _Todos fueron al baño_**

Aahhh necesitaba esto-dijo Rikkun relajado

Sí necesitábamos un descanso-dijo Riki

 ** _Gasper no quería entrar por lo que Rikkun se acercó a él_**

¿Qué pasa Gasper?-dijo Rikkun

No quiero entrar-dijo Gasper

Vamos no te pasara nada-dijo Rikkun agarrándolo de la muñeca-confía en mi

Está bien Rikkun-senpai-dijo Gasper

 ** _Ellos se metieron al agua_**

¿Cómo vas con el Balance Breaker Rikkun?-dijo Azazel

La verdad no lo he podido alcanzar-dijo Rikkun-Pero no me pienso dar por vencido

Ya veo-dijo Azazel

Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con Rias y Lala sobre eso del embarazo?-dijo Ryu

La verdad ninguna a presentado síntomas de embarazo pero lo seguimos intentando-dijo Rikkun

Oye Riki, ¿No has pensado tener un hijo con Vados?-dijo James

¿Te quieres burlar de mi?-dijo Riki

No, lo digo enserio, no es broma-dijo James

La verdad si lo hemos pensado pero aún es pronto-dijo Riki

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?-dijo Rikkun

Dos meses-dijo Riki

 ** _Los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que oyeron a las chicas al otro lado_**

Ara ara Rias, ¿Tu pecho se hizo más grande?, ¿Puedo tocarlo?-dijo Akeno

¿Tú crees? Pero tu sujetador es más grande que el mío-dijo Rias

Mi viejo sujetador es un poco estrecho, sin embargo una mujer se vuelve más audaz cuando tiene un socio a quien le gustaría mostrar su cuerpo-dijo Akeno

Deja de estimular tanto a Rikkun-dijo Rias

Tengo envidia de lo grande que son las de ustedes-dijo Asia con un tono un poco depresivo

No te preocupes Asia, a Rikkun no e importa el tamaño de pechos-dijo Lala

¿En serio?-dijo Asia

Claro, el mismo me lo ha dicho-dijo Lala

Por cierto, Reynalle, Xenovia y Run también tienen un gran busto-dijo Akeno

¿Tú crees? No son tan grandes como los tuyos, pero si son grandes-dijo Reynalle

Ehh..Bueno-dijo Run dudosa

Por cierto Lala, Buchou, ¿Cómo es Rikkun en la cama?-dijo Xenovia

¿Eh?-dijo Rias sonrojada

Él es suave y a la vez rudo-dijo Lala

Ya veo, con que rudo-dijo Xenovia

Es bueno ser joven ¿no Rias? Por ciero, sobre de este sentimiento, realmente ha sido cada vez más grande, no será que estes embarazada y que tengas leche-dijo Akeno

¡Akeno, saca las manos de mis pechos! Ahhh..¡¿Cómo me puedes preguntar eso?!

Fufu, que agradable sensación, probemos aquí

¡No! ¡Para! Ahh, solo Rikkun pude hacerme esto Ahhh

 ** _Los chicos podían escuchar perfectamente lo que decían las chicas, los cuatro dioses le estaba goteando sangre de la nariz_**

¿Quieres echar un vistazo?-dijo Azazel a Rikkun

No lo creo-dijo Rikkun

Eso lo dudo-dijo Riki tomando el brazo de Rikkun y lo lanzo al aire

¡CABRON!

 ** _Rikkun cayo al lado de las chicas, hustamente en medio de todas ellas, se levanto y obseo a las chicas desnudas que había delante de ellas, elas ni siquiera trataban de cubrir sus cuerpos, la mayor parte de ellas se sonrojaron_**

Hola Rikkun, ¿Fuiste lanzado por uno de los chicos? ¿Te lavaste correctamente?-dijo Rias

Fufu, Rikkun-san eres muy atrevido-dijo Akeno

 ** _Ambas agarraron los brazos de Rikkun pegando sus cuerpos al de él_**

Te cogí-dijo Akeno

Akeno, aléjate de mi Rikkun-dijo Rias

 ** _De repente Reynalle tenía a Rikkun abrazado por delante, torso a torso_**

Él también es mío-dijo Reynalle

De ninguna manera, he decidido disfrutar las termales con Rikkun-san, ya estoy calentando nuestros cuerpos, aunque no es necesario, su cuerpo se siente bien de solo tocarlo-dijo Akeno aferrándose más al dios

¡Basta! ¡El cuerpo de Rikkun es mío y de Lala! Ahh me siento muy sensible, Sera por lo de antes o porque te esto tocando-dijo Rias susurrando lo último en el oído de Rikkun

¡Que sea tu prometido no quiere decir que sea todo tuyo!-grito Reynalle

Yo también quiero-dijo Lala mientras abrazaba a Rikkun por detrás

Yo también-dijeron Xenovia y Run

Uuu….yo también quiero disfrutar de las aguas termales con Rikkun pero…-dijo Asia con lágrimas en los ojos

 ** _Rikkun dirigió si mirada a Koneko, ella se encontraba con medio rostro sumergido en el agua, pero sus ojos tenían un toque sombrio_**

 _Koneko-pensó Rikkun preocupado_

[Creo que ella intenta usar su poder oculto]-dijo Ddraig

¿Poder oculto?-dijo Rikkun confundido

[Ya lo sabras]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _FIN_**


	24. Chapter 24

**_Capitulo 24_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín icluyendo a los dioses, Lala, Reynalle y Run._**

Déjenme decir esto, lo primero es que ahora diré el programa de entrenamiento, hay gente que consigue resultados en poco tiempo y gente que tiene resultados a largo tiempo-dijo Azazel-Ustedes son de los primeros, empezare por ti Rias

 ** _Rias se dedico a escuchar con seriedad_**

Desde pequeña has tenido mucha suerte, tienes talento, capacidad física y poder mágico, incluso si vives como ahora te convertirás en un poderoso demonio, sigue este entrenamiento-dijo Azazel entregándole un papel-Parece simple pero debes mejorar tus capacidades como Rey-Rias aistio-Ahora Akeno

 ** _Ella simplemente se quedo callada_**

Acepta tu sangre, es lo único que puedo decirte, mientras no la aceptes no podras desarrollar todo tu poder-dijo Azazel-El siguiente es Kiba

Hai-dijo dando un paso al frente

Perfecciona tu Balance Breaker y permanece en ese estado tanto como te sea posible, después de eso serás capaz de volverte lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer el entrenamiento básico-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Kiba dando un paso atrás

La siguiente es Xenovia-dijo Azazel-La espada sagrada Durandal es una espada inestable que escige a su usuario, necesitas usar ti poder de voluntad para manejarla perfectamente, también podrías probar usando otra espada sagrada-Xenovia solamente asistió

Gasper, tus habilidades son altas, no tengas miedo, ese es ti mayor obstáculo, para superar eso necesitas dejar de esconderte, lo primero será salir de la gente, que tus movimientos sean torpes, solo con eso bastara-dijo Azazel

Hai-dijo Gasper con mucho espíritu

Ahora Koneko, no tengo nada que decir en concepto de física, tienes todo los rasgos elementales de una Torre, pero en el grupo hay más personas con mayor poder ofensivo que una Torre como tú-dijo Azazel

Lo sé-dijo un poco frustrada

Los que están en la ofensiva son Kiba y Xenovia, Kiba posse armas brutales por el Balance Breaker y Xenovia tiene la espada sagrada Durandal-dijo Azazel-Te diré lo mismo que Akeno, si no te aceptas a ti misma no serás capaz de desarrollar tus habilidades como deseas

 ** _Koneko simplemente se quedo callada mientras que Rikkun la miraba preocupado_**

Asia, el poder del Twilight Healing depende de las habilidades del usuario, si puedes liberar el aura de todo tu cuerpo, serás capaz de curar personas a distancia , pero el problema será que en vez de crear un aura de energía, crea un proyectil-dijo Azael-De ese modo nos aseguraremos que puedes curar solo a los aliados, aunque su efecto seria menor efectivo

Hai-dijo Asia

Reynalle, entrenaras bajo mi tutela-dijo Azazel

¿Yo también?-dijo Reynalle señalándose

Así es, el grupo necesitara de tú ayuda en algunas batallas-dijo Azazel

Nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Rikkun

Espera Rikkun, faltas tú-dijo Azazel

¿Qué?-dijo Rikkun

Tú entrenaras con ellos-dijo Azazel apuntando al cielo

 ** _Se empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de aleteos, era un enorme dragón de quince metros de altura, con enormes fauces, gruesas piernas, brazos y enormes alas pero notaron que Kuma y Wiss venían con él_**

Él es Tannin, ex rey dragón-dijo Azazel

Azazel, te sobra valor para entrar en territorio de demonios-dijo el dragón

Que sepas que he entrado sin problemas, es más tengo autorización-dijo Azazel

Ya veo el próximo dios destructor, me alegra conocerte-dijo Tannin

Igualmente-dijo Rikkun-Tiempo sin vernos Kuma, Wiss

Hola Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Por cierto Riki, Vados también vendrá a entrenarte-dijo Wiss

¿Qué?-dijo Riki sorprendido

También vendrá los demás a entrenarlos-dijo Kuma señalando a Ryu y a James

¿Qué?-dijeron los dos

Ha pasado tiempo Ddraig-dijo Tannin

[Que nostalgia Tannin]-dijo Ddraig apareciendo en el brazo de Rikkun

Antes Tannin era un Rey dragón pero se convirtió en demonio-dijo Azazel

Sera un honor ayudar a entrenar al próximo dios destructor-dijo Tannin

Tienes veinte días para entrenarlo-dijo Azazel

Bien, nos vemos en veinte días-dijo Tannin

Da lo mejor de ti Rikkun-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

Ustedes tres tendrán que esperar a los demás-dijo Wiss

De acuerdo-dijeron los tres dioses

 ** _Los demás chicos se fueron a realizar sus entrenamientos_**

 ** _En las montañas_**

 ** _Actualmente se pueden apreciar unas montañas con un buen paisaje pero hubo una grna explosión que destruyo gran parte de la zona, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver a Rikkun con sus ropas rasgadas y algunos moretones, tenía su guante activado_**

Bien hecho has mejorado Rikkun-dijo Wiss

¿En serio?-dijo Rikkun

Pero aun no llegas al Balance Breaker-dijo Kuma

Tendremos que ser más duros-dijo Tannin

¿Cómo les va?-dijo Azazel apareciendo de la nada con un montón de bentos

 ** _Dejaron de entrenar y se dedicaron a comer_**

¿Cómo va?-dijo Azazel

Va mejorando, tiene mucho potencial, ya pronto usara el Balance Breaker, Ddraig me lo dijo-dijo Tannin

Eso es una buena noticia-dijo Azazel –Bueno cambiemos de tema, Rikkun ¿Qué piensas de Akeno?

Es muy atractiva y linda-dijo Rikkun

Bien, quiero que cuides de ella en lugar de mi amigo-dijo Azazel

¿Su padre?-dijo Rikkun

Exacto-dijo Azazel

No hay problema-dijo Rikkun

Bien, ahora el problema de Koneko-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

Se a derrumbado, tiene miedo de su poder y se ha excedido con su entrenamiento , Asia puede curarla físicamente pero ya está solo eso-dijo Azazel

Entiendo-dijo Rikkun

Bueno voy a llevarte al castillo por petición del Venelana, lo traeré de vuelta por la mañana-dijo Azazel

Bien-dijeron los tres

Por cierto es posible que te lleves una gran sorpresa-dijo Azazel

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

Ya lo veras-dijo Azazel

 ** _Ellos dos se fueron a la mansión, llegando Rikkun fue con Venelana a una sala_**

¿Qué pasa con Koneko, Venelana?-dijo Rikkun

Un exceso de trabajo ordinario, se recuperara en unos días-dijo Venelana

Estoy preocupado-dijo Rikkun

Esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Koneko no tuvo una infancia feliz, su hermana a abandono de pequeña y Koneko tenía miedo de su poder, es una nekomata, su especie sobresale en el manejo de Youjutsu, pero su hermana también puede usar el Sennjutsu-dijo Venelana-Su aumento de poder no paraba por lo que su hermana mayor mato a su dueño, convirtiéndose ambas en demonios exiliados, Koneko se quedo atrás, Sirzechs la salvo y se convirtió en Torre de Rias y pasp a llamarse Koneko

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Confió en ti para ayudarla-dijo Venelana

Lo entiendo-dijo Rikkun-Por cierto Azazel me dijo que me llevaría una sorpresa ¿Sabe cuál es?

Ara eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú-dijo Venelana

 ** _Rikkun fue donde se encontraba Koneko, en una habitación encontró a Rias_**

¡Rikkun!-grito Rias a abrazarlo

Tú olor sigue siendo el mismo ¿sabes? Me sentí sola sin ti, creo que me acostumbre a dormir contigo, el no poder sentirte me hace sentir mal, cero que no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ri-dijo Rias mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

Yo también te extrañe -dijo Rikkun-Dime ¿Dónde está Koneko?

 ** _Rias se puso un poco seria y empezó a caminar hasta una habitación, al entra se encontró con Akeno al lado de la cama y a Koneko sentada en la cama con sus orejas de gato_**

Rikkun-san esto es…

Tranquila ya me lo contaron-dijo Rikkun sonriendo calmando a Akeno

Ya veo-dijo Akeno sonriendo

¿Cómo te encuentra?-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Koneoko algo sombría

Estoy preocupado por ti, si no estuviera preocupado no hubiera venido, sabes que no debes sobre esforzarte, lo único que haces es hacerte daño y nadie quiere que eso pase-dijo Rikkun

Pero aun soy débil-dijo apretando sus puños

Koneko, yo he estado en ese mismo lugar en el que te encuentras pero mientras estés hay no podrás hacer nada-dijo Rikkun serio

Yo quiero…..

¿Tú quieres qué?-dijo Rikkun suavemente

 ** _Koneko miro directamente a Rikkun, tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas_**

Quiero ser fuerte, al igual que Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Asia-senpai, Akeno-senpai y también tú, Rikkun senpai, quiero hacer mi espíritu y cuerpo fuerte, Gya-kun también se está haciendo fuerte, yo no tengo el poder curativo de Asia-senpai, a este ritmo voy a ser inútil, a pesar de ser una Torre, soy la más débil del grupo, odio ser inútil-dijo mientras empezaba a derramar lágrimas

 ** _Rikkun se quedo en silencio_**

Pero no quiero usar mi poder de Nekomata, si lo uso yo..Al igual que mi Nee-sama…No quiero eso..Absolutamente no quiero tal cosa

Lo entiendo, escucha Koneko, el poder solo es algo que tenemos todos, incluso un idiota, pero ¿De qué sirve el poder sino tiene un propósito?-dijo Rikkun

Pero mi poder es maligno-dijo Koneko

Koneko, yo soy un dios destructor, uno de los seres más malignos que existen en los universo y vengo de una raza de asesinos, pero me has visto yo uso ese poder para el bien, para ayudarlos y hacer cosas buenas, tú misma decides como usar tú poder, si lo usas para el bien o para el mal, tú tomas esa decisión y nade más-dijo Rikkun-Vera cuando era niño yo era muy desobediente y destructivo, destruía todo lo que veía pero me di cuenta que hacia mal de abusar de mi poder así que tome la decisión de controlarme a mí y mi poder

 ** _Todas las chicas de la habitación estaban sorprendidas, especialmente Akeno y Koneko, ambas se encontraban grabando en el fondo de sus corazones lo que decía Rikkun, Koneko estaba demasiado sorprendida de que la persona que la admira y respeta, algo que no lo admitiría en voz alta se había sentido igual que ella en ese momento_**

Rikkun-senpai-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun

Si no puedo liberar mi poder a tiempo ¿Me ayudaría?-dijo Koneko muy sonrojada

Claro, yo y Kuma te ayudaremos-dijo Rikkun sonriendo

Gracias-dijo Koneko

Por cierto ¿Ustedes no saben de qué sorpresa me hablaba Azazel? Y ¿Dónde está Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Lala está con Run en la otra habitación, pero te recomiendo qe lo que te vaya a decir lo tomes con calma-dijo Rias

Está bien-dijo Rikkun saliendo

¿Cómo crees que lo tome?-dijo Rias

De seguro que se alegrara-dijo Akeno

¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

 ** _Las chicas rápidamente corrieron a la otra habitación, entraron y vieron a Rikkun desmayado en el suelo y a Lala que estaba tocándose su vientre y a su lado estaba Run_**

Parece que no lo tomo muy bien jeje-dijo Lala mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza

 ** _FIN_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Capitulo 25_**

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Habían acabado los veinte días de entrenamiento, Rikkun había alcanzado el Balance Breacker y lo había combinado con su forma de súper saiyajin azul._**

Sin duda has mejorado mucho-dijo Kuma

….

¿Sigues pensando en eso?, ¿A caso no te alegra ser padre?-dijo Wiss

No, me alegro mucho pero….

¿Pero?-dijo Wiss

Bills me matara cuando se entere-dijo Rikkun

Tranquilo yo me encargare-dijo Wiss

Te lo agradezco-dijo Rikkun

Bien es hora que me vaya, nos vemos luego-dijo Wiss antes de desaparecer

Es hora de irnos-dijo Tannin

Ok-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Comenzaron a volar rumbo a la residencia Gremory, después de unos minutos llegaron._**

Gracias por entrenarme-dijo Rikkun

[Sí, perdón por molestarte Tannin]-dijo Ddraig

No tienen que decir nada, me divertí mucho, por cierto yo también voy a la fiesta-dijo Tannin-Llevare a mi familia y vendré aquí el día de la fiesta

Ok, nos vemos después-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Tannin batió sus alas y se marcho volando_**

¡RIKKUN!

 ** _Rikkun se dio la vuelta y antes que se diera cuenta esta en el suelo con Lala llorando en su pecho_**

Te extrañe no te vuelvas a ir-dijo Lala llorando

Ok, no lo volveré a hacer-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-san

 ** _Rikkun dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y se vio a Kiba_**

Hola Kiba-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun, Kiba

 ** _Ambos miraron para encontrarse con Xenovia pero ella parecía una momia_**

¿Qué te paso?-dijo Rikkun

Lo que paso es que estaba entrenando y me lastime, así que me vende yo misma , luego me volví a lastimar y me volví a vendar, así es como termine como estoy-dijo Xenovia

Ahora entiendo porque pareces una momia-dijo Rikkun

Que grosero-dijo Xenovia

Rikkun, Kiba, Xenovia

 ** _Los tres vieron a Asia vestida de monja_**

Hola Asia-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-san, ¿Por qué eta tirado y porque Lala-san está llorando?-dijo Asia

Es una larga historia que mejor les contare adentro-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Todos se encontraban en una habitación, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Rikkun dio la noticia_**

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!-gritaron todos menos Rias,Run, Akeno, Koneko y Azazel

Moo son muy ruidosos-dijo Lala

¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?-dijo Riki

Tres semanas-dijo Lala

Espero, entonces ustedes lo hicieron un día antes del entrenamiento-dijo James

Sí así es-dijo Rikkun

Pero eso es imposible, nos quedamos juntos ese día-dijo Ryu

Bueno, mientras ustedes dormían fui a ver a Lala, comenzamos a hablar y una cosa llego a la otra-dijo Rikkun

Wow, recuerden que no debemos dejarlos solos-dijo Riki

Bueno, vayan a descansar mañana será la fiesta, todos deben descansar bien-dijo Azazel

De acuerdo-dijeron todos

 ** _Al día siguiente-en la noche_**

 ** _Se encontraban los cuatro dioses con unos smokings, Rikkun llevaba uno negro con camisa roja, James llevaba uno de color azul oscuro con una corbata roja, Riki llevaba uno como el de Rikkun y el de Ryu era blanco con corbata azul, ellos se encontraban esperando a las chicas_**

Ya se tardaron-dijo Rikkun

Oye Rikkun, ¿Estás listo para lo que viene en dos meses?-dijo James

¿Qué viene en dos meses?-dijo Rikkun

Habrá una reunión de los doce dioses de la destrucción para presentar a los futuros dioses-dijo Ryu

¿Enserio? No lo sabía-dijo Rikkun

Oye ¿estás bien?-dijo Riki-Te noto diferente

La verdad estoy pensando sobre mi hijo-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué no estás feliz?-dijo James

Si estoy feliz pero…

¿Pero?

¿Qué tal si no soy un buen padre?-dijo Rikkun

Oye tranquilo, no sufras por eso-dijo James-De seguro serás un buen padre

¿Eso crees?-dijo Rikkun

Claro-dijo James

¿Y ustedes?-dijo Rikkun

Serás un buen padre-dijo Riki

Opino lo mismo-dijo Ryu

Gracias por el apoyo-dijo Rikkun

Sentimos hacerlos esperar

 ** _Los cuatro volearon y vieron a Rias junto a los demás miembros del grupo, todas las chicas estaban usando vestidos occidentales de gala, incluyendo a Gasper, pero Rikkun se concentro más en Lala y camino donde estaba ella_**

Te ves hermosa-dijo Rikkun

Gracias-dijo Lala sonrojada

 ** _Rikkun sintió varias miradas malignas detrás de él_**

Ustedes también se ven hermosas con esos vestidos-dijo Rikkun haciendo sonrojar a las chicas

 ** _De repente se escucho un fuerte sonido_**

Tannin ya llego-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Todos salieron y se encontraron con Tannin y vieron a diez dragones de su mismo tamaño_**

Hola Tannin-dijo Rikkun

Hola Rikkun-dijo Tannin

Buenas noches Tannin-sama-dijo Rias

Oh señorita Rias, esta hermosa esta noche, todas lo están, colocare una barrera para que sus vestidos y peinados no se estropeen por el viento-dijo Tannin

Muchas gracias Tannin-sama-dijo Rias

 ** _Tiempo después los chicos del club se subieron a los dragones y estos empezaron a volar en dirección a la fiesta, los cuatro dioses decidieron seguirlos, estuvieron volando por un tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino, era un hotel de lujo a gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, los dragones aterrizaron y los chicos bajaron_**

Gracias por el viaje Tannin-sama-dijo Rias

 ** _Los dragones alzaron vuelo y se fueron a otra área, fueron conducidos al hotel por los empleados utilizando una limusina, Rikkun iba a noquear a Ryu pero él le dijo que ya había superado su debilidad y que no había problema_**

 ** _Después de bajarse de la limusina fueron guiados hasta el interior del hotel_**

Parece que el partido será en la enorme palta superior, hablen de manera adecuada y nada de peleas ¿Entendido?-dijo Rias mirando seriamente a los dioses

Ok-dijeron estos

 ** _Entraron a un ascensor y salieron a una hermosa sala llena de demonios y mucha comida_**

Hay mucha gente-dijo Gasper desde la espalda de Rikkun

 ** _Ellos comenzaron a saludar a los demonios, después de terminar de saludar, los dioses junto con Lala y Run comenzaron a comer. La demás chicas estaban conversando con otras mujeres, Kiba estaba rodeado de mujeres mientras que Xenovia y Gasper estaban con Rikkun, Rikkun paro de comer al notar a una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, tenia ojos azules y un hermoso vestido. Rikkun se limpio y se fijo en la chica_**

¿Tú quien eres?-dijo Rikkun

Al fin nos conocemos Sekiryuutei, soy Ravel Phoenix-dijo la chica

Ya veo, tú debes ser familiar de Riser-dijo Rikkun

Sí, soy su hermana menor-dijo Ravel

Dime ¿Cómo ha estado tú hermano?-dijo Rikkun

Esta deprimido, el tenía pensado retarlo por la mano de Rias-sama pero cuando vio su pelea contra los otros dioses se sintió que era una pulga a comparación de usted, ahora soy un Alfil libre ya que mi madre no participa en los juegos-dijo Ravel-Por cierto, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?-dijo sonrojada

Claro, no hay problema-dijo Rikkun con una sonrisa provocando que se sonrojara más

Entonces te llamare Rikkun-sama-dijo Ravel

Deja el sama, con Rikkun es suficiente-dijo Rikkun

¡No! ¡Esto es importante!-dijo Ravel un poco avergonzada y firme

Está bien, si así quieres llamarme no veo el problema-dijo Rikkun sonriendo

 ** _En ese momento una chica se les acerco_**

Ravel-sama, Danna-sama la llama-dijo la chica

Ok,etto Rikkun-sama ¿Le gustaría tomar él té conmigo y probar una torta preparada por mí la próxima vez que nos veamos?-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Me encantaría-dijo Rikkun sonriendo y haciendo que Ravel se sonrojara más

Entonces, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se fue

Rikkun-sama-dijo la chica

¿Y tú eres?-dijo Rikkun

Soy Isabela de la familia Phoenix, soy la escolta de Ravel-sama-dijo la chica

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Quiero agradecerle que aceptara la petición de Ravel-sama, disfrute de la fiesta-dijo Isabela antes de irse

Oye ¿Por qué siempre tienes la atención de las chicas?-dijo Ryu

No lo sé, tal vez sea irresistible-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun vio como Koneko salió de la sala._**

Chicos, tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Rikkun siguiendo a Koneko

 ** _Rikkun siguió de cerca a Koneko, llegaron al elevador y dejo que ella fuera primerom luego llamo al elevador y pulso el botón de descender pero no dejo que el ascensor se cerrara debido a que otra persona entro, era Rias_**

¿Qué paso?-dijo Rias

Koeko salió de la habitación, así que la seguí-dijo Rikkun

Bien, vamos a buscarla juntos, pero ¿Por qué no te tele transportaste y la detuviste?-dijo Rias

Quiero ver a donde va y aparte sentí otras presencias-dijo Rikkun

Ya veo-dijo Rias

 ** _El ascensor comenzó a moverse, al salir no vieron a Koneko por ningún lado pero Rikkun detecto su presencia, cargo a Rias al estilo princesa, sonrojándola fuertemente y empezó a correr a una gran velocidad. Al llegar donde se encontraba Koneko, ella estaba parada e inquieta, bajo a Rias y se escondieron detrás de un árbol. Koneko miraba por todos lados hasta que se quedo mirando un punto fijo, Rias y Rikkun miraron al mismo punto y vieron a una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

Jajaja ¿Acaso eres un miembro de los Gremory?-dijo una voz

 ** _Apareció un hombre joven con el pelo negro que llevaba una armadura antigua china y también llevaba un bo_**

 _¿Quién es él?-pensó Rikkun_

Es mejor que salgas, kuroka y yo dominamos el senjutsu, podemos detectar cualquier variación del flujo espiritual-dijo el joven

 ** _Rikkun y Rias salieron de su escondite_**

Buchuo, Rikkun-senpai-dijo Koneko

Díganme ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Qué raro, solo detecte a una persona-dijo el joven

Les pregunte algo, ¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Yo soy Bikou, descendiente del famoso mono del "Viaje al Oeste" Son Goku-dijo el pelinegro

Yo soy Kuroka, la hermana mayor de Shirone-dijo Kuroka

Y hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora-dijo Bikou

Por cierto ¿Quién eres tu guapo?-dijo Kuroka

 _¿Quién se cree que es para decirle así a mi Rikkun?-pensó Rias enojada_

¡Rikkun!

 ** _Voltearon a ver y era Riki que venía corriendo_**

Riki, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rikkun

Lala me envió para asegurarme que no destruyeras nada-dijo Riki

Oye no has respondido mi pregunta-dijo Kuroka

Yo soy Rikkun, próximo dios destructor del séptimo y quinto Universo-dijo Rikkun-Y también soy el Sekiryuutei

¿En serio?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos

Habíamos escuchado que un dios destructor había venido aquí pero nunca pensamos que fuer el Sekiryuutei-dijo Bikou

Bueno eso no nos importa, me llevare a Shirone conmigo-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que te la lleves?-dijo Rikku serio poniéndose delante de Koneko

Rikkun, recuerda que prometiste no destruir nada-dijo Riki

Descuida no exagerare-dijo Rikkun

¿Y tú quien eres?-dijo Bikou

Yo soy Riki y también soy el próximo dios destructor del sexto y octavo universo-dijo Riki-Y también soy el actual portador de la Divine Dividing-dijo activando su guante

¡¿Qué?-gritaron sorprendidos y en shock

Esta chica es mi siervo y no voy a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-dijo Rias poniéndose alado de Rikkun

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka saliendo del shock-Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un demonio de clase alta como tú, así que voy a matarte

 ** _Kuroka y Rias se miraban a matar pero de repente Rias se sintió extraña_**

Kuroka no solo aprendió el Sennjutsu, Youjutsu y magia demoniaca, también controla el espacio-dijo Bikou

No he tenido tiempo de aprender a controlar el tiempo pero he investigado como controlar el espacio-dijo Kuroka-Ahora todo el bosque está aislado del exterior, nadie puede entrar ni salir

¿Estás segura?-dijo Rikkun sonriendo

 ** _Los demonios lo miraron curioso cuando escucharon voces_**

Parece que llegamos a tiempo

 ** _Era Tannin y en su espalda estaban Ryu y James_**

Vaya vaya, el ex Rey Dragón Tannin ¿Eh? Pero no está solo-dijo Bikou-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Yo soy James próximo dios destructor del segundo Universo-dijo James

Y yo soy Ryu próximo dios destructor del tercer Universo-dijo Ryu

¿Cuántos dioses destructores viven aquí?-dijo Bikou

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es parte de la nobleza de Rias y es parte de nuestra familia-dijo Rikkun serio

 ** _Eso sorprendió a Koneko y también la hizo sonrojar_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiré cada rico de este planeta con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Rikkun-senpai, quiero quedarme con usted y con Buchuo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo Rikkun sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo-dijo activando su guante

 ** _Los cuatros dioses y Tannin se pusieron en pose de combate_**

Bien, nos vamos adiós Sekiryuutei-dijo Kiroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro

Lo hare-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Rikkun y a los demás solos_**

Gracias por venir a ayudarnos chicos-dijo Rikkun

En realidad nos mando Lala, no quería que destruyeras nada en un día importante como este-dijo James

Ya veo-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun-senpai, gracias-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Rikkun se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

Ya te lo dije, eres miembro de mi familia y no dejare que te pase nada-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Rikkun correspondió el abrazo y miro a Rias que estaba sonriendo, después de un rato muchos demonios llegaron hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La barrera había desaparecido junto con Kuroka. Ellos regresaron a la fiesta_**

 ** _FIN_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capitulo 26_**

 ** _Una noche antes del partido contra Sitri el grupo Gremory se reunió con Azazel, él les dio una noticia que no esperaban_**

¿Qué? ¿Nosotros participaremos?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Así es, decidimos que también participaran, Rikkun y James estarán en el grupo de Rias y Riki y Ryu en el grupo de Sona-dijo Azazel

Esto será interesante-dijo Riki-No tendré piedad con ninguno de los dos

Lo mismo digo Riki-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los cuatro se miraron con miradas desafiantes_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _En la residencia Gremory se encontraba un círculo mágico para transportarlos a la zona del juego, el grupo de Rias usaban el uniforme de verano del instituto, en cambio Rikkun y James usaban las ropas que utilizaron la primera vez que pelearon. Desde afuera del círculo mágico se encontraban Venelana, Milicas, Azazel, Lala, Reynalle y Run que estaban hablando con Rias_**

Rias, haz lo mejor que puedas, deja en alto el apellido Gremory-dijo Venelana

Da lo mejor de ti Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Ya te he enseñado todo lo que necesitas, ahora ve y da lo mejor-dijo Azazel

Buena suerte chicos-dijo Reynalle

Suerte Rikkun-san-dijo Run

Rikkun, no vayas a destruir muchas cosas-dijo Lala

 ** _Ellos se transportaron a algo que parecía ser un amplio restaurante, al salir de ahí vieron que era un centro comercial_**

 _[Atención por favor, yo la reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia seré el árbitro del encuentro entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory, en el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velare por esta batalla entre las dos familias. Ambos grupos han sido transportados a sus bases en este escenario, la tienda por departamentos en el barrio de la escuela de la Academia Kuo. La base de Sona-sama es el primer piso del lado oeste y la de Rias-sama es en el segundo piso del lado este. A cado equipo se le ha proporcionado una botella de curación "Lagrimas Phenex" y cada equipo tiene a dos dioses destructores, el tiempo para crear estrategias es de treinta minutos, el contacto con el oponente en ese tiempo está prohibido, después de os treinta minutos empezara el juego]_

Esto será divertido-dijo James

Sí que lo será-dijo Rikkun-Bien vámonos

Esperen a donde van-dijo Rias

Vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar-dijo Rikkun

Deben quedarse aquí, tenemos que planear una estrategia-dijo Rias

Descuida, nosotros ya tenemos una-dijo James

Si relájate ganaremos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Después de eso ellos se fueron dejando a una Rias muy enojada. Ellos actualmente se encontraban en una tienda de colchones, estaban acostados en diferentes colchones, ellos decidieron dormir un poco, pero Rikkun noto que alguien lo abrazaba, abrió los ojos y vio que era Aleno_**

¿Akeno? ¿Qué haces?-dijo Rikkun

Estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje Rikkun-san, necesito valor para luchar porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí y tengo miedo, lo odio y por eso estoy pidiendo prestado tu coraje-dijo Akeno

Ya veo, puedes tomar el coraje que quieras-dijo Rikkun on una sonrisa

Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿Me veras? Si me miras seré capaz de usarlo-dijo Akeno

Lo hare-dijo Rikkun

Estoy muy feliz-dijo Akeno escondiendo su cara en el pecho del dios-Perteneces a Rias pero aun así siempre lo hare, a tu lado

 ** _Akeno levanto la mirada y se fue acercando a la cara de Rikkun, estaba a pocos centímetros cuando una voz los interrumpió_**

Rikkun-senpai, James-senpai, Akeno-senpai es hora de irnos

 ** _Era Koneko_**

¿Ya? Apenas si dormí-dijo James levantándose

Vamos Akeno-dijo Rikkun mientras se levantaba junto con Akeno

Ara ara Koneko-chan, nos viste. Fufu gracias Rikkun-san, ahora estoy bien-dijo Akeno

 ** _Akeno se fue con una sonrisa y Rikkun estaba por irse pero noto como Koneko le agarraba la mano, estaba ruborizada_**

Por favor, dame coraje a mí también-dijo Koneko

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun antes de abrazarla haciéndola sonrojar más fuerte

Rikkun-senpai ¿No me tienes miedo como Nekomata?-dijo Koneko

No, te veías muy linda con tus orejas-dijo Rikkun-Pero quiero que me hagas un favor, usa tu poder como Nekomata, recuerda solo tú tienes la responsabilidad de cómo usar tu poder

Si lo usare, tienes razón Rikkun-senpai, que mi hermana hiciera eso no quiere decir que yo lo haga-dijo Koneko

Exacto, cada uno es responsable de sus actos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Después de eso ellos se reunieron con los demás y Grayfia volvió a hablar_**

 _[Ahora es el momento de comenzar, por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas, sin más preámbulos….comiencen]_

Bien, nosotros dos iremos por Riki y Ryu-dijo James

Ustedes encárguense de los demás-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo-dijeron los demás

 ** _Rikkun y James se separaron de los demás y fueron en busca de Riki y Ryu, pero en el camino se escucho un anuncio de Grayfia_**

 _[Primer Alfil de Rias-sama se retira]_

Así que Gasper fue el primero-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Siguieron caminando pero en el camino se encontraron con Saji_**

James, adelántate yo me encargo de esto-dijo Rikkun

Ok-dijo James yéndose del lugar

Ahora Rikkun….¡Yo te derrotare!

 ** _Saji se lanzó con fuerza hacia Rikkun, pero el lo esquivo con facilidad, Saji intentaba darle distintos golpes con sus manos y piernas pero Rikkun los bloqueaba. Al ver que no funcionaba decidió usar su Sacred Gear, creo distintas líneas y las lanzo hacia Rikku para intentar liar sus piernas o manos, una de ellas lo consiguió enrollarse en las piernas del dios, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Saji se lanzo a darle un puñetazo pero Rikkun lo paro con su mano y rompió la línea, Al agarrar su mano le dio un leve cabezazo en su frente provocando que se alejara de él_**

Te respeto Saji, te respeto por lo que quieres hacer y tu sueño, pero llevo luchando toda mi vida, no podrás derrotarme-dijo Rikkun

Ya verás cómo lo hago-dijo Saji

 ** _Saji se volvió a lanzar hacia Rikkun, y lanzo varios golpes que Rikun bloqueaba fácilmente, Rikkun tomo el brazo derecho de Saji y le dio un leve golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire y cayó de rodillas._**

 ** _Saj no se rindió y se volvió a parar, Saj le lanzo a Rikkun un disparo mágico que Rikkun destruyo con un simple puñetazo, Saji siguió disparando más ráfagas hasta que paro con claros signos de agotamiento_**

¿Usaste tu propia energía vital?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Saji

¿Acaso piensas morir?-dijo Rikkun serio y molesto

Sí, tengo esa intención. ¡Se rieron de nuestro sueño y no pienso dejar que vuelvan a hacerlo!-grito Saji-Esta pelea está siendo retransmitida por todo el inframundo, ¡Demostrare la seriedad del grupo Sitri frente a los que se reían de nosotros!

Eres un idiota, si quieres cumplir tu sueño no lo conseguirás si estás muerto-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Saji se enojo y lanzo una esfera mágica mucho más grande contra Rikkun_**

No destruirá lo demás pero no dejara nada de tu cuerpo-dijo Saji

Eres un idiota-susurro Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se lanzo contra la esfera y se transformo en súper saiyan azul, golpeo la esfera ocasionando una gran onda de choques y una gran explosión, Rikkun apareció delante de Saji y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir mucha sangre y dejándolo inconsciente y Saji desapareció_**

Yo nunca me burlaría del sueño de un amigo-susurro Rikkun antes de irse donde estaba James

 ** _Rikkun donde estaba James pero no estaba solo, también se encontraban Riki transformado en súper saiyan azul y Ryu_**

Te estábamos esperando-dijo Riki

Perdón, tuve un asunto que atender-dijo Rikkun

Bien empecemos-dijo Ryu

Yo me encargo de Ryu-dijo James

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los cuatro desaparecieron_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Se podían escuchar varias ondas de choque en el lugar, las paredes del lugar y el piso comenzaron a agrietarse._**

 ** _Rikkun apareció dándole una patada a Riki en las costillas y apareció Ryu dándole unpuñetazo a James._**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Rikkun mando a Riki al suelo con un gran puñetazo pero…_**

 **¡PUUUMMM!**

 ** _Ryu lo ataco haciéndolo estrellar contra una de las paredes, James agarro por sorpresa a Ryu, y lo estrello bruscamente contra el suelo y fue justamente donde estaba Riki_**

 **¡BAAAMMMM!**

 ** _Crearon un gran cráter en el suelo, James rápidamente se quito de ahí y…._**

 **¡Ray Destroyer!**

 ** _Rikkun lanzo un poderoso rayo rojo de destrucción ocasionando una gran explosión, pero Riki y Ryu aparecieron detrás de ellos, Riki le dio una fuerte patada a Rikkun y Ryu hizo lo mismo con James. Los dos se tele transportaron donde los mandaron y los volvieron a golpear, lo repitieron varias veces hasta que…_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _James hizo una gran onda de choques que se llevo a Ryu y a Riki, los cuatro se pararon el suelo y se miraron pero hubo otro anuncio de Grayfia_**

 _[Segundo peón, un caballo y una torre de Sona-sama se retiran]_

 _[Un caballo de Rias-sama se retira]_

Parece que van perdiendo-dijo Rikkun

Eso no importa, lo importante es que nosotros los venceremos-dijo Riki

Es una lástima que no podamos usar todo nuestro poder-dijo James

Tienes razón, así es menos divertido-dijo Ryu

Eso no importa ahora, sigamos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer y de nuevo había onda de choques en todas partes_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rikkun y James mandaron a Riki y a Ryu a estrellarse contra el suelo, James creó una burbuja en su pie derecho y se fue a atacar a Riki y Ryu pero estos lo esquivaron_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _James creó un gran cráter en el suelo._**

Esto es divertido-dijo Ryu

Sí, aunque no podamos usar el 100% es divertido-dijo Riki-Pero, Oye Rikkun

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rikkun

Dime, ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con la Boosted Gear?-dijo Riki

Ya puedo usar el Balance Breaker y lo he podido fusionar con el súper saiyan azul ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo Rikkun

Pues veras, Taiki también me entreno estos veinte días y me hablo sobre un poder que solo nosotros dos tenemos siendo usuarios de los dragones celestiales-dijo Riki

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Rikkun

Nosotros podemos usar de los dragones que tenemos-dijo Riki-Y ahora te daré una demostración

 ** _De repente se comenzó a sentir un viento helado en el lugar, todo comenzó a congelarse_**

 **¡Ice Ray!**

 ** _Riki lanzo un rayo azul que Rikkun y Jame alcanzaron a esquivar, el rayo congelo gran parte del lugar y luego se cayó en pedazos_**

Esto es lo que se llama "Despertar" te fusionas con el dragón que tienes, yo me fusione con Albio y ahora controlo su poder que es de hielo-dijo Riki

 _¿Eso es cierto Ddraig?-pregunto Rikkun al dragón_

[En verdad nunca había escuchado sobre el "Despertar"]-dijo Ddraig[Me sorprende mucho que el haya llegado a este nivel tan rápido, ninguno de nuestros antiguos usuarios había llegado tan lejos]

Bien ahora continuemos-dijo Riki

 ** _Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer y se volvieron a escuchar las ondas de choques, estabas las cosas eran diferentes, Riki y Ryu le estaban dando una paliza a Rikkun y a James_**

 ** _Rikkun y James intentaron revolverles los golpes pero ellos los bloqueaban, Riki creó varias lanzas de hielo y se las lanzo a los chicos, ellos esquivaron las lanzas pero vieron que era una trampa ya que Ryu estaba detrás de ellos_**

 **¡Rugido del dragón destructor!**

 ** _El rugido impacto con fuerza a los chicos creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo, cuando la nube se fue vieron a James y a Riki con sus ropas rasgadas y varias heridas pero las heridas de Rikkun comenzaron a sanar al igual que las de James_**

Esto se está poniendo difícil-dijo Rikkun

Si, oye tengo la solución para que esto se acabe de una vez-dijo James

¿En serio?-dijo Rikkun

Si pero necesito tiempo-dijo James

¿Cuánto?-dijo Rikkun

Cinco minutos-dijo James

De acuerdo, te conseguiré tiempo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se lanzo contra Riki y Ryu mientras que James reunía energía, Rikkun con dificultad bloqueaba los ataques de Riki y de Ryu._**

 ** _Mientras James creó un remolino de oscuridad que luego se transformo en una gran bola de oscuridad._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Rikkun fue a estrellarse contra el piso por una patada de Riki, Ryu se lanzo a atacarlo pero Rikkun le lanzo varias bolas de energía._**

¿Cuánto falta?-dijo Rikkun

Dos minutos-dijo James

 ** _Riki apareció detrás de Rikkun pero este le dio un codazo en la cara y luego una patada giratoria, Ryu agarro a Rikun por detrás y Riki lo aprovecho para golpearlo en el esomago._**

 ** _Rikkun le dio un cabezazo a Riki haciéndolo retroceder y luego se quito a Ryu de encima expulsando un poco de su poder_**

Bien Rikkun ya esta-dijo James

 ** _Riki y Ryu se lanzaron a volver a atacar a Rikkun pero este se tele transporto donde estaba James, los otros vieron una enorme bola echa de oscuridad que estaba arriba de James_**

 **¡Eien no Yami!**

 ** _James lanzo la gran bola de oscuridad y…._**

 **¡BOOOOMMM!**

 ** _Hubo una enorme explosión que saco volando a Rikkun y a James, ellos se encontraban en unos de los pasillos del centro comercial_**

 _[Riki-sama y Ryu-sama se retiran]_

Esa técnica fue increíble-dijo Rikkun

Gracia es una de las poderosas que tengo-dijo James

¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Rikkun

Eien no Yami o traducido "Eterna oscuridad"-dijo James

Ara ara llegas a tiempo para verme Rikkun-san

 ** _Los dos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Akeno, pero también estaban Rias, Asia, Kiba, Sona, su reina y dos Alfiles de Sona. Rikkun puso su atención en Akeno y ella sonrió mientras que su cuerpo era rodeado por truenos._**

 ** _Akeno lanzo una gran masa de truenos hacia una de las Alfiles, una de ellas extendió sus manos para tratar de revertirlos pero estos envolvieron violentamente a las Alfiles_**

 _[Dos Alfiles de Sona-sama se retira]_

Eso fue increíble Akeno-dijo Rikkun sonriéndole

 ** _Akeno se sonrojo y sonrió ante las palabras de Rikkun. Mientras Kiba y la Reina de Sona peleaban pero al final…_**

 _[La Reina de Sona-sama se retira]_

 ** _Ahora solo quedaba Sona_**

Rikkun, déjame a mí a Sona-dijo Rias

De acuerdo-dijo Rikun

 ** _Ambas se enfrentaron en una dura batalla, Sona demostraba sus técnicas de agua y Rias demostraba su poder de la destrucción, la pelea fue muy reñida per al final…_**

 _[Renuncia confirmada, la victoria es de Rias-sama]_

 ** _Después de ganar el juegos salieron del espacio del juego y fueron llevados al hospital, allí estaba Gasper y los otros dos dioses que no tenían ningunas heridas, Rikkun se fue donde estab Saji, hiba meterse a la habitación pero sintió el poder de Sirzechs y Sona, pero aun así entro a la habitación_**

 ** _Al entrar vio que Saji tenía una caja en sus manos_**

Rikkun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Sorzechs

Vine a hablar con Saji-dijo Rikkun-Pero quiero saber qué es eso que sostiene

Es algo que pasara ala persona que sobresalió y lucho contra el más impresionante en el Rating Game-dijo Sirzechs

Pero perdí contra él, no debería recibir esto-dijo Saji

Es verdad pero el único demonio joven que podría darle pelea a Rikkun es Sairaorg, él está en un nivel por encima de ustedes pero vimos tu entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores, incluso Odín de los nórdicos te alabo-dijo Sirzechs sacando una medalla y poniéndosela a Saji en el pecho-No debes avergonzarte o sentirte humillado, incluso tú puedes aspirar a la cima, tenemos grandes expectativas en ti

Sabes que te la mereces-dijo Rikkun-Fuiste capaz de obligarme a transformarme en súper saiyajin azul, te lo mereces-dijo dándole una palmadita a Saji en la espalda

Gracias Rikkun-dijo Saji-Y sabes que, tienes razón, no moriré por mi sueño, viviré por él

Eso es lo que quería escuchar-dijo Rikkun sonriendo

 ** _Después de eso Rikkun se retiro de la habitación, después de un rato se encontró con Lala y Rias_**

¿Cómo estás?-dijo Rikkun

Estoy bien Rikkun, no tienes que preocuparte tanto-dijo Lala

 ** _De repente alguien se acerco a los chicos, era un hombre viejo que llevaba un sombrero y era tuerto, además tenía una larga barba blanca, Rikkun pudo notar que el transmitía un gran poder_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Rikkun

Soy el viejo de la montaña del norte, Sekiryuutei-dijo el viejo

Él es Odín-sama-dijo Rias-Es la primera vez que nos encontramos, soy Rias Gremory

Ya veo, la hermana pequeña de Sirzechs, te vi en el juego, tan grande, cuando estaba viéndote estaba fascinado por solo estos-dijo el viejo mientras miraba los pechos de Rias y eso enfureció a Rikkun

 ** _Antes que Rikkun golpeara al hombre apareció una hermosa mujer con armadura, la mejer golpeó a Odín con un abanico de papel_**

¡Ya te he dicho que no mires con ojos indecentes! Como va a haber una importante reunión, por favor…¡Serénese como el Dios Rey de los nórdicos!

Ya ya, una valquiria sin aberturas, una reunión sobre las contramedidas de los terroristas con ángeles, caídos, demonios, Zeus e Indra-dijo Odín-Bien, nos vemos hermana de Sirzechs y Sekiryuutei, no solo hay cosas malas en la vida, también hay divertidas, ser imprudente es la manera de que los jóvenes Crezcan

 ** _Odín y la valquiria dejaron a Rikkun y a las chicas solos, ellos regresaron con los demás , después de pasar unos días en el inframundo y después del juego, ellos se disponían a volver al mundo humano_**

Bueno, espero que nos vuelvan a visitar-dijo Venelana-Y espero que ya tengamos un nieto

¡Madre! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!-grito Rias sonrojada

Ahhh, estoy tan conmovido, el futuro de la familia es brillante, creo que no tardare en jubilarme-dijo Lord Gremory mientras lloraba

Cariño, espera a que Rias se gradué de la secundaria antes de hablar de tu jubilación-dijo Venelana

Mándanos una carta en lo que quedan de vacaciones Rias-nee-sama-dijo Milicas

Por supuesto Milicas-dijo Rias

Espero volverlos a ver pronto-dijo Sirzechs

Lo haremos-dijeron los chicos

 ** _Después de la despedida subieron al tren privado rumbo al mundo humano_**

 ** _FIN_**


	27. Chapter 27 capitulo lemon y aviso

**_Capitulo 27_**

 ** _Ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo en Kuo, no había ningún desastre pero…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Hubo una gran explosión que sacudió el mundo, cerca de ahí se encontraba Rikkun corriendo a una gran velocidad_**

¡Deja de perseguirme!-grito Rikkun-¡Yo me hare responsable!

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una bola de energía morada por poco lo golpea, y Rikkun acelero el paso. Él sujeto que lo perseguía era nada más ni nada menos que Bills, que por cierto estaba molesto_**

¡Te advertí lo que pasaría, ahora toma tú castigo!-grito Bills

 ** _Bills comenzó a lanzar barias bolas de energía hacia Rikkun._**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _En otra parte se encontraban, Wiss, Kuma, Run, Lala con sus padres y sus hermanas, los Gremory, los dioses e incluso estaba Vados con un Riki inconsciente, ellos solo miraban como Bills perseguía a Rikkun_**

Parece que Bills no tomo muy bien la noticia-dijo Kuma

Riki tampoco tomo bien su noticia-dijo James viendo a su amigo-A penas se enterró que también será padre y se desmayo

Rikkun hizo lo mismo cuando le dije que estaba embarazada-dijo Lala

Lo siento por tú hijo Lala, a este paso el niño no tendrá padre-dijo Ryu

 **¡BOOM!**

¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!-grito Rikkun

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Habían pasado unos días desde encuentro de Rias y Sona, todos habían regresado al mundo humano, todos estaban realizando diferentes actividades, pero en el jardín se podían ver a Lala y Rikkun sentados en el árbol, Rikkun le acaricio el vientre a Lala y eso la puso feliz_**

Oye Rikkun, ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebe?-dijo Lala

La verdad sí, si es niño le pondremos Kidd-dijo Rikkun

¿Y si es niña?-dijo Lala

No, se que será niño-dijo Rikkun

Bueno pero si es niña quiero que se llame Layla-dijo Lala

Está bien para mí, pero sé que será niño-dijo Rikkun

¡Rikkun, Lala tienen visitas!-grito James

 ** _Rikkun yLala fueron al castillo y se sorprendieron al ver a los padres de Lala y sus hermanas_**

Papá, mamá ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Lala

Nos enterramos que tendremos un nieto, así que decidimos visitarlos-dijo Sephie

Ya veo, ¿Wiss se lo dijo verdad?-dijo Rikkun

Si, Wiss fue al planeta y nos dio la gran noticia-dijo Gid

Vaya Onee-sama no sabía que fueran tan rápido en su relación-dijo Momo

 ** _Nana solo se le quedo mirando a Rikkun y podía jurar que ella había susurrado "Dios pervertido"_**

Por cierto ¿Ya han pensado un nombre para el bebe?-dijo Sephie

Sí, si es niño se llamara Kidd y si es niña Layla-dijo Lala

Son nombres lindos-dijo Sephie

Por cierto Rikkun, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo-dijo Gid

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Rikkun

Es sobre la boda, he decidido que se adelantara y será en dos semanas-dijo Gid

¡¿Qué?!-grito Rikkun sorprendido

Ya que Lala está embarazada creo que sería lo correcto-dijo Gid

Me parece bien para mí-dijo Lala

No, ¿saben lo que pasara si Bills se entera que Lala está embarazada y aparte que me case antes de lo planeado?-dijo Rikkun

¿Qué pasara?-dijo una voz

Ese maldito gato desnutrido me matara de la peor forma posible y ¿está detrás de mi verdad?-dijo Rikkun y los Deviluke asistieron

 ** _Rikkun volteo lentamente y se encontró con un Bills sumamente molesto y a su lado estaban Wiss y Kuma_**

Bills, no te creas la parte de gato desnutrido jeje-dijo Rikkun riendo nerviosamente

Sabes solo venia a castigarte pero eso de matarte no suena mal-dijo Bills

Mierda-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rápidamente se echo a correr lejos de ahí_**

¡No escaparas!-grito Bills corriendo tras el

Hola Lala-san, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Rikkun te ha cuidado bien?-dijo Wiss

He estado bien Wiss-sama y Rikkun me ha cuidado bien-dijo Lala

Oigan ¿qué está pasando aquí?-dijo Riki llegando junto con los demás

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran explosión_**

¡Me hare responsable! ¡Deja de seguirme!-grito Rikkun mientras corría

Enserio ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Ryu

Bills, se enterró que Lala está embarazada y quiere matar a Rikkun-dijo Kuma

Ahora toma sentido-dijo James

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 ** _Los cuatro dioses se quedaron viendo como Bills perseguía a Rikkun, incluso se hicieron palomitas y se sentaron a ver_**

¿No van a ayudarlo?-dijo Rias enojada

No, es asunto de alumno y maestro no nos podemos meter-dijo Riki

En eso tiene razón-dijo Kuma-Ellos deben resolver este asunto por su cuenta

 ** _De repente Vados apareció_**

Vados ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Riki

Vine a decirte algo muy importante-dijo Vados ¿sonrojada?

 _Nunca había visto así a mi hermana-pensó Wiss_

Riki, yo estoy….

 **¡BOOM!**

¡Ayuda!-grito Rikkun

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Vados

Nada importante, solo Bills persigue a Rikkun por embarazar a Lala-dijo Riki-Ahora ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Riki estoy embarazada-dijo Vados

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo y Riki no se movía_**

¿Estás bien Riki?-dijo Vados tocándolo y…

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Cayó al piso inconsciente_**

¡Riki!-grito Vados preocupada ayudando a su amado

Eso no me lo esperaba-dijo James

Nadie se lo esperaba-dijo Ryu

 **¡BOOM!**

¡¿Qué alguien me ayude?!-grito Rikkun

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Esto ya se puso aburrido-dijo James

Sí después de un tiempo pierde toda la diversión-dijo Ryu

Bien voy a detenerlos-dijo Wiss antes de desaparecer

 ** _Con Rikkun y Bills_**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

¡Ayuda!-grito Rikkun

 ** _De repente Wiss apareció en medio de ellos_**

Deténgase, si siguen así destruirán el planeta-dijo Wiss

Está bien-dijo Bills calmándose

Gracias Wiss-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los tres regresaron donde estaban los demás_**

Más te vale ser responsable, si no vendré a destruirte-dijo Bills

Te lo he repetido un montón de veces que me hare responsable, no tienes que decírmelo-dijo Rikkun

Bien creo que la boda se adelantara ¿No Lord Deviluke?-dijo Bills

Esta en lo correcto señor Bills, la boda se llevara a cabo en dos semanas-dijo Gid

Pero….

¿Eh? ¿Alguna objeción Rikkun?-dijo Bills expulsando un poco de su poder y viendo a Rikkun serio

Nada-dijo Rikkun

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Lala y Rikkun se encontraban solos en la cama durmiendo, ya que Lala estaba embarazada las chicas entendieron que era bueno darles su espacio._**

 ** _Estaban durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que Lala despertó con antojos_**

Rikkun-dijo Lala sacudiéndolo

Mmm, ¿Qué pasa Lala?-dijo Rikkun despertando

Tengo hambre, ¿Me podrías traer un pastel de chocolate?-dijo Lala

¿Ah esta hora?-dijo Rikkun

Moo, recuerda que no es solo para mí-dijo Lala haciendo un lindo puchero

Ok, voy por su pastel-dijo Rikkun refiriéndose a ella y a su hijo

 ** _Rikkun se vistió y salió de la casa, por suerte encontró un supermercado de 24 horas, entro y busco el pastel que Lala quería_**

Pastel de plátano, pastel de fresa, ah este es, pastel de chocolate-dijo Rikkun tomando el pastel

 ** _Rikkun fue a pagar el pastel y regreso a su casa, subió a su cuarto done Lala lo esperaba ansiosa_**

Ya traje tu pastel-dijo dándoselo

Gracias-dijo Lala contenta

Voy por una cuchara para que lo comas-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Bajo a la cocina y agarro una cuchara, regreso a su cuarto pero el pastel ya no estaba y Lala tenía rastros de chocolate en sus labios, mejillas y sus pechos desnudos_**

 ****¿Ya te lo comiste?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Moo, ahora de seguro piensas que estoy gorda-dijo Lala a punto de llorar

No, no pienso eso, sigues igual de hermosa como siempre-dijo Rikkun

¿Enserio?-dijo Lala

Sí, para mí siempre te veras hermosa Lala-dijo Rikkun

Ohh Rikkun-dijo Lala abrazándolo-No sabes lo feliz que estoy a tenerte

Yo igual estoy feliz-dijo Rikkun

Oye tengo otro antojo-dijo Lala de manera coqueta

¿Enserio? –dijo Rikkun

Sí y tú solo lo puedes cumplir-dijo Lala

Con gusto me gustaría cumplir ese antojo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Ambos se besaron y pelearon por el dominio, Rikkun saboreaba el delicioso sabor de chocolate de los labios de Lala, bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Lala y le dio un fuerte apretón_**

~Ahh~- Lala soltó un gemido por el apretón de Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun rompió el beso y decidió besarles sus mejillas quitándole el chocolate que tenia, después comenzó a darle besos en el cuello y comenzó a bajar_**

~Rikkun….más~-gimió Lala

 ** _Rikkun se separo por un momento y se quito su camisa y la arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, Lala solo se quedo el bien desarrollado cuerpo y músculos de su novio_**

 ** _Rikkun siguió con sus besos hasta llegar a sus pechos que tenían chocolate, el se llevo el pecho derecho a la boca y comenzó a quitarle el chocolate que tenia_**

~Mmm, Rikkun~-Lala disfrutaba del placer que le daba su novio

 ** _Rikkun cambio de pecho y comenzó a quitarle el chocolate que tenía en su pecho izquierdo, pero sintió un líquido caliente que salía del pecho de Lala_**

Lala tú….

Sí Rikkun, ya estoy produciendo leche-dijo Lala sonrojada de vergüenza

 ** _Rikkun siguió chupando los pechos de Lala y le encantaba tomar de su leche, Lala se éxito más cuando Rikkun tomaba de su leche, Rikkun dejo los pechos de Lala y fue hacia su intimidad quey estaba muy mojada_**

Vaya Lala estas muy mojada, acaso te éxito que tomara de tu leche-dijo Rikkun burlonamente

Moo, no te burles-dijo Lala desviando su cara sonrojada

 ** _Rikkun comenzó a darle pequeños besitos causando que Lala temblara un poco_**

~Ahh…Rikkun..ah~-gimió Lala

 ** _Rikkun abrió sus labios vaginales e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

 ****Sigue…..ahh…me gusta~

 ** _Rikkun movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Lala se arqueara de placer, Rikkun continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

 ****RIkkun….estoy por….¡AAHH!~

 ** _Lala se corrió en la cara del dios, Rikkun tomo con mucho gusto los jugos de Lala_**

Sabes delicioso-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun, yo también quiero darte placer-dijo Lala

Ok-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se para y se bajo sus pantalones junto sus bóxers, dejando a la vista su gran miembro, Lala se puso enfrente de la erección de Rikkun y se lo introdujo en su boca, comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba y abajo_**

~Ahh Lala~

 ** _Lala saco el miembro de Rikkun por un momento para luego ponerlo entre sus pechos, Rikkun estaba en el cielo, estaba disfrutando mucho como Lala usaba sus pechos en su miembro._**

 ** _Lala uso su lengua para juguetear con la punta del miembro de Rikkun, siguió así por un tiempo hasta que Rikkun se vino, Lala trato de mantener todo en su boca pero algo del semen de Rikkun le salpico en los pechos_**

 ** _Lala saco de su boca el miembro de Rikkun y se tomo el semen de Rikkun de un golpe, ella sensualmente se limpio el semen que tenía en sus pechos exitando aun más a Rikkun_**

 ** _Rikkun tomo a Lala y la deposito en la cama con cuidado, alineo su miembro con la entrada de la intimidad de Lala_**

¿Lista?-dijo Rikkun

Sí-dijo Lala

Cuidado con la cabeza-dijo Rikkun viendo el vientre de Lala y ella rio

 ** _Rikkun introdujo su miembro de un solo empujón llegando a lo más fondo de Lala, comenzó a moverso a una velocidad lenta pero fuerte a la vez_**

 ****~AHH…Rikkun….más rapido~

 ** _Rikkun obedeció y aumento la velocidad y fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Lala comenzaba a ponerse en blanco por el placer que Rikkun le daba, ambos se miraron a los ojos con amor_**

Te amo-dijeron los al miso tiempo

 ** _Se dieron un apasionado beso mientras que Rikkun seguía con sus embestidas, rompieron el beso y ellos sentían que estaban cerca de terminar, Rikkun aumento sus embestidas y Lala enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Rikkun_**

¡RIKKUN!

¡LALA!

 ** _Ambos llegaron al clímax, Rikkun soltó mucho de su semilla dentro de Lala, ambos estaban sudando y con la respiración alterada_**

Eso…fue genial-dijo Lala

Sí..que lo fue-dijo Rikkun-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?

Sí pero quiero estar arriba ahora-dijo Lala

Ok-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se recostó en la cama y Lala se subió en las caderas de Rikkun, introdujo de nuevo el miembro de Rikkun dentro de ella poco a poco hasta que llego en la más fondo de ella_**

 ** _Lala comenzó a rebotar sobre el miembro de Rikkun, Rikkun solo miraba como los pechos saltaban con cada salto que ella daba, eso lo tenía hipnotizado_**

 ** _Lala de la nada comenzó a moverse más rápido, Rikkun no se quedo atrás, agarro el culo de Lala y comenzó a moverse al ritmo que llevaba Lala_**

~AHH Rikkun…no….mi cola no~

 ** _En un descuido Rikkun agarro la cola de Lala y la comenzó a lamer_**

Puedes decir eso pero sabes que te gusta-dijo Rikkun dándole una lamida a la cola de Lala

~Ahh eres malo~

 ** _Lala siguió rebotando sobre el miembro de su futuro esposo pero sintió como se acercaba al clímax otra vez al igual que Rikkun, Lala aumento la velocidad de sus saltos y Rikkun de sus embestidas hasta que ambos llegaron de nuevo al clímax_**

¡LALA!

¡RIKKUN!

 ** _Rikkun soltó más de su semilla dentro de Lala, Lala estaba cansada, ella se acostó en el pecho de Rikkun con su respiración pesada_**

¿Lista para la tercera ronda?-dijo Rikkun

Si-dijo Lala

 ** _Ellos se prepararon para su tercera ronda sexo, los gritos de Lala se escuchaban por toda la casa, eso evito que los demás durmieran_**

Maldita sea ¿Por qué lo tienen que hacer estando yo alado?-dijo Riki tapándose los oídos con su almohada

 ** _En la habitación de Rias_**

Moo, no es justo yo también quiero que Rikkun me haga suya-dijo Rias mientras jugaba con ella misma

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Todos miraban a Rikkun y a Lala con enojo ya que por ellos casi no durmieron_**

Lala creo que debemos air a otro lugar cuando tengamos intimidad-dijo Rikkun

Ok-dijo Lala

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muy pronto seguiré con la historia, también quería darles un aviso, estoy planeando subir una historia parecida a esta, se titulara "El dios destructor más poderoso" como dije sera muy parecida a esta pero debes que Bills escoja su sucesor será Zeno-sama pero el protagonista seguiría siendo un saiyajin, así me gustaría saber si querían que la subiera, si quieren que lo suba déjenlo en los comentarios, eso es todo hasta el siguiente capitulo_**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Capitulo 28_**

 ** _Rikkun estaba despertando, abrió los ojos, y vio a Lala que aun estaba dormida y a su otro lado estaba Rias, se había colado a su habitación, el se iba a incorporar pero sintió algo en su estomago, pensó que era Akeno pero sintió que era más ligero , reviso y se sorprendió al ver Koneko, ella estaba con sus orejas y cola de gato, además vestía un camisón , Rikkun le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, provocando que Koneko ronroneara del gusto_**

¿Se ve linda verdad?-dijo Rias despertada mirando a Koneko-Es gracias a ti, ya no le teme a sus poderes

Yo ayudo a mi familia-dijo Rikkun

Y te amo por eso, es hora que nos preparemos para la academia-dijo Rias

 ** _Rias se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, Lala también se despertó y le dio un beso a Rikkun y se comenzó a vestir pero no con el uniforme de la academia, mientras que Rikkun se levantaba suavemente a Koneko_**

Nya-ronroneo Koneko mientras despertaba-¿Senpai?

Buenos días Koneko, ¿dormiste bien?-dijo Rikkun

Nya-dijo Koneko asistiendo

¿Dónde están Akeno y Reynalle?-dijo Rikkun

Han bajado antes que nosotros a preparar el desayuno-dijo Rias

 ** _Rikkun se vistió y bajo a la cocina y se encontró con James y Ryu, Riki había regresado al sexto universo para cuidar a Vados, después de unos minutos fueron a la academia, Lala se quedo en la casa junto con Run, llegando a la academia ellos tuvieron una sorpresa_**

¡Hola!-exclamo Irina feliz

 ** _Irina se había inscrito en la academia y estaba en el mismo salón que os dioses_**

Me llamo Irina Shidou, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo Irina

 ** _Después de presentarse ella se sentó junto a Xenovia, al llegar el receso, los chicos junto con Irina fueron a la sala del club, donde se encontraban Azazel, el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri_**

¡Xenovia!-grito Irina mientras abrazaba a Xrnovia-¡Me alegro de volver a verte a pesar de nuestras posiciones!  
Si, ha pasado tiempo, me alegro verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Xenovia

Michael-sama dijo que me trasladara aquí, así que estaré en esta escuela-dijo Irina antes de ver a James y a Ryu-Por cierto ¿Ellos son demonios?

No, son dioses destructores-dijo Xenovia

¿Enserio?-dijo Irina sorprendida

Si-dijo Xenovia

¡Tres dioses destructores aquí! ¡Es impresionante!-exclamo Iris emocionada

 _Es muy alegre-pensaron los dos dioses_

 ** _Todos se sentaron, Koenko se sentó en el regazo de Rikkun mientras que el dios le acariciaba la cabeza_**

Shidou Irina, te doy la bienvenida a nuestra escuela-dijo Rias

Si, para los que no me conozcan soy Irina Shidou y he venido aquí como mensajera de los ángeles-dijo Irina

Y dime ¿Sabes sobre la muerte del dios de la biblia?-dijo Azazel

¡Azazel-sensei!-gritaron todos menos los dioses

No se preocupen, ya me han contado sobre ese tema-dijo Irina con la cabeza agachada

Eres muy fuerte, nunca pensé que tú no te sorprendieras-dijo Azazel

¡Por supuestos que estoy sorprendida! ¡Mi apoyo espiritual, el centro del mundo! ¡Pase siete días y siete noches durmiendo cuando Michael-sama me conto la verdad! ¡Aaaaa señor!-grito Irina antes de ponerse a llorar mientras abrazaba la mesa

Entiendo cómo te sientes-dijo Xenovia mientras la abrazaba

Y dime, ¿Puedo suponer que eres mensajera de Michael?-dijo Azazel

Sí Azazel-sama, Michael-sama estaba preocupado porque no había nadie del lado de los ángeles aquí-dijo Irina

Cierto, Michael dijo algo por el estilo-dijo Azazel-Está ubicación esta activa con el poder del cielo o el inframundo, pero los que trabajan aquí son el grupo Gremory y Sitri y un número reducido, incluyéndome. Pero ya que no haboa ningún empleado del cielo Michael quiso que alguien fuera trasladado aquí, por eso te envío aquí

 ** _Irina asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo empezó a brillar y dos alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda_**

¿Y eso?-dijo Rias

La han angelizado-dijo Azazel

Recibí la bendición de Michael-sama y me convertí en ángel reencarnado, he oído que los ángeles utilizan la tecnología de los demonios y los ángeles caídos-dijo Irina-Cuatro grandes Serafines y otros Serafines, en total diez decidieron tener doce subordinados llamados [Brave Saints], se usan unas tarjetas que van desde un As hasta una Reina, el rey será la posición del ángel quien sería el maestro

Ya veo, así que eso consiguieron los ángeles cuando les prestamos la tecnología demoniaca, los demonios usan el ajedrez y los ángeles las cartas-dijo Azazel-Ddo que después de la muerte de dios el aumento de los ángeles puros fue imposible, usan esto para fortalecer sus filas, si utilizan este sistema entonces debe haber alguien fuerte llamado Joker, además doce cartas que representan los doce apóstoles-dijo Azazel antes que se comenzara a reír

¿Y qué cartas tienes Irina-san?-dijo Asia

Soy el As de Michael-sama, he recibido un puesto de honor-dijo Irina emocionada-Además, Michael-sama dijo que podría haber un Rating Game entre las Evil Piece y los Brave Saint en el futuro, y que también habría uno entre Serafines, como hacen los demonios

Entre ángeles y demonios hay quienes que están en contra de la decisión tomada por las personas importantes, tuvimos una relación en la que hemos tenido guerras por largo tiempo, por lo que sería incomodo si de repente les dicen que se lleven bien-dijo Azazel-Pero parece que Michael ha pensado en eso, al igual que él se está preparando un guerra represente y presenta sus argumentos en técnicas de combate en el que se puede liberar, es como en el mundo humano, que están la copa del mundo y los juegos olímpicos

¿Entones es posible que tengamos un enfrentamiento en un juego con los ángeles?-dijo Saji

Quizás en un futuro-dijo Azazel

Pues solo nos queda una cosa y es celebrar la bienvenida de nuestra nueva compañera-dijo Sona

¡Sí!-gritaron todos

 ** _Después de la fiesta todos regresaron a su casa_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Se acercaba el festival deportivo, estaban decidiendo los equipos para las distintas competencias, a Lala se la llevaron sus padres para los preparativos de su boda con Rikkun, eso fue aprovechado por Rias, Akeno y Reynalle, ellas se durmieron junto a Rikkun desnudas y en algunas veces también se unía Koneko_**

 ** _Ye en clase se encontraba Kiryu formando los grupos para las competencias_**

¡Sí! ¡Yo hare la "carrera de endeudamiento de artículos"!-exclamo Irina emocionada

Godsoul-dijo Kiryu

¿Sí?-dijo Rikkun

Harás la carrera de las tres piernas, tú pareja será Asia-dijo Kiryu

De acuerdo-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los chicos habían regresado a la casa, Rikkun se encontraba caminado hasta que escucho una hermosa voz, fue a donde provenía la hermosa voz, llego al baño y abrió la puerta, lo que vio lo sorprendió y lo sonrojo_**

 ** _Se encontró a Run desnuda que estaba bañándose y estaba cantando, su voz lo cautivo por completo, Run volteo a ver a Rikkun y rápidamente se cubrió su cuerpo_**

¡RIkkun-san!-grito Run sonrojada

Pe…perdón-dijo Rikkun desviando la mirada

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Run

Es que escuche una hermosa voz y vine a ver de dónde venía-dijo Rikkun

¿Crees que canto bien?-dijo Run

Sí tienes una voz hermosa, canta mejor que yo-dijo Rikkun

¿Tú también cantas?-dijo Run

Sí, ¿Te gustaría algún día cantar conmigo y los demás?-dijo Rikkun

Claro-dijo Run

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Asia y Rikkun estaban practicando para la carrera, a ellos se les complicaba un poco pero no dejaron de intentarlo, después de practicar fueron a la sala del club, cuando llegaron le dieron la noticia que tenían un nuevo rival en los Rating Game, un tal Diodora Astaroth_**

 ** _Unos días después_**

 ** _Asia y Rikkun habían mejorado pero también los demás, todos estaban en la sala de la casa, todos estaban sentados, Koneko se sentó en el regazo de Rikkun mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza, estaban viendo los videos de los encuentros de los jóvenes demoniosn, incluyendo el suyo, Rikkun se enfoco en el combate de Sairaorg contra Glaysa-Labolas, era muy fuerte eso emociono más a Rikkun para pelear contra él_**

Se ve que tienes muchas ganas de luchar contra él-dijo James

Sí, quiero ver que tan fuerte es-dijo Rikkun

Sairaorg es el primer demonio puro de la familia Bael que no tiene talento, no heredo el poder de la destrucción-dijo Rias

Eso hace que parezcamos-dijo Rikkun

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Rias

Yo no obtuve mis poderes de forma natural-dijo Rikkun-Entrene desde niño hasta que conseguí el poder que tengo ahora

Si tan emocionado estas por luchar contra él, solo tenemos que derrotar a Diodora-dijo Rias

Entonces lo derrotaremos y me enfrentare a Sairaorg-dijo Rikkun

 ** _De repente un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió un chico con una sonrisa gentil…o eso parecía_**

Encantado, soy Diodora Astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia Argenton-dijo el chico

¿A mí?-dijo Asia

Exacto, Rias-san me gustaría comercializar los alfiles, tenía pensado cambiarlo por…

Me temo que voy a rechazarlo, no voy a hacer ningún intercambio-dijo Rias-No es que tus alfiles no me gusten pero no quiero perder a Asia, ellas es muy importante

 _No me gusta la sonrisa de este chico-pensaron todos_

¿Es por su capacidad o su encanto?-dijo Diodora

Ambas, además ella es como una hermana, vivimos juntas y tengo mi afecto profundizado y no pienso dejarla ir-dijo Rias-No sé porque quieres conseguir a Asia por ese método y no me interesa, pero que sepas que no renunciare a ella

 ** _Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a cristalizarse por las palabras de Rias, se sentía tan amada y protegida como cuando estaba con Rikkun_**

 ** _Los demás miraron alegres a Rias, era como había dicho Rikkun, todos eran una familia y se protegían entre ellos_**

Entiendo pero no renunciare-dijo Diodora

 ** _Él se acerco a Asia que estaba alado de Rikkun_**

Asia, te amo y ni el destino podrá separarnos, venceré a todos con tal de estar contigo-dijo Diodora tomándole la mano e intento besarla

 ** _Antes que lo hiciera su mano fue sujetada por un brazo que lo apretó con mucha fuerza, Diodora miro el brazo y dirigió su mirada a Rikkun, él había bajado a Koneko de su regazo y lo sujeto con fuerza_**

No te atrevas a tocarla-dijo Rikkun de forma amenazante y seria

Por favor, no me gusta que un sucio e idiota dios me toque-dijo Diodora con una sonrisa arrogante

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Rikkun golpeo a Diodora mandándola a estrellarse contra unas de las paredes, Diodora se incorporo y se toco la boca y vio que estaba sangrando_**

No quiero que te vuelvas a acerca a ningunos de nosotros, porque si lo hace ten por seguro que te destruiré, ¡Ahora lárgate!-grito Rikkun

 ** _Diodora sumamente molesto creó un círculo mágico pero antes de irse les dijo_**

Esto se ha acabado, ella formara parte de mi harem-dijo Diodora antes de desaparecer

Que chico tan estúpido-dijo Rikkun abrazando a Asia-Queriéndose llevar a mi linda rubia

Rikkun-san-dijo Asia llorando en su pecho

Ya te lo había dicho, no dejare que nadie te aparte de nosotros-dijo Rikkun

Gracias-dijo Asia siguiendo llorando en el pecho del dios

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _AVISO:_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, ya sé que he descuidado un poco mis otras historia, pero tratare en ponerme en corriente con las demás, también quería decirles que he pensado crear una saga que se parezca a la de Cell o Majin Buu en este fic y quería saber si les gustaría, claro acortaría la serie de DxD pero recuerde que este es otro universo, en el universo de Riki es donde se lleva la historia verdadera , así que si quieren que la saga déjenlo en los comentarios, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capitulo 29_**

 ** _Rikkun se encontraba caminando hacia su casa, estaba un poco estresado por la boda con Lala, tenía que ir en ocasiones al séptimo universo al planeta Deviluke para los decorativos y su traje_**

Esto es duro-dijo Rikkun

[Y se pondrá peor, en pocos días estarás casado]-dijo Ddraig-[Ya no podras hacer las cosas que hacías antes, te tendrán completamente dominado]

Ddraig, eso no me anima en nada-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Siguió caminando hasta llegar a su casa, entrando se encontró con Rias_**

Hola-dijo Rias con una sonrisa

Hola-dijo Rikkun desaminado

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Rias

Nada, últimamente he estado un poco estresado-dijo Rikkun

Es por la boda ¿Verdad?-dijo Rias

En cierta parte-dijo Rikkun

Ven, necesitas relajarte-dijo Rias tomándolo de la mano

 ** _Rias llevaba a Rikkun a su habitación, al entrar y cerrar se encontraron a Akeno que estaba de pie con un traje erótico_**

¿Te gusta Rikkun-kun?-dijo Akeno

Está muy bien-dijo Rikkun sonrojado

¿Enserio?, en ese caso me pondré para ti-dijo Akeno sonriendo-¿Qué haremos ahora? Tal vez deberíamos tener una sesión de observación-dijo mientras se apretaba los pechos

 ** _El estrés de Rikkun se había ido por arte de magia y estaba a punto de decir algo pero sintió un instinto asesino detrás de él_**

¿Qué haces Akeno?-dijo Rias

Ara ara Rias, ¿Etabas aquí?-dijo Akeno

Por supuesto, esta es mi habitación, la de Rikkun, Lala, Asia y Reynalle, es obvio que este aquí-dijo Rias seria

Ya veo, entonces espera afuera un rato, quiero tener un poco de diversión con mi dios y estorbas-dijo Akeno

 ** _Rias se congelo y un aura roja la cubrió_**

 ** _Rikkun iba a intervenir pero antes que lo hiciera vio que alguien salía de una esquina de la habitación, se trataba de Xenovia, que usaba un traje como el de Akeno_**

Sin duda es más fácil moverse así, aunque no use ropa interior-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Rikkun quiso hablar pero una pequeña figura apareció_**

¿Me veo bien nya?-dijo Koneko usando un cosplay

Rikkun-san, ¿Me veo bien?

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver y era Asia que usaba un traje como el de Akeno y Xenovia_**

¿Cómo me veo yo Rikkun/Rikkun-san?-dijeron Reynalle y Rin que usaban el mismo traje

¿Y ahora como me veo Rikkun?

 ** _Rikkun volteo a ver y era Rias que ahora usaba un traje sexi de demonio_**

 ** _Rikkun iba hablar pero…_**

Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se sorprendió a escuchar esa voz, volteo lentamente y era Lala que estaba parada en la puerta, pero debes de su sonrisa alegre que siempre tenía ahora tenía una de enfado_**

Lo diré una vez, váyanse de aquí o correrá sangre-dijo Lala seria y furiosa

 ** _A todos les sorprendió que la tierna y dulce Lala digiera algo como eso, ella no era así_**

Lala ¿Estás bien?-dijo Rikkun

Váyanse ya-dijo Lala más seria

Ara ara Lala-san se puso violenta, ¿Qué pasara si no queremos irnos?-dijo Akeno

 ** _La cola de Lala comenzó a brillar, cada segundo brillaba más y más_**

Lala-sama contrólese-dijo Peke

¡Lala cálmate!-grito Rikkun agarrándola de los hombros

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso Rikkun?-dijo Lala inocentemente

Eso quiero saber yo, de repente te pusiste muy violenta-dijo Rikkun

¿Enserio?-dijo Lala

Sí-dijeron todas

Yo…yo…yo lo siento últimamente me he comportado extraño-dijo Lala avergonzada

No es tú culpa-dijo Rikkun

Claro que no, la culpa la tienes tú-dijo Lala

¿Qué?-dijo Rikkun sorprendido

Por tú culpa estoy teniendo estos cambios de humor y he engordado-dijo Lala

No me hagas ver como el malo de la película-dijo Rikkun

Pero lo eres Rikkun-dijo Lala-Por tú culpa he engordado, tengo cambios de humor y me duelen mis pies

Lala ¿podemos hablar de esto en otro momento?-dijo Rikkun

Oh no va ser aquí y ahora-dijo Lala

 ** _Minutos después_**

¿Cómo fue que termine así Ddraig?-dijo Rikkun acostado en el sillón de la sala

[Tal vez porque le dijiste que se veía gorda antes de estar embarazada]-dijo Ddraig

Ella me dijo que fuera sincero y lo fui-dijo Rikkun

[Sabes bien que a las mujeres no les gusta que le hablen de su peso]-dijo Ddraig

Jamás las entenderé-dijo Rikkun

Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun se volteo y vio a Lala_**

Etto…quería disculparme por cómo me comporte-dijo Lala avergonzada-Últimamente con lo del embarazo y la boda no he sido la misma

Yo igual, he estado algo estresado-dijo Rikkun

¿Me perdonas?-dijo Lala

Lala, no puedo enojarme contigo, ven-dijo Rikkun invitándola que lo abrazara

 ** _Lala con gusto lo abrazo y se dieron un pequeño beso_**

Oye lo que me dijiste si estaba gorda antes del embarazo era broma ¿verdad?-dijo Lala dándole una mirada asesina

Sí claro que era una broma-dijo Rikkun sonriendo nervioso

Oh Rikkun, sabía que estabas bromeando-dijo Lala sonriendo y abrazándolo

[De la que te salvaste]-dijo Ddraig

Ni que lo digas-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _Los chicos se encontraban en el sótano del gran edificio que se construyo en la capital, hoy serian entrevistados, su grupo se había hecho famoso por Rias que era muy popular y por Rikkun con los combates que tuvo contra Ryu y Riki, al llegar fueron recibidos con brazos abiertos por el productor_**

 ** _Fueron guiados hasta la planta superior usando un ascensor, al salir pudieron ver que el interior no era muy distinto que el de los humanos pero había algo que destacaba, un cartel en el pasillo con la imagen de Rias sonriendo, al final del pasillo vieron que había un grupo de diez personas siguiendo a alguien familiar_**

Sairaorg, así que tú también estas aquí-dijo Rias

Hola Rias, ¿También te entrevistaran?-dijo Sairaorg

Sí, ¿Tú ya has terminado?-dijo Rias

No, voy ahora, lo más probable es que sea que en un estudio diferente, por cierto he visto el partido –dijo Sairaorg y Rias levanto un poco las cejas-No importa cuánto poder tengas, perserás si te quedas atrapada, tú objetivo será la apertura ligera, con plenos poderes, por encima de todo, hay incógnitas en un Sacred Gear, no sabemos que pasara ni lo que se puede hacer, he aprendido cosas de tu partido con Sona, sin embargo-miro a Rikkun y puso su mano en su hombro-Es contigo con quien deseo pelear

Yo también tengo ganas de pelear contigo-dijo Rikkun con una enorme sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Sairaorg

 ** _Sairaorg también sonrió enormemente_**

Yo me ocupare que no nos pongan restricciones-dijo Sairaorg

 ** _Ambos sonrieron desafiantemente, se veía las ganas que querían enfrentarse, después de despedirse se fueron a los vestuarios, al salir de los vestuarios fueron llevados a un estudio, aun no estaba del todo preparado, la entrevistadora se acerco a saludar_**

Hola, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy la locutora de la radiodifusión terrenal estudio 1-dijo la entrevistadora

Encantada-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas su pusieron a hablar con el personal sobre la entrevista, mientras que los demás observaban el lugar_**

Quiero irme a casa-dijo Gaspero escondiéndose detrás de Rikkun

Tranquilo Gasper, no dejaremos que te pase nada-dijo Rikkun acariciándole la cabeza y Gasper se relajo

También habrán preguntas formuladas por otros miembros del grupo, por favor no se pongan nerviosos-dijo la entrevistadora-Ahora bien ¿Yuuto Kiba-san y Akeno Himejima-san están aquí?

 ** _Akeno y Kiba levantaron la mano_**

Parece que ustedes dos tendrán más preguntas debido a que popularidad aumento-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Enserio?-dijeron los dos

Claro, Kiba-san tiene muchas fans femeninas y Akeno-san muchos fans masculinos-dijo la entrevistadora

Fufu, eso no me importa, solo tengo ojos para Rikkun-kun-dijo Akeno

También ustedes, Rikkun-sama, James-sama y Ryu-sama-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Nosotros?-dijeron los tres dioses

Sí, siendo dioses destructores y una banda de rock ha llamado la atención-dijo la entrevistadora

¿Saben de l banda?-dijo Rikkun

Sí-dijo la entrevistadora-Síganme por favor a otro diferente, yo los guiare

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Después de la grabación todos estaban relajando en el vestuario, las preguntas del programa era una colección de preguntas hacia Rias desde el principio hasta el final, Rias se comportó rn todo momento con elegancia, ya que era la próxima heredera Gremory, con Kiba todas las fans geritaban al igual que los hombres con Akeno, con los dioses hubo exclamaciones de asombro_**

Díganme chicos ¿Qué les pidieron?-dijo Rias

Nos pidieron que no contáramos nada-dijo James

Entiendo-dijo Rias

 ** _Mientras descansaban alguien entro al vestuario, era una rubia con el cabello trenzado_**

Disculpen, ¿Esta Rikkun-sama aquí?-dijo la rubia

Ravel-dijo Rias apuntando a Rikkun-Está ahí

Hola Ravel-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Raveel empujo una canasta_**

Mi hermano tiene un programa de televisión en este estudio y tenía tiempo libre-dijo Ravel-Además le traje el pastel

Oh sí, gracias-dijo Rikkun abriendo la canasta y vio un pastel de chocolate-¿Tú lo hiciste?

S…sí, p…prometí que le haría uno y aquí esta-dijo Ravel nerviosa y sonrojada

Gracias-Rikkun saco su espada y corto un pedazo y se lo comió- Mmm, está delicioso

 ** _Ravel tenía lágrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja_**

¡Rikkun-sama, voy a estar animándolo en el próximo partido!-grito Ravel antes de salir corriendo

 ** _Rikkun miraba extrañado por la actitud de Ravel, luego sintió una mirada, volteo a ver y Lala se le quedaba mirando al pastel_**

Rikkun, ¿Me das un pedazo?-dijo Lala

 ** _Rikkun no lo pensó dos veces y cortó un pedazo para Lala_**

Gracias-dijo Lala dándole un beso en la mejilla

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Durante los siguientes días los tres dioses se encerraban en el cuarto de Rikkun, eso llamo la atención de las chicas, ellas cada vez le preguntaban ¿Qué hacían? Ellos se reusaban a hablar_**

 ** _Hoy era el día del combate contra Diodora, el grupo Gremory se transportaron junto con Rikkun y James, Ryu se quedo con las demás chicas_**

 ** _Cada uno usaba su típica ropa de combate, al instante un círculo mágico apareció y fueron transportados, al abrir los ojos vieron que se tretaba de un lugar muy espacios, estaba alineado por gruesos pilares y el suelo hecho de rocas, al mirar alrededor había una entrada a un santuario_**

Esto es extraño-dijo Rias

 ** _Todos estaban alerta, de repente un círculo mágico apareció al otro lado del santuario, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva hasta que Kiba grito_**

¡No es el símbolo de Astaroth!-grito Kiba

Ninguno es similar-dijo Akeno mientras cubría su mano de electricidad

Si mi memoria no me falla-dijo Rias con un aura roja en su cuerpo y del círculo aparecieron muchos demonios con aura hostil- A juzgar por el círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción del antiguo Maou de la brigada del Caos

El pariente sanguíneo del falso Maou, Gremory, vas a morir aquí-dijo uno de los demonios

 ** _Los dioses empezaron a expulsar su poder pero…_**

¡Kyyaaa!

¡Asia!

 ** _Rikkun vio donde debería estar Asia pero ella había desaparecido_**

¡Rikkun-san!

 ** _Rikkun miro hacia donde provenía el grito, allí vio como Asia estaba atada de manos y pies , estaba siendo agarrada por Diodora, que sonreía con superioridad_**

Hola Rias Gremory y Sekiryuutei, me llevare a esta chica conmigo-dijo Diodora

¡Suéltela!-grito Rikkun expulsando su poder destructivo

Me parece que no-dijo Diodora

¿No se supone que esto era un juego?-dijo Kiba

Me temo que no, todos ustedes morirán-dijo Diodora-Ellos son agentes de la brigada del caos, no podrán contra ellos

¿Me estás diciendo que estas con ellos?-dijo Rias furiosa-¡Eres escoria! ¡Incluso contaminaste el juego! ¡La muerte será tu mejor castigo! ¡Y encima te quieres llevar a Asia!

Si me quedara parecería que podría hacer lo que quisiera-dijo Diodora-Me quedare con ella y la hare mia hoy mismo

 ** _Rikkun se lanzo a atacarlo pero Diodora escapo con Asia antes que lo golpeara , intento detectar la presencia de Asia o de Diodora pero no los encontraba, Rikkun estaba sumamente furioso, James fue a calmarlo_**

Maldita sea-dijo Kiba-Tenemos que derrotarlos para rescatarla

Sí pero será muy difícil-dijo Rias

 ** _Cuando iban a atacar se oyó un grito femenino, era Akeno que había gritado porque un viejo le había levantado la falda_**

¡Kyaaa!-grito Akeno

Desde luego, bonito trasero, las jóvenes tiene las mejores curvas-dijo el viejo

¡Odín-dono! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-gritaron todos excepto los dioses

No es obvio, este juego ha sido tomado por la brigada del caos, el comité de juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos-dijo Odín-Sabemos que Diodora Astaroth se ha unido a la facción del antiguo Maou, ha recibido la "serpiente" de Ophis, así que pensaba que necesitaban ayuda, pero creo que no hace falta

¿Y eso porque?-dijo Akeno viéndolo enojada mientras dujetaba su falda

Porque ese niño idiota ha hecho algo que no se debe hacer nunca-dijo Odín serio y divertido

¿Él qué?-dijeron todos

Enfurecer a un dios destructor-dijo Odín

¡AAAHHHHHHH!-Rikkun soltó un gran grito y soltó su poder destructor

 ** _Los demonios enemigos fueron hechos polvo cuando el poder destructor de Rikkun los toco, Rias y los demás se quedaron en shock por la mirada de furia y enojo que tenia Rikkun_**

Llévame donde está Asia-dijo Rikkun a Odín

 ** _Odín no se negó y los guio al templo donde también a Asia, Odín los dejo en la entrada del templo, Rikkun comenzó a detectar la presencia de Asia y corrieron mientras seguían a Rikkun, el interior del templo era bastante amplio, con gigantescos pilares, cuando pasaron la ermita otro santuario apareció a la derecha, cuando entraron sintieron una presencia, delante de ellos había diez personas pequeñas_**

*Rias Gremory*

 ** _Se escucho la voz de Diodora, Rikkun comenzó a expulsar su poder al escuchar su voz_**

*Jajajaja Sekiryuutei, no me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor, te estoy esperando en el santuario al final de otro santuario, vamos a jugar ya que el Rating Game ha quedado anulado esto es un sustituto, vamos a echar un partido. La regla es que no puedes utilizar las mismas piezas una vez más hasta que llegues a donde estoy, en este partido enviare a mis ocho peones y dos torres, por cierto mis peones han ascendido a reinas, tú turno Rias Gremory*

 ** _FIN_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capitulo 30_**

Bien participare-dijo Rias

 ** _Rikkun comenzaba a emanar más poder destructivo pero Rias se acerco para calmarlo_**

Rikkun, tiene a Asia como rehén, déjanos esto a nosotros-dijo Rias y Rikkun comenzó a calmarse-James mantente a su lado

Entendido-dijo James

Bien los que irán serán Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper-dijo Rias

Hai-dijeron los tres

¡Esperen!

 ** _Ryu y Reynalle aparecieron delante de ellos_**

Nosotros también ayudaremos-dijo Reynalle

Ryu, ¿Dónde está Lala?-dijo Rikkun

Tranquilo, ella está bien, se quedo con Venelana-dijo Ryu

Xenovia, dejare a las dos torres a ti, lucha con todo-dijo Rias

Entendido-dijo Xenovia

Koneko, atacaras a los peones, utiliza tú Sennjutsu para acabar rápido con ella-dijo Rias

Entendido, acabare rápido-dijo Koneko

Gasper será el apoyo, Rikkun deja que beba de tú sangre-dijo Rias y Rikkun asistió-Bien, ¡Adelante!

 ** _Los sirvientes de Diodora tomaron actitud defensiva, Rikkun saco a ascalon y se hizo un corte en la palma de su mano derecha y Gasper comenzó a beber su sangre, después de eso el cuerpo de Gasper se cubrió con un aura, sus ojos se pusieron de color rojo y empezaron a brillar, Xenovia convoco a Durandal y se lanzó contra las dos torres_**

Quiero recuperar a Asia, ella es mi amiga y no dejare que le hagan daño-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Las dos torres se lanzaron contra Xenovia con gran velocidad, pero Xenovia ni se inmuto_**

La juzgue y la amenace de muerte por unirse a los demonios-dijo Xenovia-Pero aun así ella me ha tratado muy bien y me llamo amiga, por eso…¡Voy a salvarla!

 ** _Xenovia libero una ola destructiva de Durandal que supero a las torres, después cambio sus movimientos y puso a Durandal en lo alto y con lágrimas en sus ojos_**

¡Por eso te lo suplico Durandal! ¡Dame poder para salvar a mi amiga!-grito Xenovia

 ** _Ante su plegaria el aura de Durandal aumento mucho, una inmensa cantidad de energía emanaba de la espada, alrededor de Xenovia todo comenzó a romperse por el aura sagrada que emitía Durandal_**

Me di cuenta de que no puedo reprimir bien a Durandal, yo no soy una usuaria de técnica ¡es por eso que me olvidare de las cosas complicadas y atacare sin contenerme!-exclamo Xenovia

 ** _La espada empezó a crear pilares de luz, un agujero se creó en el techo de la capilla y las oscilaciones de Xenovia fueron en dirección hacia las torres, estas se las tragaron cuando impactaron con las torres, ante el impacto del templo tembló con violencia. Cuando la vibración se detuvo se pudo ver dos grandes pilares frente a Xenovia, la mayor parte de la capilla había desaparecido ante el ataque, no quedaba nada de las torres, Xenovia respiraba con dificultad ante la cantidad de energía que uso_**

Koneko, Gasper, su turno-dijo Rias

Hai-respondieron los dos

 ** _Koneko saco sus orejas y cola de gato, Gasper no se movía de su sitio pera estaba tranquila observando a los peones, tres de ellas se lanzaron hacia la vampira, la cual las detuvo completamente sin ningún problema. Otras tres se lanzaron hacia Koneko pero Gasper las vio y también las paro, sin duda el beber la sangre de Rikkun le daba un gran control de su poder, al ver que las dos restantes estaban muy confundidas por lo que paso, Koneko se lanzó contra ellas usando su Sennjutsu las golpeo a ambas en el pecho para que no usaran su poder demoniaco y ya de paso dejarlas inconscientes. Hizo lo mismo con las que estaban paralizadas por Gasper, al contrario que Xenovia a las dos les había resultado más fácil a pesar de que estaban promovidas a reinas, cuando Xenovia se recupero siguieron avanzando, quedaban aun dos caballos, dos alfiles, la reina y Diodora_**

 ** _Avanzaron un pequeño rato más hasta que vieron a una chica con una capucha y junto a ellas había otras dos_**

Estábamos esperándole Rias Gremory

 ** _La mujer que hablo era la reina de Diodora, se quito la capucha revelando su cabello rubio y ojos azules, las otras dos también se quitaron la capucha, eran las dos alfiles de Diodora_**

Ara ara, entonces iré yo-dijo Akeno dando unos pasos adelante

Yo también te apoyare-dijo Rias-Kiba podrá encargarse de los caballeros

Ara Buchou, conmigo basta-dijo Akeno

¿Qué dices? Incluso si aprendiste a usar el rayo santo eso es tabú-dijo Rias

 ** _Ambas comenzaron a discutir pero pararon ante las palabras de Koneko_**

Akeno-senpai, Rikkun-senpai dice que tendrá una cita contigo el domingo si los derrotas con facilidad-dijo la loli peli blanca

 ** _El dios saiyajin y los demás miraron sorprendidos a Koneko, nunca esperarían que la pequeña fuera tan….no tenían la palabra exacta, Akeno enseguida se envolvió en electricidad_**

Fufu, Puedo tener una cita con Koku-sama-dijo Akeno y el Rikkun asintió confundido

¡¿Cómo?! ¡Akeno!-grito Rias

 ** _Ambas empezaron una guerra verbal sobre la posible cita que paso a besos en la boca, con lengua y otras cosas que no venían al tema, las dos alfiles enemigas veían extrañados tal escena, la reina solo estaba furiosa y les grito a ambas_**

¡Ustedes dos! ¡Paren de una puta vez! ¡No nos hacen caso por pelear por un hombre….!

¡Tú cállate!-gritaron las dos

 ** _Las dos lanzaron un ataque combinado de rayos santos y poder de la destrucción, esto provocó una explosión mayor que la que provoco Xenovia con Durandal, al disiparse el humo se veían los cuerpo de la reina y los alfiles. Los tres tenían humo saliendo de su cuerpo, sin duda ese ataque les había dolido hasta el alma, las dos se vieron y decidieron hacer tregua, era más importante Asia que su discusión, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al altar, ahí vieron a alguien familiar_**

Ha pasado tiempo

¡Freed!-grito Kiba-¡¿Qué?!  
A ver si adivino, estas preguntándote: ¡¿Está vivo? Pues sí, sí, soy muy teco y estoy vivito con mucha claridad-dijo Freed

¡Maldito! ¡¿Dónde están los caballos?!-grito Kiba

Ahh esos-dijo masticando algo y luego lo escupe en donde están los chicos y ellos vieron que era un dedo-Me los comí

¡¿Te los has comido?!-gritaron todos

Esa persona ya no es humana-dijo Koneko

Jajaja, justo después de ser derrotado por ustedes y recuperado por Valery fui despedido por el cabrón de Azazel-dijo Freed

 ** _Tras decir eso hizo un sonido raro y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, le salieron cuernos de su cuerpo, creció y sus brazos y piernas se hicieron más gruesas_**

Los que me recogieron fueron los de la brigada del Caos, dijeron que me darían poderes y lo hicieron-dijo Freed, jajajaja, me convertí en una quimera jajaja

 ** _De la espada de Freed creció un ala de murciélago y un brazo gigante, su cara cambio y de su boca crecieron grandes colmillos afilados_**

Jajajaj, ¿Sabes qué? El hobby de Diodora es maravillosamente loco y hace latir mi corazón, su gusto son las mujeres, sin duda tiene un gran sabor ese niño rico-dijo Freed-Al parecer tiene un fetiche con las rubias, además también las que son creyentes apasionadas y fuertes ¿Sabes lo que trato de decir? Las chicas que están en su caso fueron famosas doncellas monjas Santas, su sabor es algo raro, el niño demonio las sedujo y las convirtió en sus juguetes, ahora son demonios

Entonces Asia…

Esa tonta monja, Diodora fue el que provoco que la expulsaran, el escribió ese guion, no solo le encantaba por ser una monja santa, sino por su Sacred Gear-dijo Freed-Hizo que le curara una herida que se provoco el mismo, eso provoco que fuera exiliada, Pensaba que vendría a él pero no fue así, Tú fuiste y la salvaste-dijo señalando a Rikkun-Eso lo frustro mucho pero ahora la tiene y le hará lo que debió hacerle desde el principio jajaja

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Rikkun apareció delante de él y le dio un tremendo golpe en el estomago que le hizo escupir mucha sangre_**

Muere de una maldita vez-dijo Rikkun fríamente

 ** _El estomago de Freed fue atravesado por un rayo de energía, Freed cayó al suelo muerto en un charco de su propia sangre_**

Sigamos-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Corrieron hasta el último lugar que era el santuario en el extremo más profundo, al llegar ahí apareció un dispositivo gigantesco, el dispositivo estaba tallado en la pared. Tenía joyas ubicadas en varias partes, además de símbolos y letras también en varias partes, Al seguir observando vieron a Asia que estaba atada en el centro_**

¡Asia!-grito Rikkun

Rikkun-san-susurro Asia

 ** _Pero alado de ella se encontraba Diodora que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara_**

Tú-dijo Rikkun molesto viéndolo

Bueno al parecer no han tenido problema para llegar hasta aquí-dijo Diodora sonriendo-Dime una cosa-dijo viendo al dios saiyajin-¿Asia sigue siendo virgen?-eso sorprendió a todos-Es que me gusta estrenarlas y no me gustaría que ya hubiera sido usada por ti, aunque pensándolo bien, creo que sería bueno forzarla mientras grita tu nombre

 ** _Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver como Rikkun emitía un aura roja_**

Jajaja, asombroso. Y no has usado tú Sacred Gear, pues yo también lo elevare con la serpiente de Ophis, te mos…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Rikkun apareció delante de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo estrello contra el suelo, Diodora escupió mucha sangre y algunos dientes, él se levanto e intento convoca su poder demoniaco pero el dios saiyajin estaba enfrente de él. Rikkun lo sujeto y lo levanto para luego quebrarle la columna estrellándolo duramente contra su rodilla, Diodora escupió más sangre y Rikkun lo soltó, Diodora no podía caminar, así que intento arrastrarse para huir del dios saiyajin pero Rikkun fue tras él. Diodora creó varias barreras defensivas en todo su cuerpo pero no sirvieron de nada ya que Rikkun las destruyo todas de un golpe, él lo sujeto y…_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio otro puñetazo que lo mando a estrellarse contra las paredes_**

¡Esto debe ser mentira! ¡No puedo ser superado! ¡He ganado contra Agares! ¡Tenía pensado en ganar contra Bael! ¡No puedo perder! ¡Soy el heredero de la casa de Astaroth!-grito Diodora

 ** _Diodora intento levantarse pero Rikkun lo detuvo poniéndole el pie en su pecho_**

¿Cuánto más estarás diciendo tonterías?-dijo Rikkun apareciendo una bola de energía en su mano derecha-Basura como tú, no merece existir en este universo

 ** _Rikkun lanzo una gran ráfaga de energía hacia Diodora haciéndolo desaparecer del mundo, después de eso se acerco a Asia_**

Tranquila todo va estar bien-dijo Rikkun

Gracias-dijo Asia sonriendo con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas

 ** _Pero el ambiente relajado cambio cuando Kiba hablo_**

No puedo quitarle las restricciones a sus extremidades-dijo Kiba

 _Maldición-pensaron todos_

 ** _Rikkun intento quitárselas pero no podía, se transformo en súper saiyajin dios azul pero tampoco pudo liberarla, Ryu y James fue a ayudarlo pero ni con tres dioses no pudieron liberarla_**

 _Maldita sea, ¿Ahora qué hago?-pensó el Rikkun-Tengo una idea_

Chicos, apártense tengo una idea-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Los dos dioses hicieron lo que dijo Rikkun y se apartaron, Rikkun activo su guante y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Asia_**

Te sacare de aquí, pero debes confiar en mí-dijo Rikkun

De acuerdo-dijo Asia

 ** _Rikku cerró los ojos y se concentro, su aura de súper saiyajin dios apareció, Asia se sentía extraña, notaba un agradable calor recorriendo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación, los demás solo veían como el aura que cubría a Rikkun viajaba por el cuerpo de Asia hasta las restricciones de metal que la sujetaban_**

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [¡Explosion!]

 ** _Rikkun acumulo poder en las restricciones que la sujetaban y luego las hizo explotar, provocando que se rompieran y liberaran a Asia_**

¡Asia-senpai está bien!-grito Gasper y Koneko asintió

Ara ara, bien pensado Rikkun-san-dijo Akeno

No se me hubiera ocurrido-dijo Rias-Concentrar el poder en las restricciones de metal y luego hacerlos explotar, una gran idea

Gracias Rikkun-san-dijo Asia

No es nada-dijo Rikkun

 ** _Rikkun iba a abrazarla pero sucedió algo que nadie esperaba, un pilar de luz rodeo a la maga y esta desapareció. La luz desapareció y no quedaba nada, Rikkun estaba en shock, no percibió la presencia de Asia en ningún lado_**

¿Asia?-fue lo único que salió de Rikkun

Un objeto creado por un Longinus perece por el ataque de otro Longinus, maldito usuario de la niebla, se relajo, hay que reajustar

 ** _Una voz s escucho, todos menos Rikkun que seguía buscando a Asia, dirigieron su vista al dueño de la voz_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Rias

Soy el verdadero sucesor del verdadero gran Maou Belcebú, me llamo Shalba, parece que se decidieron de Diodora, me ahorraron trabajo-dijo Shalba-Ahora hermana de Sirzechs, tendras que morir aquí, destruiré a todos los parientes sanguíneos de los Maou actuales

Entonces piensas matar a Glaysa-Labolas, Astaroth y a nosotros-dijo Rias

Exacto, nosotros somos los verdaderos sucesores y somos llamados loa antiguos por los familiares de los actuales Maou, es difícil de soportar-dijo Shalba-Muestro plan ha fracasado, no pensaba que un Longinus de nivel medio como el Boosted Gear venciera a uno de alto nivel como el Dimensión Lost, No lo esperábamos, Aun así te voy a matar, hermana de Sirzechs

¡No desafías al Maou directamente pero si quieres matar a sus parientes! ¡Eres escoria!-grito Rias

Ya ves lo que me importa-dijo Shalba

¡Escoria! ¡Y además mataste a Asia! ¡No pienso perdonarte!-grito Rias

 ** _Rias y los demás expulsaron su poder y se lanzaron a luchar pero fueron fácilmente derrotados, Shalba estuvo a punto de matarlos pero James y Ryu le ayudaron_**

Y ese estúpido dios es basura, por cierto, esa chica desapareció más allá de la dimensión, su cuerpo ya habrá perecido, ya estará muerta-dijo Shalba

 ** _En la mente de Rikkun se encontraba Ddraig que lo miraba, este tenía la mirada perdida y lagrimas en sus ojos, no reaccionaba aunque lo llamara_**

[Tranquilo compañero, yo me encargare de él]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _El cuerpo de Rikkun miro a Shalba y el que hablo fue Ddraig_**

[Rias Gremory, sal de este lugar ahora mismo so no quieres morir]-dijo Ddraig

¿Ddraig?-susurro Rias

 ** _Todos estaban sorprendidos_**

[Tú, el demonio de allá, tú nombre era Shalba ¿Verdad?]-dijo Ddraig

 ** _El cuerpo de Rikkun avanzo hacia el demonio mientras apartaba a Rias_**

[Tú tomaste la decisión equivocada]-dijo Ddraig sin mostrar ninguna emoción

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Gremory_**

 ** _Lala estaba en el castillo esperando el regreso de Rikkun y de los demás pero de repente…_**

¡Auch!-grito Lala de dolor

¿Qué pasa Lala-sama ¿Estás bien?-dijo Peke preocupado

No lo sé, de repente sentí este dolor-dijo Lala-Creo que Rikkun está en problemas

 ** _De regreso con los demás_**

 ** _El cuerpo de Rikkun empezó a emitir un aura de color rojo como la sangre, cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más grande, el santuario empezó a temblar violentamente, de la boca de Rikkun empezó a salir un canto espeluznante, no solo era la voz de Ddraig y Rikkun, era una mezcla de muchas_**

 **[Yo, aquel que despertara….A los dos dragones celestiales que robaron los principios de Dios…Yo me rio de "Infinito" y desprecio el "Sueño"…,Yo me convertiré en el Dragón Rojo de la dominación…** -El cuerpo de Rikkun empezó a cambiar, su cuerpo se cubre por completo de escamas, sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, de su espalda salen un par de alas y su cola de mono cambio a una de dragón, su cabeza cambia a la de un dragón y su cuello se alarga, y por ultimo su cuerpo crece hasta alcanzar los cuatro metros, ahora era un dragón por completo, casi- **….¡Y yo te hundiré en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí! ¡Juggernaut Drive!]**

 ** _Todo lo que estaba a su alrededor fue destruido, el dragón rugió y extendió sus alas y se paro sobre sus cuatro patas, cuando menos se dieron cuenta vieron al dragón mordiendo el hombro de Shalba, el demonio gritaba de dolor por el mordisco. Shalba crea un ataque de luz y trataba de lanzárselo a Rikkun pero él detuvo su brazo con su garra destruyendo el ataque, para después cortar su brazo con la misma garra_**

 ** _Shalba grito de dolor, su sangre caía de su cuerpo hasta el suelo de la capilla, Con su cola le dio a Shalba un golpe que lo estrello contra el suelo_**

 ** _Shalba uso todo su poder contra el dragón pero no le hizo ningún rasguño, Shalba estaba tendido en el suelo y miraba al cielo, pudo ver como el dragón iba hacia él y…._**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _El dragón lo aplasto dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el suelo, el dragón miro al cielo y soltó un rugido, los Gremory y los dioses no sabían qué hacer, estaban desesperados_**

Ryu debemos detenerlo-dijo James

Estoy de acuerdo James, pero ¿Cómo?-dijo Ryu

Tendremos que debilitarlo, yo me encargare de absorber su poder-dijo James

De a cuerdo vamos-dijo Ryu

 ** _Los dos dioses emprendieron vuelo donde estaba el dragón_**

 **¡SCRASH!**

 ** _James ataco al dragón con un gran terremoto derribándolo al suelo y creando un gran cráter, eso molesto al dragón_**

 **¡GROOOAAAARRRR!**

 ** _El dragón uso su cola para darle un golpe a James pero Ryu la sujeto y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAMMMM!**

 ** _Ryu lo azoto duramente contra el suelo, el dragón quería levantarse pero Ryu lo sujetaba y evitaba que se levantara_**

¡Ahora James! ¡No se cuánto tiempo más podre mantenerlo así!-grito Ryu

 **¡Kuro Ozu!**

 ** _James puso su mano derecha en el pecho del dragón y comenzó a absorber su poder, el plan de James estaba saliendo bien, él estaba absorbiendo el poder del dragón pero de repente…._**

 **¡GRROOOAAAAR!**

 ** _El dragón soltó un gran rugido y de la nada comenzó a emanar un aura morada, todo el cuerpo del dragón cambio de color rojo a morado, el dragón lanzo con su cola a Ryu lejos, y se saco de encima a James con un rayo que salió de su boca_**

 **¡GROOOOAAARR!**

Parece que tienen problemas

 ** _Una grieta apareció en el aire y de ahí salió Riki, Vados y Taiki_**

¡Riki!-gritaron los Gremory

La Juggernaut Drive de Rikkun está incompleta pero así es increíble-dijo Riki-Tiene suerte que se haya activado aquí adentro, sino quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado

¿Cómo lo paramos?-dijo Akeno

Dado que no está completo no hay problema para revertirlo, tiene suerte de ser un dios, sino tomaría su vida y lo mataría. Aun así no es recomendable que est así mucho tiempo si no lo controla-dijo Riki

Oigan, esta chica es de su grupo ¿Verdad?-dijo Taiki

 ** _Taiki le entrego a una persona a Rias_**

¡Asia!

 ** _Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella sonriendo de alegría ya que respiraba_**

¿Pero cómo?-dijo Rias

Nos encontrábamos cerca de aquí-dijo Vados-Sentimos su presencia cerca de nosotros, fuimos hacia donde estaba y la encontramos frotando en la Brecha Dimensional, Riki la reconoció y la trajimos hasta aquí, si no la hubiéramos encontrado hubiera parecido en la nada

 ** _Xenovia abrazo con cuidado a Asia mientras lloraba_**

Rias

 ** _De la nada Lala apareció_**

Lala, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Rias

Vine ya que sentí que Rikkun estaba en peligro-dijo Lala-¿Dónde está?

 ** _Lala escucho el rugido y pudo ver al dragón morado que estaba destruyendo todo_**

¿Es Rikkun?-dijo Lala

Sí-dijo Rias-¿Podremos acércanos a él si le decimos que Asia está viva?-dijo Rias a Riki

Podrías morir-dijo Riki

Por favor ayúdanos-dijo Akeno

No sé cómo puedo pararlo-dijo Riki

Riki, hazme un favor-dijo Lala seria

¿Cuál?-dijo Riki

Necesito que me lleves hasta él-dijo Lala

¡¿Estás loca Lala?!-gritaron los Gremory

Lala ni siquiera James y Ryu pudieron contra él-dijo Rias

Tienes algo pensado ¿verdad?-dijo Rikki y ella asintió-Bien

 ** _Riki activo su Balance Breaker y lo convino con su poder de súper saiyajin dios, agarro a Lala y voló a gran velocidad donde estaba el dragón, él la puso en el suelo y ella comenzó a caminar donde poco a poco al dragón_**

Rikkun-dijo Lala acercándose

 **¡GRROOAAAAR!**

Rikkun somos nosotros, Lala y Kidd-dijo Lala acercándose más

 ** _El dragón se agacho y la miro, Lala se acerco más hasta estaba enfrente de él, el dragón soltó un gruñido pero Lala comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del dragón con delicadeza, calmándolo un poco_**

Tranquilo Rikkun, estamos aquí, no te dejaremos solo-susurro Lala mientras lo seguía acariciando

La…..La-dijo el dragón

Así es Rikkun, soy yo-dijo Lala

 ** _El cuerpo de Rikkun comenzó a cambiar otra vez poco a poco, las escamas, cola, garras y alas desaparecieron, comenzó a hacerse más pequeño hasta que Rikkunn volvió a su verdadera forma pero estaba inconsciente, Lala solo lo abrazo con amor, los demás rápidamente llegaron donde estaban_**

Parece que lo has conseguido Lala-dijo Reynalle

Fufu, estoy un poco celosa, pero Koku-sama ha vuelto-dijo Akeno

Eso es lo bueno-dijo Rias

 ** _Después de eso llevaron a Rikkun a un hospital, al pasar dos horas Rikkun despertó, al principio estaba confundido ya que se encontraba en un hospital, después vio a todos los demás, James y Ryu tenían algunos vendajes, todas las chicas se lanzaron a abrazarlo, pero se abrió la puerta de la habitación revelando a Asia, Rikkun estaba en shock pero luego comenzó a llorar de alegría, Asia corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza_**

Pensé que te había perdido-dijo Rikkun

Yo igual, tuve mucho miedo, no sabía que haría sin ti-dijo Asia

Nunca volveré a permitir que te pase eso de nuevo, lo juro por mi vida-dijo Rikkun

Parece que ya estas mejor

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver la entrada de la habitación y vieron a Vados, Riki y a Taiki_**

Un poco-dijo Rikkun

Bien, mira hacia arriba-dijo Riki

¿Eh?-dijo Rikkun confundido

 ** _El techo se rompió y apareció un enrome agujero, en él se podía ver a un enorme dragón rojo, más grande que Tannin_**

Fíjate bien Rikkun, hay dos dragones llamados los Red Dragons-dijo Riki-Uno es Ddraid y el otro es el, el dragón rojo que se registró en el Apocalipsis, el verdadero dios dragón emperador del apocalipsis, el Gran rojo, se llama True Dragon, decidió vivir en la brecha dimensiona y nadar hay por toda la eternidad, el campo del Rating Game esta hay dentro, en una pequeña sección poniendo una barrera. Hay uno en este Universo y en el octavo universo

Con que el dragón más poderoso ¿Eh?-susurro Rikkun

Gran Rojo, ha pasado tiempo

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver a una niña que vestía un vestido de una sola pieza_**

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Rikkun

Ophis, jefa de la brigada del Caos, el ser más poderoso junto al Gran rojo-dijo Taiki

 ** _Todos estaban asombrados ante lo que dijo Taiki, ella estaba en un nivel muy lejano a ellos, y casi al mismo que Rikkun y los demás dioses_**

Definitivamente pondré mis manos en el silencio-dijo Ophis

 ** _Se escucho un aleteo y al instante llegaron Azazell y Tannin_**

Hola Tannin-dijo Rikkun

Me alegra que estés bien Rikkun, tienes suerte de ser un dios, sino la Juggernaut Drive te habría matado-dijo Tannin

 ** _Tras decir eso él y Azazel miraron la brecha_**

Cuanta nostalgia Gran Rojo, recuerdo que cuando quise luchar con él no me prestó atención-dijo Tannin resentido

Ha pasado tiempo Azazel, he oído que derrotaste a Cruzerey Asmodeus-dijo Ophis

Bueno en realidad fue Sirzechs, todos sus líderes han sido derrotados-dijo Azazel

¿Y Onii-sama?-dijo Rias

La barrera se derrumbo y volvió a la sala de observación-dijo Azazel antes de ver a Ophis-Parece que la facción de los antiguos Maous ha sido derrotada

Lo sé-dijo Ophis

Hay otra llamada facción de héroes ¿Verdad?-dijo Azazel pero ella no hizo caso, él creo una lanza de luz y le apunto con ella-¿Pelearemos?

Me voy-dijo Ophis

 ** _Ella empezó a marcharse hasta que se detuvo por un grito de Tannin_**

¡Espera Ophis!-grito Tannin

Tannin-dijo Ophis sonriendo-Los reyes dragones se reunirán una vez más, eso es interesante, lástima que no estén los "otros"-dijo antes de desaparecer

 ** _Tras decir eso Ophis desapareció y los demás regresaron a casa_**

 ** _FIN_**


	31. Aviso importante

**_Este no es capítulo de verdad, es un anuncio importante, he pensado reiniciar la historia ya que cometí algunos errores en esta, aquí les presento el prologo de la nueva historia, dejen en los comentarios si les gusta, si es así borrara la otra e iniciare con esta, esta historia tendrá casi la misma drama que la otra con algunos cambios, eso es todo, comencemos:_**

 ** _Prologo:_**

 ** _Castillo de Zeno-sama_**

 ** _En planeta que tenía algunas rocas flotando en el aire, se encontraba un castillo, dentro del castillo se encontraba_** ** _un hombre de muy baja estatura, tenía la cabeza de forma ovalada con secciones de rayas color celeste y purpura en su cara, vestía una túnica rosa con bordes de color amarillo, en su tordo posee el símbolo de_** **全** **,** ** _usaba tacones rosas con medias doradas y sus dos orejas eran puntiagudas de color gris que estaba sentado en un trono que flotaba en el aire. Al lado de él se encontraban dos hombres altos de piel azul que vestían túnicas moradas con amarillo que le cubrían parte de sus caras haciendo que solo se vieran sus ojos y también llevaba unos gorros raros amarrillos. Era Zeno-sama, el rey d todo que estaba acompañado con sus guarda espaldas, también estaba siendo acompañado por_** ** _con un joven de baja estatura que tenía el cabello claro, piel celeste y ojos de color lila. Tenía una aureola en la parte posterior de su cabeza, vestía un atuendo azul verdoso con hombreras con un triangulo naranja en su pecho y un gran cinturón con un broche dorado en el kanji_** ** _"_** ** _大_** ** _", era Daishinkan, el gran sacerdote_**

 ** _Enfrente de ellos se encontraban los dioses destructores del universo siete, seis, dos, once y nueve que estaban haciendo acompañados por sus ángeles, cada uno de los dioses tenían en sus brazos un bebe a excepción de Jerez, la diosa de la destrucción del universo dos que tenía dos bebes en sus brazos, una era peli rosa y la otra era peliblanca_**

 ** _Zeno-sama se levanto de su trono y voló hacia ellos_**

Muy bien ¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?-dijo Zeno

Sí, Zeno-sama-dijeron los dioses de la dstruccion

Bien, es hora de asignarle a sus ángeles a estos bebes-dijo Zeno-sama-Daishinkan, por favor

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Daishinkan chasqueando los dedos

 ** _De la nada aparecieron seis tipos muy parecidos a los ángeles de los dioses destructores, dos eran hermosas mujeres de cabello largo de color blanco y tenían piel celeste y los otros cuatro eran hombres de piel celeste y de cabello blanco, uno era robusto y de estatura baja, otro era alto y delgado, otro era de estatura mediada y con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda y el ultimo era alto y se podía ver que tenía una gran musculatura, todos tenían báculos_** ** _y vestían túnicas y cada uno llevaba aro de color azul que rodea su cuello_**

Hijos míos, a ustedes se les quito su puesto de ángel ya que su universo fue destruido, ahora les asignaremos un nuevo universo con un nuevo dios destructor-dijo Daishinkan

Hai, padre-dijeron los seis

Bien, Bills, ¿Qué bebe trajiste?-dijo Zeno acercándose al dios destructor del séptimo universo

Yo he traído un bebe saiyajin, pertenece a una raza guerrera-dijo Bills entregándole el bebe a Zeno

Bien, este bebe será el dios destructor del nuevo universo trece ¿Ya has pensado en un nombre?-dijo Zeno

Etto…He pensado en darle el nombre de Zaiko-dijo Bills

¿Zaiko? Suena bien, ese será su nombre-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien, Mezcali-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a una de las ángeles al bebe-Tú serás la maestra de Zaiko y le enseñaras a ser un buen dios destructor para el universo trece

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora Champa-dijo Zeno mirando al dios destructor del universo seis

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijo Champa entregándole el bebe a Zeno-sama-Es también un bebe saiyajin y su nombre es Rigor

Bien, este bebe será el nuevo dios del universo dieciocho-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Gin, tu serás su maestra-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe a otra ángel

Hai-dijo la ángel

Ahora, el universo dos-dijo Zeno a Jerez

Yo he traído a dos hermosas niñas-dijo Jeres dándole a la bebe peli rosada-Ella se llama Ciris

Muy bien, ella será la diosa del universo catorce-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Bien Vod, a partir de ahora tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole a la bebe al ángel robusto

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y ella es Nean-dijo Jerez dándole la bebe peliblanca a Zeno

Ella será la diosa del universo diecisiete-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Snake, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole l bebe al ángel musculoso

Hai-dijo el ángel

Ahora el universo nueve-dijo Zeno mirando a Sidra

Hai-dijo Sidra dándole el bebe -Lo he nombrado Fenrir

 ** _Zeno pudo ver que el bebe de Sidra era un cachorro de lobo de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios del universo quince-dijo Zeno dándole el cachorro a Daishinkan

Muy bien, River tu serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el cachorro al ángel de baja estatura

Hai-dijo el ángel

Y por último, el universo once-dijo Zeno

Aquí tiene Zeno-sama-dijo Vermoud dándole el bebe a Zeno-Lo he nombrado Gray

 ** _Zeno-sama vio al bebe y pudo ver que era una especie de marciano de piel gris con ojos grandes de color negro_**

Bien, será el dios de universo dieciséis-dijo Zeno dándole el bebe a Daishinkan

Silver, tú serás su maestro-dijo Daishinkan dándole el bebe al ángel de cabello largo

Hai-dijo el ángel

Bien, ya que han recibido sus bebes, a partir de ahora tienen la responsabilidad de criarlos para que sean buenos dioses destructores-dijo Zeno

Hai, Zeno-sama-dijeron los ángeles

Ahora, vayan a sus univeros-dijo Zeno

 ** _Al decir eso todos los ángeles y dioses de la destrucción desaparecieron_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _En una gigantesca pirámide que flotaba invertidamente se encontraba un gran castillo y un hermoso jardín que tenía un lago, en eso llego Mezcali con Zaiko en sus brazos_**

Bien, este será su hogar a partir de hoy, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Mucho tiempo después_**

 ** _Universo trece_**

 ** _Todo estaba bien en l universo trece, se podía ver un pequeño planeta de color morado_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _De la nada el planeta exploto sin dejar rastro alguno, en eso Mezcali apareció y la bella ángel estaba siendo acompañado por un chico de diecisiete años, el chico era pelinegro y tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, el chico llevaba ropa egipcia de color negro y rojo, llevaba botas de batalla de color negro, pantalones holgados de color rojo, una hombrera de color negro con círculos y rombos en ella, llevaba también muñequeras de oro pero lo más llamativo de él era que tenía una cola de mono_**

Mezcali ¿Aun queda otro planeta por visitar?-dijo el pelinegro

No, ese era el último, Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

En ese caso, volvamos al castillo, quiero descansar-dijo Zaiko

De acuerdo-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Al decir eso ellos desaparecieron del lugar para aparecer dentro del gran castillo, el castillo era muy elegante, tenía un grande y cómodo sillón para descansar y un gran estanque que tenia muchas especies raras de peces_**

Me iré a dar un baño-dijo Zaiko

¿Quiere que le prepare algo para que coma después de su baño?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, por favor-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Zaiko fue al baño mientras que Mezcali se dirigió a la cocina. El saiyajin llego al baño donde había un gran bañera, Zaiko llevo la bañera, se quito su ropa y entro al agua, el se recargo en una de las esquinas de la bañera y miro al techo. En eso Mezcali entro al baño, la hermosa ángel tan solo llevaba puesto una toalla que cubría su hermoso cuerpo_**

¿Puedo unirme con usted, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko dejo de mirar el techo y miro a la ángel_**

Claro, no hay ningún problema-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcalio se quito la toalla dejando a la vista sus hermosos senos y redondo trasero a la vista del dios destructor, Mezcali entro al agua y se puso al lado derecho de Zaiko_**

Zaiko-sama ¿En que estaba pensando?-dijo Mezcali

Del tiempo que he sido dios destructor-dijo Zaiko-He estado mucho tiempo en esto

Sólo ha estado por tres mil años, a comparación con el resto, eso no es nada-dijo Mezcali

Lo sé pero me aburre hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, necesito vacaciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Vacaciones?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, necesito un descanso de esto de ser dios-dijo Zaiko

No creo que eso este permitido, si descuida su puesto de dios y Zeno-sama se entera de eso, lo castigara o peor, lo borrara-dijo Mezcali

No será por mucho tiempo, solo por unos días, además acabo de hacer mi trabajo como dios y no hay ningún planta al cual visitar-dijo Zaiko

En eso tiene razón, creó que estaría bien pero ¿A dónde irá?-dijo Mezcali

Aun no lo sé, quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda descansar, ¿Cuál es el planeta más tranquilo?-dijo Zaiko

Déjeme ver-dijo Mezcali invocando su cetro

 ** _Mezcali comenzó a buscar a través de su cetro el planeta más tranquilo, estuvo buscando por unos segundos hasta que lo encontré_**

Lo encontré, el planeta más tranquilo es el planeta Tierra-dijo Mezcali

¿Tierra? ¿No era ese planeta donde vivan los dinosaurios?-dijo Zaiko

Así es Zaiko-sama-dijo Mezcali

Ya veo, ¿Y si mi memoria no me falla en ese planeta habitan demonios, ángeles, caíods y esas cosas verdad?-dijo Zaiko

Sí, la última vez que fuimos esas facciones estaban en un gran guerra pero parece que la guerra término hace muchos años-dijo Mezcali

Ahora lo recuerdo, ahí conocí a esos dos dragones presumidos que resultaron ser unos debiluchos-dijo Zaiko- Muy bien, iré a la tierra a tomar unas vacaciones

Yo iré con usted, a mí también me vendrían bien unas vacaciones-dijo Mezcali- Además tengo que ir a donde usted vaya

Esta bien, no hay nada malo en eso-dijo Zaiko

Bien, ¿Quiere que le lave la espalda?-dijo Mezcali

Sí-dijo Ziako dándose la vuelta

 ** _Mezcali tomo un jabón y una esponja y comenzó a lavarle la espada a Zaiko_**

Es increíble lo fuerte que se ha hecho, hace tres mil años era un simple bebe-dijo Mezcali

Es todo gracias a tú entrenamiento, sin tu entrenamiento no hubiera alcanzado este poder-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Mezcali siguió lavando la espalda de Zaiko y poco a poco fue bajando y de la nada ella agarro la polla del dios destructor_**

Mezcali-dijo Zaiko

Shhh, descuide Zaiko-sama, déjeme todo a mí-dijo la bella ángel comenzando a masajear el miembro del dios destructor

 ** _El dios destructor gimió al sentir como la bella ángel comenzaba a masajear su miembro_**

Mezcali, llevamos dos mil años con esto-dijo Zaiko

¿Y eso qué?-dijo Mezcali siguiendo masajeando el miembro del dios destructor

¿Qué pasara cuando Zeno-sama o Daishinkan-sama nos descubran?-dijo Zaiko

Descuide, ninguno de los dos se enterara, además ya llevamos haciendo esto por dos mil años y ninguno se ha dado cuenta, así que no debemos preocuparnos-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Zaiko quito las manos de Mezcali de su miembro y la volteo a ver_**

Entonces no tenemos que preocuparnos ¿Eh?-dijo Zaiko agarrando a la bella ángel por la cintura

Así es, podemos seguir con nuestro pequeño secreto-dijo Mezcali

Bien-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Al terminar de decir eso Zaiko le dio un beso a Mezcali, la bella ángel enredo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza del dios destructor profundizando más el beso , Zaiko dejo la cintura de Mezcali y llevo sus manos al redondo trasero de la ángel, le dio un apretón haciendo gemir a Mezcali en el beso, Zaiko la levanto sacándola del agua un poco, los dos rompieron el beso y se miraron_**

Hoy te vez más hermosa-dijo Zaiko

Ara, Zaiko-sama me hace sonrojar-dijo Mezcali

 ** _Los dos se volvieron a besar y las cosas comenzaron a subir de nivel_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Después de su baño, Zaiko se encontraba sentado en el comedor, delante de él estaba una gran mesa que tenía un motón de comida preparada por Mezcali. Zaiko tomo un plato y un tenedor para comenzar a comer_**

¿La comida es de su agrado, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Sí, tú comida siempre es deliciosa-dijo Zaiko

Me alegro que le guste-dijo Mezcali sonriendo

Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tardaríamos en llegar a la Tierra?-dijo Zaiko

Aproximadamente una media hora-dijo Mezcali

Más o menos lo que duda un anime, está muy lejos pero realmente necesito unas vacaciones-dijo Zaiko

¿Cuándo piensa partir, Zaiko-sama?-dijo Mezcali

Mmm….Partiremos mañana a primera hora-dijo Zaiko

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Zaiko se encontraba en una gran cama que estaba flotando, el dios destructor estaba acostado junto Mezcali, la bella ángel se encontraba durmiendo usando el pecho del dios como almohada. Los dos estaban descansando para partir el dá de mañana a la Tierra_**

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
